Pandora's Box
by FreyjaBee
Summary: The last few days have taught Lisanna a lot about herself: she can be selfish, petty, and bad decisions are abound. Add to that a fiery redhead she can't stop kissing, a malicious object she can't put down, a complicated demon, a seith mage that wants too much sometimes, and a casino that's more like a nightmare, and she can barely keep herself afloat. Sequel to Noir.
1. Chapter 1

Housekeeping!

This will be _dark_ and full of what I'm sure will be explicit sexual content, terrible, filthy language, and mature themes, and so on. If you've read Noir, it will be in that universe, and have that _same sort of tone_.

At first I didn't think it was going to be a direct sequel, but then... that's what it turned into. You won't _technically_ haveto read Noir for this to make sense (I hope), but I'm sure it would help.

Mature audiences only, please.

That's all.

 ** _Pandora's Box_**

* * *

Lisanna scrubbed a towel through her short, silver hair, and marvelled at how exhausted she was. She and Elfman had been swimming just moments before in a large pool in the town of Melony, cooling down after a long day of hard training. Now she sat in a tiny, stifling room full of old, wrinkly women with too much flabby skin and too little shame.

"I heard it with my own ears," one such woman insisted.

"You're crazy, Velma," said another. "That devil would never come to this town."

"It's true! They say she has a lightning dragon at her side, a real monster, and with them travel a strange man in a mask, a woman with too much sauce, and a green haired man carrying a sword."

"Dragons don't exist anymore."

"Is that what you're focusing on? Did you not just hear he's travelling with a _devil_?"

"Strange times in Melony, if devils are moving through."

"Not just devils, but _the She-Devil_."

Lisanna had been mostly ignoring them, but at the mention of her sister's hated nickname, her heart squeezed. "Pardon?"

One lady turned to look at her. She was a hag with a sagging face and pouchy eyes. "Pay no mind, girl. It's dark news."

Lisanna almost rolled her eyes. "Yes, but did you say the _She-Devil_ was in town?"

The woman fluffed her off. "What did I just say? Innocent young things like you should stay away from the likes of demons. They'll corrupt you and tear you apart."

She said it with such conviction that Lisanna's heart actually beat a little harder, then she shook her head. "Yes," she said dismissively to placate them, "but you said the She-Devil, right? Mirajane Strauss is coming through Melony?"

"A devil like her doesn't deserve a name other than _demon_ ," another woman spoke up.

Lisanna couldn't find the words to rebuke her statement, she was too flabbergasted by the amount of dislike these women had for her sister—Mira, who was sweeter than anyone she'd ever known. _They don't know her like I do_ , she thought, and pulled a sky blue dress over her head. She didn't bother saying goodbye, just slipped out into the hallway and went in search of Elfman.

* * *

She thought finding Mira would be difficult, but she should have known better. Her sister attracted a crowd wherever she went—both of admirers and of fear mongers, like those women in the change room.

Stepping outside of the tavern she and Elfman had been staying, her eyes roamed the streets of Melony. There, down by the single church, a throng of people gathered. She knew it was a crowd for Mira because voices rose and fell both in awe and terror.

"Leave it to Mira to have a fan base even all the way out here," Lisanna said with a sigh. Both love and a small shred of contempt worked in her heart. It was hard being the youngest sister of the famous Mirajane Strauss. Being the sister of a famous mage meant that she always had to share Mira with the masses. It also meant that she was mostly overlooked by employers who only wanted the She-Devil, not her team of rag-tag siblings, and don't forget all of the drooling men that totally ignored Lisanna to lap at Mira's heels. She told herself she didn't want anything to do with them anyway, but still, it was a hard pill to swallow some days when she was feeling particularly down on herself. Not that it happened too often.

"You said those hags made it sound like Ever was with her, right?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah…" Lisanna said. "That's what it sounded like." Though why, she couldn't fathom. She hadn't heard anything from Laxus and his team since Fairy Tail disbanded.

"Come on," Elfman said from her side. He started down the hill at a fast jog. Lisanna rushed to catch up. Every step he took, she could almost feel his bulk shaking the ground. It served as a reminder of how large with muscle he'd gotten in the few short months they'd been away from Mira. _What do the town's people say about_ us _behind our backs,_ she wondered, _do they think we're devils too, because Elfman is huge like a giant beast and I can change into animals?_ Maybe, but Lisanna knew that ignorance always ran rampant. It was something the Strauss' had dealt with since Mira learned of her power. The most important thing was that none of them had ever buckled under the pressure of men and women that just didn't understand.

Grinding to a halt by the church, Lisanna struggled to catch a glimpse of her sister. The crowd was so thick that she couldn't see through, even when she stood on tiptoe. "Do you see her, Elfman?"

Her brother tilted his chin up and looked over the jostling mob. "Ever!"

 _I'll take that as a yes._ Out loud she said, "Not Evergreen, _Mira_." Her voice was full of exasperation, but she smiled at the blush high in her brother's cheeks. It was sweet the way he was with Evergreen.

"Ever! Over here! It's Elfman!" Elfman said, as if Evergreen would ever be able to mistake him for someone else, and started pushing through the crowd. Lisanna grabbed onto his belt and let his hulking size part the way. People rushed to make room—it was either that, or be crushed.

There was a gap of space in the middle where no one dared to get closer to the travelers. It was that space that Elfman broke into and totally filled up. Lisanna scurried along and gasped for air like she was rising from the deep. There, she caught her first glance of her sister in several months. Mira nearly looked the same as ever, but her hair was down and there seemed to be a… _shadow_ that lurked behind her eyes, as if she'd seen some harrowing things. _Later,_ Lisanna thought, and threw herself at her shocked sister.

Mira was still trying to take in the mammoth Elfman had become, so she wasn't prepared for Lisanna's assault. The youngest sister threw her arms around Mira's neck and squeezed so tightly that Mira had a hard time drawing breath.

"Lisanna!"

"You're here!" Lisanna said happily. From over her sister's shoulder, she made eye contact with Laxus. The dragon slayer met her eyes squarely. He didn't smile, but he did nod hello. She looked next at Freed. He was assessing the encroaching crowd skeptically, as if he expected them to become violent. As far as Lisanna could tell, people were asking for autographs and just… _talking_. Some words were hurtful, telling the She-Devil to leave their good town, but some where asking about Fairy Tail, and Master Makarov.

She tried to find Evergreen next, but the woman was caught up by Elfman in a bone-crushing hug. Both of them were still too happy to see each other to be bashful. _That'll come later,_ she was sure. Finally, she found Bickslow. She _thought_ he was looking at her, but she couldn't really tell with that damn helmet over his face. _Is it better like that, or when he_ stares _at you with those eerie green eyes?_ She didn't have a good answer.

"Lisanna, you're crushing me," Mira said and Lisanna realized that she was right.

Easing up her grip, she said, "Are you hungry? Or tired? How long have you been travelling for? We have food up in our rooms—"

Mira laughed. "Let's go."

* * *

"You can stay here tonight," the tavern owner said hesitantly, "But I don't have enough rooms, so one of you will have to share with Elfman or Lisanna."

"That's fine," Mira said from the doorframe of Lisanna's room. Behind her, conversation had petered off so she, Laxus and Lisanna could speak with the man. "Lisanna and I can share."

The man nodded. "And I must ask that you move on tomorrow."

Mira frowned.

"It's nothing personal," he rushed to say, "But people talk, you know, and if they start saying that the She-Devil is in my place a work an' they don't come 'round no more… well, you know… someone has to pay my bills, eh?"

Lisanna watched Laxus' face go through a myriad of expressions. First he looked like he wanted to laugh, then throttle the man. He settled on his finest sneer and said contemptuously, "We don't want to stay in this shitty little dump for more than a night anyway. We'll be moving on in the morning."

"No need to be rude," the man said.

Mira opened her mouth to add something, and from the look on her face it was scathing, but Lisanna grabbed her hand and said, "We understand. Thank you."

The tavern owner smiled tightly, then disappeared down the hall.

"Fucking igit," Laxus cursed in his wake.

"Someone is _testy_ ," Lisanna scolded. "What's your problem?"

The dragon slayer looked at her darkly.

"We've just been travelling for a couple of weeks straight," Mira explained.

Laxus huffed out a sigh. "Yeah. Worn out, you know?"

"Well," Lisanna said with a grin, "You'll have tonight to relax, and maybe we can head over to Welland tomorrow," she named a town to the north. "I hear they have great hot springs, and we can all take a break. Elfman and I could use one, we've been training really hard."

Laxus looked in Elfman's direction. "That's an understatement. What was he doing, bench pressing mountains?"

Lisanna barred her teeth in a fierce grin. "Something like that. Come on, I made some dumplings last night—there's enough for everyone, I think, as long as everyone gets theirs before Elfman does. If you thought he ate a lot before, you should see what he eats now!"

"Sure, that sounds nice." Mira smiled faintly and grabbed for Laxus' hand, a motion that didn't escape Lisanna's notice. She raised her brows at her sister. Mira flushed and leaned in closer to the dragon slayer. _O-kayyy_ , Lisanna thought, but didn't voice her questions.

* * *

Some time later, the seven of them sat in a circle on the dusty wooden floor. Lisanna was knee to knee with Mira and, of all people, Bickslow. The seith mage had his helmet pulled low over his face, as always, and was quieter than usual. He didn't crack or make jokes, just stuffed his mouth with Lisanna's cooking and grunted his appreciation. Every once in a while, she'd feel his eyes on her skin, but when she looked, he just turned his face back to the floor and stuffed another dumpling under his helmet. Lisanna frowned at him and turned to where her brother and Evergreen were bickering about something stupid. _That sure didn't take long_. Then she found Freed.

"Is it good?" she asked the man.

Freed jumped from where he glowered at Laxus and Mira and flushed. "Delicious, thank you, Lisanna."

"Good, I snagged the recipe off this woman in town, the one that runs the Crow's Nest," she named a well known restaurant. "It took me a couple of tries, but I think I've got it now."

Bickslow reached behind himself and went rooting through the pack he'd dragged along with him. "It'd be better if we washed it down with some whisky, eh?"

Lisanna laughed because she thought that's what he wanted, but Bickslow didn't even look at her, just unscrewed the cap and took a large gulp.

"Share with the rest of us, Bickslow," Evergreen said from across the circle. Her glares seemed to work on all men. BIckslow sighed and dropped the bottle.

"I'll get some cups," Lisanna said and got to her feet.

For a second she thought Bickslow would get up and help, but he just settled and took up more space than he had before, so Lisanna either had to sit in Mira's lap or be pushed out of the circle. She wasn't sure why she glowered, but she did.

Coming back with six glasses, she handed them out to everyone, then sat back down where she was, a little further out of the group than before. Bickslow didn't move to make room for her, and he _still_ wouldn't meet her eye.

"Think you miscounted there, Lissy."

Lisanna stiffened at the nickname. "It's _Lisanna,_ and no, I did not. I'm not having any."

Bickslow snorted.

"Come on, Lisanna," Mira encouraged, "Have a couple of drinks with us before we call it a night."

Lisanna looked skeptically at her sister.

Mira flushed under her gaze, but didn't drop her eye.

"Here." Bickslow pushed his cup into her hand. "I don't need it anyway."

"Fine," Lisanna said after a moment, and accepted the glass. When her fingers brushed Bickslow's, he pulled back like she'd shocked him. _What the hell is his problem,_ she wondered, but didn't have the courage to ask. He was always odd, but the months apart made him seem especially so. She had no idea what kind of man he was before, and she was even more stumped now.

Everyone put their glasses in the center of the circle, and Bickslow filled them up so they brimmed with amber liquid, then he settled back and went back to drinking out of the bottle. Evergreen didn't protest anymore; she was too busy bickering with Elfman again. Freed renewed his glowering while Laxus played absently with Mira's hair, and Mira started talking about a casino she'd worked at for a few weeks. Her words were truncated, as if deciding what she should and should not reveal, which made Lisanna sad. What could be so bad that her sister didn't want to talk about it? _Ask later,_ she decided, when they weren't surrounded by other Fairy Tail members.

* * *

One bottle turned into three. Laxus and Bickslow drank most of it, with Mira and Elfman bringing up the rear. Lisanna was three quarters of the way through her fifth glass and feeling particularly fuzzy when Evergreen yawned hugely. "I'm tired. Walk me back to my room, Elfman?" It sounded like a question, but Lisanna knew a demand when she heard one.

"But—" Elfman started.

" _Now_ ," Evergreen insisted and rose unsteadily. Elfman seemed to catch her meaning and picked himself up from the ground. "See you in the morning, Mira, Lisanna."

Mira looked after her brother with a mixed expression on her face, both pride and fierce sisterly protection, as if she wanted to tell Evergreen not to be such a bully. In the end, she smiled sweetly and said, "Goodnight."

"We should head off too," Laxus said. He leaned heavily into Mira, his eyes glossy and bright.

Lisanna looked away when he laid a sloppy kiss to her neck.

"I'm supposed to stay with Lisanna tonight." Mira pushed him gently back. "Remember?"

Laxus bit her. "No. But I guess that's alright. You're cool with the floor, eh, Lisanna?"

" _Gods,_ " Lisanna snapped. She didn't even want to _think_ about what they'd do in her bed. "Absolutely not."

Mira laughed loosely. "Stop teasing, Laxus."

 _Stop. Teasing. Laxus._ Lisanna almost choked on Mira's words. _What the hell?_

Laxus got to his feet and looped an arm around her waist. "Come on, _She-Devil_ , and let's give this snooty little dump something to talk about."

If Lisanna thought she couldn't blush more, she was _seriously_ wrong.

Mira looked at her sister apologetically. "Lisanna—"

"Just go," Lisanna said and waved them off.

"I suppose I too—" Freed hiccoughed drunkenly, "—should be heading to sleep."

Instead of getting up like Lisanna thought he would, he curled over on his side and rested his face in his arms.

"Freed—" Lisanna started.

Laxus laughed. "He never could hold his liquor. Looks like you got a new roommate, kid."

He tried to keep heading out the door, but Mira stopped. "We can't just leave him here."

"Why not? He's not bugging anyone," Laxus said. "And the guy said we have to bunk up. It's a good solution."

Mira frowned. "Really? I'm not leaving him with my little sister when he's such a… wreck."

Laxus laughed for real. "You think he's going to take advantage of her?"

Lisanna flushed again.

Mira crossed her arms. "It would be _irresponsible_."

Laxus sobered under her patented glare. "Yeah, yeah." Stooping, he grabbed Freed by the collar of his shirt and lugged him bodily from the room, uncaring when his feet snagged on the door and he lost his shoe.

"Hey—" Lisanna started, but they were already gone.

"I'll give it to him in the morning," said a voice at her side. Lisanna stiffened, until she remembered that Bickslow was still there. Turning, she met his gaze. He'd taken off his helmet so his black and blue hair stuck up in odd angles. His iridescent eyes seemed to _burrow_ into her skin. Lisanna shifted uncomfortably. _It's easier with the helmet on_ , she decided. He was less intense then. Just thinking about what he could do with his magic made shivers roll down her spine.

"You wanna keep going? There's enough for a few more shots in here." Bickslow waggled the bottle in front of her face. Without waiting for an answer, he plunked down once more and tipped the bottle into his mouth.

Lisanna licked suddenly dry lips, just _this_ side of drunk not to be a nervous wreck, but still sober enough to be self-conscious.

Bickslow noticed her wavering and chortled. "It's alright, kid, relax. I'll take the party downstairs. There's bound to be some girls at the bar worth drinking with."

Lisanna's neck heated.

Bickslow rose and stumbled towards the door. It closed loudly in his wake.

Lisanna stared after him for too long, furious with him _and_ herself.

 _Kid._

Just Mirajane's bratty, not-quite-as-cute little sister.

She was moving before she really knew what she was doing. Going to the door, she ripped it open to call him back, but Bickslow was already down the stairs.

Lisanna let out an aggravated grumble and moved to close the door again.

Then she paused, a thought coming to her head.

* * *

She found him easily at the bar. He was leaning on the counter, a stout drink already in hand, and was talking to a pretty girl with short, dark hair. She smiled and didn't look at all nervous. _That's because she doesn't know what he can do to regular people_ , Lisanna thought. She almost swung around on her heel and went back upstairs, but Bickslow chose that moment to turn and call the bartender back. "Hey, another drink here for—" He dropped off when he saw Lisanna. One of his dark brows rose up and disappeared under a fringe of messy hair that had fallen over his forehead.

Sucking up her courage, Lisanna made herself move. In what she hoped was a casual manner, she dropped herself down in the stool next to him and said to the bartender, "A whisky, please."

Bickslow scoffed, perhaps a little meanly. "What are you doing down here, kid?"

Lisanna bristled. "I'm not a kid." _Really? That's what you have to say to that?_ The bartender brought her the drink. She threw it all back in one, messy swallow, then knocked the glass against the bar. "Another, please!" _What are you doing?_ But she knew: she was proving that she was more than just Mira's kid sister. Meeting Bickslow's eyes as squarely as possible, she said, "I'll drink with you."

Bickslow's laugh slid over her skin, harsh, yet velvety smooth. "Alright, littlest Strauss." Looking over his shoulder at the other woman, he said, "Sorry, looks like I got some company after all."

She said something Lisanna missed, then rose and sauntered off indignantly.

Lisanna felt her neck flush, but then the bartender brought her another drink and she forgot to be embarrassed. Tossing back the liquid again, she winced around the taste and held out her cup for another.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you had just one wish, what would it be?" Bickslow asked some time later. He leaned in close over the bar and swayed gently back and forth while he tried to stay upright. A pile of empty glasses littered the counter in front of both of them, too many to count.

"Just one…?" Lisanna asked. She met his eyes for a second, then had to drop his gaze, it was too intense.

"One." He held up his finger in front of her face close enough that she could feel the heat from his body.

"I would wish... for a pony!" She collapsed into giggles.

Bickslow sat back and snorted. "Liar."

"No! It's true!" she insisted.

"Let me rephrase. I meant what _selfish_ thing do you want?"

"Selfish?" Lisanna repeated.

Bickslow's ever-present smile dropped off his face and he nodded, suddenly very, very serious. "Selfish."

Lisanna watched the way his lips moved around the word, for a moment enraptured. _Selfish_. "I'm not—I'm not like that."

His answer was as simple as it was cynical. "Everyone is, at the heart of things."

Her palms were suddenly damp with sweat. "A-alright. Then I'd want my family to be happy. That's selfish."

Bickslow scrubbed his hand over his face and laughed humorlessly. "I don't think you understand the question. What do _you_ want, Lisanna? For _yourself?_ "

"Nothing, I have everything I want," she said after a moment of silence.

Bickslow took his hand away from his face and shook his head, then poked her hard in the chest. "Are you telling me, that way down inside, under all the layers of fucking chipper smiles, wholesome good-girl _bullshit_ , there is _nothing_ in the world that you don't have but _desperately_ want?"

 _There is one thing_. "No."

He leaned forward so their faces were barely a hairsbreadth apart. " _Liar._ " His breath was tainted with alcohol when it broke across Lisanna's nose. Instead of being grossed out, shy, or horrified, she breathed him in and… liked it.

"I want…"

He raised a dark brow, interest piqued. "Yes?"

Lisanna clasped her hands together in her lap and squirmed nervously. He almost seemed… desperate to know that there was a selfish bone in her body. "Never mind."

"Lisanna!" He collapsed against the bar limply, face buried into the alcohol-soaked wood. _"Tell me!"_

He sounded so pathetic and… real, that she found herself wanting to obey. "You promise not to say anything?"

He sat up straight and raised his hand oath-style. "You can trust me."

"I don't think so," she said under her breath.

He snickered. "Well… you can trust me with _this_."

"It's a pretty big secret."

"My favorite. Spill, little Strauss."

Lisanna hesitated, then said, "One day… I want people to look at me like they do Mira. Just once." There. That dark, selfish little troll that lived in her heart got its vindication.

Bickslow leaned back to study her, surprise evident on his face. "What do you mean?"

Lisanna waited for the flush to crawl up her neck, but it never came; alcohol made her careless and brave. Leaning in so her mouth was inches from his ear, she whispered, "I want to know what it's like to be powerful like her. And… I want to know what… what it's like to be wanted like her."

"Wanted?"

Lisanna bit her lip and made herself say, "Yeah. Men..." She trailed off, but Bickslow caught her meaning.

He laughed. "Your sister is hot."

"I know," Lisanna agreed miserably.

"And hella dangerous. Mirajane the Demon." He had a wistful look in his eye. "If Laxus wasn't tapping that…"

Lisanna pushed his arm and sat back. "Shut up."

"I'd hop right on—"

 _There_ was her blush. "Another whisky, please!" _How many have you had_? Too many, but she didn't care.

Bickslow kept going, his mouth seemingly moving on its own accord. "There aren't many things I wouldn't do to her."

"You're an asshole, Bickslow." She pitched a sideways look his way while the bartender grabbed her drink.

"Yep." He threw back his own drink. "Don't you want to know what I want?"

"No."

"Come on, ask me."

"I already know the answer," Lisanna replied sharply.

"Well, this should be good. What is it?" He propped his chin on his hand and flicked his spirits into a couple of coasters. They rolled around the table canting, "What is it, what is it?"

"To toss my sister?" Lisanna said scathingly.

He laughed and let the coasters drop. "Wouldn't that be epic?"

Lisanna pushed her hair back from her face, suddenly fed up. "Why are we having this conversation?"

"Because it's riveting?" he asked facetiously.

"Excuse me." Lisanna downed her final drink then got up and stormed out of the bar.

"Hey, come on. I was only kidding about Mira!" _Mostly._ He kept that bit to himself.

Lisanna wasn't listening. She stormed out as fast as she could, desperate to put him behind her.

Bickslow watched her go. He kept expecting her to turn right and scale the steps back to her room, but she didn't, she stalked right out of the front door into the late night.

"That went well," the bartender said.

Bickslow snorted. "Yeah, right?"

"What exactly were you trying to do?"

 _I don't_ know. Bickslow stood and tried to leave, but the bartender grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

"Hey, pal, you gonna pay for the lady's drinks, or what?"

 _Damn_. Grumbling, Bickslow went rooting through his change purse for some cash and dropped it unceremoniously to the countertop. Turning, he debated on heading upstairs, but then thought maybe he should find Lisanna before she found trouble.

* * *

It snowed lightly. Lisanna wrapped her arms tightly around her body and wished that she thought to grab her coat. As it was, her dress was long sleeved, so it offered some protection from the elements, but not much. Not that it mattered much, not with so much whisky coursing through her veins. It made her feel both warm _and_ stupid, which was perhaps a bad combination in the winter. Her flats were soaked in no time, and her feet were numb, but all of that was distant, buried under the layers of humiliation, loathing, and shame she felt.

"Stupid Bickslow," she muttered when she thought of the secret she'd told him. "Don't even know why I said anything anyway." She kicked the ground, feeling uncharacteristically sour. A little ball of snow fluffed up and rolled over the sidewalk a few inches before it fell back into the pile and disappeared. Lifting her head, she realized that her feet had taken her all the way to the river. _You should head back_. But she didn't want to, not yet. Seeing a bench cleared of snow, she went to it and flopped down. The wood sagged, cold and brittle under her weight. Lisanna waited for it to crack and deposit her in the snow (wouldn't that be a nice end to what had turned out to be a shitty evening?) but it held. Leaning forward, she dropped her chin into her palms and stared out at the gently falling snow. Every now and again her breath would puff out and she'd pretend it was creatures racing from her lungs. _You're weird._ Yeah.

A figure moved from the shadows. Lisanna looked up, heart thundering, and readied herself to stalk off again if it was Bickslow. It _was_ a man—a man with long, auburn hair, dusky skin, amber eyes, and a small, silver ring through his septum. _Not_ Bickslow.

Lisanna straightened and studied him warily.

"Good morning."

"Morning?" Lisanna looked to the moon.

He grinned widely. "It's past the hour."

 _Is it that late already?_ They had to leave tomorrow morning. Standing, Lisanna's head whirled. _Tomorrow's going to suck._ Oh yeah, she was really looking forward to that hangover. _And just what did it get you? Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

"Taking off so soon?" the man called her back.

Lisanna peaked over her shoulder and saw he was hot on her heels. Her heart picked up the pace, but she didn't bother panicking, not yet. "I just have to get back to my room. We're leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Are you?" He was close enough now that Lisanna could see he also had twin piercings, one on either side of his bottom lip. The studs shone brightly by the moon. "Where are you headed?"

"Wow, you're curious, aren't you?" she asked, feeling tetchy.

He held up his hands in surrender as he fell into step beside her. "Just wondering. I've seen you and your brother training a lot in the mountains—it's become a bit of routine to look for you, so it will be strange once you're gone."

"You see us?" _Weird._

"I'm always up there, training myself." He laughed self-consciously. "There aren't many people that frequent the mountains, so you get noticed, you know?"

Lisanna relaxed just a _fraction_. "I guess. What are you training for?"

His teeth flashed. "My grannie's a Kalku. I'm learning the craft."

"A _what_?" Lisanna asked.

He laughed again. "Sorry… A Kalku is a—well, I guess you'd call them mages here."

" _Oh_ ," she said, catching on. _What a strange term for it._ "Where are you from?"

"The south," he said vaguely and trailed off.

Lisanna waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. Then she waited for him to wander off. Again, he didn't. "So," she said to fill the silence, "What are you doing here?"

"There are many great k— _mages_ —here. We thought to learn from them," he explained.

Lisanna shivered, the cold finally catching up to her, and wrapped her arms around her middle. "Yea, there are a lot of powerful mage's here. You're in the right spot."

"Are you cold?"

"No, it's fine."

But he was already taking off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders.

Lisanna stiffened when his hands brushed over her body. She waited for him to be a creep, but all he did was pat down the shoulders of the coat and continue walking at her side.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he then said, "A young lady like you shouldn't be wandering around alone, especially after a night of… celebration."

 _Especially after a night of celebration_ , Lisanna mocked in her head, and then she caught herself and sobered slightly. _Be nice._ "It's no big deal. I wasn't drinking alone, not really. There was this guy—"

"Your lover?"

"Uh…" Her neck heated. " _No_."

"Your friend, then?"

Even that was pushing it. "Just a guy I know. Anyway, he was a real jerk, so I took a walk to cool down." She'd been waiting to feel even the tiniest bit sober, but that last shot she'd had went straight to her head and now she was a stumbling wreck. When she wandered too far off the path, the man at her side reached out and guided her back with a hand between her shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Some men have no couth."

Lisanna nodded vigorously, thinking Bickslow fit that bill _exactly_.

"Please, allow me to escort you home in his stead."

Lisanna laughed. "No, thanks."

"I insist."

She shook her head, but that was a mistake. The world swayed. "I don't even know your name."

"Some call me René. And you are Lisanna Strauss."

His hand was on her back again, guiding her in the right direction. His skin was warm. Lisanna pushed her hair back from her forehead. "How do you know that?"

"You are the sister of Mirajane Strass, the She-Devil, correct?" he asked.

 _Of course._ She tried not to feel bitter about it, but her heart was a traitor tonight. "That's me. Mira's baby sister."

"Why do you sound so sad over it? Wouldn't it not be wonderful to be in her shadow?"

"Yeah. Except I'm _in her shadow_." The words just slipped out, unbidden. She bit her lip hard, thinking, _That's Mira you're talking about._

"I can see her when I look into your eyes, but you're not like the other Strauss, are you?" He tilted his head questioningly. "Not a devil like she is."

"Mira isn't really a devil," she said, trying to redeem her earlier slip up. "She is really sweet, and kind—"

"Can she not become a demon?"

"Well… yeah." She scrambled for a way to paint that in a glimmering light, but her mind felt too slow.

"But you do not hold the same power…"

It wasn't a question, but Lisanna felt inclined to answer anyway. "No, I can change into animals, though." It seemed so… benign when she said it aloud.

"Interesting."

"What is?" She waited for him to say that _she_ was, that _her_ power was the fascinating one, but he didn't. In fact, he was totally silent, until he stopped and moved in front of her. Lisanna pulled up short to look into his amber eyes. Every time she blinked he wavered. _You're too drunk_. "What are you doing?"

He grabbed her arms and squeezed them. "Listen to me, Lisanna Strauss."

Lisanna looked back at him confusedly and tried to shake off his grip. He was _strong_. The first note of panic thrummed in her heart. "Let go of me."

"When the time comes, don't open the box."

"What?"

"Don't. Open. The. Box." he repeated carefully. "It is for demons and demons alone. Pay it no mind and you will be safe."

His words didn't make sense. _What_ box? "What in the hell are you talking about?" She tried again to jerk out of his clutches; his fingers were so tight that they left bruises on her skin. "You're—you're hurting me."

"Tell me you understand."

"I—Let go!" His fingers were suddenly sharp, digging hard into her arms. It felt like she was… _bleeding_. "You're hurting me," she said again, as if that would convince him to release her.

"Tell me—"

"Lisanna?" A familiar voice drifted through the night.

Lisanna was scared enough now that she was happy to hear even _him_. "Bickslow!"

"Devils," René cursed, and then he… faded away, his hands only a memory on her skin. There was no blood where he'd grasped her, but she felt cold.

* * *

"Lisanna?" Bickslow called again. He could sense something, some presence that didn't quite belong in this world. _A wayward spirit?_ But not quite… It gave him the chills, though he was reluctant to admit it. _And it's out here with her._ "Lisanna, where are you?"

"Bickslow!"

And then she moved out of the shadows and he saw her. Her pale hair shone by the light of the moon and her skin was all but… _luminous_ as if she'd been touched by some kind of magic that he could see but couldn't identify. Then he blinked, and the glow was gone. "Are you alright?"

She shivered, though she was tucked into a long, ratty coat that dragged the ground. "Yes."

"Whose coat is that?" Unthinkingly, he reached out and fingered the fabric. It was soft and moth-eaten. _Old._

Lisanna remembered her anger and shied away from his touch.

"Lisanna? Whose coat is it?" Bickslow asked again when she didn't immediately reply.

Grabbing the lapels of the jacket, Lisanna looked at it skeptically. "It belonged to a… a man."

"Who?" His voice came out harsher than he'd intended.

"I don't know. He called himself René—he said he was training in the mountains."

Bickslow swiped a hand over his face. His buzz was quickly fading, and now he only felt sick. "We should get back."

Lisanna grabbed her elbows and looked out into the night. It felt suddenly malevolent. "Okay."

"Ditch the coat." He didn't know why, but he just didn't like it.

"It's cold," Lisanna protested. _It's not yours, just take it off._ But she didn't want to, not really.

"You can have mine." Bickslow started pulling at his jacket.

Lisanna shook her head. "No, it's fine—"

"Take the damn thing _off_ , Lisanna!" he bit out, totally on edge and unable to rein in his nerves.

Lisanna jolted. "O—okay." She rushed to do what he said. As the ratty fabric slid down her arms, her hand brushed something in the pocket and she paused. _What is that_? It felt cube-like. Her hands slipped in without her permission and her fingers closed around the smooth coolness of metal intermixed with the harshness unhewn wood. _What…?_ She wanted to pull it out and look at it, but Bickslow was staring at her intently.

 _You need to keep it secret, and you need to keep it._ The impulse was too strong for her to avoid. Lisanna Strauss, who had never, ever stolen anything in her life, tucked the object into her palm, and as she pulled the coat from her body, she slipped it into the pocket of her dress. She expected Bickslow to call her on it, but he didn't seem to see the bulge by her hip.

"Just drop it and leave it," he said.

Lisanna obeyed, and then accepted his coat when he handed it over. It was warm with his body heat and smelled like him—alcohol and some cologne she couldn't name, but it was sharp and haunting, sort of like he was.

Bickslow scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Let's head back, before any more weirdoes find you and try to pick you up."

"He wasn't trying to pick me up," Lisanna returned.

Bickslow scoffed. "Yeah. Okay."

Instead of arguing the point, Lisanna started leading the way. She was aware of the coat lying in a dusty pile at her back until they turned the corner and there was a building between it and them. The object in her pocket was another story. It burned cold against her skin. Unable to help herself, she reached down and patted the area through Bickslow's jacket. _What is it?_

Something secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Bickslow kept Lisanna in his line of sight as he escorted her through the bar and up the stairs. The tavern was closing up for the night—the only people that lingered in the stools were the dark haired girl he was trying to get with earlier, and an old guy that looked at Lisanna appreciatively. Bickslow gave him a look dark enough that the guy turned his eyes away. The seith mage let out a satisfied grunt and went back to scoping out the area. There wasn't too much to see, but after he felt that presence earlier he was on high alert. Lisanna, who had been scared-sober just moments ago, yo-yoed back to being downright trashed in the minutes it took them to walk back to the tavern. Now that she wasn't terrified, she seemed confused—which was to be expected, given how much she'd drank. She kept looking down at his coat, screwing up her face, then bursting into incomprehensible giggles.

" _Why_ are you laughing?" He was afraid to ask.

Lisanna grinned manically. "Your coat is funny." She fingered the skull by the shoulder.

"I guess. You're going to be hurting tomorrow," he told her with a smirk. There was a very, very minuscule part of him that felt guilty, but he smothered that. The youngest Strauss was a bit of a party animal with a few drinks in her. He'd been having a great time right up until the point where his stupid mouth ran right away from him. _Why did you say that stuff about Mira_? To get a rise out of Lisanna, to see her pretty face twist in outrage, just because it was always smiling. Maybe it was weird and perverse, but there was a part of him that liked it.

"I'll be alright," Lisanna slurred.

"Uh huh." He'd heard that one before.

Half way up the rickety wooden steps, Lisanna twirled around and looked at him. "What do you think happened to René?"

"René?"

"With the jacket? He seemed…" She searched for the word. "Intense."

 _Is that the presence you sensed?_ "What did that guy say to you?"

Lisanna screwed up her face. "He wanted to talk about Mira." _They all do._ She severed the thought and changed the conversation. "You want to drink some more?" Turning back around she continued up the stairs.

Before Bickslow could think of a good— _responsible_ —answer, Lisanna's foot caught on the last step and she nearly face planted. He grabbed her shoulder and laughed raucously, too loud in the quiet hall. "I think you've had enough. Besides, it's almost dawn."

"So? We can watch the sun rise!" she said with a sweet, careless smile.

 _Definitely a party animal._ "Maybe tomorrow."

"Mmmhmmm." She swayed back and nearly went tumbling down the stairs. Bickslow reached out again, clumsy himself, and grabbed her roughly around the waist. She kept going for a moment, the fabric of her dress tearing, until he readjusted his grip and grabbed her hip as well and pulled her violently upright.

"Oof," she said, momentarily stuck to his side.

Bickslow detached himself and stepped back. Then he just looked at her. It took his mind a second to register it, but eventually his gaze was dragged down to where a long slip of pale skin peeped out of the blue material. Lisanna's dress tore wide at her hip, revealing a thin black strap that could only be a thong. He stared at it for a beat too long.

"You tore my dress!" Lisanna protested. He thought she'd be mad, but then she fell into a fit of giggles and grabbed at the fabric. "Look!" Pulling it wide exposed even more of her undergarments. "You can see my—" And then she came back to herself. "Don't look!" She pushed him roughly and turned away, clutching at the fabric to keep it together. Bickslow tried to find the words to tell her that her efforts were in vain—the dress had ripped all down the back too. Her rump peeked out every time she moved, full and round and— _stop looking_.

For a moment his throat felt tight. "Come on, let's get you into your room, Lisanna."

Lisanna tossed a look over her shoulder and met his eye. "Are you... Blushing?" She was back to laughing. "You saw my panties and now you're _blushing_."

His neck heated. "I'm not blushing, you brat, now shut up, you're gonna wake everyone up."

She sobered again and leaned into him so she could poke him in the chest with the hand that had, until seconds ago, been holding up her dress. Her scent invaded his nose—whisky, cold skin, and... Honey. "I'm not a little kid anymore, you know? You can't just go around calling me brat."

As soon as she moved the thong came out again.

Bickslow's palms were suddenly damp with sweat while a slew of random and inappropriate thoughts whizzed through his head _. It's Lisanna. You don't like Lisanna._ But she did look pretty wicked hot standing there, all wild hair and sloppy smiles. She was a beautiful wreck. Fleetingly, he imagined reaching out and touching that slice of skin just to see what it felt like. And then he'd slide under that strappy thong and… _You could take her inside right now_. The thought made him feel dirty, but that didn't stop the erection that bloomed from it. "Yeah." His voice came out raspy. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "I know you're not—it's just a saying."

"Well, it's a dumb one." Thankfully she leaned back and started teetering down the hall again.

He watched her go, the swell of her hips and that pale skin catching his eye, and felt a lot like a pervert, but not an especially ashamed one.

Lisanna stopped at her door and fumbled the key into the lock. It popped open and the smell of food hit her nose. Suddenly she was ravenously hungry. "You want to come in for some dumplings? There's some left in the fridge—"

 _Go on,_ whispered a little devil in his mind, _it could be a good time,_ and he almost caved. With some effort, he spat out a hasty, "No." To solidify his resolve, he leaned forward and grabbed the doorknob out of her hand. "Just get in there, Lisanna, and don't open the door for anyone, alright?" _Especially me_. "I'll—I'll see you in the morning." When he was hopefully feeling less crazy.

Before Lisanna could say a word, he tore the door out of her hand and slammed it too loudly.

Lisanna stared at the place for a beat, then shrugged, a little put off, but too drunk to really care.

* * *

Bickslow rubbed his hands over his pants and willed his erection out of existence. When it didn't so easily slide away, he thought, _that's Lisanna you're getting hot over. She's Mira's baby sister. Mira will kick your ass. Besides, she's too young and too innocent by half_. The last thought didn't help him as much as he thought—corrupting her innocence had a certain appeal that he was maybe just the _tiniest_ bit abashed of. _And that's why you're walking away. You're just fucked up and looking to get some and you're looking in the_ wrong _place. This is for the best. Tomorrow you'll wake up and realize how fucking crazy and_ not _into Lisanna you are_.

Staggering down the hall, he looked for the room Freed had been carted off into. _Number four, right?_ Coming to rest outside the room in question, he tried the handle. It was locked. Patting his pockets proved to be futile—Laxus had given Freed the key earlier that night. Sighing, he smacked his hand against the door. "Freed!"

He waited.

And waited.

Then tried again. "Freed! Open up!"

Still there was no response. "Fucking guy."

He considered knocking down the door, but he didn't have a lot of cash to reimburse the tavern, and Laxus would probably be pissed if he had to spot him for that. _Laxus._ Shuffling along, he paused outside room number nine and was just raising his hand to pound on the door, when lewd sounds drifted out and met his ears. Someone moaned darkly.

 _Laxus is gonna kill you if you interrupt_ that. "Damnit," the seith mage cursed. _What about Evergreen?_ But he couldn't remember which room was supposed to be hers.

"Fuck." _Well,_ he thought depreciatively, _there's always the hallway floor._ There had been worse places he'd slept. He would have sunk down to the floor and passed out there, but then he shivered and realized that he didn't even have his coat—it was with Lisanna still.

Cursing again, he shambled back to her room and knocked on the door. _She's probably passed out already._

But an instant later, the lock was disengaging and the door was sliding open. Lisanna had changed. She'd ditched his coat and now stood in a strappy black nightgown that was simultaneously too low in the front and too high in the leg. One of the straps had fallen over her shoulder, clearly making visible the swell of her breast. In seconds his erection was struggling to come back.

"Bickslow? I thought you didn't want dumplings?" Her eyes were glossy and wide, as blue as the night sky, while her mouth was as pink as an over-ripe peach.

 _Stop thinking about her like that._ "H-hey. I just—I came back for my—my coat."

"Are you cold?"

"Uh—" Far too hot, actually. Swallowing tightly, he said, "Freed just locked me out, so—"

"Okay, you can sleep on the couch." She pointed vaguely behind herself.

"You don't have a couch, Lisanna," he said when he looked around the room.

"I don't?" She turned back then clapped a hand to her mouth while she giggled, the motion making her breasts heave.

 _Up, look up. Away from her._

"Maybe you can sleep on the floor then." She was already grabbing his sleeve and pulling him inside.

"I wasn't—I didn't come looking for a place to sleep," he protested.

She wasn't listening. Pulling him in with a surprising amount of force, she slammed the door in her wake, locked it, then shuffled over to the fridge. Half of the contents were pulled out and the door was wide open. The light that blinked out from inside was the only thing illuminating the room.

Lisanna went to the fridge and kicked aside the food, making an even bigger mess. "Have dumplings with me, then we'll go to bed."

Bickslow watched raptly while she knelt in front of the open door and pulled out a container. He thought maybe she'd stand back up and grab a fork or something, but she sat flat on her rump and started stuffing food into her face right there.

"You don't drink much, do you?" Bickslow asked after a moment of observation.

Lisanna turned back towards him, cheeks puffed out with dumplings, and offered him the container. "Won somf?"

Sighing, he came over and dropped down in front of her, not because he really wanted any, but because he couldn't think of a way to say no. "Sure," he replied, and took the offered food.

She watched, utterly serious, until he put it in his mouth. As soon as he started chewing she seemed to perk up, happy that he was eating.

They fell into a silence that was only broken by the sound of Lisanna licking her fingers occasionally. Bickslow tried not to watch too carefully while she did that, but it was hard.

"Why are you staring?" Lisanna asked abruptly when she caught him looking.

Bickslow flicked his eyes away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do. I can feel it." She gazed up into his iridescent eyes and withheld a shiver.

Bickslow found a place on the wall and stared at it fixedly. "I don't." It wasn't a secret to him that people got uncomfortable with his gaze—that's why he wore that damn stuffy helmet all the time to hide his eyes, but it wasn't something someone had come out and asked him about so bluntly in a long, long time.

"Yes you do—"

"Why are you jealous of Mira?" he asked suddenly, purposefully jarring the wound to make her shut up.

Lisanna clammed up tight and glared at him. "I thought you said you would keep my secret?"

He looked at her from out of the corner of his eye. Her mouth was tugged down into a small frown and that goddamned nightgown had slid down even _further_ , so he could just about see the pink edge of her nipple. "I'm not telling anyone your secret—there's no one else here, is there?" A fact he was suddenly glaringly aware of.

Lisanna clutched her hands together and considered him a moment. "Well, no—" Her nightgown slid down another quarter of a centimetre, making the seith mage sweat.

 _Just another little bit…_ Bickslow clenched his fists tight and reined in his thoughts. "Fix your damn nighty"

Lisanna looked down. "Oh." Unabashedly, she grabbed up the strap and put it back into place.

"Good," Bickslow nodded his relief. At least she was a little less distracting now. "Now, answer the question."

"What?"

"About Mira," he reminded her patiently.

Understanding crossed over her face. Then shame. Still, she held her chin high when she lied. "I'm not jealous of Mira."

"Liar."

"You keep saying that, but I don't lie," Lisanna insisted.

"You told me guys don't look at you the same way they do her," Bickslow reminded.

Lisanna clutched the hem of her nightgown, unintentionally inching it higher on her thigh. "They don't."

 _This year, she's_ _getting a full-body pj set for her birthday_ , Bickslow decided. One that was a sloth or something—cute, and utterly benign. Looking at her small nightgown he thought, _where did she even get something like that? You can't_ sleep _in it._ His throat was on fire. "You also said you wished they did."

Lisanna glared at the ground between her knees. "I was just talking—you wanted an answer and that was the only thing I could think of."

"You're telling me it's a lie?"

She made herself look up and meet his piercing gaze squarely. And found she couldn't lie. She said nothing.

Heart beating hard, Bickslow said, "I don't think you have much to be jealous over. Your sister is hot—" Lisanna's expression soured. "—but so are you. You're just… cuter than she is, you know? Mira's got a—" he struggled to make it better. "Mira's got like a 'come fuck me' vibe while you're sweeter." Which was a problem, because it seemed like the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to corrupt that sweetness. He wanted to see her smiling mouth open wide in a lewd, low moan, he wanted to see her chest heaving, he wanted to see her skin slicked with sweat and—

"Just stop," she said sharply. "If you're trying to make me feel better, you're not."

"I just meant—"

Lisanna got up off the floor and came dangerously close to spilling out of her nightgown on both ends. "I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the floor so you don't have to sleep out in the hall, but don't talk to me. And if you bring this up ever again—" She let the threat go unrealized.

Bickslow let out a huff of air. "Just give me my coat back, I'll go into the hall."

Lisanna moved to do just that. Bickslow watched her cross the room on clumsy feet and snatch up his jacket. Rising, he took it from her and was about to leave when he felt that same ominous presence from earlier. "What _is_ that?" He looked around the room, expecting to see a spirit or a creature of some kind, but there was nothing.

Without putting anything away, Lisanna slammed the fridge door. The light blinked off and threw them into darkness. "I don't know what you're talking about." As she said it, her eyes slid over to her bed where, under her pillow, rested the artifact she'd stolen from René.

Bickslow almost dismissed it and kept on going, but his gut was telling him to stay right where he was. "On second thought, I'll sleep on the floor. Gotta pillow?"

Lisanna's mouth pressed into a thin line, but instead of kicking him out like he thought, she went to her bed, grabbed off one of the two pillows, and practically threw it at him. "I don't have another blanket."

"I don't need one," the seith mage assured.

Lisanna rolled her eyes and climbed into bed. Bickslow watched her legs disappear under the covers and was grateful for it.

Hunkering down on the ground, he fluffed up his limp pillow as well as he could and lay down upon it. It smelled like her. Fleetingly, he imagined getting up and sharing the bed with her. What would she say? Maybe she'd punch him, but he didn't think so. Likely she'd look at him with wide, startled eyes, while her mouth slipped into a shocked O that would only get wider when he reached out, grabbed her nighty, and pulled it down over her plump breasts.

 _Fuck off. Go to sleep._

It was a long time coming.

* * *

His dreams were vivid and raucous, and most of them centered on Lisanna, but sometimes the girl from the bar took her place when the youngest Strauss told him to go to hell. That was fine. They both moaned his name the same way and left long scratches down his back.

During one such dream, he had the girl from the bar splayed out and was thoroughly enjoying her when a knock sounded on the door. He knew without answering it that it was Lisanna. His first reaction was that she was going to be mad if she came in. He thought to ignore it, but the pounding continued. "Bickslow? Let me in." Her voice was soft and sultry. "I want to play too."

That got his blood going. Then he was practically tripping over himself to let her in.

That was how he woke up—half stretched out across the floor, reaching blindly for the door. Opening his eyes, he was met by the harsh brightness of the sunlight and the rustling of sheets over his head. At some point in the night he'd reached out and grabbed the blankets from Lisanna's bed. They were stretched between them. Lisanna rolled over and opened her eyes blearily.

"Bickslow?" she asked confusedly.

 _I want to play too._

And then she started climbing out of bed. At first he thought she was going to slide down onto the floor with him like in his dream. His erection got instantly harder, but then he saw the way Lisanna's face paled and he knew nothing so fucking fantastic was about to happen. There was just enough time for him to scramble out of her way and give her a clear line to the bathroom. Lisanna didn't even get the door closed before she fell to her knees and started retching loudly.

Bickslow groaned and flopped down on his back and stared at the ceiling. _That's what regret sounds like._

A sharp knock on the door told him that he wasn't entirely dreaming just moments before.

"Lisanna?"

 _Ah, fuck_ , Bickslow thought miserably. _Mira._

"Come on, Lisanna, we're leaving soon."

Bickslow waited for her to go away, but she didn't. "Lisanna?"

He knew the moment she heard her sister being sick, because the elder takeover mage tried the door handle. It was locked, but she wasn't satisfied to leave it that way. Bickslow watched it jiggle.

"Lisanna?" she called again. Seconds passed, then Bickslow felt a magical pressure building. _Here we go_ , he thought, and prepared himself for the dark, coiling power that buffeted against the door. It blew inwards and Mira entered.

"Lisanna, are you al—"Mira's eyes narrowed in confusion when she saw Bickslow. "What—" She trailed off and—incorrectly—filled in the blanks. Her face turned down in disapproval. "What the _hell_ are you doing in here?"

"Uh—"

Lisanna dry heaved.

"And why is my sister so sick?" Mira demanded.

Bickslow shrugged. "She can't hold her liquor?"

"She didn't even have that much!" Mira protested.

He scrubbed his hand behind his head and looked away sheepishly. "Well... Yeah, but then she followed me to the bar."

Mira's face flushed red; suddenly she was across the room and right in his face. "You brought her to the bar with you?"

"No—"

But she wasn't interested in his explanation. "Did you take advantage of her, you little—"

His first reaction was to say something scathing and witty, but the look she gave him was potent enough to strip paint. For a moment she was the old Mira—the one that was more demon than girl. His balls shrank up into his body and his mouth went dry. "No! That's not—we didn't—I just got locked out of my room-Freed passed out, and he had the key!" He waved his hands in a placating manner and tried a reassuring smile.

Its effect was lost on Mira. "Get out. We're leaving soon."

He didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Lisanna leaned her forehead against the cool porcelain of the toilet and breathed shallowly. It smelled sort of like pee and a lot like old, gross whisky. Her mouth watered threateningly again. A shadow filled the doorway and she knew that Mira stood there, looking down at her judgementally.

"Are you alright?"

The youngest Strauss twisted her head to the left so she could see her older sister's face. "I want to die."

Mira sighed. "Why did you drink so much?"

Lisanna shrugged and lied. "Just wanted to have fun, I guess."

"Too much of a good thing, Lisanna…" Mira trailed off.

Lisanna made herself sit up and flush the toilet, then crawled limply to her sister's side. There, she pressed her face into Mira's legs and whimpered. "My head…"

Mira patted Lisanna's sweaty hair. "Come on, get up and shower. I might have something that'll help with the hangover."

Lisanna felt immediately guilty for her drunk confession the previous night. "Mira…?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lisanna," Mira said after a moment. Her hands pushed back her bangs then stilled. "Is everything alright?" Lisanna didn't seem much like herself.

"Yeah, I just…" She almost told Mira right then what she said about her last night, but she couldn't bring herself to—not if it meant hurting Mira—and she'd definitely be hurt. "Nothing. I just like how you always take care of me."

"You're my baby sister," Mira said automatically. "Of course I'll take care of you."

Her words assured Lisanna less than what she expected. They just rolled around her head again and again and seemed to mock her. _You're a bad, ungrateful sister._ Maybe. "I'm going to have a shower," she said abruptly. "You can leave now."

Mira's brows knit together in concern. "You feel better?"

"I'm fine, Mira," she said too firmly.

Mira gave her a questioning look but decided to over look her crankiness. "I'll meet you out front then. The guy down stairs is getting really antsy about me being here."

"Do you like it?" Lisanna asked suddenly.

Mira paused. "Like what?"

"Being famous? Being the She-Devil?"

"I… I don't know. It's okay—a lot of pressure, I guess," Mira said. "Why?"

René's words came back to Lisanna. _Devils_. "Do you feel like a demon?"

"Lisanna," Mira said sharply. "Why are you asking me this stuff?"

An unexplainable urge pushed Lisanna to rise so she could go to her bed and grab out the relic she'd stolen. _Why did you take it?_ She barely remembered, but knew that she really, _really_ wanted it. Now she only wanted to give it away… give it to Mira. _The box is for demons and demons alone._

She was just getting her feet under her when a thread of apprehension wormed its way into her heart and she paused. _What if it hurts her? You don't know what it is._ Or worse yet… what if Mira took it away? She didn't want to be separate from it. Still… the impulse was so strong it was nearly overwhelming. Lisanna bit her tongue hard to keep it together.

"Lisanna?"

"Just go, Mira. I need to have a shower." Lisanna pushed at Mira's legs until her sister backed up out of the washroom, then she swung the door closed and prayed that Mira wasn't about to go rooting through her room and find the box. Panic edged into her heart, so thick that she nearly tore back the door again just to make sure, but then she made herself take a deep, calming breath and the urge passed.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys. It's my first time writing Bickslow and Lisanna, and I hope that it's okay. I never know what I'm doing, so your patience is always well appreciated. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Several moments after Mira kicked him out, Bickslow stood at the bar and skeptically regarded the man that owned it. "You're trying to tell me that _this_ is the price you charge for that shitty little _hovel_ you call a room?"

The man's cheeks turned bright. "That is what I said."

The seith mage laughed with false mirth. "No, really—stop yanking my chain."

The tavern owner was starting to get irate. "I'll have you know, we're the finest tavern in all of Melony—"

"You know why?" Bickslow cut in, feeling suddenly sharp. His spirits came to life around him without his permission, inhabiting whatever they could, as his dolls were tucked away in his pack: two coasters, a hula doll, a cracked ceramic cup and an old, dirty spoon all came abruptly to life. 'know why, know why,' they chanted loudly.

The tavern owner swallowed hard and tugged at the collar of his shirt uneasily. "I don't want any—"

Bickslow leaned in and talked over him. "It's because you're the _only_ tavern in Melony. I'm _not paying_ that for a room I didn't even sleep in."

"It's not my fault that you didn't find your way back—" the man started.

Bickslow glowered at him and felt his magic rising. _You shouldn't_ , he thought, but he was just irritated enough not to much care. Catching the man's eye, he was in the process of ordering him to turn away and find something else to do when Freed showed up and interrupted.

As soon as Freed realized what Bickslow was trying to do, he looked at the man disapprovingly. "Bickslow." There was a warning in his voice.

The spirits that had been bouncing agitatedly and feeding off Bickslow's mood suddenly vacated their makeshift houses and dissipated. He turned and met his teammates eye. Freed was disheveled in a way he very, very rarely ever was. His hair was knotted and matted and under his eyes lived puffy dark circles. Bickslow ineptly swallowed a sharp snort. The sound earned him a dark look from Freed.

"Lighten up, man." Bickslow clapped Freed hard on the back, then wrapped his arm around his shoulders and dragged him in close. He smelled like alcohol and sour sweat and looked like death. Bickslow stayed close and said, "Listen, you know how much this loser is charging us for our room?" He pointed at the owner. "And I didn't even get a chance to use it—you locked my ass out last night."

Freed sighed.

"I'm sorry, but the rules are the rules," the owner tried again. His voice was weaker than before, and his eyes were wide with fear. _Does he feel my magic,_ Bickslow wondered. He was always curious what it would feel like to be totally helpless, unable to do anything but someone else's bidding. He suspected he was _supposed_ to feel empathy after a thought like that, but it was a long way off.

"He's right, Bickslow." Freed said, bringing the seith mage back to the matter at hand.

Bickslow raised a dark brow. "Yeah? Then I think maybe _you_ should pay for it, considering I had nothing to do with it."

Freed squawked just like Bickslow expected. "I don't have the funds for that."

" _I don't have the funds for that,_ " he mocked and stood up straight. His spirits chirped along happily. "Then let me use my magic and shut up about it." Bickslow tried to go back to doing just that when Laxus came down the stairs. The seith mage halted just as the owner's eyes blanked and the spell fizzled out. The dragon slayer didn't say a word, but he didn't have to, his disapproving scowl said it all. Grumbling, Bickslow let the magic go and gave up on the idea of getting out of it. Poking Freed in the chest, he said, "You owe me. The next job we do, I get a cut of your pay."

"Sure," Freed agreed.

Fumbling through his pockets, Bickslow searched for his wallet.

It wasn't there.

"What the hell?" He checked again.

Nothing.

 _Did someone steal it_? But he would like to think he would have noticed someone lifting from him.

 _Did you drop it?_

That gave him pause. In Lisanna's room, maybe? He was in such a rush to get out earlier he didn't bother checking if he had all of his stuff.

"What's wrong?" Freed asked.

"I'll be back in a minute," Bickslow said and moved past him and Laxus. The dragon slayer leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms over his wide chest. His eyes followed Bickslow carefully, and the seith mage knew there was a question he was burning to ask. About his night with Lisanna, he'd bet. _What did Mira say to him_? Something-there was no way that look meant _nothing_. He almost groaned imagining the eldest Strauss complaining to Laxus about him hanging around her sister, but he settled on a wide, feral smile instead. If it made Mira uncomfortable, it suddenly seemed like a very, very good idea.

With renewed pep in his step, he took the stairs two at a time and wondered if Lisanna was still a mess. She would likely be feeling that hangover all day. Maybe into tomorrow too. Hell—even he felt off—foggy and headachy and kinda sick. Water, food, and more whisky was a solid cure. _Maybe wait until after noon_ , he thought. Or maybe not. Who was keeping track?

Stopping outside room four, he lifted his hand and knocked. While he waited for her to answer, he unwillingly remembered doing this very thing the night before. Last night Lisanna answered the door practically falling out of that black nighty. _You shouldn't have said a damn thing when she was sitting in front of the fridge, you should have just let nature take its course._ Maybe then he wouldn't have just been dreaming about tumbling her—maybe he could have had the real thing _. Then you wouldn't be wondering exactly what she looked like under that scrap of clothing._

Then: _what is she going to be wearing today when she answers?_

Between his legs ached and he swallowed and irritated grunt. _That_ was going to be uncomfortable until he took care of it later. _So much for not being into her in the morning._ He consoled himself by thinking that it was actually her _memory_ that he was getting hot over—the way he _thought_ she looked last night—not the way she actually looked now. _As soon as you see her, you're gonna realize you were just drunk as shit looking for some pussy._

Eager to prove his point, he knocked on the door again. _Where is she_? Probably still with her head in the toilet. That image helped with the 'not sexy' thing he was going for.

When she didn't answer the door on the third knock, Bickslow tried the handle. It was unlocked. _You shouldn't just go_ in, he thought, but he needed his wallet, right?

"Lisanna?"

The only reply he received was the sound of water hitting the bottom of the tub. _She's in the shower_. Naked and slicked with warm water. He could see it sliding over her skin and—

 _Stop_.

 _Holy fuck. You need to get laid and stat, you fucking pervert._

The thought was meant to shame him into behaving, but the more he told himself not to think about Lisanna like that, the more he wanted to, until his erection was raging full force and he seriously considered bursting into the washroom and hopping into the shower with her, hangover or not. He grabbed his erection and squeezed once. The motion was supposed to make him feel better, and it did, for a second, until he released it again and his body went right back to throbbing.

 _Just get the fucking wallet and get out. Then you can go find some snow to cool down in._

* * *

Lisanna turned off the water then stood there for several long moments staring at the wall, trying to wrap her head around the night she had. ' _You're cute too_.' Just… just not like Mira. _Did that actually_ happen? The memory was hazy, the night was broken up into vague fragments, but she did remember sitting on the floor with a container of dumplings in her hand while Bickslow studied her relentlessly. _Judged_ relentlessly. _Probably thinking about how you're not as good as Mira, or how petty you are for being jealous._ The thought was one of the most self-depreciative one's she'd ever had, and it didn't leave her feeling good. Sighing loudly, she shook her head and admitted that while she had always been sort of envious of her big sister—Mira was pretty amazing—it had never _really_ bothered her before. _This is Bickslow's fault._ Every single bit of it.

 _Selfish_.

Why _are you thinking about this?_ It was pointless. _You are who you are_.

Pulling herself from her stupor, she grabbed up the rough white towel and wrapped it around her chest. It was too short for the ends to totally meet, so she held it together tightly and exited the bathroom.

To find that she wasn't alone.

Bickslow looked up from where he searched under her bed. His green eyes opened wide in surprise and his skin… _paled._ "Lis—" He trailed off and swallowed.

Lisanna blushed, especially when his eyes rolled down over her body and clung to the exposed skin around her hip. His gaze made her struggle to close the towel more. She was mostly unsuccessful. "What—what are you doing in my room?" _Trying to find the box_. The secret. He was so close. Her eyes flicked over to her pillow; it hadn't moved.

Bickslow cleared his throat and held up his wallet weakly. "Left this behind."

 _Oh. Not the secret._ That still didn't explain why he just stared at her so fixedly. She imagined his brain churning while he thought of something to say. The silence was long stretched and awkward while she waited for him to tease her for her state of undress, or be cocky or do anything other than just _gawp._ He did none of those things, only gripped the fabric of his pants so tightly his knuckles turned white while he just _looked_. _What would he do if I was Mira instead? Would he still just be sitting there, or would he get up and come over and try to—_ Her body flushed so hot that her skin felt tight.

Racing away from the random, bitter-sweet fantasy, she said, "Get out." Her voice shook slightly—nerves, or shame making it waver, she couldn't tell which. Maybe both.

The seith mage worked to jar himself. "Right." _Stop looking._ But it was hard, especially whenLisannafumbled with the towel and tried to hide her body. She succeeded only in exposing more of herself because she was just too full everywhere that mattered. The underside of her breast peaked out, plump and curving, and the edge of her hip too.

Unwillingly, the seith mage remembered last night, when he'd torn her dress and he could see the swell of her rump and that strappy black thong. And then later, by the fridge, when she'd nearly fallen out of her nighty. There was even less fabric hiding her now. He imagined standing, walking to her and pulling the towel down a few inches. Then he'd reach out and cup her breasts. She'd let out a soft sigh, gentle and sweet until he bullied her back against the wall, then she'd catch her breath tightly and curl her fingers through his hair. Her eyes would be wide and startled, and her mouth slightly parted when he would bow and kiss her; her lips would be moist, and the skin at her neck would taste sweet. He'd bite her and she would go limp, then he would keep going, moving his mouth downwards over her body until her muscles quaked and her breaths turned frantic. Lower and lower he'd go, until he was pushing apart her legs and flicking his tongue over—

"Bickslow? Hello?" Lisanna waved her hand in front of his face, coming dangerously close to dropping her towel.

He closed his eyes for a beat and prayed. Prayed for her to fumble, prayed for her to _turn the hell away_. His erection was harder than ever and probably entirely impossible to hide. _Why hide?_

 _Because maybe pulling your dick out for the girl is just the move to get your ass fried by her older sister, then crushed by her fucking beast of a brother, you idiot._ Besides, Lisanna wasn't _that_ kind of girl—in fact, _no_ girl was. Only in his fantasies. Still, he was so horny now it was almost worth it.

 _Almost._

Lisanna squinted at him. He looked like he was struggling furiously with something particularly difficult. "Are you just going to—"

Bickslow finally found the will to stand. He almost went to her, but then rushed from her room and closed the door firmly before he couldn't.

Lisanna stared after him for a beat. Did he run off because he just wasn't in? At first she felt like she wasn't quite good enough, ( _your sister is wicked hot)_ but then she dug her nails into her palm and told herself that he was just a w _eirdo._ Besides, there was something else more important she had to think about. Going to her bed, she edged back her pillow and looked down upon the stolen artifact. Moving that pillow was like coming up for air after being dangerously close to drowning. Calmness washed over her and she relaxed.

The box looked different in the morning light, it's metal charred and tarnished, the wood so old it was cracking and blackened. _What's inside?_ Bending _,_ she ran her fingers over the front of it. There was a metal loop for a lock to slip through, but it was unoccupied. _All you have to do is lift the lid and look inside._ And she wanted to, she wanted to so badly that her hands shook.

But that tiny little wisp of apprehension was back and she stalled. _It's not for you. It's for Mira. René wanted her to have it._ A tiny bit of envy bloomed in her heart—no one gave her special gifts. Mira got everything. _Probably because she isn't so…_ wretched. _You should go give it to her right now, she's been without it for long enough_.

But she couldn't. Instead, she picked it up carefully and took it to her bag where she buried it between a sweater and her under things, then took out a long sleeved dress to wear. It was purple, fell above her knees and swooped just low enough in the front that the tops of her breasts were just barely visible. Chaste.

Suddenly she wished she had something a little more… _revealing?_ She dismissed the word and settled on _flattering_ , though she didn't examine _why_ she wanted such a thing—it'd never been an issue before. _Because men don't look at you the same way—_ again, she severed the thought and pulled the dress roughly over her head. _It's good enough. It's always been._

But maybe she'd look around at the next town they went to. Just in case there was something else.

* * *

Lisanna's toes were cold. Her tall leather boots were good—comfortable, soft and well worn—but they weren't very well insulated. Trudging through snow for three hours had made her feet like two blocks of ice, which meant that she was both cranky and miserable while squished between Freed and Bickslow. Laxus and Mira led the pack, the dragon slayer with his arm slung _casually_ around Mira's waist (Lisanna was _never_ going to get used to that, not _ever_ ) while they guided the group past three towns.

"Where are we going?" Lisanna asked Laxus' back. _Wow, that came out really whiny._ But she was _tired_ , and hungover, and cold and generally all around miserable.

Mira looked over her shoulder, blue eyes concerned while she examined her sister. "We're almost there, Lisanna. It's a place called Port Gale, on the bay of Lily Lake. I think you're going to like it there—there are some mountains in the north, and in the spring the shores are choked with water lily and—"

"How long are we staying?" Lisanna asked. No one had talked about Fairy Tail or guilds, or even _work_ for that matter. What was the _plan_? Just to be nomadic until their funds ran out or everyone started to split up and find work at different guilds?

"As long as we like, I guess," Mira replied.

"Have you heard from Master Makarov? Maybe Fairy Tail—"

"Fairy Tail's gone, kid, get used to it," Laxus said abruptly.

Lisanna clammed up. For a moment she hated the dragon slayer—a feeling that was only accentuated when Bickslow—who had been staring _again_ , she could feel it—laughed at her expense. _Kid_.

As if to rub salt in the wound, he clapped her on the back and asked, "Hey, how's that hangover coming?"

Lisanna ground her teeth together. "I'm _fine_."

"Really? You look a little peaky to me," Bickslow teased.

"No—I feel _fine_ ," Lisanna lied again. In actuality, she wanted to duck behind one snow-laden tree and heave until she died.

"I know a liar when I see one." Bickslow pushed his helmet back so he could wink at her.

Lisanna stiffened, suddenly terrified he was going to spill her secret. "Fuck off."

From ahead, Mira startled at her harsh language, but she didn't say anything.

"Aw," Bickslow continued, "We were getting along so well last night, remember?"

Just as he expected, Lisanna's face paled.

 _Why did you tell him that stuff?_ "If you don't shut up—" Aggravated tears pricked at her eyes. _Please, please, please._ How embarrassing would it be for everyone to know she was heinously jealous of her big sister?

"Bickslow, shut the fuck up," Laxus said from the front of the group. It came out idly, but there was a real warning in his voice.

"Hey, I was only reminiscing," Bickslow continued, toeing the line with Laxus' wrath. "She was real talkative with a few drinks in her, trying to prove that she was all grown up."

"I wasn't trying to prove anything," Lisanna said. The tops of her ears were so hot they felt like they'd blister.

"Really?" Bickslow started. He kept telling himself to shut up, but it was just verbal vomit. It wouldn't stop. He knew why he was doing it too: to get her attention, to get a rise out of her, and again, to see her pretty face _angry_. _You're fucked up, man._ And it was just good to know that she wasn't infallible—even with all those chipper smiles, the good-girl attitude and general… _benevolence_ — _something_ got under her skin.

"Hey," Elfman grumbled from behind Lisanna. "Stop picking on her."

Lisanna's cheeks reddened. 'I don't need your help' was on her lips, but she stayed the words. Elfman would be hurt if she bit back at him for only trying to defend her.

Bickslow was about to tell her older brother off when he turned and looked into the man's face. The glower Elfman wore was legendary _and_ eager, as if he was just waiting for Bickslow to keep at it so he could crush him like an accordion. He thought he could _probably_ take Elfman with some magic, but then Ever would be pissed, and _Mira_ 's wrath would be something to contend with. _It's safer to shut the hell up_.

The town came into view just over the horizon and he saw salvation. But still, his mouth was moving, "Hey, baby Strauss," His spirits chirruped 'Baby Strauss, baby Strauss,' from their canisters.

Lisanna looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "Call me that again."

He flashed his teeth. "Heh, if that's what you're into, I'll call you anything you like."

Elfman let out an indignant grunt from behind and swiped at Bickslow. He ducked under the blow and hopped onto the teak surface of his spirit canisters. They lifted him into the air and out of immediate danger. Elfman cursed fluently and tried to reach him while Evergreen grabbed his arm to pull him back. Lisanna ignored her brother and gazed at Bickslow with an expression that was tinted in hate. _She looks good like that,_ he couldn't help but think. He could eat her up. "What do you say you and me—"

Elfman broke out of Ever's grasp and leapt for Bickslow. The seith mage's spirits jarred right, nearly depositing him on the ground. He recovered without eating dirt and scowled at Elfman. "Watch it."

"Be a man and get down here Bickslow. _Then_ I dare you to talk to Lisanna like that again," Elfman raged, full of brotherly protection. Lisanna almost face palmed, but she resisted the urge, just barely.

"Whatever, I'm out," Bickslow said. "I'll see you guys later." He purposefully ignored Mira and Elfman, looking only at his team and Lisanna.

"Where are you going?" Laxus asked before Bickslow could disappear.

Bickslow flashed his teeth in a grin. "The Green Phoenix. Why, you in?"

Laxus wavered, then shook his head. Bickslow shrugged and looked right at Lisanna. "Hey, what about you, little Strauss? You were good for a laugh last night." He could feel Elfman's scathing glare, and Mira's rising irritation. To get further under their skin, he held out his hand to Lisanna and raised his brows, even though he knew she'd say no.

Before Lisanna could get a word in edgewise, Elfman answered for her. "You're not taking my sister there." There was real outrage in his voice.

Lisanna's interest was piqued. "What is it?"

Bickslow winked. "Come on and see."

Lisanna felt her feet moving without her permission, but then Mira caught her eye and gave her a sharp look and Lisanna withered.

There had been a moment where Bickslow nearly panicked; he didn't think Lisanna would _actually_ agree, but then she backed off like he'd suspected and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, didn't think so." Rising into the air, he left the youngest Strauss looking after him in confusion. His laughter drifted by them, picked up and carried away by the wind.

Lisanna bit her tongue hard. She didn't curse, she didn't cry. She smoothed her features into a vague smile, calmed Elfman, and turned to Freed and asked, "What's the Green Phoenix?"

Freed turned scarlet. "Uh—"

It was Laxus that answered, "Forget about it, Lisanna—it's not a place you'd be into."

"You don't know-"

"Yeah, I do," Laxus said with finality.

"He's right, Lisanna," Mira agreed.

"Why that little—inviting my baby sister out to a place like—"

Lisanna missed the rest of Elfman's tirade, she was too busy fighting with indignant curiosity.

"Hey, don't let him get to you, Lisanna," Mira said, misreading Lisanna's expression. "Bickslow was only teasing because you're so damn cute." She reached and pinched Lisanna's cheek a little hard. Lisanna didn't complain, but there was a sour taste in her mouth.

* * *

Port Gale was large. It was more city than town, as it was directly on a trading route, but the harsh winters drove away most of the would-be full-time residents. During the cold season, it was a sleepy little place with tall snow banks, cobble sidewalks, and flower pots bursting with evergreen clippings that lined the streetways and the edge of the trail looping around the eastern shore of Lily Lake. The town center smelled like baking bread and honey—the only true sign that people were still living there

Lisanna felt her mouth tilt up in a real smile as she took in the charm of the town. It was a place that reminded her a little of Magnolia. _I miss home._ Natsu and the others…

"This is the hotel I read about." Mira came to a stop in front of a bright red, five story building. It needed a fresh coat of paint, the colour was fading in some places, but otherwise it looked well kept: the walks were shoveled, and the glass doors were free of hand smears.

"Why would we stay here in this dump when there's that place across the road?" Evergreen pointed over her shoulder at a grand-looking hotel.

Mira's mouth turned into a pencil line. "This one is good."

Ever didn't listen to her. "It's probably expensive, but we could check to see if there was any wizarding work available. Come on—I bet there's someone in this hole that has a problem only a mage can fix. And we can charge whatever we want because there're no guilds here. We could be sleeping on king sized beds, getting figs and grapes delivered by room service—"

"No, thanks," Mira said. "I'll take this any day, but you're more than welcome."

Evergreen huffed out a sigh and looked like she was going to fight more, but Elfman interjected. "Looks good to me. I don't care where we stay—I'm beat. And starving."

Evergreen made a small indignant noise, then crossed her arms and looked elsewhere.

Lisanna ignored the girl and said playfully, "You're always hungry." With a smile on her face she felt a little more herself.

"I don't feel like cooking. Maybe we can get takeout?" Mira suggested.

Again, Lisanna spoke up. "Let's go drop our stuff off inside—" _So I can hide my secret. "—_ and I'll go take a look around for some food."

"Good idea," Mira said. "I'll come with you."

"No—" Lisanna said perhaps a little too quickly. "I just mean…" She grabbed at the hem of her jacket and worried at it. "I could use the walk to clear my head."

Mira didn't seem to see through her lie, though she did look worried. "Lisanna, you don't know Port Gale—what if you get—"

"I'm not a kid, Mira, I can figure it out," Lisanna interrupted.

Mira bit her lip so hard it turned white. Lisanna prepared herself for a scathing remark, but her sister had learned a lot of self-control over the years. Finally, Mira nodded. "Sure."

Lisanna breathed a sigh of relief and was the first to enter the hotel.

* * *

There were enough rooms that Lisanna got her own, for which she was thankful. Elfman and Evergreen got separate rooms on either side of Lisanna's, but the youngest Strauss saw Evergreen sneaking her pack into Elfman's room when she thought no one was looking. _Do they think no one knows,_ she wondered and almost laughed at the ludicrousness of it all. Mira and Laxus disappeared together down the hall, while Freed was directly across from the youngest Strauss.

"Bickslow can get his own when he shows up," Freed said seconds before he disappeared into his room and closed the door too hard. _He looks just as cranky as I am,_ Lisanna thought and closed her door more gently.

The room was spacious. Its large windows would have made it bright if the sun was above the horizon, but it got dark quickly in the winter. As it was, Lisanna used the light of two standing lamps to see by.

The walls were purple; the floor was shiny hardwood. Lisanna did a small circle and looked around appreciatively. It was nicer than the tavern— _and_ it was stocked with a mini fridge packed full of chocolate, tiny alcohol bottles, a few apples and a bushel of grapes. She grabbed out the grapes and popped them into her mouth while she toured, looking for the perfect place to hide her secret box. There were a few nooks she found: the sliding hallway cupboard had a top shelf that was packed full of blankets that would be perfect to hide its tarnished surface, or the bathroom had a little shelving unit where she could tuck it in behind the toilet paper, but the most perfect place she could find was right under her pillow once more, mostly because she didn't like the idea of being so far away from it.

Once the grapes were finished and her feet were warm again, Lisanna grabbed up her wallet and braved the streets of Port Gale.

* * *

It wasn't long before she realized why they called it Port _Gale_. It was the windiest place she'd ever been, directly on the shores of Lily Lake.

Street lamps illuminated the snow-crusted street, their lights distorted by the moderate snow that crept out of the sky. Lisanna took it all in, enjoying the winter weather, even though it made her lungs burn and her nose numb.

Ahead, she saw a man cleaning off the sidewalk at his store front. She approached him, armed with a smile and a slew of questions. "Excuse me!"

Pausing, he looked up and met her eyes. His face was mostly shielded by a large, salt and pepper beard that was dotted through with long icicles; he'd been shoveling for awhile. "Yea?"

He was a little gruffer than she'd expected, but she didn't let that throw her for a loop. "I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me. I'm new to Port Gale—just passing through, really—and I was wondering if you could recommend a restaurant that does takeout?"

At first she thought he'd ignore her and just go back to shoveling, but then the man dug his shovel into the snowpack and leaned heavily on the handle while he regarded her. "I think you'll be looking for Charlie's. it's just over on Kingsey Avenue." He pointed to the north. "Charlie makes some of the best food in this hell hole."

"Thank you."

He tried to go back to his work, but Lisanna interrupted him again. "And I was looking for clothing shops…"

"Ruth's. also on Kingsey."

"Oh, that's handy. "And…" _Don't bother._ "And the—the Green Phoenix?"

The man looked at her skeptically. "Eh, you're one of those girls then."

 _One of those…?_ Lisanna smiled, unsure of what he meant, but not wanting to seem too ignorant.

"You'll find it all on Kingsey. Now get on with you, I'm working here," he waved her off.

"Thank you!" Lisanna called, happy to get on her way. _You don't have to go there, but it does no harm knowing where the place_ is.

* * *

She made a stop by Ruth's first and bought a few things: three new dresses and a pair of tall black boots. She told herself the clothing was to replace the dress that Bickslow _ruined,_ and the boots were so that she didn't totally wear out her other ones, and almost believed the lie. Before she left the store, she tugged on one of her new dresses: a green one draped in black lace that fell high above her knees and plunged down too low for her to be totally comfortable. To offset her discomfort, she tugged on a pair of black tights, threw her old leather boots back on her feet, and did up her jacket tightly. _You'll get used to it._ Maybe.

Then she was on her way again.

The sign for Charlie's glowed in the distance, bright against the dark night, while a few stores down flashed a sign that said, ' _The Green Phoenix.'_ Lisanna fixed her eyes on Charlie's and picked up her pace. _Ignore it._

Music poured out from across the road. The closer she got, the louder it became. It was something heavy—grungy and dark. _Is it a club?_ Its facade was black brick, and the windows were tinted dark so she couldn't see in. A bouncer stood outside, hands stuffed deeply into his coat pocket while he watched the streets for people coming in. It wasn't until Lisanna was standing in front of him that she realized she'd crossed over the road and was standing at the front entrance.

The man looked down at the bag clasped in her hands, then up at her face.

"Girls go in the back," he told her gruffly.

"Oh—no," Lisanna said hastily. "Um—"

He wasn't listening to her though. A group of men sauntered up behind Lisanna and greeted the bouncer amicably, drawing his attention away. _Just leave. I don't even know what you think you're doing here. You don't belong._

It was that thought more than anything that solidified her resolve. Taking the man's advice, she ducked around him and followed the building around to the back. The alley smelled like rotting garbage and piss and was ill lit, except for one dull bulb blinking out over an unmarked entrance. _Really,_ Lisanna thought. _Why the hell would they make girls come in through this crappy door?_ Shrugging, she reached out, grabbed the handle and entered.

The inside was dark, lit only by red and blue string lights that hugged the ceiling. The music, loud from the outside, was absolutely deafening in here. The walls were a dark, dark green, and the floor was black marble. Her feet almost slipped out from under her as the snow melted off her boots. The place was cut into two segments, the front and the back with a thick velvet curtain separating the two. She couldn't see what was going on beyond that curtain, but she could hear many voices talking at once over the throbbing music.

In the back half of the place, strange booths equipped with curtains lined the back walls. In the few that were open, Lisanna could see circular bench seats taking up most of the space inside. They had been plush at one time, but countless men and women had beaten down the foam into a thin, uncomfortable looking layer. The three booths by the back door were empty, but she didn't have to scan the area too far to find Bickslow. In seconds, she caught sight of the telltale sway of his shoulders and his cap of unruly hair just as he slipped into the far booth, drink in hand.

Lisanna's heart crashed hard against her ribs. _You can just leave. You don't have to go talk to him._ She almost did too, but then she found some grit and crossed the room.

Bickslow, sitting on the hard bench, had been about to lift his beer to his mouth for a long sip when she occupied the doorway. "That was quick—thought you said you'd be a few minutes—" He trailed off, taking in the girl's short hair and curving figure. His mouth went dry.

"What is this place?" Lisanna asked, coming further inside.

He thought he was imagining things, but then she took off her jacket and sat down beside him. The dress she wore was low cut and revealing, and she seemed rather shy about it, glancing down every few seconds to make sure that she wasn't spilling out.

"What—what are you doing here, Lisanna?"

"You _invited_ me, right?" she asked. He looked like he'd swallowed something particularly sour. _He was only teasing. He doesn't_ actually _want you here._ The thought made her stomach curdle.

As if to validate her point, Bickslow said, "Yeah, but I wasn't expecting you to actually come."

She fisted her hands tightly into the hem of her dress and squished her knees together. _See? Idiot._ More frustrated tears pricked at her eyes. _Play it cool. Don't let him see how embarrassed you are._

Bickslow forced himself to recover. Leaning back, he slung his arm along the bench behind Lisanna and shrugged casually. "Yeah, whatever, I won't complain. If you want to stick around, it should be fun. Hell, I'll even buy you your first lap dance." The thought of watching Lisanna getting worked over from the busty blonde he'd picked out made him so hard it hurt.

"A—a what?" Lisanna asked, sure she'd misheard.

" _L-a-p d-a-n-c-e._ It's where a stripper comes in, you give her money and—"

"I _know_ what it is!" Lisanna said too sharply. _So much for playing it cool._

He laughed raucously loud. "What's wrong? Shy?"

"I—"

The light filtering in through the entrance was blocked out by a curving figure. Lisanna looked up, suddenly so nervous that her body shook. A tall blonde girl with large breasts pushed together by a tight red and black corset-style tank top looked in. On her full hips was a pair of tiny black shorts that just barely covered her. Lisanna felt suddenly very, very inadequate.

There was a smile on the woman's wide, glossy mouth when she asked in a low, sultry voice, "Are you ready, Bickslow? I've been looking forward to this since the last time you came through Port Gale." Then her eyes fell on Lisanna and she tisked. "You know the rules—it's extra if she wants to watch."

Bickslow's teeth were bright when he smiled. "Her, watch? Nah, I want you to give her your best dance while _I_ sit back and enjoy the show."

Lisanna's skin pricked with sweat while something low in her belly twisted. _Fear? Embarrassment? Excitement?_ It was hard to put a name to it. "That's—um—" _I need to get out of here._

But Bickslow was already pulling out a wad of cash and stuffing it into the stripper's bra, his fingers lingering too long inside the cup.

"Bickslow—" Lisanna started.

The music outside changed and then the blonde started to dance.

* * *

 **I have been OBSESSED with Twenty-One Pilots' song, Stressed Out. Absolutely obsessed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bickslow kept expecting Lisanna to get up and leave, but she sat, rigid as a statue while the stripper known as Arabella started her routine. The snowy haired mage unthinkingly gripped her shopping bag tightly, as if using that as a means to alleviate her stress. Smiling, Bickslow reached out and pried it from her cold fingers. Lisanna startled at his touch and turned her dark blue eyes on him. He almost felt bad for a moment, but then Arabella tugged up the hem of her shirt and he caught a glimmer of interest—however reluctant—in Lisanna's eye. He relaxed instantly, confident that he'd read her correctly.

Lisanna's skin burned where Bickslow had touched her, her mouth felt ultra-dry, and her heart fluttered like a bird trapped in the cage of her chest. She tried to keep it together when the stripper started swaying back and forth seductively, mostly because she knew Bickslow would mock her mercilessly if she lost her shit now, but she felt so close to hyperventilation. _Just let it happen—you'll see in a second, he's going to call it off because he's just playing around_. He'd lose interest and tell her to get lost, that way she could escape with her dignity intact. But the seconds drifted by, and the woman got bolder and bolder, pulling down the edge of her shorts and positioning herself between Lisanna's legs, and all Bickslow did was put them both squarely in his sights, lounge back in his seat, and _watch_.

 _Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay._

Maybe he was still just messing with her.

Then she looked into his eyes and recognized the intensity there and knew that was an unlikely scenario.

Her blood roared while she tried to make sense of that.

"I paid you pretty good, Arabella, make her sweat," Bickslow said casually. His voice rolled over Lisanna's skin roughly, kicking up goosebumps in its wake.

 _He's not playing. Gods. He wants me to get a lap dance_. _He wants to_ watch. Probably because he enjoyed seeing her uncomfortable. Which in turn made her want to relax and prove that she wasn't a flake, but her hands shook and her heart crashed hard against her ribs.

"Sure, Bicksy." Arabella turned around so her back was to Lisanna's chest, then shimmied down and started grinding off her lap. Her hair smelled like hairspray and her body like cheap perfume mixed with sweat. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it was strange.

 _I can do this_. _I can do this_. _I can do this,_ Lisanna thought while the music changed slightly, a heavy bassline kicked in, and Arabella leaned back and rested her head on her shoulder. Her cheek was soft and warm against Lisanna's; her breath smelled just faintly of cigarettes and gin. She bowed, accentuating her breasts, then grabbed Lisanna's hands and forced her to run them over her sides. Lisanna wanted to pull away, but she was too enraptured. She hadn't ever thought about touching another girl like this, and now that it was happening, she was sort of frozen in place, barely able to breathe, like a limp doll, mindless and helpless. Then Arabella brought her hands up higher over her full breasts, and Lisanna's body overheated. _Lap dances aren't supposed to go like this_ , she thought—not that she had any experience with it, but she caught Bickslow's eye, saw the eagerness there, and couldn't bring herself to pull away.

Arabella guided Lisanna's fingers to the zipper at the front of her tank top and forced the takeover mage to help her inch it down so her breasts were all but spilling out. Lisanna thought she'd take the shirt all the way off, but she stopped at her ribcage, then dropped Lisanna's hands and stood.

Seeing the woman like that made Lisanna's body throbbed both with embarrassment and another sensation that she was reluctant to put name to. Between her legs was wet.

"That's better," Bickslow said when he saw the way Lisanna clamped her legs together and looked at Arabella with a sort of stricken and torn expression on her face. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her breasts nearly falling out of her snug, low cut dress. If only she wasn't wearing tights… but as soon as he thought it, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way, it lent to her innocence. Fuck she looked hot.

Leaning down, Arabella grabbed Lisanna's knees and pushed them wide so she could slip between her legs. Lisanna leaned back as far as she could, but then she hit the back of the booth and there was nowhere left to run. All she could do was stare at the woman while she moved her body in a way that looked so fluid it didn't quite seem real. _Inadequate_ flitted through her head again. Down Arabella dropped between her knees, then rolled her hands up over Lisanna's thighs and plucked at her tights. "You look so cute in these."

 _Cute._ Not exactly what she was going for, but Lisanna was too anxious to feel upset by her comment.

Bickslow watched fixedly, excitement making him feel dumb while Lisanna breathed heavy and gripped the hem of her dress tensely. He felt like he could tear her apart. "Doesn't she?"

Lisanna glanced over at him; he looked absolutely feral. She didn't have a chance to feel nervous by that predatory look, because Arabella's hands kept roaming higher, scattering her thoughts. _Make her stop_. She didn't. _A little more._ Her body felt oversensitive; it bowed without her permission, so she slid down a couple of centimeters into the woman's hands. Now she was teasing just a hairsbreadth from her center.

 _What are you doing?_

What felt good.

Just when she thought she'd jump out of her skin, Arabella slid her palms over her legs so she was touching the outside of her thighs, and roved up all the way under her skirt to the tops of her hips where she squeezed tight. Low in Lisanna's belly throbbed; she wanted to get up and run.

Arabella pulled back and smiled, obviously enjoying the way Lisanna fidgeted. She stood again, smoothed her hands up her own body, and cupped her full breasts. Lisanna stared, transfixed, while she bounced and massaged them. _Gods, what are you doing here?_ She wanted to look away because she felt like she _should_ , but couldn't bring herself to. Releasing herself, Arabella turned, grabbed the edge of her shorts and pulled them down teasingly so Lisanna could see the healthy swell of her behind. Twice more she did that until Bickslow leaned forward daringly and smacked her bottom.

Lisanna thought she'd be mad—she didn't think strippers were supposed to be touched—but Arabella just laughed, the sound like a velvety purr. Encouraged and unable to stop himself, Bickslow leaned forward to do it again, but Arabella planted a hand in the center of his chest and pushed him firmly back in his seat. "I thought the lady was getting the show?"

Bickslow looked over to Lisanna, a wide, savage grin on his face, and entertained the idea of pulling her into his lap. What would she do? Either run off, or absolutely nothing but let it happen. _Relax. Just wait._ Leaning back once more, he exhaled and tried not to think about the way he pulsed and ached between his legs. "Keep going." His voice was raspier than he'd intended.

Arabella went back to her dance, positioning herself in front of Lisanna and tugging at her shorts once more, bringing them low over her curving backside. Lisanna thought she'd pull them back up again, as she did before, but she looked over her shoulder, winked flirtatiously, and edged them the rest of the way down, exposing a tiny, black G-string.

Lisanna felt another lick of fire stroll down her body and stop between her legs. The sensation only intensified when Arabella crawled up into her lap and gave the takeover mage a front row view while she unzipped her shirt the rest of the way and revealed the lacy black lingerie underneath. Her breasts had been squished up in that too-tight material, so when it fell away they bounced almost ridiculously. More thrills moved through Lisanna; she couldn't tell if she liked it or hated it. Sliding a look across to Bickslow, she saw there was a crooked grin on his wide mouth and an unmistakable bump in his pants. He was hard watching her get a lap dance from another woman. The thought made her even wetter, though she was ashamed of it.

Bickslow caught her looking and couldn't quite help sliding his hand down over the front of his pants and rubbing the area. Lisanna's expression was just as he'd imagined, intrigued, and horrified to be that way.

Lisanna tore her eyes away, but the only place to look was back at Arabella's bosom while she ground off her lap. Her panic only heightened when the stripper grabbed her hands and put them low on her hips so Lisanna could feel the way she rocked. Unthinkingly she squeezed tightly and guiltily enjoyed the way it felt, her body, the rubbing and the awkwardness. Bickslow's seeming eagerness. All of it.

 _Gods. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?_

Breathing heavily, Lisanna tried to find a place on the wall to look at, but the stripper grabbed her chin, tilted her face upwards, and made sure she was watching while she undid the tie from around her neck and fully exposed her breasts. Her nipples were large and hard, two pink roses that she grabbed and tweaked for Lisanna to see, biting her lip and shivering in obvious pleasure while she did so. Cracking an eyelid, Arabella looked through thick lashes and asked in a husky voice, "What do you think, Bickslow, is she sweating yet?"

"Hmm... I think you can do better than that, Arabella," Bickslow said. He strived for casualness, but he just sounded eager and perverted and more than happy to be that way.

Arabella pouted. "You hurt my feelings, Bickslow. She looks like she's having fun to me." Still, she grabbed up Lisanna's hands again and placed them firmly on her rib cage so she was just touching the undersides of her breasts. As soon as the contact was made, the youngest Strauss let out a startled cry, surprised and overstimulated.

"I don't mind you touching me, if you promise to behave," Arabella told her playfully. "You look like a good girl, so you can go ahead."

Lisanna couldn't even entertain the idea, she was too frozen in place. _This is too far,_ she thought, but her voice had withered.

The stripper looked to Bickslow. "Hey, Bicksy, you didn't tell me she was so shy."

Bickslow had a hard time finding his tongue, he was too enraptured watching Lisanna blush and sweat and squirm while Arabella did what she did best.

"I just love ones like you," the blonde said, capturing Lisanna's face and tilting it up so she had to meet her eyes. "You're sweet."

Another twang rolled through Lisanna. _Gods._ Shewas so damp between her legs. _You like it._ And that was the most terrifying thought of all.

 _No._

"I—I can't." It was too much. Without another word, she pushed Arabella back clumsily. The woman almost fell on her rump, but Bickslow reached out and caught her around the waist.

"Hey!" Arabella protested.

Lisanna didn't apologize and she didn't look back—couldn't. Snatching her coat, she pushed through the curtain and burst into the club. Some people moved in and out of the booths, but most of the curtains were closed now. Lisanna ignored them and raced for the exit and the freedom the night could offer.

* * *

Bickslow released Arabella, leaned back and straightened out the thighs of his pants. They felt too tight around his groin; he was uncomfortably hard.

"Geeze, I've never had someone run out on me," Arabella complained. "She even forgot her bag."

Bickslow shrugged and laughed. "I expected it, but she lasted longer than I thought." He looked at her clothes thoughtfully. If he left now, he could catch her and give them back. On the other hand, he _had_ paid a good coin for one of Arabella's special dances. _I can deliver it after._ And it would give her some time to cool down and prepare a barrage of scathing remarks especially for him. The thought made his mouth curl. _When did you get so into Lisanna?_ When he decided that maybe she could be a little fun.

Arabella huffed and pushed her hair back from her face. "Humph. She was enjoying it, I know she was, otherwise I wouldn't have pushed."

Again, Bickslow shrugged. "Don't take it personally. Like you said, she's a good girl."

Arabella winked. "And I bet you just want to lap that up."

 _Absolutely._ "What I want is for you to finish that lap dance. Bring that ass over here." Snaking out a hand, he grabbed her hip and did what he imagined doing to Lisanna: pulled her too roughly onto his lap, arched his hips into her and grabbed a healthy handful of her breasts without waiting for permission.

Arabella let out a squeak as she landed clumsily on top of him, but didn't pull away; just the opposite, in fact. Leaning into him, she touched a finger to his chin and tilted his face up to look at her. "I guess you did pay and I didn't get a chance to finish." The song ended just then, but she didn't pull back—she never did, that's why he liked coming to her.

"It's been awhile."

"Sure has," Bickslow agreed. "Now shut up and remind me why you charge so much for your dances."

She grinned and grabbed at his belt. "You're bad, just the way I like you."

Leaning back, he watched her work, thinking of Lisanna all the while.

* * *

Standing behind the strip club, it took Lisanna a long time to calm down enough to realize that she was freezing. Unfolding her coat from her arm, she eased it over her shoulders, then tucked her arms tightly to her chest and scolded herself. _I can't believe I ran off._ She wanted to go back in there and sit back down, prove that she could handle it, but… But it was too late now; no way could she do _that_ walk of shame. _What's he going to say? 'I knew you wouldn't stick around, baby Strauss.'_ She screwed her face up while she thought it, then wondered, _what the hell does it matter what Bickslow thinks?_

Maybe because for a moment there he had looked at her like other men looked at Mira, like maybe she was desirable. _He was probably just getting hot over the stripper._ She bit her lip hard, surprised by the viciousness of her self-depreciation. _It doesn't matter. There's nothing wrong with being you… there's nothing wrong with being…_

Arabella's words came back to her: _so shy._ _Cute._

She sighed. Of course there wasn't, but just once…

Dragging her foot across the pavement, she gathered up a lump of wet snow on her toe and kicked it at one of the dirty walls. It splatted and stuck to the brick for a moment before it dropped off back into the snow where it disappeared without a trace. That only made her feel more dramatic and dismal. _Stop moping and do something then._

 _You can't go back in there, but you can go somewhere else, right? Forget that this even happened…_

Lisanna tilted her face up to the sky to try to judge the time. It was impossible. _It can't be that late…_ Poking her head out of the damp alley, she checked either way down Kingsley Street and saw a place called Gruff's Pour House. _This is a bad idea._ But she was feeling low enough even this shitty idea seemed great. She nearly rushed down the street into the bar, but then she stopped herself. Leaning back against the brick wall, she pulled off one boot, then, tottering, she reached up the skirt of her dress and bullied her tights down over her leg. The winter air was freezing on her skin, but she ignored that. Yanking her boots back in place, she gave her other leg the same treatment. That done, she threw her tights down to the ground and went on her way.

* * *

The tavern was packed and smoky. There was a loud band on stage and a slew of people sitting at the long, curling bar. Lisanna worked her way up to the front and tried in vain to flag down the bartender. He was looking down the dark, shiny counter at a busty brunette wearing a low cut top. Looking down, Lisanna tried to inconspicuously adjust herself, thinking maybe that would help get his attention.

A light, tinkering laugh sounded over her shoulder. Jolting, she turned and saw a redhead with wide green eyes weave through the crowd. She occupied the space right beside Lisanna and propped her elbows on the bar.

"Hey! Spence! I'm out again!" Her voice carried over the loud music.

The bartender turned his head and met her eyes, then smiled widely. "Coming right up."

"Excuse me!" Lisanna tried to get his attention. "I'd like one too, a—" She remembered the way Arabella smelled. "A gin and tonic."

The bartender didn't hear her. He kept moseying about his way, totally absorbed.

The girl to Lisanna's left rolled her chin on her hand and smiled at the takeover mage. "You gotta be louder than that, sugarsnap."

Lisanna flushed and tried again. "Excuse me!"

Spence the bartender _still_ didn't hear.

Lisanna pouted and was just about to turn away, figuring if she was going to be ignored that it wasn't worth it, when the redhead touched her shoulder lightly and said, "Here." Raising her voice, she called, "Spence, you idiot, get this cute thing a gin and tonic before I come back there and kick your ass."

 _Again with the cute._ Lisanna almost groaned, but the bartender finally heard. He nodded in Lisanna's direction then grabbed her drink. Bringing them both back, he rhymed off a price. Lisanna tried to go digging for some cash, but the girl at her side shook her head. "It's okay. Add it to my tab, eh, Spence?"

"Sure thing." Spence disappeared again, back down to the other end of the bar.

"You didn't have to do that," Lisanna said, turning to regard her. Her hair was almost as bright as Erza's, falling to the middle of her back in soft ringlets, and her eyes were pale, pale blue. Standing so close, Lisanna could perfectly see the pale dusting of freckles kissed her nose and cheeks. She was beautiful and wily looking, with almond shaped eyes and a mouth that was full and bright and shiny with some kind of lip gloss. Unwillingly, Lisanna remembered the way her body reacted to Arabella's teasing.

The girl's smile was as sharp as a razor. "A thank you is always appreciated."

"O-oh," Lisanna fumbled. "Yes, thank you."

"You new here? I thought I knew everyone in the Gale."

Lisanna lifted her drink to her mouth and took a long swallow. It was so strong she nearly spat it out before it got all the way down her throat. She made herself gulp it back so she didn't seem ungrateful. Wincing around the taste, she said, "My brother and sister and I just got here today."

The girl looked around the bar. "You're here with them? Where are they?"

"Um…" She finally remembered she told Mira she'd get dinner. _Damn_. "They're not here." _And you shouldn't be either._ _Finish the drink and go, before Mira kills you._

The girl smiled. "So you're here all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lisanna agreed.

"Me too—my friends ditched a while ago, but I wasn't ready to go home, you get me?"

 _Perfectly._

"You want have a few drinks and hang out for a bit? I can tell you all the best places to eat and all the people to say away from." She winked and said playfully, "Just so you know in advance, I make that list."

When she spoke, Lisanna could see the flash of a tongue ring by the dull bar lights. "Um…"

"Come on, who else am I going to get drunk enough to come up and dance with me?" she teased.

"I—"

"I bought you a drink, you owe me." She nudged Lisanna's arm good-humouredly. "Come on."

 _You should say no_.

And that was exactly why she said yes.

* * *

Her name was Pepper. She was a year older than Lisanna and had grown up right there in Port Gale. She was fun and bright and had a tongue sharp enough to cut through steel. Lisanna immediately liked her, mostly because she wasn't much like anyone else she knew.

"So what's your deal? Why did you run in here tonight looking like hell was on your heels?" Pepper asked idly.

Lisanna felt her neck heat. "It's nothing."

"Actually? I thought we were _friends,_ Lisanna!" Pepper leaned against her dramatically. They sat side-by-side in a round booth, a slew of empty drinks in front of them.

"We just met," Lisanna reminded her.

"Like, ten drinks ago. We're like—soulmates now or something," Pepper insisted.

Lisanna laughed.

"Alright, alright. How about this? I'll tell you a secret, and you tell me one."

Lisanna sobered slightly, remembering how out of a hand a game very similar to this got when Bickslow and she played the night before. "What kind of secret?"

"A fun one." Her eyes danced.

"A-alright," Lisanna said reluctantly.

Leaning into Lisanna, she said,. "Spence, the bartender?" She looked over her shoulder to the full bar.

"Yeah?" Lisanna prodded.

"I caught him making out with an illusion that looked just like me."

Lisanna chortled, then said, "That's _someone else's_ secret."

The girl grinned wildly. "Just last week, I stayed behind when the bar closed. When he casted the illusion, I came out instead. He thought his magic fucked up and made doubles. He dispelled one, and I stuck around, just to see what it was like."

Lisanna squeaked. "You didn't."

She nodded.

"And?"

Pepper shrugged. "He's a bit of a sloppy kisser, but he's really into it. Maybe next time I'll tell him I'm the real deal."

Lisanna snickered into the back of her hand just imagining his reaction. "You'll probably scar him for life."

"And you don't think catching some guy making out with an illusion that looks just like you isn't damaging?" Pepper returned.

Lisanna finished her drink in one long gulp.

"Out with it now. What's your big secret?"

Lisanna sighed and slumped back into her seat theatrically. "Some guy I know bought me a lap dance at the Green Phoenix."

She smirked. "Yeah? Was it fun?"

"It… didn't go like I thought it would."

Pepper's eyes lit up. "He bought you one of the special packages? And he was in there watching? That's kind of kinky."

Lisanna's cheeks burned. "Yeah, I guess."

"And, how was it?"

"Miserable." She tried to take another gulp, but her gin was empty.

"The dancer wasn't good? Some of the girls aren't very…"

"No, no." Lisanna shook her head. "She was…. It's just…" She shrugged. "I ran out."

"On the dance?" Pepper snorted. "Why?"

Her face flushed even hotter. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

The girl raised a brow. "You weren't into it? Girls aren't your thing?"

Lisanna pushed her bangs back from her forehead and sighed loudly. "I don't know." She remembered how excited she felt. Just thinking about it again made her skin prickle. "Maybe I was into it too much."

Enlightenment crossed over Pepper's face. "You didn't know you liked girls?"

"No," Lisanna said hurriedly. "That's not what I meant—"

Pepper reached out and pinched her cheek. "You're cute."

"What kind of person goes to a strip club that does _that_ kind of thing anyway?" Lisanna complained. "She wanted me to feel her up and…." She remembered the way Bickslow grabbed himself through his pants. What would have happened if she just let it go on?

"I think maybe you should have just let her do her thing."

Lisanna sputtered. "N—"

Pepper saw how out of sorts she was and laughed. "Gods, you haven't even kissed a girl before, have you?" Her blue eyes gleamed brightly, alive with mischief.

"Of course not," Lisanna protested.

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"W-well—" _Why not?_ She didn't have a good answer.

Pepper shut her eyes and puckered her lips. "Come on, right here."

"No, Pepper—" She felt like everyone was watching and judging her. No one paid them any mind.

"Don't be shy."

"I'm not—" Lisanna started, but cut herself off, remembering the way she raced out of the strip club like a child. _Just do it to say that you have. It's only a kiss._

Rubbing her suddenly damp palms on her dress, she sucked in a breath and leaned in quickly. Her lips brushed Pepper's, startling the girl. Her eyes flew open and her mouth dropped into a surprised O. Lisanna waited to be scolded, but Pepper just laughed. "I didn't think you would. Again. Better this time—I hardly felt it."

Lisanna bit her cheek hard and let out a short breath. _Okay._ Leaning in again, she brushed her lips over Pepper's a little slower. This time her skin tingled slightly. _You're kissing a stranger. You're kissing a_ girl. When she pulled away, her heart pounded. She didn't get far, Pepper cupped her cheek and held her still, then she teased her tongue against Lisanna's mouth and kissed her good and proper. At first, Lisanna didn't return the action, but alcohol made her stupid and loose. Grabbing Pepper's wrist, she returned the kiss with sloppy vigor. When Pepper finally pulled away, she snickered and said, "You kind of kiss like Spence."

Lisanna snorted loudly.

"I'll go get us some more drinks," Pepper said, and rose. Lisanna touched a hand to her lip and watched her go.

* * *

When Bickslow got back to the hotel, he snagged one room for himself then asked which one Lisanna was staying in. The clerk was reluctant to give him the information, so he shamelessly used his magic to pry it out of him. Without Freed there to scold him, and with more than a little alcohol raging through his blood, he felt liberated and happy to be an asshole.

"Thanks. A key to there would be nice too. Don't want to wreck the door."

The clerk handed it to him stiffly.

"And go take a nap, you look like you could use it," the seith mage added. The man went to do exactly that.

Then Bickslow navigated the hotel, searching out Lisanna's room.

Moments later, he stood outside her door and considered his course of action. Seeing her surprised face if he just walked in would be a treat, but the courteous thing to do was knock.

 _If she screams, she'll wake everyone up_. That was the deciding factor.

Knocking quietly, he waited for her.

And waited.

And waited.

Nothing.

 _This is turning into a theme,_ he thought bitterly and pulled out the key card. Sliding it into the slot, the door clicked open and swung in soundlessly. Tiptoeing in, he closed the door gently and looked towards the bed, expecting to see Lisanna's sleeping figure there. It was empty.

Frowning, he looked towards the washroom. The door was open; the light was off. _She's not back yet._ Where the hell did she go?

 _Probably hanging out with her stupid siblings,_ he decided, and went to her bed to wait.

* * *

She didn't leave until the bar closed. Standing outside on the cigarette butt littered sidewalk, Pepper leaned in and laid a wet kiss to her lips. It was the fifth such display and each time it happened, Lisanna relaxed more and more. Except Pepper got bold this time and grabbed a handful of her behind. Lisanna yelped and batted her hand away. "Hey!" But there was no heat to her words.

Pepper grinned. "You liked it. Hey, come back tomorrow, okay?"

 _Tomorrow?_ And hang out with Pepper again? _You did have fun._

Before she could answer say either way, Pepper winked and teetered away.

Lisanna licked her lips, tasting lip gloss that wasn't her own. She liked kissing her, which was only confusing. _Maybe because you're drunk. Let's see if you feel the same way tomorrow._

The thought of tomorrow made her groan. _Mira's going to be reeeeeeally mad_. Turning, she put herself in the direction where she _thought_ her hotel should be and started stumbling towards it.

"Miss Strauss," a familiar sounding voice called before she could get too far.

Lisanna stalled and looked over her shoulder.

A man she vaguely recognized stood there, hands stuffed deep into his ratty coat pocket. He looked sort of handsome in the light of the moon, ethereal and strange. His eyes were the oddest: their amber depths luminous and divided by narrow pupils. They hadn't been quite like that the first time they'd met.

"You—you're back," Lisanna slurred. "And you found your coat. I told Bickslow I was going to keep it, but he didn't want to…"

René inclined his head. "His kind and mine have a colourful and violent history. It is only natural that he would feel… apprehensive."

 _His kind?_ "What are you?"

He ignored her. "You're going the wrong way, Miss Strauss. Your hotel is over here," he pointed in the opposite direction.

Distracted, Lisanna said, "You're trying to trick me."

René shook his head. "I am a great many things, but not a predator of the innocent. Come, I will walk you home."

For some reason, Lisanna believed him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Melony."

"I came to see if you've completed the task I left for you," René explained.

"The…"

"The box, Lisanna. Have you given it to the devil yet?"

Her heart contracted. _He knows you took the secret._ "I don't know what you're talking about." Denial was best.

René looked at her exhaustedly. "Listen to me, Lisanna, the box is meant for the wicked. Let it compete its task—deliver it to the proper hands, otherwise the consequences…"

Lisanna clutched her elbows and fought off a chill. "I don't want to hurt Mira." _I want to keep the box for myself._

If he heard, he didn't care. Turning to face her directly, he said, "It belongs to her and her alone. You must deliver it." He seemed very intense. "It won't rest until it has what it came for. You are playing a very dangerous game."

Lisanna looked up into his eyes and stumbled; she just barely caught herself on his lapel. Under her hands, he felt cold and…. Ancient. Strange. Inhuman. _What are you_?

"Did you find anything, Elfman?"

Lisanna stiffened when she heard the voice that didn't belong. So did René.

"Nothing yet. _LISANNA!"_

"You're going to wake up the whole town." That sounded like Laxus.

"I don't care, we need to find her. What if something happened?"

"She's a big girl, Mira," Laxus replied. "She can take care of herself."

"Shut _up_ ," Mira barked, for an instant sounding like her old self.

Lisanna dropped René's lapel and shrank back when she heard all that rage in her sister's voice.

René reached up and squeezed her shoulders tight "Remember what I said." There was real urgency in his voice.

"What?" she asked, confused.

Grabbing her chin, he forced her face up so he could look directly into her eyes. "About the secret. It must find its way to the devil. Do not open it, understand? As soon as you return to your hotel, give it to her."

The voices drew closer.

 _"_ _Lisanna!"_ Elfman was very, _very_ loud when he wanted to be.

Lisanna's brow pricked with sweat; her mind felt like it was going numb.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." René faded from view just as Mira, Elfman and Laxus came around the corner.

Mira let out a strangled squeak followed by, "Lisanna!" Then she and Elfman rushed to her side.

Laxus was slower. "What the fuck, Lisanna? Where have you been?"

"We've been looking for _hours_!" Mira grabbed her sister around the waist and dragged her in for a fierce hug. There were tears in her eyes. Distantly, Lisanna felt guilt.

"Lisanna?" Elfman prodded when she didn't answer.

Mira sniffed her. "Were you drinking again?"

 _Give it to the demon_. _Your secret…_

"Lisanna?"

"What's wrong with her?" Elfman asked. Coming forward, he touched Lisanna's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

Lisanna slowly shook herself. "I'm fine."

"Why didn't you come back to the hotel?" Mira demanded. "We thought… I was so scared." She looked like she wanted to throttle Lisanna.

Lisanna pulled out of her grasp. Shame tried to swallow her whole, but she felt fuzzy after her conversation with René _._ "I—"

Mira's pretty face twisted down into a legendary scowl. "Lisanna—What were you _thinking_? There are creeps hanging around dives like this, you know? Any one of them could have—"

"I'm _fine,_ " Lisanna maintained.

"Yeah, because we found you," Mira returned.

The wind blew, catching Lisanna's coat and pulling it wide. Mira looked at her sister disapprovingly. "And where did that dress come from?" She didn't want to seem like a nag, but holy hell it was tiny.

"I bought it," she said shortly.

Mira frowned imagining all of the perverts eyeing her little sister but miraculously held her tongue. There were more important things for her to feel rage-y about. Like Lisanna just _disappearing_. "This is totally unlike you."

Lisanna took in a deep breath. "Sorry."

Mira didn't believe her, maybe because it slipped out so apathetically. "This is a brand-new town, Lisanna. I've never been here—"

Lisanna tuned her out and scowled at Elfman who watched the whole scene unfold with a tense looking expression on his face. He didn't say a word—in her defense or otherwise—and she sort of hated him for it. It took a lot of effort, but she started walking, uninterested in the rest of Mira's lecture and afraid what she might let slide out of her mouth in her current state.

"Lisanna!" Mira snapped. "Get back here."

"She's smashed, Mira," Laxus observed with a snort. "Just wait until the morning or you'll be wasting your breath."

"But—" Mira started, unhappy to just let it go.

Lisanna was making good progress until she took a bad step and felt her foot slip in the wet snow. The fall to the ground was hard and ungraceful. Her dress rode up, snow rubbed between her thighs, and she got water in her boots.

Laxus snorted and laughed. "She's totally blitzed. I never thought the day would come."

 _You're always such a good girl._

"It's not funny, Laxus," Mira hissed.

Lisanna was struggling to her feet again, determined to storm off, when large hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her easily into the air. Elfman cradled her into his chest and put the hotel in his sights. Lisanna didn't want to be carried, but when she tried to resist, he just squeezed her tighter and told her to shut up.

* * *

Bickslow stretched back on Lisanna's bed and imagined her there with him. In a perfect world, she'd strip down, climb onto his lap, and do what Arabella would not, take him deep into her body while she rocked and moaned lowly. _Is she going to be pissed about the stripper_? Maybe. He didn't regret it though. It had been hot as hell seeing her squirm and blush shyly. _Was she wet_? More than ever he wished he'd pulled her into his lap so he could hold her there and feel every single sensation that moved through her body.

 _Where is she?_ If she were there right then, he would grab her and find out exactly what she tasted like. Reaching up, he tucked his hand under her pillow with the intention of stuffing it over his face to muffle his disgusted grunt (Lisanna Strauss? Really? How the hell did _that_ happen?) but he stalled when his fingers were met by something solid and rough.

Automatically he started pulling it out, then paused. _Those are her private things under there._ But since when had he ever let that bother him? He was dying to know what dirty secret lay under the pillow of good-girl Lisanna.

Thinking this, he pulled it out and looked into the craggy surface of a small and ancient looking box. _…_ _What?_

 _What's inside?_

He cracked the lid.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello!**

 **Thanks for withstanding my quirky stories and reviewing :)**

 **If you like it, please share with your friends, or anyone else you think might enjoy it. I would forever be in your debt :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The box creaked when it opened, the hinges ancient and rusty. When he met resistance, Bickslow put a little more effort into it, eager to see what was inside. It squealed, then cracked just a fraction of a centimeter. A cold air washed over him causing goose flesh to bump his skin. For a moment, he thought the window was open, but when he looked over his shoulder it was firmly closed.

And then the chill was gone. Shrugging, he lofted the box to eye level and rhymed off all the things Lisanna might be hiding in there: Love letters (who would write her? Natsu?) Or pictures? (Dirty ones? Not likely, knowing her, but he could wish, right?) Or maybe it was something innocent, like a collection of her favorite memories. That was the least exciting prospect, but he was still nosy enough to go rooting through. Working his finger in that tiny opening, he wedged the lid open a little more.

The sound seemed to dampen in the room, a still hush washing over the seith mage; he was too absorbed in finding out what was inside to really notice when the air pressure increased. Peaking under the lid, he stared into the black space, but couldn't see much of anything.

 _Open it more._

A noise out in the hall made him halt.

"Do you know where your key is?"

Bickslow's mouth went dry when he recognized Mira's voice. What would the older Strauss do if she caught him lurking in her sister's room? _Skin you? Castrate you?_ Both seemed particularly unappealing.

Some indecipherable words were spoken—he thought it sounded like Lisanna out there, but he couldn't be sure.

 _Get up_. And do what? Climb out the window? Hide under the bed like—like some kind of gremlin? Stand there and take the brunt of Mira's wrath? There was no time to decide either way. The door handle was turning. He had just enough time to take the box, slam the lid all the way closed, and stuff it back under Lisanna's pillow. He was just getting to his feet when the door swung open and Mira and Laxus entered. Elfman came in behind, Lisanna cradled in his arms. She looked mad as a badger, and drunker than a skunk. Her short hair was a wild halo around her thin shoulders; her cheeks were bright pink, and it wasn't just from the cold. She'd lost her tights somewhere along the way, now she was mostly bare skin. He would have been intrigued if it weren't for the armada of angry Strauss's in seemingly bitter moods.

Mira saw him first. Pulling up short, she gawped, then turned to make sure she'd come into the right room. As soon as she realized she was exactly where she was supposed to be, she whipped around and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Bickslow flashed his teeth in a quick smile and held out Lisanna's bag of clothes. "Just delivering." _Get out, while you can_. Before Mira had a chance to recover and see through his truth-laced lie.

Lisanna rolled her head over on her shoulder slowly and looked at Bickslow. He expected to see anger behind her eyes, but she was just curious. "My clothes. You found them." She writhed out of Elfman's arms and slid to the ground sloppily. Her skirt rode up high enough that Bickslow saw her tiny black panties. From her side, Laxus made a strangled noise, also getting an eyeful. Bickslow laughed until Mira skewered him with a dark look while she fixed Lisanna's clothes. Then he sobered and inched towards the door.

"Hang on," Mira said before he could get too far. _Here we go_. "Why do you have Lisanna's stuff?"

Bickslow shrugged. "She's careless?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Were you together tonight?"

"We might have crossed paths.

Mira fumed. "If you were with her, why did you let her go off on her own? We found her wandering home from the bar by _herself_." Her tongue was as sharp as a knife and looking to carve out his heart.

Bickslow held up his hands. "I don't know anything about that." _Really? She took off to a bar after?_ Mira looked furious. _What would she do if she knew you bought Lisanna a lap dance?_ Go full demon on his ass, likely. That made him pray Lisanna would shut up about their nighttime misadventures. He didn't have to worry too much, she staggered over to her bed and fell heavily onto the mattress. Her hand went snaking under her pillow, a worried expression on her face, until she felt what Bickslow had to assume was the box. He thought she'd take it out, but she only pinched her lips together and let her eyes droop.

Counting his fortunes, Bickslow put the door in his sights and made a break for it.

"Hang on," Elfman said and tried to catch him by the shoulder.

"Sorry, got some place to be," Bickslow replied and skirted under his grasp. Then he was breaking out into the hallway and leaving them behind.

He didn't get far.

"Hey." Laxus' voice drifted down the hall and cut into him.

Bickslow winced and considered pretending he didn't hear, but that wouldn't go over too well; Laxus wasn't the type to take kindly to being ignored. Stopping, he turned back to see the dragon slayer approach. Laxus took up most of the available hallway space while he walked.

"What's up?" Bickslow tried for casualness.

Laxus fell into step beside him and followed him to his room. "How was the Phoenix?"

Bickslow could tell he didn't really care; he was just making conversation, buttering him up for the moment he'd finally get to his point and drive the nail home. He could play along. "Arabella was working, so it was a good time."

Laxus nodded. "Good."

"She was wondering why you didn't come by." Stopping in front of his room, he inserted his key and threw wide the door. Inside, it smelled like floor cleaner and wood polish and detergent. It was wide and spacious, with a queen bed pushed up against the wall and a tall dresser at its side. Large balcony doors took up most of the north wall, protecting a huge, snow covered balcony.

"Nice digs," Laxus said. "Guess you and the others did pretty well while I was away."

A bead of sweat rolled down Bickslow's back. _Not exactly._ He hadn't necessarily paid for the entirety of the room. "Yeah. I guess." At one time, he thought he was a pretty good liar, but with Laxus' gray eyes boring into his skin like that, he felt totally transparent.

If the dragon slayer knew what he'd done, he didn't comment. They used to do stuff like that all the time, until Laxus decided he wanted to be a good grandson and walk on the straight and narrow. Bickslow didn't mind following so much, but toeing the line of unconformity and petty lawlessness tended to keep things interesting. Besides, no one got hurt, right? So what was the harm?

Laxus crossed the room and went straight to the mini fridge and helped himself to a tiny bottle of expensive whisky.

"Hey," Bickslow complained. "I gotta pay for that."

Laxus dropped himself down on the bed and cracked the bottle without answering. "Lisanna was pretty messed up, eh?"

"That was the good stuff too," Bickslow muttered when he realized Laxus didn't give a fuck. Sighing, he went to the fridge himself and grabbed out his own miniature bottle of whisky—this one cheaper and more tart when he cracked it and swigged it back.

"She went ass over tea kettle earlier, flashed everyone her panties. She's going to be sore about that in the morning, if she remembers," Laxus continued.

"Uh huh," Bickslow agreed with a grin. "Where did you say you found her?"

"Coming out of Gruff's."

"That dive?" He'd had plenty of good times in that shitty little bar, but it wasn't exactly Lisanna material.

"Yeah. Just down the road from the Phoenix."

Bickslow couldn't hold in his grin.

Laxus wasn't at all fooled. "What did Lisanna think of Arabella?"

The seith mage shrugged and said facetiously, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Laxus tossed back the rest of the whisky in one long gulp, then set the bottle on the nightstand. "Listen."

And here came the nail.

"Lisanna isn't really the type of girl you hit and quit."

"No one's hitting anything," Bickslow said with a laugh. "You think I'm into Lisanna?"

Laxus looked at him drily, uninterested in games. "I'm just saying, she's young and naïve. I'm not telling you to back off, just—make sure Lisanna knows what's going on." Laxus thought about his words and added, "And don't you dare tell Mira I said that." He'd be taking a one-way trip all the way to hades.

Bickslow wanted to shrug Laxus off and say he was out of his mind, but for once, the lie didn't come easy.

Laxus stood without waiting for an answer. The skin was a little brighter under the rough stubble he'd let grow in on his cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Bickslow watched him go without replying, his words chasing around and around in his mind.

 _Maybe he's right._

Lisanna filled his thoughts even more than before.

* * *

"I would have gone with you, Lisanna, if you wanted to go to the bar," Mira said.

Lisanna lifted her face up from where it rested on her crossed hands and looked at her sister. The pillow under her head was surprisingly comfortable, and the box she felt pressing through its soft fabric relaxed her. _Give it to the devil._ She fought with herself, wanting to do what René asked because he'd seemed so concerned about it, but she didn't ever want to hurt Mira, and she thought whatever was inside that box wasn't very kindly. _And you want it for yourself._ Maybe because René wanted so badly to give it to her sister. _That's kind of a mean and petty thing._ But she was feeling a little bit mean and a little bit petty.

"Lisanna?" Mira asked.

Lisanna blinked and focused on her sister. Elfman stood over her shoulder, large and hulking. "What?"

"I said, if you wanted to go to the bar, I would have gone with you," Mira reiterated.

Immediately, Lisanna tried to imagine her sister there while Pepper leaned in and kissed her. _Nope. Nope. Nope._ That was a secret she didn't want Mira knowing.

"Maybe tomorrow we can do something together—there's a nice restaurant on Kingsley—the hotel manager told us about it. A fancy dress kind of place," Mira said kindly. Thinking that, she crossed the room and sat beside Lisanna's feet, then grabbed up the bag of clothing Bickslow had left behind.

Lisanna stiffened thinking, _she's so close to the secret. You can give it to her now, and you won't have to worry about it again._ Her hands wouldn't move.

Mira opened the top of the bag and peaked inside. The bottom was lined with a mixture of hot red and black and white fabric. Reaching in, she grabbed out the red dress and held it up. It was even smaller than the green one she wore. It crisscrossed at the back, the material a mess of ropes and chains and would have been far too tight when on. It was something that was more appropriate for the darkened halls of Casino Noir than the sleepy streets of Port Gale. _Wow._ Mira looked up and met Elfman's eyes. He had been staring at Lisanna for several moments, as if scouring his mind for some way to make her feel better, but when he saw the dress, his good-naturedness fell away and his expression darkened.

"You can't wear—"

"I think it's nice," Mira cut him off. knowing that her sister's foul mood wasn't going to be helped by his big-brotherly input.

Elfman sucked in a sharp breath for another scathing remark, but Mira gave him a warning look and the words withered.

Lisanna overlooked their silent conversation and propped herself up just enough that she could grab the dress from Mira's hand. "Don't go rooting through my stuff." She felt close to tears, cut open and splayed out for her sibling's judgement. _They're not judging_. But she knew that was a lie. Mira was just dying to ask why she went out and bought such skimpy clothing and Elfman was burning to demand who she was trying to impress. She didn't want to answer any questions. She just wanted to ride out the rest of her drunkenness in peace. Maybe think about Pepper a little—she could still taste her lip gloss on her lips—maybe stew on Bickslow's lap dance invitation and try to decipher his words and actions—and then she wanted to take out her secret and look at its craggy surfaces.

"Lisanna—"

"I'm tired, Mira," Lisanna lied. Just thinking about the box under her pillow invigorated her. "Can we talk about the restaurant tomorrow?"

Mira sighed. "I guess."

Lisanna readjusted herself on her pillow and peered at her sister through a dark fringe of lashes. She looked strained and a little adrift. "Sorry for not bringing back dinner." Maybe the apology would make Mira a little brighter.

Mira smiled tightly; she almost believed her. "Did you have fun at least?"

"Yes."

Encouraged, she asked, "Meet anyone new?"

Lisanna licked her lips and thought of Pepper again. She almost said yes, but she wanted to keep the redhead for herself. What was another secret? "Not really."

Mira reached out and rubbed her back, glad that Lisanna was seemingly calmer. "We'll go out tomorrow and change that."

Lisanna didn't have the heart to tell her sister that she didn't want to go out with her and Elfman; she didn't feel like she could do what she wanted with them looking over their shoulders, always trying to keep her safe. Instead of getting upset again, she sat up, gathered Mira into a quick hug, and thought of all the reasons why she was both the best and the worst sister in the world.

Mira kissed her cheek gently, then stood. Lisanna still looked totally blitzed, but she wasn't cursing and spitting the way she'd been earlier. _Maybe she won't remember._ She wanted to ask her about Bickslow's presence in her room, but the girl was calm for now, she wouldn't prod an answer out of her until tomorrow.

"Good night, Lisanna."

"Mmmhmm," Lisanna agreed and let her eyes slip closed. Pretending to sleep, she listened while Mira stood and walked out of the room with Elfman in her wake. The light clicked off after them.

Lisanna let five full minutes slip by before she snapped on the bedside lamp and took the box out from beneath her pillow. Its surface was as cool as ever, tarnished and charred just as she'd remembered it. Touching it made her feel calmer, braver. While she stroked the ancient artifact, her mind wandered between Bickslow and Pepper. She wondered what the seith mage thought of her running out of the lap dance. _Maybe you can make it better._ Not that she knew how. _You can prove to him that you're not a complete flake._ She bit her lip hard, imagining all the ways she could do that. First on the list was marching to his room and—

 _And what? Suggest another night at the strippers with a pledge not to run off like last time?_ She felt so humiliated. The only reason why she didn't sink into her bed and stay there for the rest of time was because she couldn't shake the image of him looking hotly at her while he reached between his legs and grabbed himself.

 _Gods. Did that actually happen?_ It did. And she was this side of drunk enough not to be shy about it.

That got her wondering… What would he do if she got up and strolled over to his room right now? _You don't know which is his_. _Besides, what would you even do there?_ Her damned best to make him uncomfortable like he did to her. the thought brought a smile to her face. She had the box tucked back under her pillow and was out of bed before she could think twice about it.

Tiptoeing sort of clumsily to the door, she eased it open and checked down the hall. It was empty of Mira and Elfman. The lights out there seemed incredibly bright, bouncing off the white tile floor as it did. Lisanna stepped out and pulled her dress down around her thighs and tucked her key into her bra, then set off without any real plan.

* * *

Bickslow heard the slamming door and the small voice squeaking out a hasty, "Shit," and knew with a sinking feeling in his gut that it was Lisanna out wandering around the hall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he wondered aloud. His spirits chorused after him. With a wave of an impatient hand he dismissed them, wanting to hear her. A bang into the wall outside his room signified her drunk stumbling. _She's going to wake up the whole hotel. And her siblings. And she's going to hurt herself._

Again she bounced off the wall.

 _What is she trying to do?_

Frowning, he stood and went to the door. Crouching, he tried to look through the peephole to see her, but she wasn't in range. Heaving a sigh, he pulled back the door and poked his head out. Lisanna had wandered past his room, but at the sound of his door opening, she stilled and twirled around. Her hair kissed her chin while she moved, and her dress flared, exposing a bright flash of pale skin.

"Bickslow!" Her midnight blues were glossy and bright, her cheeks a fevered pink that he found he enjoyed. "I knew I'd find your room!"

He winced at her volume and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Actually, you didn't." As if she cared about such distinctions at the moment. "What are you doing, Lisanna?"

Lisanna wasn't so reserved. "I—came to see you." She grinned, a cat with a canary, and sauntered over in what she hoped was a seductive manner. She kept her eyes trained to his face to see if there was even a remote glimmer of interest there, or if it had all been for the stripper earlier. He seemed glued to the plunging neckline of her dress. _He's looking_. Her body flushed.

 _He's looking._

Instead of feeling in control like she'd expected, she only felt nervous to the point where her hands sweated and her stomach fluttered _Stop_. _Just relax._ Gathering her courage, she tried to brush past him into his room.

Bickslow stood firmly in her way, all too aware when her hand touched his shoulder to push him back. "You need to go back to your room, Lisanna. It's late." _Yeah. That's why._ It helped if he pretended.

Lisanna blinked, uncertainty crossing her face while she tried to get a read on him. He was near impossible to feel out. "I wanted to talk—"

The sound of the lock sliding back on Elfman's door made Bickslow's mouth go dry. Lisanna looked over her shoulder, a shot of fear going through her body, and forced her way past the seith mage. He didn't even have a chance to vocalize a protest, she was in his room and hiding behind his door before he could even draw breath.

Then Elfman's room opened and Ever slid out, dressed in tiny green lingerie that looked as though it had been thoroughly pawed at. She eased the door closed quietly, then turned around and realized she had an audience.

"Bickslow!" Her hand went to her heart. "What the _hell_ are you doing creeping the hallways?"

Bickslow recovered. "Creeping? I'm just standing at my door, Ever. What are _you_ doing, _sneaking_?" He knew that would get under her skin. Her face paled and she suddenly realized what she was wearing. Without another word, she scurried to her room. The door slammed closed.

Easing out of the hall, Bickslow came back into his room and closed the door quietly. His hand hovered around the lock while he fought a vicious and silent war. Several long seconds later, he dropped his hand to his side, the lock unengaged, and turned to find Lisanna. She was no longer standing behind him, she'd wandered over towards the bed and now fingered the white bedsheet thoughtfully. She looked out of place in his room, bare footed and disheveled, but he liked her like that, muddled and out of sorts when she'd only ever seemed prim. She'd been all kinds of messy tonight, hot and uncomfortable with Arabella sliding over her… _Easy._

Lisanna didn't seem to notice his internal struggle. "Why is your room better than everyone else's?"

 _Because I'm an asshole,_ he thought. Aloud he said, "Guess I just got lucky. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy my room in peace." Laxus' warning just kept trolling around in his head. _Not the type of girl you hit and quit._ And that's all he was good for. _You'll ruin her._ The romanticism of that wasn't lost on him.

Lisanna wasn't so satisfied to leave. Sitting on his bed and crossing her legs, she asked, "Why did you invite me today?"

Tearing his eyes away from her body he asked, "What?"

"To the Green Phoenix." She felt brave in that moment, if not a little embarrassed. "Why did you invite me? Were you just trying to tease me?"

The truth slipped out. "Just thought it'd be a good time."

Lisanna's smile was lightning quick. "Why were you in my room?"

 _Why_? He didn't have a great answer. "I just…"

Lisanna adjusted her skirt, bringing it up a little higher. Her ploy was working better than she'd imagined, he was flustered—his words trailing, his sentences going on incomplete. "You could have just given me my bag in the morning."

Bickslow recognized the triumphant look in Lisanna's eye and frowned, coming back to himself. "What are you doing in here, Lisanna?"

"I want to go back," she told him.

"Back?"

She said what had been on her mind for the majority of the night. "To the Phoenix. I—I want to try again."

He laughed then, an abrupt thing that bubbled out of his chest to mask the nervousness and excitement and disbelief.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm being serious," Lisanna insisted. When Bickslow made absolutely no move to come further into the room, she got unevenly to her feet and went to him, standing entirely too close for her own comfort. He smelled like alcohol and smoke and cologne. She breathed him in shamelessly and touched the lapel of his coat. For a moment she thought of René and his tattered jacket, but he fled from her mind an instant later when Bickslow physically shivered.

Bickslow cleared his throat. "I'm going to ignore what you're saying, Lisanna, because you're drunker than a sailor."

"No, no," she insisted. "As soon as I left, I wanted to go back." She flicked her eyes up to his, suddenly being far more truthful than she'd intended. "I didn't know how."

"You didn't know how to walk back into a strip joint?" he asked skeptically.

Lisanna shrugged innocently while she traced the embroidery of his coat and tried to think of a reply. Nothing came out because she had no idea which words were the right ones.

Though she touched him through his coat, he felt it like her hands were against his bare chest. He kept telling himself to stop her, but he felt stiff and unresponsive. _That's because you don't actually want her to._ Not at all. Laxus' words evaporated so incredibly easy when Lisanna was there. _Make sure she knows what's going on._ Nothing yet, so it didn't matter.

"It was kind of fun, wasn't it?" she asked shyly.

A thrill spider-walked down his spine. Suddenly he was touching her waist without ever meaning to. "You liked it." More than anything he wanted to hear her say…

"Yes." She seemed so reluctant to admit that.

 _Ashamed,_ he thought and grinned wickedly. Then stopped himself. _What the fuck, man? Thought you were trying to kick her ass out of here, not get pervy with her._ Clearing his throat, he tried to be practical. "I don't think you have much of an idea what you want right now, Lisanna." Before she could get outraged, he said, "Talk to me in the morning—if you still feel the same then, I'll take you." And be more than happy about it. He just kept remembering the way she rubbed her knees together and gnawed on her lip, the way her cheeks were bright and her breasts heaved with every breath she took, the way she so desperately tried not to look at Arabella but couldn't seem to help herself. _Stop, stop, stop._

Lisanna thought about his words and admitted that it wasn't like it was open anymore anyway. She just hoped she was brave enough to ask in the morning. "You promise?"

She looked up at him through her snowy hair and pouted with plump, plum coloured lips. They looked puffy and used to him, like she'd exploited them all night. Thoughtlessly, he reached out and skimmed his thumb over her bottom lip. "Who were you kissing, Little Strauss?"

Lisanna jolted at the unexpected touch. _Who were you...?_ "No one." _Pepper._

Leaning in close, he whispered " _Liar_ ," softly in her ear, though he could scarcely believe it. He would have dismissed the idea entirely, but her fingers tightened on his coat, her chest pinked just slightly, and she would absolutely not meet his eye.

Lisanna licked her lips and tried to think of something to say. All of her earlier bravery was fleeing faster than she could register and she felt dumber than a stick.

"You found him in that seedy bar?" Bickslow pried, unsure if he asked because he cared, or because he was disappointed she didn't come looking for him instead.

"Um…" Suddenly the tables were turned: Bickslow was leaning into her now, squeezing her middle tightly and searching her eyes for an answer. His green orbs were utterly unsettling drifting over her skin. He dropped his gaze to her lips to watch her pant, then looked lower, to where the neckline of her dress plunged.

Looking back up, he grinned teasingly. "Did you pretend it was me?"

"I—" She licked her lips again and looked to his mouth just in time to see his smile fall away.

"Did you like it?" Imagining good-girl Lisanna doing something so drastic sent fire skating all over his body.

 _Did you like it?_ Lisanna couldn't find her tongue, especially when Bickslow reached up, cupped her cheek and brought his mouth within inches of hers. _He's going to kiss me_ , she thought wildly, and probably would have collapsed, except he was holding her upright. Somehow without her noticing, he'd managed to swing her around so her back was to the wall. There was nowhere to go.

"Do I make you nervous?" Her hair was as soft as feathers kissing the tips of his fingers. He wanted to weave his hand through it and pull gently, but Lisanna looked on the brink of a meltdown. Gone was her confidence, now she just sort of quivered and breathed heavily. "You're so sweet, Lisanna." His tongue slipped out from between his lips and flicked against her mouth. She caught her breath and totally froze up, unsure of what to do. _Stop,_ Bickslow told himself more firmly. _If you don't, you never will._ And she was too drunk. They both were. He backed off an inch. "Go back to your room, Lisanna, before I don't let you."

Lisanna seemed to come unglued. Ducking from his grasp, she walked wordlessly to the door and slipped into the hallway.

* * *

 **A/N: 'His kind' in the last chapter was just referring to Bickslow's magic. I wasn't trying to say he was some kind of weird creature or anything, in case you were wondering.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lisanna almost walked right past her room—where she would have gone, she didn't know—just _out_ to ease her frantically beating heart and to cool her searing skin, but Evergreen's door opened and the brunette came back out into the hall, this time wrapped up in a housecoat. The woman ground to a halt when she saw Lisanna.

"What are you doing out here?"

 _Making a giant idiot out of myself_ , Lisanna thought bitterly. Several false excuses flitted through her head, but in the end, she didn't say anything, just walked on by and tucked into her room. Closing and locking the door, she drew her dress over her head and crawled into bed in her bra and panties. The edge of the box digging into her cheek, while comforting, was not at all comfortable. Reaching under her pillow, she pulled it out and looked at its cracked and ancient surface one more time. It seemed, in that moment, the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

 _What's inside?_ She itched to find out. René told her not to look because it was made for Mira, but that just made her long more and more. _Just a peak..._

 _No... Give it to Mira._

 _Mira always gets everything first._ Especially when they were kids and their parents were still alive. All of Lisanna's things were hand-me-downs, already threadbare in some cases, or nearly broken in others. _That's not her fault_. Of course not. But that didn't mean that she felt like being any less selfish.

 _Just wait until the morning. If you still feel the same way, then..._

Bickslow's words hit her fast and hard. ' _Talk to me in the morning—if you still feel the same then, I'll take you.'_ Sputtering, she caught her breath and tucked the box tightly to her chest. It was cold.

 _You can't be brave enough to do both in the morning. One now, one tomorrow_.

She held up the box again and fingered the latch.

 _Just…_

 _Just do it._

Closing her eyes, she inched it up. It was stiff and unresponsive, seized closed over time. _More._ With a tiny grunt, she tucked her fingers inside the lid and lifted with everything she had, pushing her strength to the limit.

The sound dampened, and then cold air washed over her skin. _What…?_ Lisanna opened her eyes in time to see the lid snap back. A loud roaring filled her ears while a dark cloud exploded out of the boxes' center. It whirled directly through her body, cooling her right to the core. Her heart ached so badly she couldn't breathe. Clutching the box tightly, she gasped like a fish out of water and struggled to rise. Her body was unresponsive. Blackness edged in her vision. _I'm dying_. _I'm dying. I'm dying._ And then she knew no more.

She was half out of the bed when she lost consciousness. The box toppled out of her fingers, hit against the ground, and rolled under the box spring. Its lid closed, taking with it the cold and the roaring sound.

* * *

Bickslow sat straight up in bed, a sick feeling in his gut, and felt the ominous presence roll through the hotel. It was the same sort of feeling he'd had back in Melony, when Lisanna had gotten that coat from that strange man. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his skin slicked in sweat.

Throwing his feet over the edge of the bed, he stood unevenly and lumbered towards the door faster than he thought possible. Miraculously, the only thing he tripped on was his boots, and that was because he left them lying in the middle of the floor.

Tearing open the door, he fell into the hallway beyond and scrabbled towards her room, certain that the feeling was emanating from inside. His magic was right there, spirits ready to find whatever they could occupy to do some damage. But as soon as he touched the doorknob, the feeling faded. In the seconds that followed, it totally dried up, until it was all but gone. There was a threat no longer—he knew that without ever entering her room—but still, the apprehension lingered. _Go in, or not?_

 _Yes._

He didn't bother knocking, just slipped his stolen key card into the door and watched for the light to turn green. It clicked loudly and he entered.

The lights were off, but the moon was bright enough filtering through the curtains that he could see Lisanna laying sort of half on and half off the bed. There was a lot of pale skin there; it would have been distracting if he wasn't so scared for her. Crossing the room in three long strides, he fell to her side and touched her cheek. "Lisanna?"

She was cold; her skin pricked with goosebumps, but she didn't shiver. "Lisanna?"

Still, she didn't reply. Touching her throat lightly, he waited to feel the steady _thump, thump, thump,_ of her heart. It beat away too frantically, but at least it beat.

Bickslow chewed his cheek, trying to think of a good course of action. The room felt stained, like something wicked had passed through its bright walls, but there was nothing there now. "What's following you, Lisanna?" Something. But… _why?_

Tucking his arm under her shoulders, he lifted her back up onto the bed. Her head flopped limply, exposing that long line of her throat. She smelled good, like vanilla, and she looked so pure, snow-white skin, dark lips, and halo of bright white hair, but all of that was secondary. She started to shake and shiver, her teeth chattering together. Cradling her awkwardly, not quite sure how to proceed, he pulled back the blankets and deposited her inside. Then, against his better judgement, he crawled in next to her and tugged the blankets high up over both of their bodies.

Eventually, she stopped shivering.

* * *

When Lisanna woke the next morning, there was a warm body wrapped around hers while hot breath broke over her neck. She tried to roll away, but they only pulled her in closer and tucked their face into her shoulder. Hair tickled her cheek. _Who?_

Rolling over as much as she could, she saw first an unruly head of blue and black hair, then an indigo tattoo of a stylized man. Her breath snagged like silk on a splinter. _Bickslow?_

 _Why?_

 _Gods. Did…?_ _Did we…?_

Peaking under the blanket, she realized she was in only her bra and panties. One of Bickslow's large hands rested casually against her breast, squeezing gently while he slept. His leg was thrown up over her hips, and she could feel his groin pressing into her backside. The more she moved, the more awake he became. Grumbling slightly, he kneaded her breast and nuzzled in closer.

 _I'm in his bed… I didn't leave his room last night. We got naked and we…_

But that wasn't right. She _distinctly_ remembered storming out of his room, flushed and flustered.

 _He came into my room then. He followed me and we had sex._

 _And I don't remember._

 _Gods._

She felt like she was going to hyperventilate. Her memories were spotty but _there,_ right up until she found Bickslow in his room and flirted with him shamelessly. Then everything else… that was just blackness.

Wriggling, she tried to untangle their bodies so she could stumble to the bathroom and wonder what the _fuck_ happened. She still felt foggy, maybe even a touch drunk, and just needed to _get_ out, but the more she moved, the tighter his arms became, until she was squished flat against his broad chest.

It was then she realized that his breathing had changed and he was awake.

Licking her lips with a dry tongue, she looked over her shoulder and met his piercing gaze.

"Hey, little Strauss."

"Bick—" Her voice cracked. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "What—what are you doing in my bed?"

A smile broke across his face, too wicked to be sunny, but too pleasure-filled to be dark. "Awe, don't you remember? You hurt a guy's feelings like that." Unabashedly, he squeezed her again.

Lisanna's body flamed. _Gods. It really did happen. We—_

"Don't melt, I'm kidding," he said with a cackling laugh when he saw the torn and confused expression on her face. Then he sobered. "I just thought… I felt something weird coming from your room last night, and you were totally out of it."

"What?" Her skin pricked.

"Like… I don't know." It was hard to name. Now with the light of day streaming through her window, it felt silly.

"You don't know?" His excuse was weak.

Again, Bickslow shrugged.

"So, you felt something, you don't know what, they you just… _stayed_ here?" she sputtered.

Bickslow flashed his teeth to dispel his awkwardness. "You looked like you needed some company."

Lisanna pushed her hair back from her face. "Alright. Well, I'm good now. Go on."

Bickslow shifted; Lisanna though he was about to get up and was just about to breathe a sigh of relief, but then Bickslow started to move his fingers. They roamed in small, idle circles around her pert nipple. With each rotation, Lisanna's skin flamed until she was torn between easing into him and letting him do _exactly_ whatever he wanted, and scrabbling until she fell out of bed and was _away_ from him. When it came down to brass-tacks, she was too paralyzed to do anything.

"I see that." He pinched a touch hard.

Lisanna swallowed. _Focus._ "Um…"

"What's wrong, Lisanna?" He kneaded her more forcefully, enjoying the way she chewed on her tongue and curved her spine ever so slightly.

"I want—"

"Mmmhmm?" _You. Say it._

"You to—leave." But she was grasping at the blanket and inching it down incrementally. _What are you doing? Kick him out._

He snorted.

Lisanna skewered him with an desire-laced scowl. "It's not funny."

"Really?" he pried. "Because I'm laughing." He squeezed her again to ease the harshness of his words. Just as he planned, she caught her breath and rolled into him.

"Because you're an asshole." Her voice was hardly a whisper, caught between pleasure and horror. _Stop him._ But it felt good.

He was up on his elbow before Lisanna could blink. At some point during the night, he'd lost his shirt, so his bare skin pressed against hers, hot and smooth—entirely too much, yet not nearly enough. Releasing her breast, he reached out, touched her chin and tipped her head so she was forced to look at him. "You want to pick up where we left off last night?"

Though he'd stopped touching her, the takeover mage felt more frazzled than ever. "W—what?"

Bickslow smirked, feeling in control of the situation and liking it. Lisanna looked small and startled and absolutely guileless. More than ever, he wanted to muss her up just a little, get a bit of dirt on that shiny, pristine surface. _You're wicked._ That didn't deter him as he thought it would. In fact, it had the _exact_ opposite effect. His body, which had been sort of half-awake, hardened almost painfully. He knew the exact moment Lisanna felt his erection, because her already wide eyes widened further, and her mouth dropped into a small O of surprise. Leaning in, he nipped at the place her chin curved without asking for permission and went right back to fondling her breasts. She did nothing at all—didn't whine, didn't complain, didn't hit him—just sat there in blatant shock, still trying to catch up to the events.

"You were so brave last night." His voice was husky in her ear. "What happened, little Strauss? Cat caught your tongue?" He flicked his tongue over her jaw and felt her shiver. "Don't you remember what you asked?"

Lisanna clutched the blankets so tight she thought they'd turn to dust. Trembling, she tried to gather up her courage. It felt like a sputtering flame in a windy night, just on the brink of burning out. _Say it._ "I—"

"Yes?" Sliding his hand down over her side he felt for her hip and squeezed.

"Um—" She got distracted when he pressed his hips into her behind and bit her shoulder too hard to be considered playful.

"Tell me." _Gods._ He needed to hear her say it.

"I—I wanted to go—back—" His hands drifted down over her legs, then tickled against her thighs. _Bickslow is touching you. He's in your bed and he's… He wants you._ She shook furiously, though she was embarrassed by the fact. _Why are you so nervous?_ Because no one had ever wanted her quite like _that_ before.

"Mmmhmm?" He pried while he sucked on her shoulder and dreamed of kissing her mouth. Her skin tasted just slightly of salt, tangy, a little bitter, but mostly delicious. The flavour on her tongue would be old alcohol, he knew, but the prospect didn't displease him. He wanted to taste her messy like that.

"Back to the Phoenix." She spat it out before she lost her nerve and couldn't. Bickslow's fingers tightened hard on her thigh. Lifting her leg over his, he spread her wide and inched up closer to her center. _Not the kind of girl you…_ He pushed Laxus from his mind; his ugly mug was the last thing he wanted to think about while Lisanna's breath hiccupped and she was on the brink of moaning aloud. _Just a little higher to hear that hot sigh._ And he wanted his mouth pressed against hers while she did it. _Holy. Hell_. She felt so good, soft and pliable, nervous and eager.

"You saying that because you think it'll make me happy?" He said it to try to lean on reason, but he wasn't sure which kind of answer would please him more. If she said no, that she was doing it for herself, it would be hot as fuck, but to know that she was trying to do it for him, to know that she was willing to play the games that _he_ wanted to play… well. That changed all kinds of things.

"Does it?" Lisanna evaded.

Thoughtlessly, he got to his knees and pushed his way between her legs. Lisanna spread for him because she couldn't do anything else, then blinked up into his vibrant eyes. She wanted to look away. _You know what kind of magic he has_. The kind that could steal away a person's will. The kind that could tear at their soul, if he really wanted. The kind that could do lasting damage, if he let it. _Look away._ She couldn't. Feeling trapped, but not unhappy for it, she gazed at him and wondered what he would do. She felt self conscious—leaning above her like that, he could see her mismatched bra and panties—the bra bright green, her panties a light blue. _Why didn't I try harder to make them the same?_ Because she didn't imagine her morning would start like _this._ Instead of laughing at her, he seemed so incredibly serious while he took her in. Her swelling breasts, smooth skin, too-blue eyes and red mouth. He could rip her apart. He could swallow her whole. He could get lost in her and never care about finding his way out.

 _You're out of your fucking mind. Just kiss her and shut up._

Bickslow obeyed, leaning down so his mouth lay against hers. It was a hesitant kiss at first. He kept expecting her to push him back, to tell him to get lost, that he was just a little too soiled to be tainting her up as well, but she didn't. Granted, she didn't really kiss him back, either, she just sort of lay there in a numb, disbelieving daze, but it was a better reaction than he supposed. She tasted exactly like he expected, like old alcohol and used lip gloss. _I want more._ Sliding his tongue over her lips, he demanded that she open for him. She seemed reluctant to obey, perhaps ashamed of the flavour on her mouth.

"Kiss me back."

"I need to brush—"

He bit her lip, not quite able to hold in his frustration, and pushed his hips into hers so his hardness rubbed against her roughly. "I like you like this."

Lisanna remembered to breathe. "Like…?"

"On the brink of ruination." _Fuck._

 _Ruination._

What would she be like, a gorgeous doll in tatters?

 _Why do you want to break everything beautiful?_ Because maybe then she'd be something he could obtain. Grabbing a healthy handful of her hair, he pulled until her head was forced back and she was made to look at him. "Lisanna…" _Not the kind of girl…_

But she could be.

"Yes?"

 _You're prettier when you're tarnished._ He held that in, thinking maybe she wouldn't appreciate it. "You should tell me to fuck off."

 _It's_ Bickslow. _You should. If only because he's a colossal asshole._ But she couldn't find her voice.

When she made no move to speak, he leaned down again and licked her lips, then kissed her like he meant it, forcing her mouth to open under his so he could truly taste her. She was hesitant, like he'd expected, but that only made him harder. Her back bowed so her breasts pushed against his bare chest and a small, muffled cry escaped her lips. He drank it down like it was life-giving and did what he'd longed to do for days, grabbed her breast, pushed into her hips, and kissed her until her breath was all but tearing from her lungs.

 _How far? How far are you going to go?_ Further. Until she pushed him away. _She won't._ All the better. _You're taking advantage of her, like Laxus said you would._ He didn't give a fuck, not right then, when Lisanna curved into him and gripped his arms tight enough to leave bruises. _She wants this._ Good girl Lisanna wanted to be… wanted. It was so easy when he put it all together. _Just want her, and you can have anything you care to take. She won't stop you._ It seemed like an exploitation of her innocence. There was a part of him that thought maybe he should be ashamed. _Definitely_. But that voice was muted, especially when she locked her arms around his neck and finally kissed him back fervently. Her mouth was clumsy, like maybe she couldn't focus exactly on what she wanted. _She just wants to feel good._ He pushed his hips into her again, then dragged his hand over her side, feeling intermittently the band of fabric that held her breasts high, then smooth skin, then the tight cloth of her panties. When he touched them, he could feel how damp she was. Looking down, he saw that the fabric was darkened. Lisanna seemed embarrassed by this, but Bickslow just felt wild.

 _Too fast, too fast, too fast,_ Lisanna thought wildly. Everything was happening too fast. But it was a freight train she couldn't slow.

 _You wanted to be wanted._

 _But did you want to be used?_ There was a certain ingenuousness to that.

 _I can just let it happen—_ And not feel so….

The door sounded, cutting the thought off before it was fully formed.

Lisanna stiffened.

"Lisanna?"

 _Mira. Why are you_ always _there?_

Bickslow eased back, sobering slightly.

"Lisanna, are you awake?"

Lisanna licked her lips and responded. "Yeah—"

"Oh, can I come in?" But Mira was already turning the handle. Too late, Lisanna realized that the door wasn't locked. Grabbing Bickslow roughly, she rolled and practically threw him off the bed. He hit the ground with a dull thud and a mild grunt of discomfort as his bare shoulders met the cold wooden floor. Then Mira was in the room.

"You should really lock your doors at night."

Lisanna looked at her with wide eyes and wondered if she could see Bickslow from where she stood. _It doesn't matter, you're an adult. If you want a man in your room…_ But old habits died hard. Swallowing tightly, she said, "You shouldn't just barge in."

"I knocked."

Bickslow shifted slightly and peeked under the bed. There, lying in the shadows, was that box that had been tucked under Lisanna's pillow. There was a very, very faint magical aura drifting off it now. _What's….?_

"What do you want?" Lisanna asked, harsher than she'd intended.

 _Inside?_

Mira pursed her lips. "I just wanted to check on you. It's after two…"

"In the afternoon?" Lisanna squawked.

Mira nodded. "Yeah. I thought maybe we hit the gym, then get ready for tonight. I could use your help doing my hair, and if you want, I'll style yours for you…"

Lisanna scrubbed her hands through her hair. "Just… just give me a few minutes, okay?" Enough time to sneak Bickslow _out_ of her room, enough time to get dressed, enough time to collect and calm herself.

Mira nodded. "Sure." Then, without another word, she disappeared back into the hallway. The door snicked closed and Bickslow picked himself up off the floor.

"That was rude."

"Mira—?"

"You," Bickslow said with a grin. "We could have asked Mira to join—" he joked.

Lisanna glowered at him, suddenly ashamed. "Get out."

"Hey, I was kidding—"

"Leave, Bickslow," she insisted, all at once embarrassed by her behaviour and unsure of how to deal with it. _How far would you have taken it if Mira didn't interrupt?_ Too far. _Are you so desperate for validation? Do you want to be wanted_ that _badly?_ The thought scared her.

Standing wordlessly, Bickslow walked to the other side of the bed, snatched up his shirt, and left without care. Out in the hallway, Freed saw him leave Lisanna's room half-dressed. His cheeks turned bright red. He opened his mouth to say something, perhaps ask a question, but Bickslow flipped him off and moved towards his room, feeling frustrated and slighted.

* * *

Laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, Bickslow would have been happy to stay exactly where he was, but around six o'clock, Laxus pounded on his door and demanded that he go out with them.

Bickslow didn't bother opening the door. "I'm good—"

Laxus wasn't listening. "And wear something nice."

"I'm not—"

"It's an expensive place."

"Are you for real?"

"Dead serious."

"You're actually trying to make me do this?"

"Actually, actually. Come on."

Bickslow ground his teeth together.

"It'll be good to get out, all of us together," the dragon slayer continued.

 _When did you become such a fucking boy scout,_ he wanted to complain, but knew that Laxus wouldn't appreciate the commentary. Besides, he already knew the truth: Mira had a lot to do with Laxus' sudden want to be… just _more._

 _I think I liked it better when we were planning to tear up Fairy Tail and we took what we wanted._ Things were easier then, he didn't have to wonder how far was too far, what was inappropriate and what was going to please Laxus. He didn't have to _try_ so hard to be good. He was rotten to the core and his team was _okay_ with that. Now… there were expectations and complications and deliberations. To be good, to be bad? At the end of the day, good _always_ seemed to win, and he was a little sick of it.

 _Women._ He _tched_ depreciatively and scowled at the closed door, thinking the Strauss' were the cause of all his woes.

"Make sure you wear something nice," Laxus continued.

 _No getting out of it._ "How nice?" Bickslow whinged through the door.

"It's a swanky place," Laxus explained. "Top level, you know?"

Grumbling, Bickslow got up and ripped open the door to complain some more. Laxus was already gone.

* * *

He had exactly _one_ tux. It was the one he'd purchased in Fiore to attend the Grand Magical Games ball. For months, he'd considered just throwing the fucking thing in the garbage—when the _hell_ would he _ever_ use it again?—but he'd ended up keeping it, _just in case._ Now he was glad he had.

Hoping he wasn't _too_ 'swanky', while hoping he was 'swanky' enough, he exited his room at quarter to six and marched to Laxus' just down the hall. The dragon slayer opened on the second knock, tucked into his own tux. Bickslow breathed a silent sigh of relief, glad he didn't look like a colossal fucking idiot, and asked, "Where are we going?"

"The Pied Piper," the man explained, naming an expensive, high-class restaurant.

 _I can't afford that_ , he wanted to grumble, but then Mira stepped out of the washroom and scattered his thoughts. Her long hair was braided back elaborately and tucked into a bun, and her bangs were down. The dress she wore was blacker than coal and lacy. She looked hot, hot, hot. The seith mage tried not to drool, knowing that would be in bad taste.

Then Lisanna stepped out from behind her, forced into a little dress that pushed her breasts high. It was shorter than anything he'd ever seen her in before—even tinier than that green dress she wore the other day, and it was redder than the most violent sunset. When she moved, the fabric gathered at her waist flatteringly, and when she turned to get her coat, he saw the back was wide open, save for a criss-cross of chains he wished to run his finger through, only to touch the skin underneath.

Evergreen, Freed and Elfman appeared at Bickslow's back. Unreasonably, he wanted to put himself between them and Lisanna, as if blocking their view of the takeover mage would somehow mean that she was his. It didn't. He stayed exactly where he was.

* * *

"What are you going to get?" Mira smiled when she said it, her teeth neat and square and bright.

Lisanna shrugged and buried her head in the leather-bound menu. The seat under her was plush and overstuffed, the table her elbows rested on was thick and made of dark, polished wood. The restaurant was full, and brimming with chatter, but none was overloud. These people were of a different breed, one Lisanna wasn't entirely comfortable with.

To make matters worse, she could feel Bickslow beside her, his body heat dancing over her skin. Every time he breathed his arm bumped hers, to the point where she wondered if she should inch over just a little to be out of his reach. In the end, she stayed exactly where she was, if only in an effort to keep him uncomfortable. It backfired. When she glanced over at him, his eyes were glued to her body shamelessly.

Bickslow's helmet was gone again on Ever's request, though if it were up to the seith mage, he would have left it on. That way, he'd avoid the gawking stares of people as they scurried by. He wouldn't have to pretend to find something particularly interesting on the table so he didn't startle them with his bright-eyed stare, and he would be able to study Lisanna away from the watchful eye of _everyone_ at the table. There was a bright side though. He did enjoy the way Lisanna squirmed when he looked at her.

He couldn't get enough.

Her dress was bright against her pale skin. It dipped and dived at the front, short and sashaying around her hips. He could lap her up, and maybe would have, if her brother wasn't across the table scowling so thoroughly at him.

 _You're see-through_ , he scolded himself. Laxus was also on to him, raising his brow when Bickslow dared to lift his eyes. To avoid that cross-examination, he went back to looking at Lisanna. At his side, Freed studied the bar looking like a seventh wheel.

Bickslow almost felt bad.

Almost.

From across the restaurant, a girl wearing a server's uniform started making her way over to take their order.

Bickslow lifted his eyes to look at her. Her hair was long and curling, bright red against her black dress. She was cute, with a small button nose and almost electric blue eyes. Her body was full exactly where it needed to be, with just a touch extra that he found he enjoyed. As she walked, her hips swayed alluringly and a cocky smile landed on her lips. It widened when she looked at their table. For a second, Bickslow thought that grin was for him, and he was just in the process of returning it, wondering what fun they could have if he pushed, when he realized that it was in fact for Lisanna and not he at all.

"Hey, Lisanna!"

Hearing her voice, Lisanna tilted her head up, met the server's eyes, then went white as a sheet. When that paleness passed, she turned red. "P-Pepper—!"

"I can't believe you're here! I hoped, but I didn't think I was going to see you again," Pepper gushed.

Lisanna fidgeted, feeling the burning gaze of the table on her, and spat out a hasty explanation. "I—I met Pepper last night."

"At Gruff's," Mira filled in with a false smile. Even forced, she looked genuine, as was her gift.

Pepper touched Lisanna's shoulder casually; the takeover mage tensed. If the redhead noticed, she didn't care. "Yeah, we had a great time."

 _Strange,_ Bickslow thought with half a smile and wondered exactly what secret they shared. _Something good._ He was burning to know. He was opening his mouth to ask just that when the redhead continued, "We can talk after, Lisanna. I get a break in a few, but I do have to keep working. Do you guys know what you want?"

Lisanna skimmed the menu, not really seeing the words, and pointed out something randomly. Pepper scrawled down her order on an old looking leather pad, then looked to everyone else. One after the other, they rhymed off what they wanted. When everyone was through, Pepper touched Lisanna's shoulder again, and said, "You look super cute, by the way. Nice dress." She winked playfully, then flounced off. Lisanna couldn't help but watch her hips sway and remember exactly what she tasted like: lip gloss and rum. Her cheeks heated and she sank lower into her chair.

"Didn't meet anyone last night, huh?" Mira pried.

Lisanna shrugged.

"That sure doesn't look like 'no one," Mira teased lightly. "She seems like a sweet girl. Anyone else you didn't share?"

 _Just whoever she was kissing,_ Bickslow thought, remembering the way Lisanna's lip quivered and her breath exploded out of her chest while he had her pressed up against the wall. _What if…_? _What if it was that chick?_ He dismissed the idea almost as soon as it formed. It was a nice fantasy, but unlikely.

"Guess I forgot," Lisanna said weakly.

Mira turned her lips to the side and shook her head subtly. That one look was both dismissive, pleased and slightly disapproving. Complicated.

Bickslow felt Lisanna wither beside him. Instead of feeling sorry for her, he moved in just a touch closer, happy to take advantage of her discomfort. Dropping his hand under the table, he dared to touch her leg, remembering the way she bowed into him earlier that day. Predictably, she didn't move away, though she did tense. From under her lashes, she sent over the most guarded look he'd ever seen, but she didn't push him back.

Encouraged, he lifted his hand higher, so it tucked just under the hem of her skirt. She shifted uncomfortably. Seeing that, he thought, _that's far enough. Stop._

 _Why?_

 _Because she's not comfortable._

But that was all the more reason to keep going, right?

Gathering his courage, he worked his hand a tad higher. He kept expecting her to shoo him off, embarrassed that it was _him,_ they were in a crowded restaurant and surrounded by people that she knew and cared about, but she just looked sort of stricken, unable to fathom what exactly to do.

 _You're mean._

He wasn't ashamed. Not the way Lisanna was. Her cheeks were bright pink.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go to this club after," Mira said casually. If she noticed the way Lisanna flushed and twitched while Bickslow played with her upper thigh, she didn't say a word. He ventured higher while around the table people chatted about nothing particularly interesting. Suddenly, he was glad Lisanna was there and had decided to sit beside him. Teasing her like this made dressing up in a monkey suit and coming out into civilized society worth it. He squeezed her leg tight enough to bruise, his earlier frustration with her forgotten, and thought of all the things she might let him do to her under the table. His fingers inched higher, so he was tickling the place where her thigh thickened and touched.

Just when Lisanna thought she'd have to make a scene and stop Bickslow, their food came. Pepper brought it with a joyful smile that she relished.

"Here you go, Sugarsnap." The redhead dropped the plate to the table, a tiny piece of paper falling discretely out of her hand as she did so.

Lisanna stared at the thing raptly for too long, until Pepper winked again then disappeared. Everyone started digging into their meal. Lisanna reached out covertly, grabbed up the paper, and opened it under the table.

 _-Washroom, now-_ it read.

Lisanna crumpled it up in her hand and looked around. No one had seemed to notice her preoccupation. Elfman shoveled food into his face; Mira followed suit, but more delicately, Bickslow focused solely on Pepper as she sashayed away— _probably dreaming about what she looks like without her clothes on,_ Lisanna thought not inaccurately—Laxus spoke to Freed, and Evergreen picked at her food carefully.

"I'm… I'll be back." Lisanna stood. No one seemed to notice.

The washroom was just behind their booth. Fighting against apprehension and excitement, she pushed her way through the door and saw Pepper leaning casually against the sink. The girl had a sinful look on her face, her eyes smoky and hot, the skirt of her dress just a touch too high.

"Hey, Lisanna."

"Hey." Lisanna immediately felt stupid. _Are you so fickle, you can't decide whether you like girls or boys?_ She remembered the way Bickslow leaned overtop of her— _kissed_ her, then recalled Pepper's body pressing against hers the night before. Both made her equally hot. At the end of it, she was no less confused, but plenty frustrated.

Pepper held out her hand. "You look really hot in your dress."

Lisanna smoothed her hands over her skirt unconfidently. "You think so?"

Pepper pressed her lips together and nodded. "Come here."

Lisanna shook. "Pepper—last night—" _I was drunk. I didn't mean it…_

"You had fun, didn't you?" Pepper asked.

Lisanna couldn't lie. "Yes."

"Then come here." She propped herself up on the damp counter and waved Lisanna closer. The takeover mage felt her feet moving without her permission. Across the washroom she travelled, until she was standing just centimeters away.

Grabbing her with a confidence Lisanna wished she possessed, Pepper dragged her in near and pushed the hair back from her forehead. "You look good in red."

"Yeah?" Lisanna liked the way Pepper's voice dropped low and got hoarse.

"I want to kiss you, Lisanna. Do you want me to?" Her palms were already pushed against Lisanna's cheeks, her mouth just inches away,

 _Do you want me to?_

 _No,_ because she was scared. "Y—yes," because her heart beat hard with longing.

Pepper smiled once, a flash of red tongue and bone-white teeth, then pressed her mouth tightly against Lisanna's.

Kissing a girl was strange the night before, but without the buffer of alcohol, Lisanna found she had too much to think about. _Why do I like it? What does that mean? Am I weird?_ But then one of Pepper's legs wrapped around her middle, her hand moved into her hair while the other grabbed a healthy handful of her breast, and she forgot all about that. Then the only thing lingering in her head was that she went from kissing _no one_ to kissing too many people in one day. First Bickslow, then Pepper. The realization made her both ashamed and excited; she clutched Pepper's full hip tightly and worked her way further between the redhead's legs. She felt good, warm and soft and—

The door burst open behind her. Lisanna opened her eyes, looked in the mirror and saw a cap of snowy hair.

Mira met her gaze and stopped dead.

For several seconds, Pepper's lips stayed glued to Lisanna's, her hands grasping, kneading, and pulling, then she realized that something was wrong. Drawing away from Lisanna's mouth, she looked between Mira and Lisanna and tried to think of something to say.

Lisanna opened her mouth to spout some weak excuse—because tangled up between some girl's legs in the washroom of a fancy restaurant was normal, right?—but Mira was already turning on her heel and walking out, her neck as bright as Lisanna's dress.

" _Awkward,"_ Pepper sang.

Lisanna bit her cheek hard and fought off a wave of humiliation. _Mira…_ What did she think? And Pepper…

"Your sister, I take it?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go after her?"

Lisanna licked Pepper's kiss off her lips, thinking of her reply. She shook her head. _I wouldn't even know what to say._

Pepper kissed her jaw. "Alright."

Lisanna tilted her head up and looked at herself in the mirror. The girl looking back was nearly unrecognizable, but she didn't mind so much, it helped her do things the old Lisanna wouldn't be brave enough to do. Daringly, she felt up Pepper's side and ran her thumb gently over the tip of the girl's breast. Her nipple was small and hard. _For you_. A hot ache rolled through Lisanna.

Pepper purred and squeezed her legs tighter, drawing Lisanna in closer. The takeover mage crushed her mouth against the other girls, kissing her like she'd never kissed anyone in her life, just because she wasn't so willing to let regret run the show.

* * *

;)


	8. Chapter 8

Bickslow eased back in his chair and looked at Mira's rosy cheeks while she deposited herself back into the seat in front of him. She met his eyes for only the barest of seconds, then looked back to her food. "Washroom full?" he pried casually.

"No." She wouldn't meet his eyes while she said it.

 _You're not just going to leave it there, are you? She's practically jumping out of her skin._ And he was dying to know why. "Hm. You ran out of there pretty quick."

Mira grabbed up her napkin and practically wrung it between her hands. "I—I changed my mind."

He raised a brow, not believing her for a second. "What, walk in on something you weren't supposed to?"

Mira's mouth flattened. "No. Mind your own business."

Bickslow raised his hands. "Easy, killer, what's got your panties in a twist?"

Mira's face went even redder. "Shut up, Bickslow."

Laxus looked over at her and frowned. "What's—"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Just be quiet and eat your dinner," Mira said hastily. As if to set an example, she picked up her fork and started shoveling food into her face.

Laxus raised his brows and looked as though he might press the issue, but then seemed to think better of it.

 _Holy, danger zone,_ Bickslow thought and burned to know what got her so bothered. _Did Mira walk in on Lisanna doing something she wasn't supposed to be_? He almost dismissed the idea, but he didn't have a better explanation. _What?_ He almost got up to go check, but then thankfully some reason filtered through and he reminded himself that maybe barging into the girls' washroom wasn't the best course of action if he wanted to live past tonight. Reluctantly, he eased back into his seat and deigned to wait for Lisanna to exit.

* * *

Pepper pulled back slowly and dragged her thumb over Lisanna's lip to wipe away smeared lipstick and moisture. Lisanna tried to come back for her mouth, but the girl leaned away and smiled. "I wish we could keep going, but I need to get back to work."

"Oh." How much time had passed? Not long enough; she wished she could stay there until Mira and everyone decided to leave, but she knew they'd never just disappear and leave her there. Grudgingly, she let her hands fall away from Pepper's side and clutched them into fists. That way she couldn't feel the way they shook when she thought about walking back out into the restaurant and facing Mira again. _What would I even say?_ But more importantly, _did she tell everyone at the table?_

She didn't think Mira would do that, but the fear was very real. _Why are you doing this if you feel so ashamed_? Because she liked it just a little more.

"Here." The redhead grabbed up a bag from her side and went rooting through for a tube of lipstick. It was rose red and velvety when she opened it, grabbed Lisanna's chin, and swiped it over her lips. Once finished, she leaned in and kissed Lisanna one more time for good measure.

Then she pulled away and said, "Come to Gruff's tonight."

Lisanna wavered, remembering what Mira said about wanting to go to some club, then nodded. "I'll be there when I can."

"Can't wait." Pepper squeezed her hand, pecked her cheek one more time, then slid off the counter and exited the washroom in a whirl of copper hair and perfume. In her absence, Lisanna stood as still as a statue and tried to calm her churning mind. _You can't stay here forever. You have to go back out there._ Back to Mira, back to Bickslow. Unbidden, the memory of his hand sliding over her leg under the table rose to the surface. She knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her, that it didn't mean anything, but it still made her flush. _And this morning? What about when he kissed you? He almost seemed…_

Like he enjoyed it.

She dismissed the idea.

 _He was just being an asshole._ _The only thing he cares about is making you squirm._ And she was tired of being an easy target. _So just tell him to get lost._ But some dark part of her sort of enjoyed the attention. When she recognized that, she was immediately ashamed, but not enough to change anything; it was kind of fun. _Maybe next time he gets on your case, you should try to take control of the situation._ That made her stomach alight with butterflies. She hadn't ever been forceful like that. _Maybe that's why boys like Mira, she knows what she wants and she's not afraid to take it_. She wished it was easier to be like her sister.

Lifting her eyes to the mirror, she looked at the girl staring back. Her short hair was in a wild halo around her face, her blue eyes had light bruises under them, and thanks to Pepper's lipstick, her mouth was redder than a ripe apple. _You look tired. And sort of pretty_. In a used-up kind of way. She didn't mind it so much, feeling a little grungy when she'd only ever been sunny. It felt good to break out of that confine.

Running her fingers through her hair, she fluffed it up so it was _almost_ messy, then sucked in a deep breath and left the washroom. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever done, stepping out into the bustle of the full restaurant. She wanted to keep her eyes trained to the floor, but that seemed like the coward's way. Instead, she lifted her chin high and strolled with a forced calm back to the table. Mira looked up when she saw her, then immediately dropped her gaze, but not before the younger sister saw the myriad of emotions flit over her face. Mira was an open book, easy to read and transparent. She was embarrassed—which in turn made Lisanna embarrassed—she was concerned—which made Lisanna irritated—and she was burning with curiosity that Lisanna had absolutely no intention of easing.

With hot cheeks, she threw herself back down into her chair and dropped her eyes to her food. It was cold now, but she wasn't very hungry anyway.

Bickslow watched the whole exchange with interest, trying to piece together whatever the hell just transpired. From across the restaurant, the cute redhead looked back over at their table and smiled. _What were they doing in there?_

Leaning back, Bickslow draped his arm casually around Lisanna's shoulder. "Why don't you tell me about your friend, Lisanna? That little firecracker." He nodded to where the girl now bent over a table to drop off some food.

Lisanna stiffened and wanted to shrink down, but she stayed exactly as she was. "What about her?"

"Think she'll be into a guy like me?" he pushed with a wink.

Lisanna dug her nails into her palm, fury making her almost blind. "No, Bickslow, I don't." _Are you mad because he's trying to get under your skin, because you're upset he's not chasing after you, or because you think he'll try to take Pepper away?_ How about all of those things, all twisted up into one confusing pile of _I don't know what the hell to feel?_

"Awe, don't be like that," he teased. "I've been told that I'm a lot of fun, when I want to be."

His words dredged up their escapades that morning. Lisanna wanted to blush and hide her face in her food, but that was what he wanted. "I just can't see her being into someone like you." She said it woundingly, but he only seemed encouraged.

He inched a little closer and leaned in so he could whisper into her ear. His voice was quiet enough that only she could hear, "That's okay, I think I liked the way you tasted this morning."

Lisanna stiffened and felt her heart pick up the pace.

From across the table, Elfman spoke up. "Don't go draping yourself over her—back off."

"Elfman," Lisanna bit out, close to mortified. Her brother didn't care.

Bickslow smiled widely and thought about refusing, but then relented. "Sure." Pulling away from her was hard, she felt good, soft and warm, and she smelled like sweet honey, but he knew that having his hands in his lap was going to be more fun anyway. As soon as they were under the table, he went for her legs again. She didn't even stiffen this time, which was perhaps not the response he was hoping for. Still, her skin was silky smooth, and touching her was exciting.

Lisanna made herself pick at her food though her skin was humming. _First Bickslow, then Pepper, and now Bickslow again._ When shame tried to swallow her, she beat it back furiously. _I'm not attached to anyone._

"So what were you saying about a club, Mira?" Laxus asked.

Bickslow could tell he didn't give a shit, clubs weren't really his thing, but he was making an effort to get the conversation started once more.

Mira shook the image of Lisanna and that waitress from her mind and tried to perk up again. "Yeah. It's a place called Midnight Underground."

"I've been there," Bickslow added. "It was alright." That and the Green Phoenix were one of the only places that did well in Port Gale during the winter months.

Mira nodded, encouraged, and shot a look to her sister. Clearing her throat, she said, "What do you think, Lisanna?"

Lisanna grunted noncommittally.

Mira sucked in a breath and tried, "If—if you want, you can invite your friend—"

 _Pepper._ "No," Lisanna said immediately.

Mira recoiled.

Bickslow squeezed Lisanna's leg under the table. _What. The. Fuck?_ He opened his mouth to ask another question, then choked it down. _You'll get it out of Lisanna later._ When she wasn't surrounded by her siblings and more willing to talk. Maybe.

"She's busy until later," Lisanna said after a moment when the guilt finally set in. She knew Mira was trying to be… well, Mira. Nice and sweet and accepting. She couldn't even begin to imagine that Mira's words were sincere—but she didn't have to be quite so cranky, right?

Mira's expression eased just a touch. "Alright."

After that, Lisanna gulped back her meal to keep busy—it tasted like dust in her mouth. The conversation drifted towards something safer, a winter carnival happening in a few days. Lisanna kept to herself and let them talk while she fantasized guiltily about kissing a girl in the washroom. That fantasy was tainted by her sister, but by the end of her meal, she was almost able to totally edit Mira out of the picture.

When they finally left, she shot a look over to Pepper only to find that the girl was watching her. The redhead smiled widely and waved. Lisanna wanted to stay until she got off her shift, but she knew Mira would insist upon sticking around too. _How are you going to ditch her to get over to Gruff's?_

 _I'll figure it out after._

* * *

Midnight Underground was a large basement level club, accessed by stairs cut into the sidewalk. The only thing to light those steps was a string of white and blue lights that did very little to wipe away the shadows. At the bottom, the door was made out of charred wood engraved with images of men and women tangled up with creatures that could only be demons. Some images were provocative, some were gruesome, all were beautiful in their own way, intricate and awe-inspiring. And if Lisanna shivered with something akin to fear, well, the only person that noticed was Bickslow, because they stood shoulder to shoulder at the back of the group, and he watched her so intently.

"Hey," he nudged her elbow and leaned in close, "Memorize those, eh? Next time, you and me can act out some of those scenes." He waited for her to blush.

And wasn't disappointed.

Not to be outdone, Lisanna hissed back in a carefully low voice, "Here I thought you might be satisfied imagining my sister there with you."

"Why would I be happy with a fantasy when I can have the real deal?" he wondered with a wink and squeezed her ass playfully.

Lisanna jumped despite herself and squeaked. Elfman looked back over his shoulder. Lisanna could tell he was about to come back and try to chaperone her, but thankfully Ever grabbed his hand and yanked him through the door and into the club.

The music had been loud out on the street, but it was positively deafening in there. The place was dark, save for the strobing white light and the occasional flash of blue luminescent bracelets and necklaces on girls that were employed there. They wore tiny bright red skirts and cropped tops, even though it was winter. Behind them, the dance floor was bursting with gyrating bodies. A lot of skin could be seen out there while men and women swayed in a way that Lisanna wanted to look away from but couldn't quite.

As soon as they entered, Elfman and Evergreen took off to some dark corner while Freed found the bar. Bickslow left her side and wandered towards a group of women and immediately inserted himself into their fun. _Liked the way I tasted,_ Lisanna thought bitterly, and stalked after Freed. Mira was hot on her heels, unsatisfied to just let her wander. Lisanna did her best to ignore her. Dropping herself into a vacant stool, she flagged the bartender down much like Pepper had and ordered a gin and tonic. Mira requested the same.

Lisanna threw an exasperated look her way. It was then she realized that Laxus had disappeared from her side. _Well this is a trap._ With forced calm, she asked, "Are you going to follow me around all night?"

Mira frowned. "I'm not following you around—"

Without ever meaning to, Lisanna let some of her irritation boil over. "You're always there. This morning in my bedroom—" Mira scrunched up her face in confusion, still unaware of what she'd walked in on, "—today in the bathroom, and here you are again. Every time I turn around, you're there."

"…Lisanna, I just wanted to talk."

"No, thanks," Lisanna said immediately.

"If you're embarrassed—"

"Be quiet."

"You don't have to be. It's okay. I just don't want you to get hurt; you don't know this girl—"

Lisanna whirled on her, not quite able to stop her mouth from moving. "Just leave me alone, Mira." She couldn't hear her sister's words, the noise was roaring in her ears and adrenaline was making her stupid. "I don't know if you realized this or not, but I'm a big girl. I don't need a babysitter. If—if I want to kiss girls, I will." She felt too hot and far too confined.

Mira looked stricken. She opened her mouth, but before she could get a word out, Lisanna grabbed her drink and pushed away from the bar. Tears made her vision blurry, but it wasn't like she had much of a direction anyway, she was just desperate to get away. Cutting through the dance floor, she shoved by a myriad of sweaty, swaying bodies and found the darkest corner she could. Throwing herself down on a bench seat running along the wall, she looked out into the club and tried to breathe deeply to calm her nerves. She'd never spoken to Mira like that in her life, and she felt so guilty it almost crushed her, but she also felt fed up and cramped under her and Elfman. It was hard being the youngest. Everyone thought they had to protect you. Everyone always looked at you like you were the baby.

As if in response to her dismal line of thinking, a tall form appeared out of the darkness and dropped down beside her. "Hey, baby Strauss."

Lisanna glowered at Bickslow. "Don't call me that."

He pouted falsely. "Why not? You don't like being the smallest?"

"I told you before; I haven't been a kid for a long time."

He smirked and leaned into her. "You know, it's more fun when you get mad at me."

His hot breath sent chills down her spine.

"So, what bad things were you doing in the washroom to get Mira all bent out of shape?" His tongue flicked out and caressed the sensitive skin at her ear.

Instead of pulling back like she wanted to, Lisanna stayed exactly where she was. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Awe, come on, Lisanna, I'm not an idiot. You and that hot redhead sneaking off into the washroom together… Did Mira catch you getting a piece of that sweet ass?" he joked.

Lisanna was straight faced.

"Come on, throw me a bone," Bickslow begged. "Just tell me—"

"You're imagining things. Nothing was happening in there," Lisanna said stubbornly. It was a good thing it was dark, that way Bickslow couldn't see how red she was. _Am I really that transparent?_ Yes, apparently.

He huffed out another breath. "Fine, be that way."

"Thanks for the permission," Lisanna said sarcastically and stood. "Now, if you don't mind—"

"I do, actually," Bickslow said and grabbed her hand before she could get too far. Lisanna ground to a halt and looked at him. There, there was that flash of nervousness he wanted. Smiling slyly, he pulled her back so she was standing between his legs. "You were rude to me this morning."

"Me?" Lisanna asked incredulously. "You were the one that was fantasizing about putting it on my sister _after_ you snuck into my bed and kissed me." The words came out like a sharp hiss.

Bickslow rolled his eyes. "You were sore about that?"

"What the hell do you think?" She tried to pull away, but he just dragged her closer, trapping her firmly between his thighs.

"You're kinda prickly, huh?"

Lisanna glowered. "Only when men are trying to use me."

"Awe, that's not fair," Bickslow said, "You just looked so damn cute—"

 _Cute._ Lisanna ground her teeth together. "If I _was_ going for a look, that _probably_ wasn't it."

He surprised her by tucking one hand under her leg and pulling it up over his lap so she was half straddling him. "We all have to be what we are, Lisanna, there's no sense trying to pretend."

"Let go of me."

"I don't want to." His voice dropped and got husky. Lisanna shivered despite herself. She thought she should, but she didn't fight when he hooked his other hand around her leg and hauled her easily up onto his lap. He was warm and solid under her body. As soon as she was situated, he started caressing her thighs. It felt nice, but nerve wracking. There were so many people around them. What if someone looked over and saw— _Saw what? You sitting on some guy's lap? So what? Stop being such a baby._ She took in a deep breath and made herself grab his biceps. His muscles were corded and hard under her fingers. He seemed surprised by her response, but not unpleased. _You can analyze_ that _one after,_ she determined; she was almost positive it didn't mean what she wanted it to. _Maybe he's just interested because you sort of look like Mira. or maybe he thinks he can get closer to her—_

She severed the thought. Even Bickslow wouldn't go that far.

Bickslow searched her face, trying to absorb all of the emotions flitting by there. She was doing her best to be casual and confident, but it was a foundation built out of soggy mud. She kept doubting herself, which was kind of sweet and kind of infuriating. She had no idea how hot she made him. Leaning back as far as he could, he took her in. Her lips looked plump and almost black in the low light, her eyes wide and bottomless, her irises so dark it looked like he could just drown in them. Brazenly, he rubbed his hands over her thighs, then reached around the back of her so he could squeeze her full rump. Lisanna wriggled, though he could see she tried her hardest to be steadfast. He smirked and skated his eyes over her front. Her dress was so tight it pushed her breasts high. It was all he could do to just stare at the piled peaks of paleness and not lean forward and kiss and lick like he longed to do. Around her legs, the dress was pulled wide while she straddled him, so if he inched up the hem just a touch and looked hard enough in the dim light, he could see the lacy red panties she wore underneath. Spider-walking his fingers over her thigh, he said, "Those are nice."

 _Your underwear._ Lisanna's ears roared and she felt close to hyperventilating. _Relax. You said you wanted to lead the next time, so_ do it.

Easier said than done. It was all she could do not to quiver like a leaf and tug at her dress. Distantly, she was aware of the bustling club full of watching eyes; no one paid them any mind, but that wasn't the point. Embarrassment melded with excitement, confusing her further. _You like the risk of getting caught._

Maybe.

"I know you're trying to make me uncomfortable."

The smile he gave her was lightning quick. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're trying to embarrass me," she continued. "That's the only reason you're doing this."

He was totally under her skirt now, high enough that the palms of his hands pressed flat against her hips. "Do you think so?"

"I see through you," Lisanna said with forced confidence. "And you know what?"

He liked that she was trying so hard to be tough and blasé. "Tell me, what?"

She wriggled just slightly, feeling his hardness under her bottom. The motion caused his eyes to flutter closed for a breath. She used his distraction to bring her mouth within inches of his. "You can't intimidate me." Then she forced herself to flick her tongue over his lips and wondered if he knew she was a filthy liar.

His bright eyes shot open as soon as the contact was made. Lisanna felt his body pulse underneath her and harden even further. Grabbing her hips tightly, he pushed up into her. She almost yelped, but managed to hold it in. That didn't last for long.

Bickslow shot a quick look around. For the moment, they were the only ones occupying the back corner. The place was shadowy; if anyone was looking hard enough they'd been seen, but it didn't seem like anyone was particularly interested in them. Turning back to her, he said, "That's good news, little Strauss. If that's the case, then let's have a bit of fun."

"What—"

Bickslow pushed her legs a little wider and moved his one hand towards her center while keeping the other clasped around her hip. He locked eyes with her to watch the moment contact was made. He wanted to see her startle. He wanted to see her twitch and flush and buck. She snagged up her plump bottom lip between her square, white teeth and worried it in an effort not to balk. Her tenacity was something to behold. He hesitated centimetres from her and gave her a chance to back out. She didn't. Just the opposite. She arched her hips minutely so it was _her_ that made him brush over that red lacy thing she tried to pass off as underwear. Bickslow caught his breath, suddenly so turned on he could barely focus. Rubbing his fingers over her gently, he marvelled at the way her back bowed just slightly, accentuating her breasts, and the way her eyes fluttered. Her fingers tightened on his arms. Biting his tongue to keep his wits, he slowly increased the pressure over her clit. She was moist, soaking through her panties even though he'd barely touched her.

"I think all of this is a front, Lisanna."

She looked at him through thick lashes. "What is?" Her voice was barely a breathy sigh.

"All of this good-girl shit." He squeezed her hip once, then moved his hand up so he could cup her neck and bring her in close. "You're as filthy as they come, letting yourself get pet in a nightclub."

Her ears roared. "N—"

She was back to squirming and stammering. Smiling, he moved his fingers faster over her lacy panties and enjoyed listening to her words fall away. She tried to move off, but he held her closer and nipped at her ear. "Do you want me to make you come?"

"Wh—" More fire rolled through her. _Stop him_. Her hands moved on their own accord, drifting up into his hair where she clutched frantically and tried to think of something comprehensible to say.

Bickslow didn't expect an answer, he just liked how she seemed so dumbfounded and off-balance. _You're not a very good person._ Nope. Nor did he really want to pretend to be either. Besides, she was having fun, he could feel it in the way her body was growing taut, the way she panted and moaned lightly under her breath. _Bet you never thought you'd hear that._ That only made him harder. Moving faster still, he clamped his teeth around her throat and bit her hard enough to leave a mark. Lisanna whimpered, then tugged roughly on his hair and rocked her hips unthinkingly while wave after wave of pleasure broke over her body. _You're going to come. You're in a night club, surrounded by people and…_ It only turned her on more. The moan that dropped from her lips was too loud. _Some one is going to hear._ She expected Bickslow to laugh, but the noise he made was low and sort of strangled, full of what she could only assume was want. She tightened her grip on his hair, then dug her nails into his shoulder. He pulled her closer and pushed through her soaking panties. At her neck, he alternated between biting and licking, until she quivered violently, squeezed him with her legs, and released a long, agonizing sob gasped out between frenetic breaths.

Lisanna could hardly breath while her muscles loosened. To help keep herself quiet, she wrapped her arms around Bickslow's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He smelled like cologne and alcohol again. She still liked it.

In the seconds that followed, Bickslow's fingers slowed, then stilled and he eased his teeth away. As a pseudo-apology, he licked her throat then kissed it. She shivered again, rolling over his over-sensitive erection. He groaned and imagined taking himself out right there and forcing her panties aside. _No one would even notice._ He was almost sure of it, and he was nearly positive she wouldn't say no, not now while she was still high from her orgasm. Before he could decide either way, Lisanna slithered from his lap and adjusted her dress down around her hips.

When her knees shook and tried to go out from under her, she locked them and said, "Thanks," as casually as she could.

"My turn now?" Bickslow asked excitedly.

But Lisanna turned away from him.

"Hey," he complained, but still thought she was teasing.

Then she started walking, hips swaying, dress riding up just a teasing touch. He kept waiting for her to turn back around and say, "Just kidding!" but she kept on moving. When it became obvious that was it, he grunted in annoyance. "Yeah, who's using who?" Then he grinned widely. Lisanna was a little spunkier than he gave her credit for. Intrigued, he stood and spotted her across the club. She was grabbing her coat.

And making for the exit by herself.

 _Huh._ Dodging dancers, he crossed the floor after her, intent upon following.

A green haired man suddenly blocked his way. Freed grinned, half-drunk and feeling dopy about it, and wrapped his arm around Bickslow's shoulders. "Hey. Come—" he hiccoughed. "Have a drink with me."

Bickslow tried to dislodge him. "No, thanks. Got some place to be."

But then Evergreen showed up on his other side, Elfman in tow, and wrapped her arm through his. "Come on, Bickslow." She tugged him towards the bar. Bickslow looked back over his shoulder just in time to see Lisanna slip out into the night. The door closed behind her.

"I really gotta go."

"Hey, you want me to come with you?" Freed offered helpfully.

"I don't need an escort," Bickslow snapped. "Let go of me, both of you." _I need to follow her._

"We'll all go!" Evergreen announced. "We're a team—"

Bickslow almost groaned, seeing where this was going. Slowly disengaging from their tight grips, he wrapped his arms around both their shoulders and led them towards the bar. "Actually, I think I changed my mind. Let's have a few drinks."

Both grinned and went willingly. Bickslow chose a spot with four open stools, then heralded the bartender. "Hey, four whiskies. And ah…" He clapped Freed on the back. "Why don't you put it all on his tab? You got this, buddy, right?"

"I can get this round," Freed agreed while the bartender went off to do as he asked.

"Good. Say, hold my spot. Gotta go hit the head—back in a sec."

Freed nodded. Pushing away from the bar, Bickslow made for the door without looking back. no one tried to stop him when he broke out into the night, but Lisanna was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Hey—sorry to anyone that read that first version of the last chapter. Apparently a bottle of wine + 2 in the morning doesn't make for excellent writing choices.


	9. Chapter 9

Lisanna's whole body buzzed. She felt giddy and stupid and wild and liberated like never before. _You let him... And then you just walked out._ Maybe that was the most exciting of all, just leaving him there like _she_ was in control. Thinking about it made her feel kind of badass, something she'd never felt before. Stifling a manic laugh, she practically bounded into Gruff's. The place was packed again, full on the weekend. A loud band was on stage, hammering out another grungy tune she immediately wanted to dance to. Taking off her coat, she hung it up by the door, then looked for Pepper.

The redhead was easy to spot. She sat at the bar in a slinky black dress with a tall drink in hand. Her red hair was loose and curling around her shoulders, and her mouth was as bright as an apple. Two men surrounded her, hanging off her every word while she laughed and flirted with them both shamelessly. Seeing that, Lisanna almost turned around and went back to the Midnight Underground, feeling foolish and jealous, but then Pepper looked up, as if she felt Lisanna's eyes on her skin, and seemed to ignite. She waved enthusiastically and called something to the bartender over her shoulder—Spence hurried to do as she asked.

By the time Lisanna made it to the bar, Pepper had a gin and tonic held out for her. "This is your poison, right?"

Lisanna shrugged. "I guess." She'd never really drunk enough to have a favorite, but it was okay. It tasted piney going down, but she liked the way it made her tongue tingle and her head swim.

When she got near, Pepper reached out and wrapped an arm around her hip and hauled her in so their bodies were pressed tight side-by-side. Lisanna's skin tingled. She felt self-conscious standing there so close to Pepper, but if anyone cared, they didn't say anything. The redhead planted a kiss to her cheek and said, "Took you long enough to get here."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I had to ditch my sister."

Pepper's eyes danced with mirth. "I get you. Hey, Lisanna, this is Macon and his brother Ant." She nodded to the two men that watched them like hawks. They were twins, perfect images of each other, except where one was light, the other was dark. Macon had black hair and blue eyes, and Ant had blonde hair and black eyes.

They both nodded at her and looked appreciatively at her body. Lisanna wanted to wrap her arms around her chest and sink back into obscurity, but she'd spent her whole life on the sidelines—it felt sort of good to be noticed. She made herself stand exactly as she was and even smiled a little flirtatiously.

Macon tore his eyes away and said. "Grady's got the stuff. He said he's meeting us outside in about forty."

 _The stuff,_ Lisanna wondered but didn't ask.

"Alright," Pepper said. "We'll hang around here for a bit, then I'll go find Courtney and get her half of the money. I'll meet you guys out there after."

"Sure," Macon agreed. He turned his eyes to Lisanna once more. "Hey, if you're sick of girls, you want to come hang out with us?"

Lisanna's mouth went dry.

"Shove off, Macon," Pepper said. "She's here with me."

Macon smirked. "I already told you, Pepper, I'm in if you are—I don't mind sharing,"

Pepper gave him a saucy smile then flipped him off. "Once was more than enough."

"Really? 'Cause I remember the last time going really well. You were just begging." Macon grinned, snaked a hand out and squeezed her ass.

Pepper slapped him away and gave him a look full of mock outrage. "Get out of here, you dog."

He winked, then took off with his brother in tow. When they ducked outside, Pepper turned towards Lisanna and said, "Keep your eye on Macon—he's got a silver tongue and he's sweet, but he's only good for a ride."

"W-what?" Lisanna stammered.

Pepper laughed. "If you're into that, that's cool—I'll even stick around if you want, he and I have had some good times and like he said, he's good at sharing—I just wanted you to know, so you're not surprised. You're just his type, too."

Lisanna shook her head dismissively. There was so much wrong with that, but… "Boy's aren't really into me."

"Why would you say that?"

Lisanna shrugged. "It's true." At least, all the boys she knew.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You're selling yourself short, you're smoking hot."

The takeover mage didn't know whether or not to believe her, but her skin hummed with pleasure all the same.

Seeing her beam, Pepper pecked the corner of her mouth. Lisanna screwed up her courage, then moved just a fraction of an inch so their lips met. Pepper let out a muffled and surprised grunt. It didn't take her long to recover; when she did, she deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue against Lisanna's and clutching her side until Lisanna was all but dizzy. When Pepper finally pulled back, her lipstick was slightly smeared and her lips were puffy. She looked beautiful and savage. "So," she grabbed her thigh and leaned in close. "What did your sister say about us?"

Lisanna's bravery withered. She shrugged and took a drink to hide her growing blush. "Nothing, really." _Because I didn't give her a chance to._ She kind of felt bad about that, but she didn't even know what to say to Mira.

"Mmm." Pepper's fingers swirled at her hip thoughtfully. Lisanna thought she'd say something else on the matter, but she just turned back towards Spence and ordered more drinks.

* * *

Some thirty minutes later, Lisanna was drunk and hanging off Pepper, stealing kisses and laughing like she'd done it every single night of her life. She would have stayed that way, entangled in the redhead's arms, taking kiss after kiss and touching her brazenly, but Pepper checked her watch. She licked Lisanna's neck almost exactly where Bickslow had, then said, "I need to go get some money from my friend and meet those guys out back. I'll be back in twenty."

Lisanna inched back so she could see Pepper's face. "What are you giving them money for?"

Pepper raised one finely sculpted brow, then grinned wickedly. "Wouldn't want to pervert your innocence. You better never mind and stay here, Sugarsnap."

Lisanna frowned and lied. "I don't know why everyone thinks I'm so innocent. I've done plenty of bad things, you know?"

Pepper saw through her. "No you haven't."

"Be quiet," Lisanna said, but there was little heat to her voice. "At least take me with you—I'll decide if I'm too 'innocent' on my own."

Pepper pursed her lips. "Fine, but once we're out there, we're out there for good. You don't have to partake—I would never make you do that—but you do need to keep quiet until the deal's made."

"What deal?" Lisanna asked, burning with curiosity and apprehension.

Pepper looked down the bar then decided not to answer. "Come on," she said instead, "Let's go see if we can find Courtney. She was supposed to be here… I haven't seen her, but then again, I haven't really been looking." She squeezed Lisanna's hand and pulled her upright. Lisanna wrapped her arm around Pepper's middle—kind of because she wanted to be closer, but mostly because if she didn't, she'd fall over. _You've drank too much again…._ She didn't really care. Tomorrow morning would be a different sort of story, but for now, she felt loose and happy.

Pepper did a quick survey of the dance floor, then, not finding who she was looking for, cut directly through the center of the gyrating bodies. Lisanna was less nimble than the redhead as they ducked in and out of the crowd. She bumped into a brunette with smoky eyes, then dodged a tall, dark haired man only to run directly into another, this one a little older.

"Sorry!" she said, but instead of accepting her apology or being angry, he just grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close so he could grind off her front in tune to the music.

"Oh!" Lisanna gasped, startled, and tried to squirm away. He was like an anaconda, only clutching her tighter the more she struggled. Pepper turned back just before Lisanna really started to fight, and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Hey, Burnie, leave her alone, eh? She doesn't want to dance with a slob like you."

The man pouted. "You looking for a partner, Pepper?"

"Not on your life," the girl said and winked. She grabbed Lisanna again and pulled her off. "You don't think men look at you, eh?" she asked over her shoulder.

Lisanna shrugged and thought of Bickslow and very, very briefly Natsu. The former was recalled with a hint of contempt, the latter with a bit of sadness. "Not really—at least, not the right ones."

"Let me tell you a secret," Pepper said, "They're all the wrong ones. Every single one of them. The best of the wrongs are the wrongest. Wrap your pretty head around that."

Lisanna smirked despite herself. Bickslow was definitely one of the 'wrongest' as she put it. Once more she remembered sitting atop his lap and rocking… _did I really do that?_ She felt giddy all over again and decidedly enjoyed this new daring streak she'd found. Fleetingly, she wished the seith mage was there. _What would he think of Pepper_? The image of him eying her up in the restaurant returned and she bit her cheek, not sure whether or not to feel jealous—if she even had the right to feel that way—and why? Was it the fact that she wanted Pepper to herself, or she wanted Bickslow to look at _her_ that way?

She shook her head to clear it, entirely too drunk to really think about stuff like that.

They broke out of the crowd. Pepper took them down a narrow hallway lined with old paintings and pushed aside a door marked 'Ladies'. Inside, a blonde wearing a tight turquois dress leaned over the sink, a thin white tube in hand, and snorted up a long line of white powder.

 _Drugs,_ Lisanna thought immediately and tried to turn right back around and exit, feeling like an intruder _and_ guilty by proximity. Pepper held her hand tight to prevent that from happening.

"Hey, Courtney. Thought I'd find you in here, you lush."

The blonde snorted hard, then pinched the bridge of her nose and stood. "Hey, Pepper."

Lisanna's mind whirled. She looked to Pepper and thought about pulling away. _She's not quite the girl you thought she was, if this is the kind of person she hangs around,_ but then she scolded herself. _Don't judge._ That's what the old Lisanna would say, right?

 _Erm… maybe not._ But that was all the reason for the new Lisanna to try to be a little more accepting. _Mira would be mad if she knew… and Elfman…_ Both would be disappointed in her. Instead of scaring her away like she thought it would, the realization hardened her resolve. She tried to keep calm and be casual while the two other girls spoke.

"So, did Macon get that stuff yet?" the blonde asked.

"Grady's supposed to be showing up now," Pepper replied. She leaned against the wall beside the mirror and watched carefully while Courtney dropped her rolled up piece of paper back into her purse, then grabbed out a tube of candy pink lipstick and started to apply it.

"I thought maybe you'd want to give me your half of the money so I could do the deal for you. Figured you didn't want to deal with Grady after last time."

"You're right. He was a fucking asshole." Courtney went rooting through her purse and pulled out a thick wad of cash. She paused before she started counting it and fixed Lisanna with dull eyes. "Who's this?"

Pepper grabbed her close again like they were something more than friends. The thought made Lisanna both nervous and a little pleased. Then Bickslow appeared in her mind and she wanted to burn everything down around her, way too confused to figure out what that meant. _Obviously you don't know_ what _the hell you like_.

"This is Lisanna, Pepper said, "She was the one I met the other night, remember?"

"Right, the cute one. Is she cool?"

Pepper looked at Lisanna through dark lashes. "Yeah," she said after a moment, "She's good."

Courtney nodded and started counting out her money. It was a large amount. Lisanna watched the green roll by with a growing sense of unease. _This is illegal,_ she thought, but of course, she didn't _actually_ know what exactly was happening. _A drug deal, obviously. Stupid._

 _Just be cool._ She didn't know anyone else like Pepper and wasn't so interested in giving up this new and strange relationship they'd developed.

Courtney handed over the money, which Pepper tucked into her bra, then went back to leaning over the sink. Grabbing out a long tube of mascara, she applied it thickly and said, "I'll be out there in a little bit—I'm meeting Poe first."

"Another quickie in the men's room?" Pepper asked snidely with a roll of her eye.

Courtney snorted but didn't disagree.

"You know," Pepper said, "If you guys wanted an audience, there're groups for that."

That just made Lisanna think of sitting on Bickslow's lap in the club. She fought the urge to blush and look away. For an instant, she lamented leaving him there. _You think he'd be alright with you standing in the girl's washroom witnessing drug deals?_ Maybe. That seemed like the kind of thing Bickslow would think was hilarious. Good-girl Lisanna Strauss, getting a little filthy. That only made her want to be wilder, as if distancing herself from that persona would some how make her better. _Not better. Different._ And she so desperately wanted to be different. _Tonight in that club was different._ How far would she have let it go? _As far as he wanted_. She wouldn't have stopped him if…

 _He was probably just thinking about Mira._ But in the end, she had to ask herself if she really cared all that much. She felt like she _should,_ but with alcohol running through her veins, it mattered almost not at all. A sudden and frantic urge to go and find him and do something crazy overtook her, but then Pepper's chiming laugh drew her back to reality. The conversation was still going.

"Just mind your own business," Courtney said, "and make sure Grady doesn't cheap out on me like he did last time. He thought I wouldn't notice, but I did."

Pepper puffed out her cheeks. "Yeah, I know. It just sucks because he's the only one that can get it."

"Well, one day he's going to rip off the wrong person and he's going to get his ass kicked," Courtney muttered.

"I'll tell him," Pepper said. "Come on, Lisanna." She tugged her hand and led her out of the washroom, back into the busy bar.

Out there, surrounded by lights and music, Lisanna felt just a little more relaxed—until they got to the coatrack and she remembered that they were going out to seal the deal.

Pepper grabbed out her jacket. "We won't be too long, but you'll want your coat."

Lisanna bit her lips together and looked back towards the bar. Pepper caught her staring longingly and said, "Hey, you don't have to come. Remember what I said—if you want, you can just stay in here. I'll be back in a few."

 _You're out of your element. In way, way, way over your head,_ Lisanna thought and almost took Pepper up on her offer, but she didn't want to be alone and she didn't want to go back on her word. She bit her tongue, then shook her head. "No, I'll come."

"Sure." Pepper watched Lisanna get her coat, then waited patiently for the takeover mage to do it all the way up to the top button to ward off the cold. Then she grabbed her around the hip once more and led the way. Outside, the air burned in Lisanna's lungs.

Pepper dragged her around the side of the building to where the street lights didn't quite reach. Lisanna lagged behind when she saw three figures silhouetted in the shadow. "Pepper—"

"It's okay, Lisanna, it's only Macon, Ant and Grady," Pepper said, as if that should relax her. It didn't.

Lisanna stuffed her hands deep into her pockets and clenched her fingers so tightly that her nails bit into her palm. _Relax._ Her magic was _right_ there, pulsing under the surface, ready if she needed it.

As they drew closer, their faces became clear. Just like Pepper promised, one was Macon and the other was Ant. The third man she didn't recognize, but he was of average build, with hollow cheeks covered by a thin dusting of dark beard. He looked like the kind of man she would advert her eyes from if they passed on the street. She didn't look away now.

"Did you get Courtney's cut?" Macon asked.

"Yeah, I got it," Pepper agreed and went digging through her bra to produce.

"Who's the chick?" hollow cheeks asked.

"This is Lisanna—she's good shit," Pepper told him. "No need to worry."

The man—Grady, Lisanna had to presume—still looked as twitchy as a gopher.

"This new guy—he's not like the other one. He'll pull out the second he thinks something shifty is happening," Grady said. "If this girl's a snitch—"

"I _told_ you, she's good," Pepper insisted. "Now just shut up and give me the stuff or fuck off and we'll find another dealer."

Both Ant and Macon looked at her like she was crazy. Pepper was steadfast, unwilling to be bullied. More than ever, Lisanna wanted to have the same sort of grit and determination as her. She kind of reminded her of Mira in that way. She pushed her big sister from her mind—otherwise she'd balk and race off and she'd never, ever see Pepper again.

"Fine, but if this all comes crashing down, I'm telling Klaus it was your fault," Grady said. "He doesn't like to take chances—he wants to know that his customers are legit after his brother—"

"Honestly, Grady, you talk more than my grandma," Pepper snapped. "Just give me my shit and get going, I'm sick of looking at you."

Grady glowered. "Some fucking mouth you have." Though he grumbled and complained he still went rooting through his pockets for a packet of small, white pills. As soon as Lisanna saw them she wanted to hyperventilate and run the opposite way, but then she reminded herself that just because Pepper was buying them didn't mean that she was guilty too.

Money exchanged hands, then Grady went away. It was just the four of them standing out there now.

"Where's Courtney?" Ant asked.

Pepper frowned. "Dunno. She said she'd be out here, but…" She shrugged. "I can keep her cut until later." She took out one small white pill and looked at it closely, as if examining it for defects. When she caught Lisanna looking, she explained. "It used to be really great quality stuff, but the cops got involved and took out the main supplier. Now his brother runs the show and shit's gotten pretty dismal."

Lisanna didn't know what to say so she said nothing at all.

Pepper popped the pill into her mouth. Immediately, her body danced with bright white light and emanated magic. Lisanna watched the spectacle in confusion while the drugs melted on Pepper's tongue. The other girl shivered and clutched her elbows, then tipped her head back to the sky and closed her eyes, as if trapped somewhere in euphoria.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Magicfire," Ant explained. He grabbed the bag from Pepper and took a pill of his own, then passed it to his brother. Macon followed suit and tried to pass it to Lisanna. She dug her hands deep into her pockets and shook her head.

Macon shrugged and handed the bag back to a recovering Pepper. She was dull and dopy now, a dazed smile on her face. The magic had slowly started to peter out, so now she only glowed a little. Macon laughed at her dysfunctional state then elaborated, "It's made from other's magic—it makes you high and gives you the ability to use magic for a brief amount of time without ever having to learn it." He dropped it on his tongue. "It's amazing." The way his face glowed seemed to say it all. For the briefest of seconds, Lisanna almost snatched the bag out of Pepper's hand to try for herself,then she found some reason and clenched her fists even tighter.

"Are you disappointed, Lisanna?" Pepper swayed into her as the last of the light left her skin. Lisanna caught her by the hips and felt the wall at her back. Pepper had her trapped in no time, fingers tangled in her short hair.

"W—why would I be disappointed?" Lisanna made herself ask. Her heart beat hard while Pepper brought her mouth so close she could feel the tickle of her lips.

"Because I'm not a sterling kind of girl. I'm not good like you." Her hands dropped out of Lisanna's hair then went for her hips and tucked up under her coat.

"Sometimes," Lisanna admitted a little shyly, "I don't think being good is all it's cracked up to be." She was aware of the two men watching her. It made her nervous, but not enough to pull back.

Pepper flicked her tongue over Lisanna's jaw.

"You girls gonna give us a show?" Macon asked eagerly.

Lisanna was going to say no, but then Pepper crushed her mouth against hers and she forgot to be reluctant or wary of the drugs. The girl tasted chemically. Her buzz intensified while residual drug transferred from Pepper's tongue to hers. It wasn't an intense sensation, but it certainly was there. Lisanna almost pulled back to distance herself, but the damage was already done. Feeling light, she fisted her hand in Pepper's hair and pulled it too roughly. _You're being watched._ She didn't care, not as much as she should. Her only regret was that Bickslow wasn't there. _So you can show him… what?_ That she could be more fun than her sister, maybe. _That's mean and petty._ But she didn't regret it.

Pepper kissed her until Lisanna's mouth was numb. When she thought she couldn't take any more, that she'd explode or die or _something_ if she didn't have more, Ant grabbed Pepper lightly around the shoulders, eased her away, then took Lisanna's place. The takeover mage watched the two paw at each other desperately and wondered, _what the hell am I doing here,_ but then Macon came in for a kiss and she had a totally different worry. _What if he expects…_

Too late, his mouth was on hers. He tasted like Pepper had—chemically, yet a little sweet. Lisanna let out a muffled snort, then tried to force herself to relax. It almost worked, until he reached up and grabbed a handful of her breast. Stiffening, she tried to think of the best way to tell him off. She was saved the effort by a sharp voice. "Hey—thought I'd find you in this dingy little dump."

 _I know who that is._ Lisanna almost withered, but then she thought, _what the hell do I care?_ She almost kept kissing Macon on principal alone—let Bickslow see that other men wanted her not just because she was easy to tease—but then she decided against it and let the man take his mouth away from hers.

"So this is the scrub you picked up, eh, Lisanna?" Bickslow sauntered over as casually as he could, though every part of him was looking for a fight. _Calm the hell down._ His magic was there, his spirits ready to do damage if he asked. _Just wait._

"Hey," Macon spoke up. "Shove off, eh? We're busy."

Lisanna found her tongue, though her head felt stupid with the contact high. "What are you doing here, Bickslow?"

"Looking for a sneak," he replied. "Some girl that took off on me in a club. Have you seen her? She was about oh… this tall," he mimicked Lisanna's height with his hands. "White hair, cute red dress, sort of a closet pervert—"

Lisanna's ears roared. "What do you want?"

"Take the hint, eh, pal, and fuck off," Macon said. His hands squeezed on Lisanna's side. She frowned and wondered again, _what the hell am I doing here?_

"You know this guy, Lisanna?" Pepper asked from the other side of the alley.

Lisanna pushed Macon back and scrubbed her hands over her dress. "Yeah."

"Come on, Lisanna, I think it's time we head back," Bickslow said, trying to appeal to her sense of reason. "It's getting pretty late. If Mira hasn't noticed you're missing yet, it won't be long."

At the mention of her sister Lisanna's heart sank. _She's going to be looking for you soon._ At first she wanted to say, _to hell with Mira,_ but she quickly realized that she couldn't let Mira think she'd disappeared once more. She'd never trust her again. "Alright."

"Hey," Macon said, "You don't have to let this guy bully you around, Lisanna. If you want to stay, that's cool. You can crash at our place—"

"Not a fucking hope in hell," Bickslow spat out. He knew the look in that guy's eye—he'd be wearing the same one if Lisanna was trapped between him and a wall dressed like that.

Macon frowned. "Listen, buddy—"

"Fuck off and get away from her."

 _Why is he so bent out of shape?_ Lisanna ducked under Macon's grip before things could get too far out of hand. "Let's—let's just go, Bickslow, before Mira realizes—"

Bickslow grabbed up her arm, fighting with anger and the need to stake claim to something that was so obviously not his, and pulled her close enough that their bodies touched. Without another word, he turned them both around and dragged her back towards the Midnight Underground.

Before they could get far, a wail of a siren filled the air. Bickslow looked towards the source and saw the flash of red and blue lights. _Emergency vehicles…_ why? They were headed towards the bar. _All the more reason to get the fuck out of here._

Lisanna didn't really seem to pay the approaching sirens much mind as she staggered at Bickslow's side. While she walked she seemed to depend mostly upon him to keep her vertical. He did a decent job too, considering how limp she was. Looking down upon her he couldn't help but ask, "You always just let guys kiss you?"

"Mmm… no," Lisanna mumbled. "It just sort of…"

"Happened?" Bickslow said with a roll of his eyes. "Listen… that guy was bad news, Lisanna—" _coming from you, what a fucking joke._ "—You gotta be careful—there are a lot of people that would take advantage of you—"

"Like you?" she asked facetiously.

Instead of refuting her like she expected, he said, "Yes, exactly." His tone sounded desperate, as if he longed for her to see something that was right before her face.

"You want to take advantage of me?"

"No—" Bickslow said automatically. _Liar._ "I just mean—"

"When we were together tonight—were you thinking of Mira?" The words bubbled out without her permission.

Bickslow slowed and looked at her. "That's what you think? I was dreaming of your sister while you were on my lap?"

Lisanna felt her cheeks heat. She couldn't bring herself to respond.

He shook his head and started hauling her off again. While they walked, Lisanna looked up into his pinched face and tried to read his expression. He was always laughing and jovial and carefree, but now he looked downright furious. Seriousness didn't suit him very well.

"Bickslow…"

"Yeah?" he asked cautiously and looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her blue orbs were wide and concerned.

"Are you mad?"

 _Yes._ He swallowed back the answer, not wanting to seem jealous, and asked, "Why would I be mad, Lisanna?"

 _Maybe because I was kissing someone else after... Are you brave enough to say it?_ She didn't think so. With some difficulty she ground to a halt and reached across his body to grab his arm. It was awkward, but when he finally stopped and faced her squarely, she asked, "Why did you do that stuff, at the Underground?"

Bickslow was surprised when he opened his mouth and the truth spilled out. "Because you've been driving me fucking crazy." _She won't remember anyway._ That made him both sad and glad. How embarrassing was it that Lisanna Strauss was getting so thoroughly under his skin?

Lisanna licked her suddenly dry lips. "I am?"

"Yes." He tried to keep going, but Lisanna was rooted in place.

"Oh..." A streak of bravery made her pull him in close.

Bickslow didn't need much convincing. He had her pushed back against the dingy wall of a tattoo parlor in seconds, then tucked his face into the crook of her neck so he could breathe her in. So close, he could see there was a mark on her throat that didn't belong to him, a bruise in the shape of a neat row of teeth. "That guy you were kissing…" He wasn't sure why his mouth was moving or what her answer mattered. "Was he the one you picked up the other day?"

Lisanna clutched his arms in weak fingers and admitted, "Tonight was the first time I'd met him."

Cool rage and hot arousal leaked into Bickslow's chest. He didn't know if he loved or hated that Lisanna was starting to explore her sexuality. _Maybe you just wish it was with you_. For sure. "I can't _believe_ you walked out on me tonight so you could shack up with that fucking loser." He licked her neck then bit hard, placing his teeth over the other's.

Lisanna shivered and arched her back, rubbing her hips against his. She could feel him pressing hard into her leg. The sudden urge to reach out and grab him was overwhelming. Nervously, she did what her body asked. As soon as the contact was made, Bickslow bucked and hissed through clenched teeth. At first she wondered if she'd hurt him, but then he pushed harder against her and dragged his hands up her sides so he was touching just under her breasts and she knew that he wanted more. She obliged, daring to run her hand gently over his erection.

In response, Bickslow squeezed her ribs until his grip was vice-tight and she whimpered. Then, releasing his hold, he grabbed for the zipper of her coat and yanked it down so he could see her body more clearly. The red fabric of her dress looked bright in the dim streetlight. Her breasts were almost toppling out of the plunging neckline; the skirt was higher than it should have been. He groaned, low and tormented.

"What is it?"

Bickslow made himself meet her eyes. "This thing looks good on you."

Lisanna felt her breath pant out of her lungs. "Y-yeah?"

"Mmmhmm…" Moving in close again, he closed his lips around her neck and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. His immediate thought was, _good,_ as if marring her skin would suddenly mean that she was his. Laxus' words came back to him. _Not the kind of girl you hit and quit._ He knew he should feel guilty, but he'd never had anything as pure as Lisanna to ruin. "You look so hot."

There was real want in his voice. "Do you think?" Lisanna felt giddy and weightless.

Bickslow licked up her neck until he found her mouth and kissed her feverishly. Before he knew it, he was frantically grabbing at her dress, pulling it up over her rump despite the cold winter air and their location. Lisanna didn't seem to care-she lifted one leg and wrapped it around his hips and pulled him in closer. Automatically he grabbed her under the knee and helped levitate her. Between her legs was warm. He knew without touching her that she'd be damp and ready to go if he wanted.

Drawing in a tight breath, he told himself that he needed to _back the fuck off_. It didn't do much good, as soon as he dropped her leg and moved off an inch, Lisanna started tugging clumsily at his belt, as if she had every intention of pulling him out right there. She didn't care they were tucked into some semi-shadowy back alley. She didn't care that anyone could walk by. _You should stop her._

He didn't.

His body was too hard; he was too eager.

"I'm sorry for leaving you in that club," Lisanna muttered against his throat. Her voice was sultry.

"So am I, but you're about to make it better," Bickslow told her, and hardly felt any remorse.

Hearing his voice scrape out like that, rough and strained, Lisanna's body tightened. The belt came off, the button of his pants popped open, and she was sliding her fingers inside the waistband daringly, feeling the hardened muscle underneath, smooth and throbbing. The thought that it was _for her_ made her eager and frantic. Again she snatched up his mouth and kissed him frenziedly while her hand moved uncoordinatedly.

Sirens still shrilled in the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

Lisanna's breath came out in shallow, impatient gasps, like she couldn't get enough oxygen, and yet she didn't care. She kept looking up into Bickslow's face so she could see the way his eyes drooped and his mouth slackened. _That's for you_. Pleasure expanded in her chest. She liked the thought of him hard for her, of him sweating for her, of him clutching at her anywhere he could, unable to help himself. She'd never made anyone else feel that way ever before. It made her feel powerful and in control. There was no second guessing in that moment.

Lifting her gaze, she found Bickslow's. There was no helmet, manic laughter, or too wide smiles to hide behind, he was totally bared for her to see. The person standing before her was shockingly real. His eyes clung to her skin, his body responded to her touch, and he looked utterly serious.

The wind blew sharply, cutting into her skin. In the back of her mind, Lisanna knew that doing this kind of thing in the alley wasn't exactly what _nice_ girls did, but she didn't feel like a nice girl and didn't want to be treated like one either.

With a little bit of struggle, she got him out of his pants. She expected him to shift uncomfortably, exposed and cold. He only clutched her shoulders tightly as if it were the only thing he could even imagine doing, and watched her slide her fingers over his hardness. There was a moan on his tongue, one that slipped out long and low. Lisanna smiled, still holding his gaze.

Over his body, Lisanna's fingers moved uncoordinatedly, betraying her inexperience. It wasn't the kind of thing Bickslow cared about. What she lacked in skill she made up for in enthusiasm and that made it all the better. She worked slowly, carefully, up and down until he gasped out, half in frustration and half in pleasure. One of his hands slipped up her body and fisted in her hair while the other wrapped around hers and he showed her how he wanted it.

"Like this."

Lisanna did exactly as he asked until she got it down pat and he released her hand, then she did some exploring on her own, trying different methods to earn different responses from him. He let his eyes slip closed while he enjoyed the sensation. In the back of his mind he knew it was bad, that he shouldn't let her continue, that he shouldn't want her as much as he did, but it was too late for regrets.

She squeezed him tightly, causing him to meet her eye once more. "Is it okay?"

Bickslow could only nod and tighten his hold on her hair, not trusting himself to speak.

Encouraged, Lisanna stood on tiptoe and went looking for his mouth again, lips and tongue cold when they met his. She kissed him thoroughly, totally enthralled, and moved her hand faster. Bickslow grunted against her tongue. She swallowed the sound with pleasure and tried harder, grabbing him with both hands and pumping. He seemed to like that the most, bucking into her and moaning loudly.

" _Lisanna."_ The way he said her name made shivers roll over her body. Between her legs dampened even more. Planting one hand over her shoulder, he leaned his forehead against hers and praised her fluently, saying all of the things he thought over the last few days but didn't have the guts to say. Most of his words slid over Lisanna, serving to make her more excited, until he muttered, "You're so fucking beautiful." The compliment was rough, gasped out between hectic, fraught pants. She thought maybe it should mean nothing, but the way he said it was so raw, she knew he was sincere. "Yes?" She felt overconfident and cocky and happy to be that way.

"Yes." He dragged his hand through her hair. "Gods, yes." Bickslow's knees felt weak. He knew what was coming and was more than ready for it. Pulling Lisanna's hair once more, he tilted her face up so he could kiss her while it happened. Lisanna met his mouth zealously. He loved that the most about her; she was unskilled but ardent; she threw herself into everything she did with passion, and this wasn't any different.

With a moan, he bit her lip hard and came. He just barely had the wherewithal to pull away enough that it didn't get it all over her. Absently, he tugged her hair too hard and dug his fingers into the wall badly enough that the skin pulled up. He didn't care about either of those things; he just felt good.

At first Lisanna didn't know what happened, she knew that his breathing had changed, she heard him moan, but she was so focused on making him feel good that she didn't realize. Then she felt the way that he shook and the dampness on her hands and she put two and two together. _Oh._ Her own legs quivered with nervous excitement. She held him tight for another moment, unsure of what to do next, then eased her grip so he could pull away.

Long seconds passed where Bickslow just stood there and shivered, relishing in the ecstasy. Eventually, he gathered the dexterity to unlock his hand from her hair and tuck himself back into his pants before their luck ran out and they got caught. He wasn't worried too much about it, but he thought maybe if someone saw them together like this Lisanna would be embarrassed when the morning came.

"You're bad." His throat felt scratchy. His voice cracked.

Lisanna licked her lips and let sort of a manic laugh bubble out. _Yes. I am._ Apparently. When did that happen?

He glanced at her through his lashes. She trembled slightly in the cold, but her eyes were vibrant and bright, as if she thoroughly enjoyed herself. _Yeah. Let's hope she doesn't regret this in the morning either._ He cleared his throat uncomfortably and tugged her dress properly down around her hips. When she didn't make a move to do up her coat, he did it for her, then dared to reach up and smooth her hair behind her ears. It was the most delicate gesture he'd ever done for a woman, and he felt awkward doing it, but it happened anyway, as if that tenderness would paint their actions in a better light. As euphoria retreated, he felt less like an animal and more like a bag of shit. _You shouldn't have…_ She looked so innocent standing there with her hair still askew and her cheeks pinked. _Why do you have to try to ruin everything?_ So much for saving her from herself. Standing beside Gruff's back there he had every intention of bringing her back to the Midnight Underground with her virtue intact. And now she was a little more sullied. _Do you like her better or worse for it?_ He didn't know; all he knew for sure was that he felt equal parts ashamed of his actions and pleased. He wanted to touch her again and get her to make that same face she had while sitting on his lap earlier. His fingers itched with the urge. _Just…. Calm down._ "Sorry, Lisanna. I didn't mean for this..."

Lisanna studied his face as it went through a myriad of emotions, all slipping by faster than she could really read. _Was it bad?_ She didn't think so, but… "What are you sorry for?" Asking was hard, even mostly drunk and a little high.

Bickslow cleared his throat again and shook his head, unable to formulate a proper apology. "Let's just get back, okay?"

 _Does he regret it?_ Looking into his pinched expression, a tiny bit of shame coloured her cheeks. "Didn't you like it?"

It was then he realized that she was insecure. He wanted to laugh her off, but he knew that was the wrong move. If he did that, she'd never look at him again. _You could crush her. With a word._ And it wasn't something that he wanted to do. Though it wasn't really his to take, he stooped and kissed her mouth more gently than he thought he knew how. "I liked it."

She leaned into the kiss but she was still uncertain. Bickslow recognized this, though he didn't know how to stroke her ego. "Come on. You're cold."

"Wait." Lisanna bit her tongue and screwed up her courage. It was silly, given how intimate they'd just been, but she forced herself to grab his coat and pull him back so his mouth met hers again. At first he was surprised, but then he eased and kissed her until she was dizzy. Until he was forgetting why he felt ashamed. Until he was bullying her right back to where they had started. With so little effort she made him wild.

Suddenly Lisanna was against the wall again and was being pawed at. Bickslow relished the way she mewled and breathed unevenly, but... _You can't do what you want to her in this alley._

 _Why?_

 _You just can't._ The protest faded as she gripped his hair and tried to wrap her legs around his waist. Stooping, he grabbed her thighs to help, but a scuffing noise down the alley had him stopping. Breaking off the kiss, he looked in that direction and saw an orange tabby cat with amber eyes peering at him curiously. A relieved laugh tried to work its way out, but that cat seemed to see right through him to the terrible person he actually was underneath. Its gaze was cutting, unnerving. Accusing. It turned, tail twitching, and slipped into the shadows.

Bickslow thought about going right back to what he was doing, but he felt soberer now after that judgement. With some effort, he eased his hold on the takeover mage and let her slide to the ground. His mouth felt used and almost numb. She tried to claw him back, but he grabbed her wrists and said, "Seriously, Lisanna. Let's go before your sister realizes that you're out here and she kicks my ass."

That tempered her a little. Bickslow released her so she could untangle her hands from his coat. Once free, she rubbed her palms on the skirt of her dress, sloppy but uncaring. "Alright," she agreed, then ducked under his grasp and put one foot in front of the other. Bickslow followed close behind, reaching out to steady her every now and again when she veered off course. _She's totally wasted._ The shame was back. Hopefully when the morning came she didn't hate him. Or herself.

Behind them, the night was lit up with red and blue flashing lights and he remembered the sirens. They'd stopped wailing now, but something was still going on. _What?_ Whatever it was, he was glad he found Lisanna when he did, otherwise she could have been caught up in it.

Lisanna didn't seem to notice the havoc, even though voices rose and rang through the night. She was focused on getting back to the Midnight Underground, and was lost in memory, thinking of Pepper and Macon and Bickslow. All the people she'd kissed over the last few days. How things change. She was so engrossed, she didn't feel the presence lurking just beyond their vicinity, but Bickslow did. Turning his eyes out into the night, he searched for the thing. There was nothing but shadow.

"Lisanna?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Do you feel that?"

She paused and looked over her shoulder. Her short hair bobbed and kissed her chin, her eyes bore into his skin. She looked beautiful, yet tarnished with her innocent expression and bright red lipstick smeared just under her lip. "Feel what?"

As soon as she asked she felt the nearby presence. It was one she recognized. Remembering how Bickslow reacted the last time he'd come near René, she prayed that the other man would stay away.

As soon as she thought that, the presence faded.

It was suddenly gone, but… "There is something in this town," Bickslow decided. "And it was in Melony too. I sensed it when you were out wandering around—when you got that guy's coat—and again, the other night after you went back to your room."

Lisanna clutched the bottom of her jacket and shrugged her shoulders in what she hoped was an guiltless manner. _René and my secret…_ Her fingers itched to touch the little box. With the appearance of Bickslow that morning, and dodging her sister, then getting ready and going out that evening, she hadn't had a chance to look at it. Her heart felt hollow with longing. Her throat burned and her voice was too high when she opened her mouth and said, "I think you're imagining things—"

"I'm not," Bickslow said adamantly.

"Well, I haven't felt anything—"

Bickslow wasn't so easily placated. "I think it's been following you." Saying it aloud made it all the more real. He'd hoped… _That what? You were wrong?_

"Nothing's following me," Lisanna insisted.

 _I sensed it another time too…_ he tried to remember when. Scrubbing his hands through his hair like that would help him _think_ , he tried to place the time. _How about when you were lying on her floor, looking under the bed?_ At that little box. The magic that had emanated from it... Faint, but ancient. _Why didn't you ask her about it?_ Because it felt private, and he'd already invaded her privacy enough. "What was in that box under your bed?"

Lisanna jolted as if shot. "W-what?"

"There's a box under your bed. What was it?"

"That's personal. Don't go through my things."

He knew she lied, just not _why_.

Lisanna thought he'd push a little more, but he only stared at her, as if he did that long enough he would get the answers he wanted. _He probably could just make you talk._ Her skin jumped again with nerves. _Bickslow wouldn't_. But maybe he would, if he was curious enough. She wouldn't put it past him. _I need to get back and hide it better._

Turning around once more, she tried to keep going, more than ready to get back to the club, then back to her room, but Bickslow grabbed her arm and tugged her to a halt.

"Hang on."

Lisanna came up short and turned, heart lodged in her throat. She had the sudden urge not to meet his eyes, but they were like bright, probing magnets. She kept expecting to feel the pricks of magic then helplessness wash over her, but there was nothing.

Instead of asking again, he only said, "One day, you won't lie to me." _One day I might be someone you trust._ Like that would ever happen. He clenched his hand into a tight fist to sever the self-depreciating thoughts. Eroding his worth wasn't a state that was overly natural for him, but being around Lisanna was like stepping into a too-bright light. He couldn't hide.

Lisanna bit her lip and didn't reply while Bickslow just stared at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but in reality he was memorizing the curve of her jaw, the plump fullness of her lips. She looked perfect in that moment, however unrealistic and unattainable that state was for any particular person. Reaching up, he wiped the corner of her mouth with a cold thumb, rubbing off the uneven lipstick. She looked only slightly better for it, her clothing still appeared to be pawed at, and her hair was mostly wild. _She looks like she got a good romp in some dingy alley._

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ It didn't change a thing, nor did he really want it to, but hell did he feel bad when she looked at him like that. Leery and innocent. He could tear her apart with such little effort.

His hand was still cradling her cheek. Lisanna touched it gently and made herself relax enough to ask, "What are you thinking?" _Please don't say the box._

Bickslow realized he'd been staring at her. Again, the truth slipped out. "I don't want you to regret this in the morning." _Why can't you keep your stupid mouth shut and your goddamn hands to_ yourself _?_

"I don't want you to regret it either," she admitted, scared by the sudden shift in conversation but thankful for the escape it offered. _How much longer can you keep a secret?_

Bickslow looked at her in confusion. "Why would I?"

She shrugged and said shyly, "Maybe you wanted someone more experienced, or prettier, or—" _Someone like my sister._

He pinched her cheek hard and tried to be light. "You see right through me." His voice dripped with a kind of sarcasm that Lisanna didn't catch. The girl balked, visibly outraged, but before she could reprimand him, Bickslow opened his mouth and said, "Don't worry, little Strauss, you're nearly just my type."

 _Nearly?_ Lisanna didn't know what to say to that. She could tell he was being flippant, or so she _thought,_ but she didn't feel dexterous enough to navigate his meaning. She wanted to rage at him, demand to know what the _hell_ he was trying to say, but she thought maybe he expected that, and he would only dodge her harder. Finally, she schooled her features into what she hoped was a blank mask, shook him off and started walking again without another word. _Leave him wondering. And go hide that damn box a little better._

Bickslow followed behind with a faint smile.

* * *

There was a steady stream of people filtering out of the Midnight Underground when they finally slipped from the alley and back onto the main drag. _Not just the Underground,_ Bickslow realized, but _all_ of the bars and restaurants on Kingsley. Men in bright vests and police uniforms directed the flow of pedestrians. A lot of people spoke at once, a tangible hint of panic flowing through the crowd. Thoughtlessly, Bickslow reached out and snagged up Lisanna's hand and dragged her back to his side.

Lisanna felt a twinge move through her skin at the intimate contact, but she was too nervous to really focus on that. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Bickslow admitted. "But I don't like it."

"Lisanna!" Mira's voice rose above all the rest.

 _Shit,_ the youngest Strauss thought. Mira sounded almost blind with panic.

"Mira!"

Bickslow couldn't see the eldest sibling through the mass, but he did see the top of Elfman's head. "Come on." Tugging Lisanna in their direction, he pushed through a slew of drunk and frightened people until he broke through the crowd and found his team along with the two Strauss's. It took Mira less than a second to spot her younger sister. Her eyes dropped to where Bickslow still held Lisanna's hand. He knew she would have frowned if she weren't so relieved.

"Lisanna! Gods, where have you _been_?"

Bickslow loosened his hold and inched away.

"Uh—" Lisanna started.

Mira closed the distance between them in one long stride and gathered her up in a tight hug. "I was so worried—we don't know what's happening, they just told us they were evacuating the strip—and you were missing, and—" Her words were thick with tears. "I thought something happened to you—"

Lisanna was awash in guilt. "Mira—"

Bickslow spoke up. "We just came out for some fresh air." The lie rolled out easy. No need to freak Mira out more by telling her that her little sister was sneaking off to some grungy bar with that waitress and whoever the hell those two guys were. _I'll talk to Lisanna about it after._ As if what he had to say mattered at all. She was going to do what she wanted. _Yeah. But maybe she'll take me with her next time. So I can—_

 _Keep her safe? Really? Or so you can fuck her in some alley?_

Both? Neither?

Bickslow realized too late that Laxus was staring at him skeptically—reading him like a book. _He knows you're a fucking liar._

"Let's get back to our hotel," Freed said to break the stretching silence that followed Bickslow's proclamation. The seith mage could tell the man was uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Laxus tore his eyes away from Bickslow's and looked out into the night. The crowd on the streets were thinning.

"Come on, before they totally close off this section," Elfman said from Evergreen's side.

Mira untangled herself from Lisanna but didn't let her get away. She grabbed up her sister's hand and held it tight like she did when Lisanna was young. Lisanna stiffened at the touch, but didn't have the heart to pull away, not after seeing the way her sister cried.

She was too foggy with alcohol and Magicfire and too sorry to be mortified. Maybe that would come in the morning.

* * *

Back at their hotel, Bickslow stood outside his door and watched Mira deposit Lisanna by her room. He lingered, both with the urge to see her in safe, and also for a more selfish reason. He wanted to be around her just a little longer. He wanted to go into her room. He wanted to lie on her bed. He wanted to—

 _Get that goddamn box and see what the fuck is inside of it._

He chewed his cheek.

Lisanna fumbled with her card and opened her door. Mira tried to go in behind her, but she hastily closed her out. Bickslow startled a little when the door closed too loudly. _Slamming it because she's drunk and clumsy, or because she's pissed?_ Did Lisanna _get_ pissed? He frowned and beat back the urge to really find out.

Mira turned, realized that he still stood out in the hall, and glowered. "If you guys are going to take off, at least have the decency to let someone know." There was a real bite to her voice. _And that's her trying to be nice about it._ He smirked, intrigued by her anger.

"Yeah? You want to know where she is all the time, who she's with, what she's doing?"

"That would be nice, yes."

"You want it all, eh? The gritty details? You want me to tell you when I'm doing dirty things to her too? That's kind of hot…" The words were unplanned, but they slid out glibly, not because he meant them, but because they just wouldn't _stop_. _Laxus is going to kick your ass if she tells him._ Yeah.

Mira went red and sputtered.

Bickslow forced himself to smile, then ducked into his room before he could say anything else stupid. Closing the door, he leaned against it and breathed out a depreciative sigh.

* * *

Lisanna's room was freezing. Her breath condensed as soon as it left her mouth and her skin pricked with goosebumps. Looking around revealed the source of the cold air. Her window was wide open. _Did I leave it that way?_

 _No. Maybe._

Frowning, she approached it cautiously and couldn't help but look out into the dark world beyond.

From so high up, she could see the flash of red and blue lights off in the distance, and a flickering of orange. A fire, maybe? Was that why they evacuated Kingsey? _Is Pepper okay?_ A minuscule part of her wanted to go out and see what the problem was, but she was too tired and just a little too scared to go by herself. Her immediate thought was to ask Elfman or Mira to go with her, but she knew they'd never agree. _You could ask Bickslow, he'd go_... Wouldn't he? She'd known him for years but he was still an enigma. She _though_ t yes, but…

But maybe not.

Stepping around a small pile of melting snow, she grabbed the window ledge and begun the process of bullying it down.

Hands closed around her shoulders. Lisanna froze solid and caught her breath. She was too frightened to even scream.

His breath was hot and sour against her cheek. "You have released a scourge upon this world."


	11. Chapter 11

For the second night in a row, Bickslow's guts twisted while he felt a presence materialize that shouldn't belong. And he knew just where to find it too. Rising quickly, he raced for his door and tried to tear it open.

It wouldn't budge.

Then he realized that the lock was engaged. Flicking it open impatiently, he reefed on the door again. Still it wouldn't move. Growling in frustration, he jiggled the handle in vain. It felt fused shut. _This is a trap laid just for you._ The realization made his limbs feel limp and useless with fear. "Lisanna!"

Once more he tried the handle. It still wouldn't budge. When that failed, he lifted his voice and let it carry throughout the room. " _Lisanna!"_ It fell on the walls and dampened. _What kind of magic is this? "Lisanna! Can you hear me?"_

Still absolutely nothing. Another idea ignited. Turning, he rushed to the window and pulled on it. That too was welded closed. Magic swelled without his permission. One after another his Tiki dolls came to life. They chanted, but he didn't pay any attention to what they said. With a thought, energy exploded out of the spirits and smashed the windows glass outwards. Winter air rushed into the room, bringing with it a dusting of snow. _The hotel isn't going to be happy about that_. The thought was distant and almost manic. Sucking in a breath, he grabbed the jagged window sill, tearing open his palms and scraping his exposed shoulder, and stepped out into the air. His spirits were there to catch him.

* * *

Lisanna felt frozen in place. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, she could barely _think,_ so when Rene dug clawed hands into her shoulders and ripped her around, she went stiffly, feeling like a ragdoll and not a girl at all. His amber eyes burned bright, the piercings in his lip and septum gleaming by the lamplight. He looked furious and so out of place in her hotel room. _He doesn't belong to this realm_. The realization would have made her breathless if there was oxygen in the room for her to breathe. For two whole heartbeats, magic as powerful as any she'd ever felt before, travelled through her body from head to foot. She gasped and blinked and thought, _I'm dying_. But she wasn't. Another beat later, the sensation faded and she could breathe once more.

"The box was for _demons_ , _not_ for the likes of _you_." He was so furious that his hands shook, though the eerie fire had left his eyes, and with it most of his power. Now it only prickled her skin, not made her feel like she was turning inside out.

Lisanna shivered and sucked in a tight breath. "The—the box—"

"For a _she-devil_." He hissed the words.

Again, Lisanna felt that strange protectiveness for the ancient box and whatever was inside. "I took it. It's mine."

He laughed. "It was never yours. Not ever, animal heart. It was mine. It was your devil sister's. It was my master's."

The shock and fear were slowly beginning to retreat. Lisanna drew herself up—or she _tried_ , anyway, Rene's hands held her firmly in place, heavy and bending her spine. "You're hurting me."

"It is less than you deserve."

She could tell he didn't really mean that. "If you're going to be a villain, have some conviction." She pushed at him, feeling wild and brave. "I don't know what you're talking about, why you're here, why you're _breathing_ down my neck, but—"

Rene looked as though she'd struck him, but he recovered. "Last evening you opened my most prized possession and let it loose."

Lisanna's skin crawled. _I opened the box…_ She didn't remember…

Or… maybe…

Faintly, she recalled holding the box up for inspection, wriggling her fingers inside the stiff lid and…

And blackness. Nothing else. Not even when she tried. It slipped from her mind like water through sand.

 _Maybe I did._

She certainly _wanted_ to.

"When it came into this world, it was meant for the demon Mirajane Strauss. It did not find what it sought, so now it wanders free, taking what it pleases."

Lisanna's mouth was dry. "What was in there?"

Rene's amber eyes burned through her skin. "My heart."

"Your heart?" She hung onto his words despite herself. Her fear had totally fled, and now she could only listen to the lilting timbre of his voice.

His hands gentled on her shoulders. "The demon eater. She is a part of me, as I am of her."

Lisanna clutched his jacket without ever meaning to. The ancient fabric felt rough in her hands. "What are you?" _You've asked him this before._

"I am many things in many cultures."

She so desperately needed to know. "Tell me."

He grabbed her hand and moved it so it rested over the place his heart should lie. His chest was dead under her skin. "I have no heart for which to beat, she is tearing through the night. I have no breath to fill my lungs. Long ago they fell flat. I belong to hellfire. I belong to any that may call my name and bind me."

 _Spirit,_ Lisanna thought. _He's a spirit._ But not the regular sort. His power was nearly on the celestial range, like Loke's but… but it was so much darker. She jerked her hand away from him, suddenly scared again. He looked sad.

"She won't be satisfied until she has your sister's blood, Lisanna Strauss. Give her the box, so Empusa may come home."

The name gave Lisanna chills, but with the threat to Mira, she found she was stubborn. "I won't let anything hurt Mira. She's not a demon, I told you again and again."

Rene shook his head. "Then you will all die. She will not stop."

" _You_ can stop her," Lisanna insisted. "I know you can. You brought her to me, you—"

" _Regardless_ of what I may or may not want, my master has told me I have one purpose here, Lisanna, and it is to see the end of Mirajane. She will die, one way or the other. I will not lift a finger to help. I _cannot_."

Lisanna bit her tongue hard. "Please—"

The look he gave her was pinched. "I can only say one thing, stay away from the hound, and maybe you'll survive. She only hunts the most wicked." He released her shoulders. In his absence, Lisanna's skin felt both raw and cold. Then he touched his palm to her forehead. "Remember only the secret and its purpose. It lies where you rest."

Lisanna's vision blurred. "Rene—" she started. "Tell me—" She trailed off, feeling faint.

Rene's amber eyes flashed, and then he was changing, shrinking down onto four legs and growing fur. Soon an orange tabby blinked up at the swooning girl. _A cat…_ A familiar looking cat at that. "Rene—" she tried to breathe. And couldn't.

The fall to the ground was short. It would have been painful too, except she was totally unconscious.

* * *

Coming over the top of the building, Bickslow caught sight of a bright orange tabby leaping from Lisanna's window. Down several stories it fell. He expected to see it hit against the ground and break its legs, but as soon as it hit, it turned into dust and dissipated. He knew without a doubt that was the presence he felt. He also knew it was gone. But Lisanna was not. Her window was wide open, snow melted upon her floor, and the girl in question was splayed out across the ground, as limp as soggy paper. His heart was in his throat, he was so nervous that his palms itched, so terrified that she was dead. Coming through her window was ungraceful. In his haste, he stepped off his spirits too soon, missed the ledge, and almost found out what a drop like that would do to a human. Scrambling for purchase, he just barely caught the window sill and dragged himself inside. Beyond the ledge, the air felt absolutely tainted inside. Suppressing a shiver, he stepped out of the window, though he didn't truly want to.

His foot landed in the wet puddle and he went sprawling. Several curses dropped out of his mouth, every single one of them vicious. Lisanna didn't budge. Leg throbbing, he crawled to her side and cradled her pale face in his palms. "Lisanna?"

Her skin was cold. Ducking his head, he placed it over her heart and waited. And waited.

And waited.

Just when he was about to do something drastic, her heart beat and her lungs filled. At first the movement was stilted—her heart was uneven, her breaths forced—but then she seemed to come back to herself. Her eyes flitted behind her lashes and her mouth moved around some word.

"Lisanna?" He touched her forehead and pushed her bangs back from her face, then leaned down to hear what she said. It was then he realized that it was his name. His throat closed up tight. _Is she calling you because she wanted your help? Or because she knows you're here? Both?_

Maybe neither. He'd never saved anything in his life. He was better at wrecking. But maybe he _wanted_ to know what it was like to be on the opposite end of the spectrum. While she lay there, limp and unresponsive, he couldn't deny the fierce urge to protect the small, snowy haired girl.

It was awkward, but he cradled her to his chest and lifted her as best he could. His shoulder ached, his palms stung, and his knee burned in protest, but he didn't stop until she was safely in his arms. Carrying her to the bed, he deposited her on the mattress, then went to the window and closed it firmly, engaging the lock as he did so. The horizon was still alive with the flash of blue and red lights. _Something is still happening. And maybe it's connected to whatever has been haunting Lisanna._ His mouth was cotton dry. Turning away from the lights, he came back to the bed and peeked under the mattress. His hand left a bloody print both on the floor and on the blankets at Lisanna's feet. He didn't care all that much. Add it to the list of things the hotel was going to make him pay for. Or maybe not, with a little bit of coercion.

He didn't need a lot of light to see that the box was gone. Sitting up, he scoured the room. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

 _She must have hidden it again._

Frowning, he looked at Lisanna. She was curled in on herself, her dress kissing the tops of her thighs. She shivered. Maybe because she was cold. Maybe because of whatever the _fuck_ was just in her room. Gnawing on his lip hard, Bickslow cursed and made a tight fist. The pain was sobering. Looking down, he realized that his palms were still bleeding heavily. With a sigh, he went to her washroom and cleaned them as best he could, poking his head out of the door every few seconds to make sure that she was okay. She hadn't moved. Searching through her cupboards produced a shoddy first aid kit. There was gauze and tape inside and little else. There was a better one in his pack back in his room, but there was no way he was leaving Lisanna so he could go get it. Sighing, he tied his palm up as best he could, then came back into the room.

That taint was fleeing and the place was starting to heat up again. The snow was really melting now; the puddle was getting huge. _You should clean that up_. Maybe, but he didn't really care. Kicking off his boots, he climbed into bed beside the girl and thought, _One day, I'm going to do this and you're actually going to be awake._ The thought brought with it the memory of her grappling with his pants and wrapping her fingers around his hardness. He tucked his face into her shoulder and breathed out heavily. She smelled good, warm and sweet, yet still a little acrid, like alcohol and something else he couldn't quite place. _"What did you get up to tonight, Little Strauss?_ " How he wished she was awake to tell him. he'd bleed her of all her secrets until she had absolutely nothing left. Then she'd be his in a way that no one else was. The thought came with a hint of depreciation. Lisanna wasn't his; but he knew that would never mean anything, not really, not while he wanted her to be. Reaching around her body, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her practically on top of him. She was limp right until the moment her cheek touched his chest, then she curled in and muttered nonsensically. He grabbed up the sheet next and draped it over her body as best he could. The end result was that she kind of resembled a snow-topped burrito.

He left the light on and closed his eyes.

* * *

Lisanna knew who was in her bed before she was even fully awake. She thought to be outraged, she thought to be embarrassed, she thought to be shy. But when she wriggled, he clutched her tighter to his chest and she relaxed.

Cracking an eyelid, she looked up his neck to where his sharp jaw sat just over her head. He breathed lightly, his breaths breaking over her skin and making her hair tickle her forehead. He looked peaceful. Open. Totally unguarded. It was a rare glimpse at the ever-smiling man. She didn't wonder _why_ he was in her bed, though it did seem like a peculiar place for him to be, but she _did_ wonder what he dreamed. His eyes kept twitching behind his pale blue lids and his breathing fluctuated. Unthinkingly, she reached up and touched the place his chin pointed and felt the rough stubble there. He needed to shave, but she didn't mind.

 _I hope you don't regret this in the morning._ Just thinking of the way he looked at her last night made her body flush. _We really did that._ She quivered. _And earlier… Pepper…_ Low in her belly tightened. _I hardly recognize this Lisanna,_ she thought, and wasn't all that sad for it. This Lisanna was braver. This Lisanna was able to shimmy up Bickslow's side and kiss the edge of his jaw experimentally. _This_ Lisanna put on a falsely confident face when his green orbs flicked open and pegged her with a confused look.

Uncertainty almost made her stall, but then she found her resolve and kissed a little closer to his mouth.

"Lisanna—" Bickslow's voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hey—"

"Hi." She nipped his chin.

She glowed. But… "—Cut it out." The protest was weak. _You have to ask—_

She sat up, leaned over him and nearly fell out of last nights' dress. She made absolutely no move to fix it.

Bickslow did his best to be reasonable and ignore that healthy swell of breast. "Are you feeling okay? Last night, I came in here and—"

 _What's in the box?_

 _My heart._

Random and disjointed memories assailed Lisanna. They felt more like dream than reality. She raised a brow, certain that it was fake, and asked, "Since when did you ever care about what others are feeling?"

Bickslow swallowed tightly and wondered, _Am I really that guy?_

 _Yes._ But it was strange hearing it out of Lisanna's mouth. Her face, which had been clouded just a second ago, cleared when she leaned in once more and kissed his jaw. "You're in my bed again," she said between tastes.

Bickslow let his eyes slide shut for a second. _She's fine, obviously. Whatever was in here last night didn't hurt her so—_

 _You can't just let this go, you fucking waste._ Her mouth felt nice. And now it was at the corner of his. Her breasts pressed into his chest while she tried to encourage him to kiss her. _She's manic. Absolutely. What the fuck does she think she's doing?_ The answer seemed obvious. Boosting her self-esteem. Riding out last night's high. It didn't occur to the seith mage that maybe she just wanted to do it. He kissed her, for a moment happy to oblige.

 _You can't. Ask her—_

"Lisanna—" He pulled away as best he could. He was trapped to the mattress and her hands were in his hair, so he didn't get very far, but just enough that he could see her face. Looking up into her sapphire eyes, he felt a little piece of himself wither and die. The rational one. The one that said they needed to talk about last night.

"You're the one in my bed," Lisanna said. She had to bite her lips together to keep herself from smiling. That sounded like something a more confident woman would say. _What does he know if I pretend or not?_ At the core of things, wasn't everyone a fraud?

Bickslow tried to be reasonable. "You were the one kissing me."

Lisanna's smile was lightning fast. She felt brave, if not foggy from her night of drinking. "You looked like you wanted it."

"Did I?" _Yes. Absolutely._ "Last I checked I was sleeping."

Lisanna's body tingled with nerves while she made herself sit up and straddle him. Bickslow's brows lifted with interest as he took in her body and her wrinkled red dress. It was stained over her hip where maybe he hadn't quite missed last night. Between his legs immediately got hard. Lisanna felt him pressing rigidly into her buttocks. She wriggled a little and was pleased when he caught his bottom lip between his straight white teeth and bit hard enough to leave a mark.

"If you keep that up—"

Her breath quickened. "Yes?"

She looked like she was trying to be so daring. He loved it enough that it made his restraint lie down alongside his reason. Feeling wicked he said, "Get off me."

Lisanna's face fell. "But—"

"You heard me. Get the fuck up."

"I didn't mean—"

Reaching up, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her down so she was inches from his face, then seized her breast roughly. "I said get up, not chat."

Lisanna's breath died when she realized that he wasn't kicking her off because he wanted her to disappear. As soon as he released her, she moved to do as he asked. Her legs were jelly. She lamented giving up the control, but then again, she was eager to see what he wanted.

She didn't get off the bed like Bickslow expected, she stopped and knelt by his side. Looking at her, he fought the urge to pull himself out of his pants, grab her by the hair and see what her mouth felt like on his hard member. _Not yet._ With great effort he said, "All the way up."

Lisanna looked so uncertain that he almost felt guilty. That guilt was smothered by a different sensation. A vicious one. She must have seen the savageness in his eyes, because for a heartbeat, she clutched her fingers nervously and wondered, _what did I do?_

"You have about two seconds to get up, Lisanna, and after that, I'm walking out that door, and I'm never coming back," Bickslow fibbed. His bluff worked. Lisanna stood on quivering legs. Her feet met a large puddle at the side of her bed. The water was cold.

"What—"

Bickslow realized that she stepped in last night's snow. _You should really talk—_ "Later." Once he opened his mouth, Lisanna wasn't going to be feeling nearly as giving, and this was something he desperately, desperately wanted. _You're the worst._ That was fine, no one ever said he was good, or that he had to play nice.

"But," Lisanna started and was hit by a memory. Her window was open last night. Snow had piled in. The rest… was used up and gone. Maybe. She felt like if she dug a little deeper, she'd be able to recall, but she didn't know if she cared all that much, especially with Bickslow looking at her like _that_ , like he was starving for her. No one had ever, ever, ever wanted her like that.

"Shut up and take off your dress."

Lisanna's mouth fell open into a small O. "W-what?"

"Off." Seeing her doubt only made his body ache harder.

Lisanna fidgeted.

"Strip for me, Lisanna."

Lisanna pulled at the hem of her dress. "Bickslow—" This was _not_ what she had in mind when she started kissing him.

"I'm _waiting_." Fuck, he liked to see her squirm. It wouldn't be half as much fun if she was cocky and confident.

Lisanna reached up with shaking hands and grabbed the shoulder strap of her dress. _Are you really going to?_

She knew the answer. _Yes._ Only because she wanted him to keep looking at her like that, full of ferocity and desire and—

She dragged the shoulder strap down over her elbow and watched his eyes sharpen. Her skin pricked with gooseflesh. Meeting his gaze was too intense. _Don't look into his eyes._ She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. His green orbs sawed through her. Lisanna fidgeted and hurried to pull the other strap down too. Once her other arm was free, she hesitated for only a second, then grabbed the sides of her dress and started pulling it down over her chest.

"Wait, wait—" Bickslow reached out and grabbed her hands just before her breasts peaked out.

"What?" Lisanna breathed.

He reached up and grabbed her by the back of the neck again and brought her to his mouth. Her lips were warm but dry. He licked them for her. "Slower."

"Slower?"

He touched the exposed flesh at her chest and dipped his fingers into her cleavage. She felt as soft as silk. Her breasts were full when he grabbed them. "Yes." He couldn't stop himself from kissing her neck. Lisanna's breath snagged. Then he pushed her away. "Keep going. Turn around and lift your dress up."

 _Lift it…?_ She did what he asked, feeling both uncertain _and_ brazen. She smothered the former and embraced the latter as much as she could. Her hesitance foretold her inexperience, but again, Bickslow didn't care. His hands shook while he tugged at his belt and undid his pants. Reaching in, he grabbed his hard member and pulled it out just in time to see Lisanna's full rump peep out of her tight dress. She was still wearing last night's thong. It was as red and lacy as he remembered. It was a good thing that reality did his memory justice, he'd be disappointed otherwise. Rolling over, he reached out and grabbed a healthy handful, and was pleased when she squealed.

"Turn around."

Lisanna obeyed. Her eyes dropped to where he was hard and exposed. Her blood roared in her ears. Her skin ignited. Between her legs got so incredibly _hot_. " _Gods."_

Bickslow smirked. "Now get back on the bed."

She submitted and immediately tried to kiss him, thinking that's what he wanted. Bickslow pushed her back. "Lift your dress, show me your panties."

Lisanna breathed out nervously, but did that too.

"Spread your legs." He helped, pushing her knees wide with one hand while he rubbed himself with the other.

Lisanna's breathing, already ragged to begin with, turned absolutely frantic. She felt too wild to even ask why both of his palms were gauzed up, or why his shoulder was stained in old blood. Bickslow grinned, happy to see her so out of sorts, and said, "Now finger yourself."

"Wh—what?"

"You heard me."

"Bickslow, no—" She couldn't possibly, not with him staring at her so intently, _rubbing_ himself and just… _watching_.

"Do it."

She bit her tongue hard. "O-okay." It felt strange reaching between her legs while his eyes were glued to her, but she did it, and once she had, she was surprised to see how wet she was. Then embarrassed when she heard it. "Sorry—"

"Shut up and keep going." He loved the way she sounded. His hand moved faster.

Seeing this gave Lisanna the courage to keep it up. _I guess I'm braver than I thought._ It helped when he looked at her so full of _want._

Reaching, Bickslow grabbed the edge of her panties and said, "Underneath."

Lisanna pressed her lips together and hastened to obey. Closing her eyes, she just let herself _feel_. It was startling when Bickslow grabbed the hem of her dress and finally yanked it down over her round and perky breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, strapless or otherwise.

Opening her eyes, Lisanna looked into his hungry expression and felt the protest wither on her lips. _He wants this. He wants you._ Suddenly, she felt in control again, even though he told her what to do.

"I want you to make yourself come, Lisanna. I want you to scream." Bickslow felt utterly mad while he watched her fingers stroke over her own clit. He wanted to add his own tongue to the mix, but she was doing such a good job at making herself quiver, it seemed almost unfair.

She panted, her breasts heaving with every intake of breath. Bickslow allowed himself to sit up and take one creamy, rose-tipped breast into his mouth. Lisanna moaned, low and dark and bucked against him, her free hand grabbing his hair roughly and pulling. The seith mage didn't mind. He liked her on the edge of destruction. She was so _fraught_ and so _frantic._ He sucked her nipple and bit hard enough that he left teeth marks behind. Lisanna seemed to like the pain-tinged pleasure, because that final bite pushed her hard over the edge. Her body exploded in bright light, her fingers soaked in her own juices, and she shivered and cried out, just like Bickslow wanted. He watched her face scrunch up, her apple-red mouth drop open, her skin flush red then prick once more in goose flesh. He pulled her in close, wanting to taste her on the tail end of her orgasm. She moaned one more time, the sound muffled against his mouth. He wanted more.

"Get up."

Lisanna felt weak. "Wait—"

"Now."

She hastened to do what he asked. Standing once more, she looked down and realized that he still stroked himself, achingly slow. The head of his member was bright red and swollen, the shaft rigid and tight. She thought she couldn't get any wetter, but another wash of dampness leaked over her thighs. She would have been embarrassed, if she wasn't so turned on. She could hardly believe this was happening. It scared her, but she had no intention of stopping.

"What now?"

Bickslow looked up at her. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen, her panties were damp, her breasts were exposed and her nipples were hard. She looked so… "You're perfect."

She flushed shyly and clutched her elbows, the motion pulling her breasts together.

"Take off the rest of your clothes."

"A—all of them?" She didn't know why she felt so scared, but every single one of her limbs quaked.

"All."

Grabbing the hem of her dress, she pulled it down over her hips. Her panties went next. Stepping out of both, she pushed them aside, then looked at the mostly-clothed man. It didn't seem fair, but his most intimate part was on display for her.

"Turn around." He wanted to see every part of her.

Lisanna did, though she felt so incredibly shy. Bickslow stopped jerking himself off so he could reach out and grab a handful of her bare ass. Lisanna loosed an uneven breath. Instead of squirming away like she wanted, she let him grope. His fingers dropped low and encouraged her to spread her legs wide, then tickled her slit. "You're so wet." The realization made him grin. Without warning, he closed his teeth tightly around her hip and listened to her hiss both in pain and pleasure. "Tell me you like it." His mouth went from biting to kissing to licking. It tickled and made her skin feel so absolutely raw.

"Y-yes."

"Do you want to keep going?" He wanted to hear her say it.

"P-please."

It was even better to hear her beg. He pulled back, then slapped her ass hard enough to leave a handprint. Lisanna loosed a pain-tinged whimper.

"Get on top of me."

She turned to face him, eyes wide and hesitant. "Bickslow—I've never—"

He didn't care. "Just do it."

He seemed so certain that she followed his direction almost without question. Climbing back onto the bed, she straddled his legs and felt his hardness pressing into her opening. He was so warm and slipped over her effortlessly when she rocked. She watched Bickslow's eyes roll into the back of his head. _And he's not even inside yet…_

He grabbed her hips and ground her off his body roughly, bowing into her to meet her swollen clit with his hard member. Lisanna sobbed, half in desire, half in fear. _This is really happening. You can say no. It's not too late._ But she didn't want to. She kept thinking that right up until the moment he lifted her just a few inches, then sheathed himself inside.

He wasn't gentle. He wasn't careful. He was rough. His fingers bit into her hips and held her aloft, his hips ground up into hers, and he didn't even give her a second to whimper in pain or pleasure. He just held her as high as he dared and slammed into her again and again, enjoying the way her breasts bounced, the way she looked away, squinting up her face like she didn't know whether to cry or moan. Both. He arched his hips in such a way that a weak mewl dropped from her lips. Then the panting began. She seemed embarrassed by that too, but she couldn't stop the noises coming from her mouth. Bickslow loved them. Every. Single. One. He endeavoured to make her louder, even though he knew that just next door was her brother, and just down the hall was her demonic sister. Instead of deterring him, it only made him want to hear her more. Sliding his hands up her body, he grabbed her breasts and squeezed too hard. Lisanna arched and planted her palms on his thighs. She didn't know what she was doing, but she did what felt good. Grinding her hips, she made him hit off her inner wall and cried out. Her voice was too loud. She knew that. _Shut up._ She couldn't. Heat was building in her core and stretching over her skin. _You're going to come again._ The last one hadn't felt like this. She gyrated more, and even went so far as to grab Bickslow's hand to encourage him to squeeze her tighter. He obeyed, pinching her nipple until she winced. The pressure built to a crescendo. She rolled her hips one more time, then came, shaking and sobbing and clawing at Bickslow's body with short nails. They were still long enough to leave fissures in his skin.

The seith mage felt her trying to stop and grabbed her hips once more. Holding her tight, he crashed into her hard until he felt his own orgasm coming on. Every time his hips met hers, she cried out loudly, the sound both a sob and a plea, but whether she wanted him to keep going or to stop, he didn't know. He did what he wanted, pushing himself to the very brink. When he was standing on the precipice of a powerful orgasm, he pushed her off unceremoniously and came all over her stomach and her breasts. The girl gasped in shock but didn't move.

For several long seconds, they both just sat there numbly. Then Lisanna's skin began to cool and she realized that she couldn't just stay like that forever, perched over Bickslow and quivering. With some effort, she made her legs move. They were as flimsy as soggy noodles. She almost fell when she got to her feet. Bickslow reached out and steadied her with a hand on her arm.

She tried to keep going.

"Hey," he said before she could get too far away.

Lisanna glanced over her shoulder. Her cheeks were rosy bright and her skin was pinked. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her middle. Guilt pushed at the seith mage. _What did you do?_ And, _How could you_? were only some of the things racing through his mind.

When he didn't immediately say anything, Lisanna ducked, kissed him like she'd never kissed anyone before, then raced into the washroom as fast as her weak legs would take her.

Bickslow pushed his hands against his eyes and stayed splayed out on her bed until he heard the shower come on. Then he remembered the conversation that they _absolutely_ had to have. _I'm going to get my answers_ , he decided, _whether she likes it or not_. And if that meant using magic, well… What did he care if she hated him?

Maybe he cared a little.

Though he wished it was not at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** So... Someone stole Noir and posted it to asianfanfics or whatever the FUCK it is. I'm so furious, I want to tear absolutely everything off this damn website. Please, if you've enjoyed my work, don't steal from me. I put so much effort into these stories, and I know it's fan fiction, but it is a little piece of my heart. Every time I write, it's genuine, no matter how shitty it turns out, and plagiarism of my work kills me. I'm so happy when people want to read my stories, but I will _not_ stand for theft.

If you've notice any of my work loitering around the internet and it's not under the name "FreyjaBee," please let me know. I did _not_ okay the reproduction of _any_ of my stories. Thieves like this hurt all of us.

* * *

Lisanna was just stepping under the pounding hot spray when the washroom door opened wide and Bickslow came in. A startled yip tried to sneak out of her mouth—she was in the shower, for god's sake, wasn't it just a given that once the washroom door was closed it was a _private_ time? —but she choked it back and only fixed him with a glare. He didn't seem to notice. His eyes clung to her body—she'd almost say shamelessly, but there was just a hint of –remorse? Regret? Something that made her want to wrap her arms around her body and hide behind the curtain. She didn't give into that urge.

Bickslow could only stare, captivated by all that skin. When he walked in, he _knew_ she'd be getting into the shower. He _knew_ she'd be just as naked as when she got up and walked away from him. But he didn't anticipate how much of an effect she'd still have on him. He'd planned on just going in, demanding some information and walking out. But now… _Can't you leave her alone?_ Maybe, but what fun was that?

"I'm in here." Lisanna tried to throw some real bite into her words to counteract her rising bashfulness, but she was too off balance. In seconds, she withered under his hungry gaze and reverted back to a stammering mess. "I'll just be a few minutes—if you want to—to shower after."

He looked at her for another moment, as if warring with himself, then his expression cleared. "Now, why the hell would I do that when I've already made my bed, eh?"

"What?" Lisanna questioned.

Bickslow didn't reply, just grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it high over his head. Lisanna stared at his bare chest, for a moment enraptured, then realized what he was doing. "You can't get in here with me—"

He looked at her and laughed. And laughed. And laughed. "Shy?"

She wrapped her arms around her middle and shook her head. "No." _Yes._ "I'm just—"

"Trying to get clean?" _Cause you dirtied her all up._ He loved it. And hated it. And wanted to do it again. _Shut up and just…_ It didn't do any good to tell himself to stay away, he'd already resigned himself to climbing in beside her. He tried to lean on reason. _You can get in there and have a conversation. Once you're done, you can do all the stuff you want to her_. _Just get in, and don't touch her._ He could only lie to himself so much; it wasn't going to go exactly like that, but thinking those things helped a little with the guilt. _Remember that conversation you're going to have._ That helped steer his thoughts back into a safer realm. Marginally. He grabbed his pants and pulled them down. Lisanna actually _looked away._ "You're so sweet, you make my teeth ache."

His words were glib and effortless. Lisanna's already flaming cheeks burned hotter. "Shut up. I'm—I'm trying to have a shower."

"And I'm about to join you." She squirmed. He ate it up.

Lisanna dug her fingers into her side. _What are you so shy for? You just had_ sex _with him. He's seen absolutely everything you have to show._

 _Yeah. But I didn't_ see _him like this._ He'd been mostly clothed… _And…_ It just seemed intimate to watch someone try to clean themselves. It was a lot for her to take in. _Just relax._ So much easier said than done, but she took in a deep breath and inched back just a fraction when Bickslow grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it aside. He never took his eyes away from her as he stepped in. Lisanna felt like she was being flayed alive, his gaze was so intense.

Seeing her discomfort only pleased him.

Bickslow purposefully settled in too close and grabbed her hips in his still-gauzed hands. The motion pulled his cuts tight, but it was a pain he could easily ignore. The girl sucked in a breath and jolted as if shocked. Flashing her a toothy smile, he rubbed his thumbs over her middle and watched her fidget. _Remember._ Right. "We need to talk."

Lisanna's stomach pitched wildly. "A-about what?" He looked so serious, but his _hands._ It was hard thinking while he inched high one moment, then achingly low the next. Her mouth felt dry.

Bickslow pressed his cheek against hers. Hot water trundled over his hair and down his spine, making his flesh break out in goose bumps. "About last night."

Lisanna remembered leaning against the wall with first Pepper's mouth on hers, then Macon's. And then in the alley with Bickslow… She wanted to shrink back into the wall and hide, but there was nowhere to go. "I—I'm not usually like that—"

Impulsively, he flicked out his tongue and tasted her skin. It was just a little salty. She tasted good. "I don't want to talk about _that._ " Not much, anyway, unless she fucking loved doing it out in public, then he was _in,_ but if not… he wasn't so interested in hearing how ashamed she was. Well… He bit his cheek hard to sever the thought. _Why do you love it when she's at her most uncomfortable?_ But that wasn't quite it. He liked to be the one to _make_ her that way.

Lisanna stilled under his warm tongue. It roamed up, up, up to her earlobe and slid over her earring. She thought he'd eventually draw away if maybe she stayed perfectly still, but he only took her immobility as invitation and slipped her earlobe into his mouth, earring and all, and sucked and bit until it _almost_ hurt. Her whole body alit in shivers and a tiny sob escaped her mouth. Bickslow tightened his hold on her hips as soon as he heard that and breathed a little quicker.

Hearing his reaction had her shyness slipping away. Suddenly, showering with him didn't seem like such a terrible thing. He felt her relax and moved his mouth to her neck and bullied her back further. Soon she had nowhere to go, her back was against the cold shower wall and he pressed solidly into her body. And he was getting harder by the second. She could feel it against her leg. Biting her lip, she dared to run her hand up his back. It was strange knowing Bickslow like this—having him there for her to touch. She liked it, though.

 _Don't forget…_ Bickslow nuzzled into the nape of her neck and wrapped his arms solidly around her waist. "You're distracting."

 _I am?_ Lisanna breathed out slowly. "I haven't done anything."

"Yeah? You think?" He couldn't see her face when his hands wandered low and grabbed her ass, but he had a very good imagination and perfectly envisioned her expression of both shock and arousal. He squeezed her harder and bit her throat over the bruised bite mark she'd received the night before, even though he knew the area was likely sensitive. She sucked in a sharp breath just as he thought, and both shrank back and tilted her throat for him, as if it hurt, but maybe she was okay with that.

With a growl that sounded entirely animalistic, Bickslow dragged one hand up her side and grabbed her breast hard. Her nipple was small and pert under his fingers. He kissed her shoulder and pushed his hips into her. _Don't forget about that conversation…_

It was especially hard to focus when Lisanna tentatively threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled lightly, a soft mewl on her lips. _Gods._ He loved that sound. _Why can't you leave her alone?_ Because hearing her moan for _him_ was absolutely worth demolishing her innocence. _She's already mussed up._ As if thinking like that would make it any easier, or less terrible for him to keep going.

Needing to touch more of him, Lisanna lifted her leg and wrapped it around Bickslow's middle. He grabbed her thigh and pulled her close, his body warm and pressing at her opening. The takeover mage found she was nervous, but not like before. It was easier with him tearing at her frantically, as if he couldn't get enough, as if she were making him _crazy_. No one had ever needed her like—

"Wait, wait, Lisanna—" Bickslow swallowed; his throat felt too small.

"W-what?" She was soaked between her legs again. He slipped easily over her opening.

Bickslow closed his eyes and rocked back and forth slowly, teasing himself but unable to stop. "We do have to talk."

His voice was raspy. Lisanna shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold wall at her back. Her head felt almost dead. "After, okay?" She arched into him.

Bickslow grunted and pulled her a little closer. _After. After. After._ But there would always be an after. _You have to do it now, otherwise you'll just keep putting it off…_ He kissed her jaw. "Nah uh. Has to be now." Nails dug into his back and her hips shimmied, scattering his thoughts. _Fuck._ He pushed harder against her. Lisanna whimpered and spread her legs wider for him. _Innocent my ass._ He bit her shoulder hard. "Stop for a second." _Get some space._ He forced himself to back off an inch.

Lisanna cracked an eye. "What?" What could _possibly_ be so damn important?

Bickslow was shocked by the venom in her voice, but held on to it, it was good, it helped clear his head. _Start talking, before she decides that you should continue._ Drawing away a second time wouldn't be nearly as easy. Just thinking about it killed him inside. _You shouldn't have gotten into the damn shower with her. it would have been easier to keep it together if you had just exercised some goddamn_ control _and stayed the_ hell _away._ But she looked so _good,_ wet with water, pale and pink and silver and blue. As soon as he saw her, he knew that whatever good intent he had brandished coming in there, it was dead in the water.

Seeing his obvious tumult, Lisanna made herself stop rocking her hips. "What is it?"

Bickslow looked relieved, though he didn't set her leg down and he didn't inch away any further. He rested against her opening and was absolutely (almost) satisfied for it. The only thing that would make it better would be to lift up her other leg, pin her against the wall and listen to the way she scre—

"Bickslow," Lisanna called him back to himself when he was about to do just that. " _What_?"

 _Talk_. He let out a breath and blurted while he could, "Who was in your room with you last night?"

"What?"

"Last night. Who—or _what—_ was in here with you?"

"What do you mean?" His words gave her chills. She tried to think, but… _nothing. Was there someone else? Did I ask some stranger into my room? Gods…_

Bickslow shook his head. "Remember last night, when I said something was following you?" His erection was slowly dying. _Good. Focus._

She pressed her palms flat against his back. His muscles worked under her hands while he slowly dropped her leg back to the bottom of the tub. She expected him to move back, but he stayed almost unbearably close while he waited for her answer.

"Hey," he prodded when she was silent. "Right? Remember?"

Behind Gruff's, the alley… flashing lights. A tabby cat. With piercing amber eyes. _There's something in this town. It's here for devils._ "N—no."

His stomach sank. "If you're going to lie to me, Lisanna, at least make it convincing."

She finally took her arms from around his neck and crossed them over her breasts, feeling exposed and self-conscious. "I'm not lying." Mostly, anyway. "I don't really remember anything…"

"Unbelievable." He almost started reaming her out then and there, but she looked so adrift, as if wondering if she should be ashamed or scared or some other complex emotion he didn't quite understand. Anger and manic delight. That was his emotional extent. That's it. That's all. Or so he told himself.

"I—I was drinking." _And then there was the Magicfire._ She hadn't had any, not directly, but that brief contact was enough to mess with her head. It was potent stuff. "My memory is all messed up."

He almost believed her. _Almost._ "Tell me about the box."

Her breath snagged. "T-the box?" _Secret._ Rene flitted through her mind. _Keep it secret._

Bickslow caught the panic that rushed behind her eyes. "Lisanna, don't fuck with me. What is it?"

"I'm _not_ fucking with you." Suddenly, she didn't want to have this conversation anymore. She didn't want to be trapped in this little shower, either. "Excuse me." She wasn't finished washing, not even close, but she was certainly finished in there.

Bickslow grabbed her arm and held her tight; she was making him nervous. "No. Tell me what it is, Lisanna."

"I—" The truth popped out. "I can't."

"Can't, or won't?" he pressed.

Lisanna shivered and looked away. _Both._

Bickslow ground his teeth together. "Look at me." _Are you really going to?_

Her eyes darted in his direction. He caught them in his gaze and held her there; then waffled. _Give her a chance before you fuck everything up._ "Tell me."

 _I can't. I can't. I can't._ Even thinking about it… it made her head hurt, her stomach sick, and her heart throb hard. "Let go of me-"

"I will, as soon as you tell me _what it is._ " She looked on the verge of collapse. His remaining erection completely withered with the onslaught of anxiety and apprehension. He reached for his magic, just in case. _You shouldn't._ No, he shouldn't, but this wasn'tsomething she should lie about.

Lisanna felt the building magic and balked. "Let go of me."

"Tell me what it is—"

"I told you, I _don't know!"_

Her outburst left him momentarily speechless. He recovered quickly. "Fine. You don't know what it is. Fine." Fine? Really? Not fine. Where did it come from? But she wasn't going to tell him. He beat back another wave of anxiety. "If you won't tell me _what_ it is, then tell me _where_ it is, Lisanna." He'd figure it out himself.

 _He can't have it_. She felt close to panic. With a grunt, she tore her arm out of his hand. "Get out."

 _No._ Bickslow caught her eye again and reached out with his magic just enough that she stayed put and didn't race off like she wanted to. _She's going to hate you_. But she was already on the verge of that anyway. _This is more important. Right? Just make her go get it._

Lisanna quivered, a mouse stuck in glue. She wanted to retaliate, she wanted to wrap her arms around her middle, she wanted to scream and she wanted to cry. Most of all, she wanted to hit Bickslow hard enough that he saw stars.

Bickslow saw the terror in her eye and was hit with a wall of shame. He released his magic. "Lisanna," She looked at him exactly as he expected, full of hate and mistrust. "—I didn't mean to." Then the biggest lie of all. "I wouldn't have made you do anything—"

Reeling away, she stumbled out of the bathtub. As soon as her foot met the cream-coloured tiles, she teetered and almost went down, but then recovered rather ungracefully. Instead of screaming in frustration, she grabbed up her towel and focused on wrapping it around her body, using it both as a shield and as a means to hide her shaking hands.

Bickslow opened his mouth to spit out some other words that might trick her into thinking he was actually a kinder person than he was, but in the end, he decided that it really didn't matter exactly what she thought. The lie felt almost right.

"Get out right now."

 _She means it._ His palms pricked, sweat dotted his brow. _Can't you make it better?_ Yeah, by getting out of her face. One more towel sat on the rack. He grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist. After that, he had every intention of leaving, but his mouth was a traitor. "Whatever it is, it's poison. I've felt the magic coming from it, Lisanna."

"You don't know what the _hell_ you're talking about." She wouldn't meet his eye, not anymore, but she didn't have to, her anger was a palpable thing. It fed his own.

"You're getting in over your head."

She felt wild. "Get out, Bickslow, or I swear—"

"That what?" he challenged. "You're going to put on your kitten suit and cute me to death? Tell me where the fucking box is right now, before it's too late—"

In the mirror, Bickslow watched Lisanna's mouth flattened dangerously.

 _Is this how far you have to push to see her angry?_ Evidently.

Lisanna reeled and pushed him hard. He was almost immovable, but she had fury behind her. The backs of his knees hit the rim of the tub and he almost fell in. She was glad. "Yeah, maybe I will." More than ever, she wished she had impressive magic like Mira. She'd kick his ass so badly, he'd never, ever dream about trying to bully her again.

She looked close to tears. Bickslow dragged in a haggard breath. _You're being_ crazy _. Absolutely out of your mind. Finding this thing isn't worth her hating you_. Too late—he thought that ship had long since sailed. _Just… stop. And apologize. Damage control._ "Lisanna—I only want to help."

His words washed over her, but never sank in.

"I didn't mean—the magic and stuff was shitty—sorry." Apologizing wasn't something that came easily or naturally to him.

"You know what else was shitty? That apology. Weak. Get out." She pushed him again.

This time Bickslow stooped, grabbed his clothes and moved out of the washroom. With shower water still streaming down his chest, he left her hotel room. Out in the hallway it was cold. He turned around one more time to try to smooth things over, but before he could get a word out, Lisanna slammed her door loudly, blocking him out. _Good going._ He had a sudden and violent urge to kick her door. He refrained.

Padding across the hall in his bare feet, he tried his own room. It was locked from the inside. Cursing fluently, he jiggled the handle in vain. A door opened down the hall and Laxus came out. He looked at Bickslow with raised brows.

"Rough night?"

The seith mage thought about telling him to go fuck himself, but he did value his life. Instead of replying, he summoned his spirits and used them to blast through the door. Add that to the list of things he needed repaired. "Fucking Lisanna," he cursed under his breath. Maybe he'd make her pay for it all.

Without waiting to hear what Laxus had to say on the matter, he pushed into his room and forced the door closed. It was a pathetic attempt—it hung askew on the door frame and there was a giant hole in its splintered wood that anyone could see through, but he was too annoyed to care.

* * *

Lisanna swallowed thickly. Her room was a mess. The shower still pounded against the metal tub. Her head still felt foggy. _I can't believe…_ so many things. She'd had sex with him, then, in the same _hour_ , decided that she _hated_ him.

"All over a bloody _box._ " _Where is it?_ She crossed the room and went to her bed. The last place she remembered it was…

 _I left it where you rest._ Rene's voice slammed through her, vivid _and_ distant, though how could it possibly be both? _Was he here last night?_ That felt right, but her mind was blank.

Lisanna grabbed her pillow and edged it down. Lo and behold… The box sat primly on her mattress, looking almost gleeful, if an inanimate object could possibly have an emotion. _You're… supposed to give it to Mira._ Her heart almost stopped.

 _No._ For so many reasons. It was dangerous, it was a secret, and it was hers. She clutched it in her hand, hard enough that the metal corners dug into her skin. _This isn't a secret you should keep._ But she couldn't even imagine what she'd say, who she'd say it to, or how she'd say it. In the end, she tucked it back under her pillow, shut off the water, then found a short yellow dress to put on. Its purpose was to draw eyes to her skin, though she only wanted one man looking at her, and not because she really wanted his attention—however, it _had_ been nice—she wanted to make him _want_ , and only because she was feeling scorned and petty about it.

She was just smoothing her hair and fixing her bangs when a sharp knock sounded at her door. She stiffened, thinking maybe it was Mira ( _give her the secret_ ) or Bickslow ( _why not forgive him_?) or maybe her brother come to check on her.

Tentatively, she crossed the room and stood on tiptoe so she could look out of the peep hole. A telltale flash of red told her it was neither of those previous options. She fiddled with the lock with hasty fingers until it finally slipped open. Seconds later, she pulled back the door and revealed a sultry looking Pepper.

"Hey, Lissy." She smiled, but there was a shadow behind her eyes.

"Pepper—how did you find me?" She was sort of happy to see the girl, it would help her not think about Bickslow.

"Port Gale isn't that big—there're only so many hotels. All I had to do was ask which one took in a cute girl lately. And I'm friends with Ibom downstairs." When Lisanna looked at her blankly, she smiled and said, "The clerk. He told me which room was yours. So, you gonna let me in, or what?"

Lisanna stepped back and motioned her inside. From down the hall, Mira materialized. She saw the back of Pepper's head, frowned, then caught Lisanna looking and smoothed her expression. Though she did look morbidly curious. _She's wondering if you're messing around with her. She's wondering if you're really serious about this._

 _Are you?_

She quite literally slammed the door on the idea, shutting out both her thoughts and Mira. It was too much to think about when she only wanted to numb her churning mind.

Pepper did a once over of her messy room and fixed her eyes on the bed. She nudged Lisanna's arm playfully, a light coming into her eye. "Who'd you have in here, eh?"

"Why would you ask that?" Her voice was several octaves higher.

"Sex bed. It's a thing. So who was it?"

Lisanna scowled, both miffed that everyone seemed to know her secrets just by proximity—was she so transparent? —and annoyed that Pepper asked. Was there no such thing as privacy anymore? "No one worth talking about."

Pepper was dogged. "The guy from last night?"

Lisanna gnawed on her tongue. _Just answer her and maybe she'll move on._ "The same."

Pepper wasn't so interested in letting it go. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Was he mad about Macon?"

"I—I _don't,_ " she said. "He's just this guy—"

"That you slept with."

Lisanna clenched her hands into fists at her side. "People have sex all of the time. All. Of. The. Time. It's not a big deal."

Pepper started pulling at her fluffy black coat. "Hm. So it didn't go well?"

"Why would you say that?"

The redhead reached out and touched her cheek with a cool hand. "Because you're upset."

She hated that Pepper could read her so well.

Pepper continued. "That's such a shame when the sex is disappointing."

The takeover mage's ears _burned_. "It was fine— _good."_ Fantastic and harrowing and hollowing. She clutched her arms around her ribs.

One copper brow lifted into the air incredulously, but the interrogation ceased. Crossing the room, she let her coat slide over her shoulders and threw it over Lisanna's wooden chair. Underneath, she wore her server's uniform: a tight blue dress that dipped into a V so Lisanna could just see the tops of her breasts when she turned and flopped herself down on the mattress. "After you left last night, they closed Gruff's."

"Why?"

Pepper puffed out her cheeks. "They found Bernie in the washroom—he was dead."

The way she said it, so straight-faced, gave Lisanna the chills. She remembered the guy rubbing against her… "How?"

"No one's saying, which means it was probably suicide," she said offhandedly. "Bernie was a bit of a waste. Had a lot of problems, you know?"

Lisanna grabbed the bottom of her dress and tugged it tight.

"Don't worry about it, Sugarsnap. I didn't come here to bug you about that stuff. I actually wanted to say sorry about what happened behind the bar. Things got kind of crazy."

Lisanna threaded her fingers together behind her back and closed the distance between them. _Forget about Bernie._ It was easier than she thought possible—the man was almost nothing to her, just some guy she met in passing. _He's_ dead. But it wasn't her fault. Her legs felt like jelly and her tongue like lead. _Get over it._ "It's okay."

Pepper shook her head. "It's not really. I know you're not that kind of girl. I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to participate, and Macon is an asshole, and Ant… I don't know. I get kind of stupid around him, you know?"

 _Doesn't that sound familiar? Yeah._ "I know."

Pepper smiled and joked, "I still want to be soul mates." Then, more seriously, she said, "I promise not to do Magicfire around you again."

Lisanna looked into Pepper's blue eyes and felt a tiny piece of herself die. "I was having fun. If Bickslow hadn't shown up… I might have even tried some." _Liar, liar, liar._ Just thinking about doing it made her heart feel like it was going to explode.

Pepper laughed and went rooting through her purse for a pink and blue polka dot case. "Yeah? Come on, then. Let's have some fun."

Lisanna's mouth went as dry as cotton. "R-right now?"

Pepper smirked. "I knew you were a filthy, dirty liar. You don't have to pretend for me, Lisanna."

She bit her cheek hard, feeling stupid for allowing her bluff to be called. _Idiot._ Then she hardened her resolve. "Whatever, let's do it."

Pepper was about to fluff her off again when she looked up into Lisanna's eyes. "For real?"

"Yeah." It came out just a touch too high. _Shut up. Shut up. You can do this. It's not the end of the world. In fact, it's not even a big deal._

Pepper shrugged. "I have to be at work in an hour, but… yeah, sure. If it's what you want."

Lisanna nodded because she felt like if she opened her mouth, she'd say something stupid.

Pepper patted the bed next to her. Lisanna moved over stiffly and sat, crossing one leg under her body and weaving her fingers together in her lap. Pepper smiled and reached up so she could push Lisanna's bangs back from her forehead. "You're such a good girl, Lisanna."

"Everyone is always saying that."

"It makes you sad?" Her blue eyes seemed bottomless in that moment. Lisanna stared into them and realized how easy it was to get lost.

"I don't want to be a good girl anymore." It hadn't done anything for her, except ensure that she was too afraid to do anything fun. "What's Magicfire like?"

"Like being drunk and happy and walking through the stars. It's the best and worst thing you'll ever, ever do," Pepper said lowly. "The best because it's so amazing. The worst, because nothing else will ever, ever compare." She pushed back a piece of Lisanna's hair and cupped her cheek.

Lisanna breathed out unevenly. She was nervous, but it was easier with Pepper there. The girl took her hand away so she could pull out a tiny white pill from the case. It looked like a craterless moon, perfectly round and perfectly white. "You want to share one? That way it won't be too much for you."

Lisanna thought about asking for her own, but then reason trickled through. "Yes."

Pepper smiled, then dropped it on her tongue. Lisanna was about to protest, but then she leaned forward and captured her mouth in a slow, lazy kiss. Lisanna's tongue went numb. Then her body.


	13. Chapter 13

Despite Pepper's claims, taking Magicfire was _not_ like being drunk.

Not one bit. _  
_

She'd also said that it was like walking through the stars. It had been an apt description, but Lisanna wished she'd talked about the surge of strange magic that rolled through her body. How incredible it felt. She kept trying to call it. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. It was light magic, the same as it had been the night before, and at times, it was so incredibly bright that it hurt her eyes, though she couldn't have ever dared to look away. She had no idea how to use the strange power, but she kept trying and trying and trying, thinking to draw things in the air. Nothing had shape. The balls of light would lift then explode in a cloud of sparks, sometimes they were coloured, sometimes they were just bright white, sometimes they were cold, sometimes they were hot enough to stain the ceiling black. Distantly, she heard Pepper snickering. _You look dumb_. She knew that, but she couldn't stop. Again and again the light burst, both enrapturing the takeover mage and slowly destroying the walls in her room, until the power started to peter out.

"What's happening?" _Is that your voice?_ It sounded languid and low. She kind of liked it like that.

Pepper smiled, her wide mouth curling up at either end while she looked at Lisanna, a happy glow about her. "Are you ready? Now the real high starts."

"What?" She already felt dizzy and disjointed.

The redhead flopped back on the bed and lifted her hands over her head. Small droplets of light leaked from her fingers so she was illuminated. She looked angelic in that moment, her pale skin kissed by that gentle glow, her eyelids light blue, fringed by dark, dark lashes. Her back arched. "Yeah."

Lisanna blinked and found what the girl meant. At the edge of her vision appeared things that shouldn't be there at all. Flowers sprouting out of her mattress, twisting their bright faces towards a small orange sun, stars clouding her ceiling, then dropping down around her body one by one. Every time they hit the ground, they exploded into glitter. She thought, _maybe I should be scared,_ but there wasn't a shred of fear in her body.

Pepper propped herself up on her elbows. "Do you see?"

Lisanna got lost in watching her mouth move. _Do you?_ "The stars?"

"Stars?" Pepper snorted and fell back onto the mattress again. "I love this feeling." She went searching for Lisanna's fingers and clutched them lightly. Lisanna expected her to pull her in close, but Pepper just drew small circles over her palm and smiled lazily while she looked at things only she could see. Her cherry hair, to the takeover mage, seemed as bright as a burning sunset. Without thinking, she leaned over Pepper's body and touched the silken locks. She liked the way they felt, like water sliding over her skin, but not as much as she liked the way Pepper closed her eyes and sighed. Lisanna kissed her. Pepper's eyes flew open, startled, then she relaxed and touched Lisanna's shoulder. On another day, the snowy haired girl would be nervous, she'd shake and hesitate. But Magicfire roared through her. She deepened the kiss and grasped Pepper's breasts. Her nipples pressed against the blue fabric of her dress. Lisanna listened to the way she sighed and pinched them lightly, rolling them between her thumb and forefinger until Pepper arched and gasped and clenched at her weakly. Lisanna smiled, pleased with herself. Then Pepper sat up and pushed her back so her head was resting on her pillow. The box underneath dug into her shoulder, small and square and sharp. The room spun. The flowers growing out of the bed withered and died, shrinking back on themselves so fast that it made Lisanna dizzy. She was almost afraid. _It's just the high fading._ Right? She'd never been stoned before and had no idea.

Pepper kissed her again, scattering her thoughts. "I told you I have to go to work soon, right?"

 _Work._ How much time had passed? Long enough that her lips ached. "Stay." She didn't want her to leave.

Pepper's blue eyes were heavy lidded. "Nah uh. But… maybe just a little more… okay?" She kissed Lisanna's jaw, then moved down her neck to the place where her breasts peaked out the neckline of her dress. The girl grabbed the hem roughly. When the material didn't stretch, it tore.

"H—hey," Lisanna muttered, but the protest waned. Pepper lapped at her breasts teasingly. Lisanna arched. _You shouldn't…_ But in the end, she discovered that she didn't care all that much. It felt too good to tell her to stop. Pepper licked and sucked and teased, then inched her hand up the skirt of Lisanna's dress. As soon as her fingers brushed her center, the takeover mage's body ignited. Another hallucination trailed along. Fire. She was burning

( _I come from hellfire)_

alive. The flames licked up her skin. Pepper slipped her fingers into the edge of her panties. Lisanna breathed unevenly, momentarily forgetting the odd stab of memory while the girl stroked and teased. She panted lightly and arched her hips, encouraging her fingers inside her body. The drugs made every touch seem so much _more._ She was shaking in no time while Pepper slowly eased in and out and hummed, her mouth still trapped around Lisanna's nipple, and nibbled lightly. Lisanna whimpered and looked down to watch. Seeing Pepper's copper locks draped over her body caused a wave of arousal to crash over her. She moaned again, louder this time. Pepper lifted her eyes and looked up her body.

Her blue orbs were gone. Replaced by cutting amber ones. Lisanna caught her breath and inched a little higher. The box dug into her neck now. _Give it to Mira._ The false stars really started falling to the ground, one by one. When they fell, they broke into orange tabby's. Lisanna's stomach clenched.

Pepper pulled her mouth away from her breast and sat up. "What is it?"

The cats faded. Lisanna swallowed. "N—nothing."

Pepper accepted her answer and went back between her legs, teasing with skilled fingers. It took Lisanna longer to get back into it this time, but eventually the fire was back licking up her spine. Pepper trailed kisses down her body, nipping through the fabric of her dress and inching her skirt higher and higher until it was up over her hips and her blue panties were exposed. Lisanna's eyes were glued to the girl, so she almost missed the growing blackness in the corner of the room, but once she spotted it, she couldn't look away. From its inky depths, a new hallucination started to take shape, this one large and sulking, with ember eyes and a jaw full of yellow teeth. _My heart._

 _Eats demons._

It skulked behind Pepper, more shadow than beast, but real enough that Lisanna's lungs contracted. The flowers that had been littering the bed grew again, but this time they were sharp and dark and thorny. To Lisanna, they felt very real digging into her skin. _What's inside the box? My heart. And now she roams free._

 _It hunts for Mirajane Strauss._

Memories hit her one by one, layers of magic peeling away.

The beast changed. In its mouth was a limp girl, one with long, snowy hair, one with dull blue eyes and a mouth that was made for smiles. It only spoke to the dead now. Her chest was torn open, blood and bone and gore leaking out of the place where her heart should have been.

 _My heart. It wanders._ Lisanna's throat closed, a strangled whine crept out.

Pepper took her hands away and straightened, immediately sober. "What is it? What's wrong?"

As soon as she spoke, the spell was broken. The beast faded along with its gory prize, the flowers retreated, the remaining stars absolutely died. But one thing remained. The knowledge that the box wasn't everything she wanted it to be. It was dangerous. _You knew that,_ but the kind of stupor she'd been in evaporated, Rene's magic broken by the hallucination. Suddenly, she didn't want that tainted thing in her room any more. She straightened.

"Lisanna," Pepper tried, "Are you okay?"

 _Okay_? No. The world still whirled. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. "I—I have to go."

"Go?" Pepper asked. "Go where? This is your hotel room."

"Out, out. I have to go out." _And go_ where _?_ To get rid of the box. To find some hole to shove it into and to _forget_.

Pepper touched a hand to her forehead. "You're tripping. Just relax. You don't have to go anywhere."

Lisanna knew she was wrong. She tried to sit up; Pepper was in the way. With a grunt, she shoved the girl off and stood on shaking legs.

Pepper squeaked and scrambled off of the bed after her. "Lisanna! Stop it, just calm down. You're in your hotel room—you're exactly where you need to be."

 _Get the box_. Throwing aside the pillows, she grabbed it up and held it in her hands. It was freezing. Her skin ached just touching it.

Pepper, who had been continually protesting up until that point, stalled. "Wh—what is that?"

"A secret," Lisanna replied numbly.

"A secret? What kind of secret?"

Chills rolled over Lisanna's skin. "The kind I have to bury."

She tried to move towards the door, but Pepper stood in her way. "Lisanna, _stop_ , please—you're freaking me out. I promise, you're just tripping."

Maybe that was part of it, the walls still writhed while new creatures tried to take shape, every single one of them with maws full of sharp, sharp teeth. Her heart beat faster. _They're going to kill me._ She wanted to run for a whole new reason. _They don't want to the box to disappear._ She couldn't tell if it was the drugs, or reality.

She must have been talking aloud, because Pepper said, "Please, there's nothing there. Just calm down. I didn't think it'd be like this—I'm sorry. It must have been a bad batch. Our supplier is spotty, and—"

The creatures faded, her heart calmed down just a little, but Lisanna still shoved by her.

"You can't go out like that," Pepper insisted and came back so she was standing between Lisanna and the door. "You're a mess, Lisanna. Fix your dress, at least—"

Absently, Lisanna looked down and realized that she was still halfway out of her dress. She pulled impatiently at the hemline until her breasts were covered, then moved past Pepper more insistently.

Out in the hallway, Lisanna tucked the box under her arm and broke for the stairwell. Vaguely, she was aware of Bickslow crouching just a few rooms down, fighting with a new-looking door. Though he wore his helmet now, she could see his mouth was twisted into a sour frown. That dark expression eased into curiousness for just a blip, then went right back to unequivocally bitter.

"Lisanna—Lisanna, please!" Pepper cried, ignoring their audience. "Please, you're just high. Go back into your room—you can't wander around the streets like that. You'll get hurt—you'll freeze—someone will pick you up and—"

"What the hell is going on?" Bickslow asked in spite of himself.

Pepper whirled when she heard him. As soon as she saw his helmet, she gave him a look that said, _freak_. The seith mage wasn't so unused to being looked at like that, but he was still annoyed. "Talk."

When the redhead didn't say anything, Bickslow raised his voice and said, "Hey, where are you going, Lisanna?"

If she heard, she didn't give any indication, just kept on walking with singular purpose.

Pepper finally spoke up. "We were having fun, then she just cracked and started going on about this fucking secret that she had to bury, and then she just started _walking_." The redhead was close to tears. "Gods. It's the Magicfire." She rubbed her hands over her dress uneasily. "She's tripping _hard_ and won't stop. I don't have time for this. I have to get to work. _Gods._ "

 _Magicfire? Secret?_ And… _tripping? Lisanna?_ "You telling me she's stoned?"

" _Yes_." Two large tears trekked out of Pepper's eyes. She reeled away from him and dashed back into Lisanna's room. When she emerged again, she held a dark coat, Lisanna's blue one, and a pair of tall, black boots.

"Lisanna! Wait! At least put on your coat, or—or your _shoes_!"

Lisanna was at the stairwell now. She turned and Bickslow caught sight of a tiny box held in her grasp. His heart stalled. _There it is._ And there it went. Lisanna pushed open the doors and just… left. "It's _winter_ ," the seith mage protested. "She can't go out like that."

"Ugh!" Pepper looked like she was coming apart at the seams while she hurried after her. _They're both high as fuck,_ Bickslow realized, and almost laughed, if he could find it within himself to do such a thing. Pepper kept on talking. "She's going to get killed. She's going to freeze to death, or some pervert is going to pull her into his carriage, or she's going to fall into the river and _drown_. Then I'm going to miss work and I'm going to get fired. And—"

The rest of her rant fell on deaf ears. Bickslow huffed internally and warred with himself. _She doesn't want you going after her. She hates you._ But then again, she was going to freeze out there, and the redhead wasn't wrong—what if someone picked her up? _Yeah? You think they're going to be worse than you?_ The depreciation started as soon as he left her hotel room and hadn't let up since.

 _Just go._ She already hated him, so it didn't really matter, right? He dropped the screwdriver he'd been fighting with and rushed to catch up to the redhead. It was easy, his legs were a lot longer than hers. He made it to the stairwell before her and pushed the door open roughly. Down below, he saw Lisanna's snowy locks. "Lisanna!"

She didn't look up.

The stairs were tile and loud under his leather boots and Pepper's high heels, but even above the racket, he could hear the slap of Lisanna's bare feet across the cold floor. "Give me those." Turning, he ripped the boots and jacket from Pepper's hands, then hurried,

On the bottom floor, he got to the glass doors just in time to have them slam closed in his face. He pushed them aside impatiently and broke out into the outside world. The sun was setting on the horizon and storm clouds were moving in. Already, big chunky flakes of snow fell from the sky. He squinted into the twilight and saw Lisanna's telltale yellow dress whirling in the wicked breeze.

He started to run. She looked over her shoulder, saw his approach, and started running as well. "Lisanna!" _Her feet must be freezing._ "Lisanna! Wait!" She was fast, faster than she had any right to be, leaping over snowbanks with ease, feet pounding over the snow-crusted cobblestones and carrying her with surety towards some goal. It was then he realized that she was using one of her animal souls to accelerate her running speed. He cursed and moved faster, until his steps were uneven in the snow and one misstep would send him gracelessly end-over-end.

 _Hurry, hurry, hurry._ Fuck, she was fast, moving through the silent town with purpose. Her short hair whipped over her shoulders, swirling like a silver fan in the wind. With sure feet, she dodged the occasional pedestrian and crossed streets without checking for racing carriages. Each time she approached an intersection, Bickslow's heart felt like it was going to die, and every time she moved through unscathed, he thought he'd collapse with relief.

A tall bridge came into view, one with concrete pillars reaching towards the heavens. Its sides were lined with thin railings and the occasional flowerpot. Neither seemed substantial enough to keep wanderers safe from the river rushing below. Lisanna ran until she was all the way to the bridge's center, then ground to an abrupt halt and looked over its icy edge.

"Lisanna!" Bickslow's voice fell flat, his lungs gasping too hard for air. "Lisanna, wait!" He could see from his vantage point that her feet were chapped and bright red with cold. It must have hurt, but she seemed so singular in her purpose, he didn't even know if she noticed. "Lisanna!"

It would still be several long seconds before he arrived, but he watched her fixedly, envisioning darkly her climbing up on that rusty railing and slipping into the churning water below just because she wanted to. The river crashed over exposed rocks, the water mostly shallow with maybe a few deep pools lingering at the bottom. His heart was contracting painfully. "Lisanna!"

She didn't look at him, just threw the box and leaned dangerously over the ledge, as if she needed to see the moment it hit the rocky bottom and disappeared.

It bounced off the bridge abutment, then turned end over end, swirling frantically through the air until it hit the water with hardly a splash.

Bickslow arrived just as it slipped out of sight. His lungs rose and fell too quickly. He grabbed Lisanna's arm and yanked her back from the ledge, even though there was still a railing between her and that ice-littered water. He expected her to yell at him, or to look furious, but she only looked scared.

"B-Bickslow—" Her teeth chattered.

She looked like a skittish rabbit. "Lisanna—what are you doing out here? You're not wearing any shoes, or a coat—"

Her tongue felt heavy. "I—I had to get rid of it—it was going to hurt Mira."

"What?" _The box._

"It's for demons." Her hands shook violently. "It's for demons. It hunts. It's for—"

She went on and on. _She's cracking apart._ Bickslow gnawed on his cheek. "Here." He came in closer than he had any right to and wrapped her coat around her shoulders. As soon as he made contact, she quieted, but she was as limp as a doll. He put her freezing arms through the arm holes, then zipped it up all the way to her chin. Then, he stooped, boots in hand, and tapped her bare leg. She lifted it, feeling rather agreeable now that the cold was starting to sink in, and Bickslow wiped away the snow and ice chunks from her feet. She quivered. He had the sudden urge to wrap her up and carry her back, but he didn't think she'd appreciate that. He did her other foot.

"What was in the box, Lisanna?" He looked up her beet-red leg and into her still startled blue eyes. Her mouth moved around the word. He didn't need her to say it aloud to know what she spoke. "Empusa." The demon eater. He stood, all of the hairs on his arms and his neck rising to attention, and grabbed her wrist. "What?"

She nodded numbly. "Rene's heart. It—" It looked like it hurt her to speak.

Bickslow released her wrist and looked over the edge of the railing, heart throbbing, mind whirling. _Could it be?_ As a seith mage, he knew many kinds of spirits, celestial, earthly, and then the darker ones, the once that came from hellfire, and the most famous of all was the demon spirit Renatus, the man who tore out his demon lover's heart and fed it to a demon hound named Empusa in retribution for her unfaithfulness. Long ago, both hound and demon had died, but—according to the tales—neither were able to leave the living world behind. Together, they satiated their anger by hunting and eating demons, Renatus choosing which lived and which died, Empusa ravenous and all too pleased to kill.

It was rare to find demon spirits. Some seith mages spent their lives searching for them, because to have one in their collection meant that their power would be uncontested. He had never bothered because, while it wasn't impossible for mages to trap and use both celestial and hellfire spirits, rarely did it go well.

The air got dense. Bickslow's skin, already pricked with goosebumps, started crawling. _He's here._ He knew without ever turning that Lisanna hadn't been mistaken _or_ lying. He turned stiffly to look into that ancient demon's face and felt his balls contract. His first reaction was to grab Lisanna and back up, but there was nowhere to go. His second option was less appealing than the first, and that was to stand and fight, and maybe, just maybe, trap the thing—that would ensure it couldn't cause any more harm—and hope that the attempt didn't explode in his face.

He didn't have time to do either.

He was just reaching for his helmet to expose his eyes when the demon spirit snarled, "Devils," and rushed in faster than he had any right to. Without another word, he grabbed Bickslow by the collar. The seith mage thought he was about to suffer the same fate as Renatus' lover and find himself without a heart, and indeed, there was an intense magic pouring out of his clawed hands, but Lisanna came crashing out of her stupor and realized what was about to happen. With a yell, she launched herself at the copper haired demon and tried to shove him off. He was immovable. He held her out at arms length and shoved Bickslow hard. The railing at his back cracked and broke apart, the already aged metal totally rusting and degrading with the onslaught of tainted power, and suddenly Bickslow was falling through the air. It all happened so fast, he hardly had a chance to suck in a startled breath, though he had plenty of time for thinking as he whirled through the cold air. The sky was dark now, filled with snowy clouds. Great, chunky flakes drifted lazily from their fluffy surface. _I'm going to die and this is going to be the last thing that I see._ Lisanna's pale face as she leaned over the railing and screamed, Renatus' glowing amber eyes as he watched him spiral down, and all that fucking snow. _This is it._ He wondered if he was going to feel the rocks dig into his body when he landed, or if he was just going to crack his head open like some kind of rotten melon and that would be it _._ After all the dangerous jobs he'd been on, it seemed so lackluster, dying like this, but when was death ever glorified or special? _And yours isn't going to be any different._

It was then that he finally hit the water.

* * *

mmmmm….

I do love my cliff-hangers.

Sorry this has been so lackluster and weird. I'm going to try to do 110% better.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Bickslow started to fall, Lisanna's breath seized. The railing was already broken by the time she thought to lunge for him vainly, and he was well out of reach, but she tried anyway, hands grasping at the empty air where he had been. In that moment, there was no regard for her own safety, she reached out well beyond her capabilities and would have toppled after him, except Rene grabbed the back of her coat and yanked her away from the edge. Then all she could do was watch him fall away. She expected him to flail, or shout, but aside from that initial panicked intake of breath, he made not a sound as he tumbled into the water. Though she wanted to, she couldn't look away. A thin crust of filthy, dirt-stained ice waited just where he fell. Lisanna half expected it to hold him—prayed—but it didn't stand a chance. Under his body weight, the pieces broke apart in large blocks, revealing the river rushing beneath. The water splashed up, soaked through his clothing, and then pulled him below and he was gone.

* * *

The water was colder than Bickslow expected. In no time, his sweater was soaked and heavy, his boots were like two cumbersome bricks, and his legs and arms were so numb, it was near impossible to command them to move. But there were no rocks. Somehow, he'd managed to fall into one of the deep pools where the water ran a little bit slower. Which was to say, it still pulled him invariably down stream, but he wasn't being pounded into the bottom. It was almost peaceful in the deep. If only he wasn't being tugged under dark ice. Reaching out, he grabbed for boulders or logs—anything to keep him still, but everything was covered with algae and slippery, and his fingers were too cold to work properly. To make matters worse, the pool was running out. The current rushed over his body and pushed him downwards. Bickslow fought to keep his head up so he didn't brain himself on a rock. His elbows and knees hit again and again and he knew if he survived, they were going to be badly bruised. His lungs burned. The breath he'd gasped before he hit seemed totally inadequate at that moment.

 _You're still going to die._ And Lisanna was too, trapped up there with that demon spirit. It didn't matter that he hadn't killed her yet, the moment was coming, the seith mage felt sure about that. He moved his clunky arms and forced his body to twist so he was facing the ice. The current tried to roll him over again; he had to fight harder than ever before to keep himself in the right direction, though it was so easy to get disoriented in the dark water.

Gritting his teeth, he dragged his fingers ineffectively over the smooth underside of the ice. It had been dull and rotten where he'd fallen in, but further downstream, it formed great, solid barriers between the rocks. He wasn't going to get through just by pushing.

 _You're going to drown down here._ His vision was blacking already, little spots of darkness creeping in where they didn't belong.

 _Don't just let yourself die._

* * *

 _Do something._ Lisanna felt frozen. "BICKSLOW!" _That's not going to help._

"The river will take him." Rene's voice was deadpan. He released the back of her coat and took a step away.

Lisanna's lungs burned and her legs felt rubbery. _Go after him_. People died in the water. And in winter, the threat was that much more. She couldn't even see him now under the layers of grey ice. _All the more reason to_ move.

Pushing away from the railing, she tried to skirt past Rene. Reaching out lightning quick, he grabbed her arm and held it tight, drawing her up short. His hand was cold. "Leave the devil, Lisanna Strauss." He still looked after Bickslow, his face an unreadable mask.

"Let me go! I have to help him." Lisanna jerked her arm roughly out of his grasp. His fingers tore her coat and left behind raised welts, like she'd been burned, though she couldn't feel any pain in that moment.

He only replied, "Give the box to your sister, this path will only bring you grievance."

Lisanna fought the urge to spit in his face. Maybe if Bickslow wasn't drowning under the ice, she'd have more patience for telling him to fuck off, but her head was elsewhere. She didn't even bother telling him that his precious box was lost to the water. Her feet moved. She prepared herself to meet resistance again, but Rene just looked at her kind of sadly and evaporated, his body dissolving like fog.

The air felt lighter without him there. _Go, go, go, hurry_.

Her now booted feet slipped over the ice that formed on the bridge. She nearly tripped and fell flat on her face, panic making her horribly uncoordinated, but she managed to recover. Coming upright, she tried again, and this time made it all the way to the end of the bridge, and leapt over the rusty iron railing into the steep ditch. Under the snow was more ice; her feet gave out from under her for real this time and she fell, rolling over hidden rocks and tiny shrubs and stumps. Her arm twisted painfully behind her back, but she didn't care. As soon as she stopped spinning, she lifted her head and looked over the snow crusted ground. The landscape had deposited her nearly at the water's edge, so close that she didn't even bother to stand, just crawled and scurried and froze her hands in the snow until she was at the place where the bank started.

"Bickslow!" The ice was jammed up under the bridge, but the river was open in a few places so she could see where the water rushed by, cold, turbid and unforgiving. He was nowhere in sight. _How could he survive that?_ "Bickslow!" _Like he can hear you under the water._

 _What are you going to do?_ She wanted to freeze up, but instead went through her collection of animal souls to see if she had one that may help. _My fish_ … But what the hell would she do once she found him? _It doesn't matter… think of that after, just get in._

Scrambling right to the water's edge where the ice turned thin and rotten, she reached for her magic and was just tugging it over her body when, almost two hundred meters downstream, the water started to glow an eerie green. Her breath caught as the power swelled. And then the ice exploded, tiny, crystalline shards whizzing through the air. In seconds, a large hole in the ice cover was exposed. _He's there._

"Bickslow!" She didn't realize she was up and running again until her feet were sliding over the snow. The man in question lifted his head from the water and gasped in a hungry breath. Then he was slipping under again, the current pulling him away. His spirits danced around him in the dingy water, momentarily just energy without containers.

Bickslow struggled to reach the surface once more, egged on by the brief sound of Lisanna's voice. His limbs were so heavy and cold. His hand broke through the water and grasped blindly for somethingto hang on to. There was nothing. The river was swallowing him whole again.

"Bickslow!" Lisanna's voice penetrated the air once more. "Bickslow! Hang on!"

A tiny spurt of energy made him struggle for the surface. Through the metal bars of his helmet, he saw the snow-crusted bank and Lisanna's booted feet. She was too close to the water, reaching out as far as she could. As soon as she realized that it wasn't enough, she plunged in all the way up to her knees.

Immediately, the current tried to grab her. She teetered threateningly, but caught herself at the last second on a solid boulder. Bickslow kicked as hard as he could and propelled himself towards her, reaching out as he did so, desperate to get out before she wandered in any further and they were both in shit.

Lisanna's fingers, only slightly warmer than his, closed around his wrist. He almost gasped with relief, but the river was still tugging him along. They both slid down a couple of feet. The ice shelf kissed his calves. For a long, heart-stopping moment he thought, _I'm still going to drown, and now I'm going to take Lisanna with me_ , then Lisanna caught herself on a rotting log. She managed to grasp one of its flimsy branches and dug her feet into the mucky soil, then she started hauling him in.

Lisanna's brow broke out in a sweat despite the cold. Bickslow was heavy, even more so now that he was soaking wet, but she wouldn't give up. His hand slipped in hers; dimly, she was aware that the cut on his palm had reopened, maybe when she grabbed him, maybe during his fall, but it bled freely, staining both her and him red and making her grip slick. She squeezed tighter, uncaring if she hurt him, and backpedaled, using the log as an anchor.

It seemed like a long time before she hit the ice shelf at her back, but when she did, she quickly discovered that there was nowhere safe to step. The ice gave out, causing her to fall onto the rocky ground. The abrupt motion coaxed Bickslow to come with her, so they were both sort of half in and half out of the water. She wanted to just stop there, already exhausted, but she knew it wasn't going to be enough.

It took most of her might, but, with a grunt, Lisanna slowly crab walked backwards out of the slushy water and tugged Bickslow along with her. He was almost limp, but seeing how much she struggled, he put forward his best effort and came mostly out of the water, so now he was just crushing her into the snowbank and getting her soaked.

Lisanna wheezed, all of the air going out of her lungs, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Not yet.

Bickslow shivered so hard that his teeth chattered, but if there was a fight to be had, being dunked into ice cold water wasn't going to change that. "W-where is he?" His mouth felt clumsy.

Lisanna sucked in a lungful of air. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Bickslow pushed himself up as much as he could and examined the snowy landscape. Darkness was closing in, but he didn't need to see very well to sense that Lisanna was right, that sickening pressure was absolutely absent.

 _Good_. He didn't think he'd put up a great fight if Renatus was still there, not numb and tired like he was. "And the box? Did he take it?" He clenched his jaw tight to keep his teeth from clacking together. It sort of helped.

Lisanna squeezed her numb fingers around Bickslow's soaking sweater. He quaked so hard. _He's going to get hypothermia_. They needed to get back.

"Lisanna," he pressed, "Did he try for the box?"

"N-no. It's still out there." At the mention of the box, another dark hallucination tried to overcome her. That wicked hound lurked at the edge of her vision, but she refused to give it any mind. Eventually, it faded. "I don't think he knows—"

Bickslow doubted that, but if it were true, he was bound to be unhappy when he found out what happened to his hound and her container.

"A—are you alright?" Lisanna asked when she was able. His lips were slowly going blue.

"Cold." There wasn't any hiding that. The wind was cutting as it whipped over him.

"We need to get inside." Lisanna began the grueling process of squeezing out from under his bulk and getting to her feet. With a grunt and a groan and a lot of effort and some help from magic, she dragged him up beside her. He was even heavier now, and almost useless, but he rallied some strength from somewhere and got his feet underneath him.

* * *

The walk back seemed agonizingly slow. Lisanna tried to strip off her coat to give to Bickslow, but he growled out a scolding and did his best to stop shivering like some lame ass. As it was, he was already putting a lot of strain on her, leaning heavily over her narrow shoulders and shuffling oddly as his clothes froze stiff.

In the center of town, the wail of a siren filled the air, chilling Lisanna to the bone. _No one's saying much._ Pepper's words slammed into her. _Bernie's dead._ _Suicide._ Suicide, or Empusa? _She only hunts the most wicked._

 _She's in the river now. She's in the—_

 _She wanders free._

Her head was so foggy and dense, she didn't know if it was residual Magicfire messing her up, or if those memories were real. "Do you know what happened to Pepper?" she asked in a bid to block out the sirens, ease her churning mind and to make sure Bickslow kept talking. It wasn't a very long walk back, but he was turning blue and shivering uncontrollably.

"S-s-she said something about having to go to work," he replied. "I t-t-took your boots and coat from her, and I haven't seen her since."

Lisanna nibbled on her lip and hoped that the girl was okay. She tried to think of something else to add, but her head felt empty. When she gave up on anything important to say, she nattered on about nothing; Bickslow didn't reply, just focused on moving.

By the time they finally made it back to the hotel, his feet were two blocks of ice and his skin ached where he could feel it—which wasn't very many places.

The lobby was quiet, save for their squelching shoes. The desk where the clerk usually sat was empty. Lisanna was grateful, it saved her from answering any unwanted questions.

They took the elevator to the second floor, then Lisanna guided Bickslow to his room. Everything was just as he'd left it, the door mostly repaired, with only one screw missing from the hinge and the screwdriver still thrown to the ground, forgotten.

"Where's your key?" Lisanna asked.

"Pocket," Bickslow said. Lisanna went fishing in his soggy pants, feeling only a little awkward for it, and retrieved the piece of plastic. It took two swipes to convince the door to open. When it did, she ushered him in and followed.

As soon as the door closed, she locked it, then turned and grabbed for his helmet, the first step in getting him out of his soaking clothes.

Bickslow pulled clumsily out of her grasp, his sluggish heart beating a little faster. "Leave it."

"Bickslow—"

"I said leave it," he repeated and grabbed awkwardly at the hem of his sweater. His damn fingers were so stiff.

Lisanna looked at him in confusion, but did as he asked and started helping with his clothing. Her cheeks were barely pink when she pulled his sweater over his head and exposed his bare chest, but Bickslow could tell that somewhere under all of that coolheaded reaction, she was anxious. When she got to his pants, he tried to think of something witty and snide to say, but nothing was coming. In the end, he let her get him down to his shorts in silence. As soon as he was mostly naked, Lisanna tore the comforter off his bed then came back and wrapped it around his shoulders. His skin was beet-red and sore looking. When he was bundled up, she grabbed his elbow and guided him back to the bed. Bickslow went grudgingly, feeling like an invalid.

Lisanna waited for him to be situated by the pillows, then climbed up onto the mattress beside him and peered through the metal bars of his helmet. She could see the eerie green of his eyes shining through. "Why won't you take it off?"

He looked away from her. "I like it where it is."

"Liar."

He bit his cheek hard and tore away at the shame trying to swallow him up. He didn't have the luxury of games. "Because this way I can't make you do anything you don't want to."

Lisanna's stomach jumped nervously. "Bickslow—"

He didn't like it when she looked at him like that, her pretty face full of concern and sadness, and worst of all, pity, like she wasn't the one that had her freewill jeopardized.

"Stop looking at me like that," he barked harshly.

She did her best not to recoil when she heard the razors in his tone. "Like what?"

"Like you weren't the victim," he replied. "Like you weren't helpless."

 _Oh._ She dropped her eyes to her lap, then grabbed the hem of her damp dress and tugged the material tight. "You wouldn't have done anything."

His laugh fell flat. "And that's where you're wrong."

She could tell he meant it. "You were just trying to do what was right. You were trying to help." She released her dress and brazenly went for his helmet again.

Bickslow shrugged off the blanket so it fell around his waist and caught her wrist. The skin under his hand was warm and raised in a burn. _That's Renatus' mark._ It would leave a scar. "Don't."

"I trust you." _Mostly_. She wouldn't show him a shred of uncertainty; he'd never take it off again.

He wanted to tell her she was an idiot, but she looked so... So sure. "You shouldn't."

"I know you don't mean that."

Hearing her conviction made him want to try a little harder to be someone she could rely on, someone she could trust. He sort of hated her for it.

Lisanna twisted out of his grasp. This time, when she grabbed for his helmet, he didn't stop her, though he kept telling himself to. _You want to prove that you won't manipulate her? Or you want to see how long it takes until you just can't help it?_ Maybe both.

As soon as his face was free, Bickslow found somewhere else to look. Lisanna's stomach twisted with nerves, but she made herself trap his cold cheeks between her palms and turn his face so he was looking at her. "Thank you for coming after me. And I'm sorry Rene attacked you..." She felt sort of betrayed for that. Rene had been kind to her, but this...

Bickslow looked into her midnight blue eyes and almost couldn't find his way back. Her lashes looked especially dark when she blinked and they kissed her pale cheek. He had the sudden urge to reach out and touch her, but he withheld and made himself say, "Do you know what he is?"

"A—a spirit," Lisanna said.

Her fingers pressed into his cheek, warm and soft. Guiltily, Bickslow breathed her in while he searched her eyes. "A demon spirit."

"Yes. He found me in Melony," Lisanna admitted. She felt like she was tearing herself open, admitting this. It hurt to speak, but she did anyway. "And wanted me to give the box to Mira. He said she was a devil, even after I told him that she wasn't really…"

She looked so lost. "Why did you keep it?"

Lisanna lifted her gaze. "I couldn't let it go." Even now, she wanted to go searching through the river, she didn't want it to be alone, she wanted to give it to Mira. She released his face so she could scratch her arm hard over the already raised welts. It hurt like hell, but the pain helped keep her head straight.

Bickslow watched, but didn't tell her to stop.

Lisanna's fingers slowed, then stopped. She took in a breath and tried to calm herself. "How do you know about Rene?"

He told her Renatus' tale. When he was done, she was paler. She wanted to say Rene wouldn't have torn out his lover's heart, but she didn't know him, not at all.

 _And he wants to hurt Mira. Mira_... "Are you okay here for a bit? I want to go talk to Mira," Lisanna said suddenly.

Bickslow imagined her wandering around the hotel by herself and felt his guts twist. "Maybe—" _She doesn't need a babysitter._

She raised a brow. "Maybe what?"

"Maybe wait for me," he said in a rush, even though he told himself not to. "I can make sure nothing happens to you—" His neck felt too hot.

Lisanna's smile was beatific. "That's kind of you, but I'll be fine."

 _That's kind of you_. He'd never been accused of being kind before. Again, he sort of hated her for it. He barely recognized himself when he looked at Lisanna.

Lisanna reached out and squeezed his hand. Her fingers were freezing. "I'll come back to check on you."

"Your hands are cold, you should change." As soon as he said it, he felt dumb for the concern, but it was out now. In a bid to smother this new, stupid-mouthed Bickslow, he added smarmily, "Before you go, you can climb into my shower and warm up if you want. Then you can tell me all about you and that waitress."

She went pink, just as he hoped. _There._ This was easier to deal with than that new smothering concern.

"M-me and Pepper?" Lisanna stumbled.

He expected her to be more off-balance about the shower offer, but at the mention of the redhead, she was practically sweating. _Couldn't be._ But… His interest was piqued. He pried some more. "And don't skimp on any of the nasty details, I want it all, Lisanna."

She fidgeted like a sinner exposed.

Yeah. "Shut up."

Lisanna flushed more. "What?"

"Wow, you really are tossing her," he said incredulously. _Tactful._

Lisanna's ears went bright red. "I am _not._ "

"You're a goddamn liar." Not that he could believe it, but he'd be stupid to ignore the evidence. "Little Lisanna Strauss, consorting with demon spirits, taking drugs, kissing strangers in an alley and messing around with girls. I knew you'd be fun with a bit of a push." _You ruined her._

In a flash she was furious again. "Shut up, Bickslow."

He sobered slightly with the warning in her tone but tried to shrug it off. "You give a guy a complex."

The way he looked at her cut straight through. She went back to pulling on the hem of her dress. "What do you mean?"

He told himself to back off, but couldn't help but lean in so they were barely a breath apart. "You just make me feel left out. If you want someone to be bad with—" So desperately he wished his mouth would stop moving, for so many, many reasons. "I don't want you to forget about me. Unless, of course, girls are more your thing now." That would be a sad day, he had fun with her. _She's not for you._ It was easy to forget.

Lisanna squirmed, remembering his mouth against hers. She didn't know what was her thing any more. It was even harder to think when he peered at her like he expected an answer. _Which is it? Both?_ She licked her lips nervously, then rocked forward on her knees and laid a kiss against his mouth.

Bickslow startled back; he hadn't intended upon… "Lisanna—" Her name came out muffled as she followed his mouth. There was nowhere else for him to go, the headboard was right there and… _You shouldn't kiss her._ Not after that scene in the washroom. _You should push her off, tell her to go see her sister, and stay the_ fuck _away._ He didn't do any of those things. She wriggled in closer, clutched his bare shoulders with shaking hands, and his mind emptied of everything that wasn't her. The kiss was both thorough and slow. He would have said it was sweet, but there was just a hint of bitterness to it, as if maybe she were still a little angry with him. That was fine, there was a certain romanticism to that.

When she finally pulled away, her lips were puffy and red and the look in her eyes was fevered. It took a lot of willpower not to drag her back and pull off her clothes, but he managed, somehow. "Go see Mira."

He almost looked angry. Lisanna wondered if she'd overstepped her bounds, but he was the one that kissed her first so many days ago, he was the one that was in her bed that morning, and he was the one making all of the jokes about the shower. She told herself not to feel self-conscious. Then she realized that the expression on his face wasn't anger. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying to me." He was difficult to read on the best of days, but the more time she spent with him, the more familiar she became with his tells, and without his helmet to cover his face, he had nowhere to hide.

"I never tell a lie," Bickslow lied.

Lisanna frowned. "Don't you get tired of playing games?"

"Are you playing with me?" He tried to be cocky. It was a failed attempt.

"Bickslow—" Lisanna said exasperatedly.

 _Just tell her._ "I can't seem to leave you alone," he interjected in a rush. "I should, but I can't stop thinking about you and—"

And...? Her heart skipped a couple of beats, then drummed out more evenly, if not faster than before. "What do you think about?"

He didn't realize that he'd grabbed her hand and moved in too close again until he was skimming his thumb over her knuckles and pressing his cheek against hers. "How I want to..."

"Want to—to what?" Lisanna tightly clutched the blanket still down around his waist.

"I want to build you up." He nipped her chin. "And then tear you down. And I don't want to be sorry for it." He already knew he would be, and wasn't that a shame. _You don't have to ruin her._ But he didn't think he knew how to do anything else.

Lisanna turned her cheek so she could capture his mouth in a kiss so gentle it almost broke his heart. When she pulled away, she said, "Go have your shower, Bickslow. I'll be back." Then she unfolded herself and stood. Bickslow watched her retreating back and tried to decipher what her silence meant. He had nothing.

* * *

The sirens had stopped sometime ago, but as she walked by the large hallway windows, Lisanna tried to catch a glimpse of flashing lights while she made her way to Mira's room. There was nothing. Remembering Bickslow's concern, she kept one ear cocked, listening for the tell-tale snort of some shadow beast; the halls were eerily quiet, save for the squelching swish of water in her boots. That reminded her of how damp her dress still was. _You can change after you talk to Mira. Then go and check on Bickslow._ He was so pale when she'd left him. And full of lament. It made her heart hurt. She wasn't sure she totally forgave him for the whole shower incident, but she thought he honestly regretted it, and it made her _want_ to forgive him.

Standing outside Mira's room, she raised her fist and knocked.

Mira answered only a second later. She wore a large sweater that had to be Laxus' and had her hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her face was pinched with worry, but it eased as soon as she saw her sister. "Lisanna. Thank god. I was just coming to check on you—the clerk said they closed off another section of town just a few minutes ago—over by the waterfront."

Lisanna's stomach dropped away. "Why?"

Mira pressed her lips together. "I don't know—Evergreen, Freed and Elfman went to go check it out. They should be back soon."

Lisanna's head swam. _It's just a coincidence._ Maybe.

"Where is your—ah—" Mira floundered.

"Pepper?" Lisanna supplied, and was hit with the memory of the girl's mouth and hands. She pushed both aside, there were more important things to talk about. "I think she went to work." _I hope_.

"Oh. Well, maybe—"

"Stop, Mira," Lisanna said shortly. She couldn't listen to her sister try to make nice about her choices or try to be involved. _There's not much to be involved in_. Right? _Think about that after._ "We have to talk." How did you tell your big sister that there was a demon spirit hunting her? You just spat it out. "There was a demon here, and it was here for you."

Mira looked at her blankly, maybe in shock, maybe in disbelief.

"In Port Gale," Lisanna clarified when Mira still just knitted her brows together. "It's was a hound that hunts demons. I told Rene that you weren't one—but he wouldn't listen." She wished he had. When she looked at him, she wasn't suffocated under his aura like she had been for the Tartarus demons. He felt different. Like maybe he didn't want to be the way he was. _A demon is a demon._

Mira finally shook herself. Reaching out, she caught Lisanna's hand and tugged her inside. "You're freezing," she commented. If she expected an answer, Lisanna didn't give her one. The door closed loudly. From the small, round table outside the kitchenette, Laxus lifted his head of messy hair; his grey eyes cut through Lisanna and made her want to squirm.

She didn't flinch.

Mira crossed her arms and leaned against the off-white wall. "Who is Rene, why does he have a demon, and why is he interested in me?"

Lisanna let out a giant gust of air and explained what Bickslow told her. Then she described how she'd met Rene back in Melony, how—ashamedly—she'd stolen the box, how the urge to give it to Mira was almost overwhelming, but how she resisted. She didn't tell Mira it was partially because she was jealous, her big sister didn't need to know exactly how petty she was. As she continued her tale, Mira's expression got darker and darker, and Lisanna's voice got quieter and quieter, until she was trailing her sentences. _When was the last time you saw Mira so pissed off?_ A long, long time ago.

"You should have said something," Mira said when Lisanna finished. Her voice was full of disappointment and anger. It was a tone Lisanna wanted to flinch under.

"I'm sorry." She felt like she was small again.

Mira ignored her apology and said in true Mira fashion, "We'll find this demon thing before it finds us."

Lisanna recognized the gleam in her sister's eye. The prospect of getting a new soul excited her, but Lisanna didn't think Rene could be copied. He wasn't living, for one thing. It wasn't going to be so easy. "You don't know where to look."

Mira sucked in a tooth, then her eyes lit up. "Where's the box? You said this Rene guy wanted me to have it, right? Maybe that will call the demon out of hiding—"

Suddenly throwing it over the bridge didn't seem like such a wise idea. "It's gone."

"Gone?"

"I—it's in the river. I threw it away," Lisanna admitted.

Mira frowned. "Why?"

"So it couldn't hurt you," she replied. At the time it'd seemed a fantastic answer, a great solution, but now... with Mira looking at her like that, she felt stupid. She bit her tongue hard enough to beat back a sudden swell of depreciation.

Laxus stood. "If it really wants to get at you, Mira, it'll show up." He looked particularly fierce in that moment.

Lisanna wanted to say that it wouldn't, that it was gone for good, but she didn't know for certain and couldn't bring herself to lie.

Mira breathed a noisy sigh from her nose. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Lisanna said again, as if that would make it better.

Some of Mira's fury dropped away. "It was a mistake."

That was one way of putting it. Instead of replying, Lisanna inched towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mira asked sharply.

Lisanna froze. "I need to go change—and—I wanted to check on Bickslow—"

Mira's eyes flashed with curiosity. "Lisanna—you and Bickslow—"

She pretended like she didn't hear her sister and turned on her heel. The doorknob was cool and solid under her fingers.

"Lisanna, hang on," Mira tried again.

 _Not having this conversation._ Especially now. Especially not in front of Laxus. Lisanna's ears felt hot. Tearing open the door, she burst out into the hallway and let it slam at her back. Mira's words were muffled against the wood. Lisanna kept going, practically running down the hallway and into her room.

Inside, the walls were stained dark from the hot light magic. _The hotel isn't going to be happy about that…_ There went her security deposit. _You'll be lucky if they don't kick you out after this._ She gnawed on her cheek and moved further into the room. A pink and purple case caught her eye. Pepper's Magicfire. She left it on the bed in her haste. Lisanna walked over slowly, as if she expected the thing to jump out and bite her, but the drug was almost entirely out of her system now, everything was staying put, exactly as it should. She picked up the hard plastic container and twisted it around in her hands. Then, curiously, cracked the lid. The pills were exactly as she remembered, small, round, and perfectly white, like dull pearls. They scared her.

The case was loud when it snapped closed. Lisanna dropped it to her dresser, then pulled off her soaking wet boots and went rooting through her rucksack for something to wear. She settled on a long, black woolly sweater, a pair of tights, and fluffy pink socks to keep her feet warm. Then, not entirely satisfied but figuring that it wasn't a fashion show, she ducked out of her room and crossed over to Bickslow's.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading everyone! I really appreciate it :)


	15. Chapter 15

Lisanna lifted her fist to knock on Bickslow's door, but froze when the stairwell door opened and Elfman, Evergreen and Freed entered. All three of them looked pale and sweaty, like they'd seen something haunting and jogged all the way back. _Something is wrong._

"What is it?" she asked reluctantly.

Elfman's gaze sharpened when he saw her. "Lisanna—" He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

"What did you find at the waterfront?" she pressed.

Elfman found somewhere else to look while he gathered his thoughts, perhaps trying to find a way to say what he wanted with tact.

Evergreen wasn't so careful. "Someone was attacked down there—torn apart."

"Ever—" Elfman scolded. "She doesn't need to know—"

 _They're always trying to protect you._ The thought wasn't bitter the way she thought it was going to be, just sad.

"She _does_ need to know, Elfman," Evergreen retorted.

"Sure, but she doesn't need the details—"

"Don't go wandering around, Lisanna," Freed said over top of Elfman and Ever's bickering. "Whatever did this was vicious, and this wasn't its first attack. The police told us that there was a man at Gruff's that died the same way the other night." His eyes were solemn, his words somber and heavy with warning.

 _Bernie._ Lisanna clenched her hands at her belly button to stop the way they shook. _It's Empusa. Gods. She's killing people. Throwing the box away didn't help anything. This is your fault._

Guilt almost swallowed her up. _Stop. You don't know that._

But she didn't really believe that.

"Promise me you won't go out," Elfman said, his argument with Evergreen seemingly finished. "Not for anything." There was a vehemence to his voice that made her skin crawl.

"I—I won't," Lisanna said. She was too scared to now anyway. Rarely did she see her brother so shaken.

Elfman nodded seriously, seemingly satisfied.

"We're going to talk to Laxus," Freed said. "Would you like to come with us?"

Lisanna looked to Bickslow's door.

Freed seemed to read her expression. "Maybe after, then."

Lisanna waited for Elfman to grill her about going into Bickslow's room, but he seemed absorbed in his own thoughts, perhaps remembering the scene they stumbled upon. He still looked pale and slightly green. The three of them moved off down the hall and Lisanna turned back to the task at hand. Raising her fist, she knocked.

* * *

Bickslow honestly considered ignoring the door when it sounded. In fact, he stood there for five long seconds, holding his breath deep in his chest and imagining what it would be like if he turned her away. He knew himself better than to entertain the illusion he would honestly send her off, not after she kissed him—she was a kind of poison that he loved all too much, but it was nice to dream about your better self, right?

Grumbling, he turned and crossed the room, but didn't get all that far. Lisanna pushed open his door and entered anyway, looking shaken and scared. Immediately his blood pressure rose.

"Why didn't you answer?" she asked accusingly. "I was—" _Frightened that something happened._ She couldn't imagine Bickslow as a victim for a demon hound. It made her feel sick.

Bickslow opened his mouth to reply, but had no idea what to say. Lisanna dismissed his silence and walked with surety to his window. There, she gazed out into the menacing looking night and imagined what Empusa was doing. Nothing good.

Bickslow waited for her to say something, but she just stared into the dark and shook slightly. He adjusted his dry shirt and scrubbed his hands through his damp hair. "Lisanna—"

She stiffened and looked over her shoulder. She was beautiful, silver and pink, and blue. Again, he thought he could get lost in her, if maybe she didn't look so upset. He cleared his throat and asked, "You found your sister?"

"Yeah." Lisanna dropped her eyes.

"Told her what was going on?"

"Yes."

"And?" It was like prying teeth, so he was purposefully glib to try to lighten the situation. "How did she take the news?"

It didn't work. Her cheeks reddened with shame and embarrassment. "She was furious." The girl clutched her elbows and twisted slightly on the spot, rocking back and forth. Bickslow immediately felt bad for her. "And, she said that a part of town was closed down again. Elfman, Evergreen and Freed checked it out. I just saw them in the hallway. Evergreen said someone died, and it—it was a bad scene. They didn't say much about it, but…"

Bickslow chewed his cheek thoughtfully, not at all happy with the news.

Lisanna lifted her gaze, her blue eyes swallowing him whole. "Do you think it's Empusa?"

She wanted reassurance, she wanted to shrug off the blame and move on. _If you say yes, it'll crush her. She'll feel responsible._ He didn't have it within himself to lie, not about this. "Yes."

Tears welled in her eyes. "I never—it wasn't supposed to happen like this." The box was supposed to be hers, she was supposed to wonder what was inside, and when she finally looked, it would be something marvellous, something that would make her stronger, or something that would make her just... _better_ , not a _demon_. She thrust her fingers through her hair, looking wild and out of sorts.

Bickslow dredged up every social skill he knew and said, "We'll—we'll make it better, Lisanna."

" _How?_ There's a demon running around looking for my sister because of _me_. Rene said it would keep killing and—" Her words were a hot geyser, uncontrolled as they erupted from her mouth.

Letting out an uneasy breath, Bickslow crossed the room and gathered her in close. Lisanna clammed up tight and was stiff for an instant. Bickslow almost pulled away, sure that he'd done the wrong thing, but then she fisted her hands in his shirt and eased into his chest.

"This is my fault. People are _dead_ —" Her words dissolved into tears.

 _What now?_ No one had ever come to him for comfort before. He tried to think of something reassuring to say. No words seemed right.

Lisanna's shoulders shook hard enough that he thought she'd break apart. He squeezed her tight in an effort to keep her together and rubbed her back gently, moving his hand over her spine. They stood like that for long minutes, until her heaving sobs turned into weak sniffles.

"We'll figure it out," he said into the gathering silence. That was something people said to make things seem manageable, right?

Lisanna eased back a little and wiped her palms over her eyes, looking lost.

Bickslow caught his tongue between his teeth and wished he knew how to make it better. _By capturing Renatus and his hound._ It seemed an impossible task, but even he knew better than to say that. Touching her chin lightly, he lifted her face so she had no choice but to look at him. The tip of her nose was red and her cheeks were high with colour. He searched her eyes, wondering why she was there, why he was so enthralled with her, why his mouth moved and said stupid things around her, why he wanted to take her problems and fix them. Lisanna let out a wavering breath that he captured when he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. He didn't wonder if it was okay, it just felt like the right thing to do.

Lisanna was surprised, but let it happen, guiltily enjoying the way he held her firmly in reality, the way he said with surety, _We'll figure it out._ She wanted to believe him, and so she did.

Bickslow broke away. "We should go talk to Laxus and the others, see what they're saying. If things are going down, we need a plan."

 _A plan._ That seemed like a logical step forward. "Okay."

Reaching down, he threaded his fingers through hers, though he felt like he shouldn't, and led her out of his room. Voices from Laxus and Mira's room drifted down the hall. Sometimes they rose, other times they hissed out quietly.

Lisanna couldn't hear what was being said, but a self-conscious part of herself imagined that they were talking about her, about the selfish and careless little monster she'd become. When despair tried to envelop her, she clutched Bickslow's hand tighter. Thankfully, he didn't pull away, he didn't laugh, and the smile he gave her wasn't mocking, but soothing. It was a side of him she didn't think she'd seen before, a far cry from the ever-smiling and joking man he portrayed himself to be. She forgave him a little more for their earlier rockiness.

Outside of Laxus' room, Bickslow considered dropping Lisanna's hand as to avoid any strange questions, but she held on to him so tightly and looked so… dependent on his surety, he thought if he let go, she'd just collapse under this burden, like the hollow stem of a dandelion under foot.

Raising his hand, he knocked twice sharply and waited. The door was pulled back a second later by Laxus. The expression the dragon slayer wore was severe, his grey eyes cutting.

"Hey. This is where the party is?" Bickslow tried to be light.

"Get in." Laxus stepped back and opened the door wider to reveal the scene beyond. Mira, Evergreen and Freed sat cross legged on the floor while Elfman took up a large portion of the bed. His eyes drifted over to where Bickslow still held his sisters hand. A look flashed over his face, one so fast the seith Mage almost didn't catch it, but he thought he saw displeasure there. He tried not to take it too personally—he didn't think Elfman thought anyone was good enough for Lisanna, but it wasn't like he'd been nice to her. No, he'd used her as he wanted and was happy enough about it at the time.

At the time? He didn't have any regrets. Or so he told himself.

"Come here, Lisanna," Mira said patted the place at her side.

Lisanna finally untangled her fingers from Bickslow's. Her skin felt cold in his absence. The carpet under foot was plush and giving under her toes. When she sat, it was like sitting on a comfortable mat.

"Tell me everything you know about this demon and his hound," Mira said. "Anything he said to you-any hints your conversations might have given-will be helpful in finding this thing before it can kill again."

More tears tried to come, but crying never helped anyone. Lisanna scrubbed her face and tried to think. "I don't know. He just said he wanted you. That—the box was for devils only. He told me not to open it."

Mira pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Anything else?"

Lisanna shrugged. "He said Empusa hunts the most wicked."

"Things she sees as evil," Mira said.

"This is bullshit," Elfman complained from the bed. "You're not evil, big sis—"

"But I do have evil in me." Mira was trying to sound practical and was almost successful.

"All we have to do is figure out where this thing is going to be and then we'll just show up and kill it," Laxus reasoned.

"Two problems with that," Freed said apologetically. "How do we kill it, if what Lisanna says is true and it's a spirit—"

"It's true," Bickslow confirmed. "I saw him myself."

Freed nodded and moved on. "And how do we predict where it's going to be?"

A thought came to Bickslow. "It hunts the most wicked."

"Yeah, we gathered as much," Laxus said sharply.

Bickslow frowned but said, "Places like Gruff's, the Green Phoenix and Midnight Underground attract all kinds. I think maybe there're more than a few sinners amongst them."

Laxus' mouth tugged to the side while he considered Bickslow's words. "It might be a good place to start. But, how do we kill it?"

"Renatus can't be killed," Bickslow said. "He can be trapped and controlled, or, if he's in someone else's employ, his contract can be broken with their death."

"Trapped?" Laxus pried.

It felt like he was laying claim to something impossible, but he said, "Yeah. I might be able to make him one of my spirits." _If he doesn't kill me first._

Laxus glanced at him sideways, looking hopeful. "You up to it?"

 _Not really_. He'd never admit it. Not outright. "I—yeah. I got this." If it meant that Lisanna was free of Renatus' harassment and the guilt, then he'd try, and hey, if he got a new spirit out of it—a hellfire one at that—who the fuck was he to complain? He wouldn't think about the possibility of death until it was there staring him in the face. Worrying never helped anything anyway.

Laxus believed him. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. "We'll split into teams tomorrow and we'll patrol the Underground, Gruff's and the Phoenix. If anyone comes across Empusa, contact the rest of us." He nodded to Bickslow. "We'll give you the backup you need to trap this thing, and hopefully, by the end of the night, you'll be richer by a demon."

Hopefully.

"What if she attacked someone else tonight?" Lisanna spoke up. Her stomach roiled with guilt.

No one had a decent reply. The seconds stretched on and Lisanna looked more and more frantic.

"She won't," Bickslow said finally and put as much conviction into that claim as he could muster.

"You don't know that." Her voice warbled.

He lied to make her feel better. "In the legends, she only claims one soul a night. She's already taken her kill."

Lisanna thought maybe he was lying, but it was a lie she so desperately wanted to believe. The stones in her stomach eased just a little.

"In the meantime," Laxus bowled along, "no one go out on their own, not for anything. If you need to wander around, take a buddy with you. And it kind of goes without saying, but keep your eyes out for demon spirits."

"Do you want to stay with us tonight, Freed?" Evergreen asked. Apparently the threat of a killer hound and its demon master was enough to evaporate her and Elfman's see-through ruse. "There's a couch in the room."

"Sure," Freed agreed and stood along with Ever and Elfman.

The three disappeared from the room.

Bickslow cracked his knuckles and stretched. "Come on, Lisanna, I'll bring you back to your room."

"You should stay with someone tonight, Lisanna," Mira said. "I don't like that this thing has been following you."

Lisanna opened her mouth to reply, but Bickslow interjected. "She won't be alone; I'll be with her." Not that he'd okayed that with her, but there was no way he was going to leave her by herself. _And maybe Renatus will show up tonight and you won't have to waste time hunting_. Maybe, but he didn't get his hopes up.

Mira raised her brow challengingly in her sister's silence. "You don't have to stay with him, Lisanna—"

But Lisanna was surprised to find that she wanted to. "Let's go, Bickslow." For a second, she felt in charge of this crazy day. It was a feeling she wanted to hang on to. Leaning over, she kissed her sister's cheek quick, then stood before Mira could say anything else. "Be careful, Mira." She didn't know what she'd do if she got hurt. Or worse.

"I'll be okay." Mira smiled for her sister's benefit.

Lisanna didn't return the gesture—couldn't, just followed Bickslow from the room. She didn't go for his hand like she wanted, but she did walk shoulder-to-shoulder with him. His expression was serious as he grabbed the door and came out into the empty hallway. It was strange to see him like that, he seemed more open and vulnerable without his signature grin. In the pale hotel light, she could see that his face was kissed by the beginning scruffs of a beard. From under a thick fringe of dark lashes, his green eyes were vibrant and piercing. He was difficult to look away from when he was so intense. Staring at him, Lisanna couldn't help but wonder if maybe he could be someone she could be with more seriously. Maybe. She liked him, quirkiness and all. He was a rough cut, that was for sure, but maybe that would be good for her, and maybe she'd be good for him too. He could benefit from someone reminding him to be kinder.

Bickslow caught her staring. "What?" Her prying gaze made him feel self-conscious.

Lisanna's cheeks brightened. "Nothing."

"Dreaming about me?" He teased.

She flushed harder and didn't reply.

Bickslow's smirk dissolved when he saw how she blushed, his taunt suddenly reality. He let it go.

"Can we stay in your room?" Lisanna asked suddenly. "I don't—I don't want to go back into mine." It freaked her out, that's where she hallucinated Empusa, that's where Rene found her—

"Yeah." Bickslow replied, glad for something else to talk about. "You want to go in and get something to sleep in?" He imagined her in that black lacy nighty.

Lisanna looked at her room uncertainly.

"Or, I have a shirt you can wear," he offered when she hesitated.

Lisanna smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."

That settled, he opened his door, ushered her inside, and locked it again. Crossing the room, he grabbed the light blue drapes that hung at the edges of his brand new window and yanked them over, then turned and went rooting through his bag for something for Lisanna to wear. He settled on a black long sleeved shirt. It was going to be like a dress on her.

"Thanks." She took it from his hands tentatively, then took them into his washroom to change.

Soaking clothes from Bickslow's earlier fall into the river were strewn over the bathtub to dry. They were still saturated enough that they _drip, drip, dripped_ loudly against the metal tub. The water fell mostly inside, but there was a growing puddle on the tile where they hung just a little too far over. She fixed them, and dropped a towel to the floor to absorb the puddle, then changed and washed her face. That done, she came back out into the room to find Bickslow stripped down to his shorts, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Bickslow lifted his eyes and was surprised by the wave of pleasure he felt when he saw her exit wearing his t-shirt, like maybe he always wanted to see her like that. The material fell to the tops of her thighs as he thought, and draped over her like a loose-fitting dress. She looked cute, silver hair kissing just the tops of her shoulders, messy and soft-looking, her skin so pale it was almost translucent. The sadness that clung to her earlier had almost disappeared with the introduction of a plan of action, but now an uncertainty took its place, as if she were glad to be there in his room, but a little nervous. His mouth pulled up into a stupid grin.

"You look cute."

Lisanna tugged at the hem of his shirt, feeling exposed.

"So, I was thinking," Bickslow mused when she didn't answer, "Maybe you and I could check out the Phoenix tomorrow."

Her mouth went dry. "T-the Phoenix?"

He smirked. "You said you wanted to go back, right?"

She pulled the shirt tight and dropped her eyes to the ground. "Yeah."

She was sweet when she was shy. "I think if this hound is going to show up anywhere, it'll be there. We'll kill two birds with one stone. It'll be a blast."

She breathed out and inched closer to the bed. "You think this plan will work?"

"Definitely," he lied. "We'll be demon-free in two day's time." She really looked like she needed to hear that.

Lisanna nodded again and looked at the bed.

"Come here," Bickslow coaxed her in and ignored the way his stomach bounced with nerves. _You don't get nervous over girls._ Maybe that used to be a thing. Not anymore.

Lisanna came a little closer, stopping just a foot away. It wasn't near enough. Bickslow grabbed up her hand and pulled her in so she stood between his legs. There, she had nowhere to hide. "So what's going on with you and that redhead?"

Lisanna thought he was prying just to be a dick again, but when she made herself look into his eyes, she saw that he was serious. She shrugged and tried to ignore her hot skin. "I don't know. Not much. We just—" It sounded so weird to say. "We just mess around." She waited for him to tease her. He didn't.

"Nothing serious then, eh?" His gaze cut through her.

Lisanna went back to playing with the hem of his dark shirt nervously. "Not really."

He nodded. "Good."

"Good?"

He shrugged and leaned into her; her mouth was practically even with his, even though she stood. "Then I don't really have to feel guilty for doing this." He laid a gentle kiss to her mouth.

When he broke away, Lisanna's head spun, but she asked, "Would that have stopped you?"

Bickslow considered his answer. "Not at all. But I was interested in guilt, Lisanna, not morals."

She almost believed him, if maybe he didn't look so guarded and uncertain. She kissed him again, deeper this time, and enjoyed the way his breath hiccupped and his hands flitted to the outsides of her thighs. He was warm, his palms callused but gentle when he touched her. She could tell he wanted to be rougher, but tempered himself. The knowledge made her smile.

When his mouth broke away from hers and trailed kisses down her chin, she asked, "It doesn't bother you that I was with Pepper?"

He nipped her throat then snagged her leg and pulled it up over his lap. "Why would it?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't know."

"You're uncomfortable in your own skin." He licked her.

"I—I guess."

"You shouldn't be." His hands inched under the shirt so he could feel the band of her panties.

"You don't think?"

"It's very nice skin," he told her and moved up past her hips so he was touching her stomach.

Lisanna wriggled, please with the compliment, and felt how hard he was beneath her.

Bickslow kissed the junction of her throat and shoulder, then broke away so he could push her back and stand. Lisanna backed up and looked at him with wide eyes. She shook slightly, anticipation and nerves taking command of her limbs.

"Lay down, Lisanna."

She bit her lip, anxious, but did as he asked, crawling onto the bed then laying on her back and looking at him expectantly.

Bickslow gazed at her for a moment, and worked to memorize her like that. She looked nervous, but like she knew what she wanted, which was a step up from him, he was all over the place, wanting her and wanting to not want her.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked.

Bickslow breathed out and climbed onto the bed so he was arched over top of her, his arms on either side of her shoulders, his legs over hers. "Do you regret this?"

"This?"

"Being with me the other day." He felt raw when he asked, see-through and wide open.

Lisanna reached out and pushed his hair back from his forehead. "Why would I?"

"I wasn't gentle enough." As in, not at all. "And afterwards—"

"You were an asshole."

"Yeah." There was the shame.

She propped herself up on her elbows, blue eyes peeling back his insecurities effectively. "You're not very comfortable in your own skin."

His words thrown back at him were like ice water in his veins. "No," he said finally. "I guess I'm not."

Lisanna kissed him, long and slow. "You have a chance to make it better."


	16. Chapter 16

_You have a chance to make it better._

His skin flushed and crawled with want. He almost tore off her clothes roughly, all too eager, but forced himself to go slow and steady.

Leaning in, he framed her face with his hands and kissed her again. She sighed into his mouth and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Her lips were warm, her tongue silken when he rubbed it with his own. He kept it up until the kiss threatened to turn frantic, then moved away from her mouth and worked on her jaw, following it back to the hollow under her ear. There, he paused and nibbled on her earlobe until she crooned. Only after hearing that pleased sound did he allow himself to inch down to her neck.

The girl beneath him grasped at his shirt blindly, just for something to hold, and tilted her neck to give him better access. Her hair was like spider's silk sliding through his fingers. Tightening his hold, he pulled it hard enough that her head was forced back and her throat was exposed. Lisanna took in a pain-laced breath and curled her spine. The sound that came out of her mouth was like liquid fire, startlingly hot and sticky. In a bid to be closer to her, Bickslow adjusted so his legs were between hers. Lisanna opened for him all too eagerly and bucked her hips. Her center brushed over him, warm and damp. He groaned, unable to help himself, and pressed into her again. Lisanna mumbled incomprehensibly and clutched at him with frantic hands. Again, he wanted to tear her clothes off. _Calm down and focus._

When his mouth reached her collarbone, he flicked out his tongue and traced its edge as far as he could. The neckline of his shirt was in the way, barring her from him. It was frustrating, but also exciting. He untangled his hands from her hair and planted them on either side of her ribs, pinning her there while his mouth moved lower over the cotton of his shirt. On her back, the inky material clung to the curves of her breasts.

When he got to her sternum, Lisanna whimpered. It was a sultry and pathetic sound full of need. Mindlessly, she grabbed him around the shoulders, short fingernails digging in through the material of his shirt so hard that she left indents in his skin. Turning his face to the right, he nipped at the curve of her breast. Lisanna gasped and waited for him to take her into his mouth. He only ventured down a couple of centimeters and nipped her again, harder than before. Her hands found the base of his neck, then her fingers tangled into his hair. She wriggled down and over, trying to position him, but he turned his face away.

"Bickslow," Lisanna complained breathily.

"Mmmhmm?" He dropped another kiss to the edge of her breast. She shivered and arched her hips again. This time he leaned into her, rubbed himself over her front and tipped his face up so he could watch while her eyes slipped close and her mouth opened into an excited O. He pressed in harder and choked on a groan. Lisanna pulled his hair more frantically. He eased back before he couldn't and trailed kisses up the sides of her breasts, working back and forth slowly, teasingly. She waited eagerly. Each time he came close to her nipple he stopped, only to hear the way her breath hitched in frustration.

On the third such time, she released her hold on him and worked her hands between their bodies. He paused, unsure of what she planned while she went searching. He half hoped that she'd wrap her hands around his hard shaft, but she didn't. She grabbed the hem of her t-shirt-turned-nightgown and bullied it up over her head. Suddenly, she was all but naked, only light green panties covered her. Her skin was smooth brushing against his arms, her breasts creamy and pink tipped. Her nipples were small and hard and the outer edges of her breasts were red from where he'd bitten her. His head emptied.

Lisanna watched with baited breath while he took her in. He was excited before, but as soon as she took the shirt away, his eyes clung to her body and his expression turned serious.

After a moment in which he just stared appreciatively, he came back for her mouth. He kept trying to keep it slow, but she'd make a noise and he'd slip up and kiss her harder, teeth closing around her lip and pulling, mouth moving too quick. She didn't seem to mind. Her hands flitted around his body as she searched for the hem of his t-shirt. When she found it, she broke their kiss so she could yank it high over his head. It fell to the ground, forgotten; Lisanna came back in for another kiss while her hands went adventuring down his body. Bickslow let her get to the waistline of his shorts before he reached down and caught her wrist.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked. Her blue eyes tunneled through him.

He fought the urge to let her go. "It's still my turn."

Lisanna caught her lip between her teeth and nibbled it. Fuck she looked hot like that. With some effort, he pulled her hand up and pinned it to the pillow, then grabbed the other and did the same. Her wrists were small enough that he could easily trap her there with one hand.

Lisanna flexed her fingers, feeling both nervous and excited, a state that was only heightened when Bickslow gave her a slightly feral grin.

Seeing her blip of uncertainty was enthralling. Moving in close again, he started once more at her collarbone and worked his way down. This time, when Lisanna bowed into him and wriggled, he flicked his tongue over the tip of her breast. She gasped and closed her eyes.

"Should I stop?" She was practically vibrating with excitement, but he wanted her to ask for it.

"Keep—keep going."

"I don't know, Lisanna, it doesn't look like you enjoyed it much." He smiled, mouth just inches from her breast, and blew out a cold line of air over her pert nipple.

The girl sobbed. "Please—"

He'd intended upon teasing her a little more, but hearing _please_ drop out of her mouth so sultry and sweet eroded his control. This time when he licked her, he started around the rim of her nipple and worked his way in, until his tongue was dancing over the tip. Then, when she sobbed and flexed her hands and bucked her hips, he took her into his mouth and sucked gently. She cried out, the sound both sweet and stifling. He wanted to hear it again. With his free hand, he tickled down the side of her body and found the other hardened bud and plucked.

Lisanna's skin erupted in goose bumps. She shivered and moaned and felt helpless to do anything else. Bickslow ate it up and worked harder to make her mindless. He bowed into her again and this time let his body slide over hers. She was so wet that her panties were soaked through, between her legs warm enough that he could feel it through the material of his pants. He wanted to remove the restricting garment, but tempered himself. Lisanna still had a long way to come.

Thinking this, he moved away from her breasts. Lisanna whimpered in protest. "Hey-"

Bickslow dragged his tongue over her middle. Her words died. Butterflies danced in her stomach while he crept ever downwards. She thought he'd stop at her belly button, and he did, to suck the skin there and bite her gently, but then he kept moving lower. Lisanna propped herself up to watch him lick at the waistband of her panties. She stiffened and bit her cheek, unsure of whether to stop him or not. He nipped her lightly. She squirmed and held her breath.

Bickslow abandoned her panty line and kept on southward, moving over the pale green material. The girl started to shake the closer he got to her slit. He lifted his gaze so he could watch her expression when his tongue finally slid over her.

She looked frantic and uncertain, like she wanted him to keep going, but was about to open her mouth to tell him to stop. Seeing this, Bickslow adjusted so he was fully crouching between her legs. Her panties were as damp as he thought, and she was shy about it, she kept fidgeting, her expression sliding between ashamed and excited. She didn't know what to feel. Before the spell could be broken and she told him to stop, he darted out his tongue and skimmed it over her panties.

Lisanna cried out, a broken and uneven sound. Bickslow's own breath hitched. He lapped at her again, using more pressure to make her shiver. Even through the material, he could feel how swollen and warm she was.

Lisanna fisted her hands into the sheets and tried to drum up the words to tell him to stop. She felt too exposed with him between her legs while he licked and teased. His breath was hot breaking over her. She was so sensitive that even that gentle brush of air made her close her eyes and tilt her face to the ceiling.

She didn't think it could get any more intense. Then, using his fingers, Bickslow pushed aside the edge of her panties.

Lisanna's eyes flew open and she sat up. "Bicks—" She couldn't continue because he darted his tongue inside and licked slowly. His mouth was cool and smooth. The takeover Mage closed her eyes and moaned lowly. Bickslow would have smiled, pleased with himself, but he was too absorbed. She was tangy on his tongue, and sweet. And the way she shivered...

Grabbing her by the hips, he lifted her a little higher and kept her there one-handed while he pushed her panties wider and slipped his fingers inside her body. She was soaking wet. As soon as he entered her, she cried out loudly, incomprehensibly.

He moved slowly in and out of her body, getting her used to the sensation, then slipped another finger inside. She was tight, but slick. He wanted to totally fill her up. He gave her a moment to get used to two, then added a third and moved his tongue faster to make her whimper. Her hands were back in his hair.

Bickslow felt her pulsing around his fingers and smiled. It wouldn't take much to make her come. Gathering her clit on his tongue, he sucked and nibbled. Lisanna cried out, louder than before and tightened her hold. Then she started mumbling.

Listening closely, Bickslow heard his name drop from her lips, along with a stream of nonsensical praises. Her breath panted out, short and shallow and hectic. Her skin was flushed pink; her hands were rougher than ever, pulling him in closer and arching her body. Bickslow considered pushing her to the edge of an orgasm and backing off, but he was too excited to hear the way she'd whimper. He worked harder, swirling his tongue and curling his fingers so he found her g spot. In seconds, Lisanna's body tightened, a string on a bow. Her walls contracted around his fingers and throbbed.

She cried out loudly, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her, and gripped weakly at his hair while she writhed and squeezed him tightly between her thighs. Bickslow lapped at her twice more. Each time, she jarred and sucked in a tight breath. Gently, he extracted his fingers and looked up. Lisanna looked limp and happy, but he wasn't done with her yet. Crawling up her body, he found her mouth and kissed her.

Tasting herself on Bickslow's tongue was strange, but Lisanna liked it, a little bitter, a little sharp.

While he kissed her, Bickslow worked to undo his pants. Doing it one-handed was slow, but he didn't want to break off their kiss, not until he was ready. Lisanna noticed his fumbling and took pity on him. Reaching down, she undid his pants with clumsy, eager fingers, then pushed the material down around his hips. He bounced out, rigid and ready. Lisanna made a purring sound of pleasure, then wrapped her fingers around his hard base. Her fingers were soft and slow, working gradually up the length of him, then teasing around the tip.

Bickslow thought about letting her continue, but there was still too much clothing between them. Leaning back, he grabbed her small green panties and eased them from her body, first one leg, then the other, and dropped them to the ground.

Once exposed, Bickslow studied her so shamelessly that Lisanna wanted to hide herself. He stayed firmly in the way and pushed her legs wide when she tried to close them. One more time, he teased his fingers over the swollen and damp slit of her body. Lisanna quivered, her breath hiccupping, and forgot to be shy. Bickslow smiled, reading her hot expression, and came back for her mouth. While he kissed her, Lisanna let her hands wander. Down his body they skated until she found the hard length of him, then she arched her hips and rubbed him over her sensitive body, teasing at her opening. Bickslow swallowed tightly against a wave of savage want and grabbed her hip in one hand and her hair in the other. Before he entered her, he found her eyes and watched her carefully, wanting to memorize her expression. As soon as he slid into her body, Lisanna bowed and closed her eyes. Her red and swollen lip was trapped between her teeth again. Seeing that expression on her face made his blood pound.

"Look at me."

It was hard, but Lisanna forced her eyes open. Bickslow's green orbs were sharper than ever. A small bit of fear made her chest tight—the knowledge that she was totally exposed and helpless made her body hum. The tiny bit of fear made everything better, though she'd never say such a thing aloud. She didn't have to, Bickslow read it in her eyes. With a smirk, he held her tighter and eased in and out of her body. Every time his hips met hers, a moan would puff out from between her lips and her breasts would bounce. To get closer to him, Lisanna locked her legs around his body and gripped his bare shoulders. His skin was hot under hers, damp with sweat. Pulling him in closer, she kissed his mouth, then moved to his throat. He tasted salty, but she liked it. She nipped him, a little too hard.

Bickslow growled. With Lisanna edging him closer to orgasm with every breathy pant, every frantic scrabble at his skin, it was getting harder and harder to remember to be gentle. _It's not like she's going to break apart._ But she sort of looked like that, the most beautiful and delicate of the china, there for him to play with. Without ever meaning to, he rocked into her harder. Lisanna's responding cry was coarse and full of want. _She likes it rougher._ He didn't know if that was a lie he told himself to make it okay, but it was a lie he was willing to believe. Gripping her tighter, he moved faster, until her cheeks, already high with colour, turned ruddy, until her breath tore out of her lungs, until the cry that crawled out of her mouth was almost unrecognizable, until they both felt like they were breaking apart.

Hotness rolled over his skin and his vision blurred. Bickslow dropped his face into the crook of Lisanna's neck and closed his mouth around her throat so he could taste her while he came. Crashing into her one more time, he closed his eyes and let the world dissolve.

* * *

When he was through, Bickslow let himself drop limply onto Lisanna's body. The girl didn't protest, but he knew he crushed the breath from her lungs. Despite that, he stayed there for a long minute, letting euphoria roll over him. When he felt a little calmer, he rolled off of her. Free, Lisanna got up and went to the washroom so she could clean up. When she returned, Bickslow had shucked off his pants and was half underneath his blankets. Lisanna searched for her borrowed shirt.

Seeing what she did, Bickslow reached out and snagged her arm. Lisanna halted her movements and looked into his eyes.

"Just come to bed."

She opened her mouth to say she wanted something to cover herself with, but then relented. Reaching over, she snapped out the light, then did as he suggested and climbed in next to him. his body was warm and smelled like sweat and sex. Despite the apparent bawdiness, she liked it. Bickslow looped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. Lisanna rested her head under his chin and closed her eyes.

"Was it okay?" Bickslow asked after a moment, "Or was it too rough again?"

Lisanna thought maybe he asked because he wanted praise, or to brag, but he sounded uncertain, insecure. So unlike himself. Tipping her face up, she found his lips in the darkness and kissed him softly. "I won't break."

 _I won't_. He wanted to believe her, but wasn't sure. Instead of contradicting her, he pressed his face into the top of her head and closed his eyes. After only minutes of listening to her rhythmic breaths, he was fast asleep.

* * *

It was early when Lisanna woke the next morning. Bickslow was still draped over top of her and was snoring softly. Though she wanted to stay like that, she had to pee, and she needed a shower.

Gathering in a breath and holding it, she gently wriggled out from beneath his body. He grumbled at the sudden loss of body heat but didn't wake. The bed squeaked under her weight while she rolled off. The floor was cold on her feet, and littered in clothes. She found her green panties in short order, and Bickslow's shirt. It wasn't the one he'd given to her in the first place, but at this point, she didn't really care. Throwing it over her head, she grabbed her room key, then snuck out. The hallway was—thankfully—deserted. No one got to see her do a walk of shame in her underwear. Perfect.

Crossing the hallway, she swiped her key over the lock on her door. When the light turned green, she entered and wasted no time in going to the washroom and stripping down. First she relieved herself, then climbed into a scalding hot shower and washed until her skin was red. That complete, she wrapped a thread-bare towel around herself and came back out into her room. Her clothing bag was still open on her bed, Pepper's Magicfire still resting on her nightstand almost mockingly. Everything looked the exact same. Except…

Something felt different.

She tried to shrug it off and keep going as if everything were normal, but that feeling sat on her shoulders like a shroud, heavy and insistent.

Lisanna did her best to focus on the task at hand. Going through her bag she picked out a smoke grey long sleeved dress. It dipped in the front in a gentle V and fell above her knees. In the interest of keeping warm, she shimmied into a pair of tights, then pulled out the only other pair of boots she brought with her when she and her family left Fairy Tail. They were knee-high's still, black leather and adorned with buckles. She sat on the bed to pull them on.

That feeling of unease was even stronger. By the time she had her second boot up and over her leg, it was almost unbearable.

 _You know what it is._

She bit her lip and tried to deny it. _It's gone._

 _You don't believe that. It's back, because that monstrous little thing has one job to do, Lisanna, and its destroy the people you love._ Her stomach felt sick. Slowly, her gaze slid over to her pillow. _You know where it is._

 _Lift it up and see._

Her limbs felt heavy and unresponsive, but this was something that she had to do. Taking in a deep breath, she grabbed the cotton fabric of her pillowcase and lifted it high.

There it sat, commanding and fear-instilling, a black metal and wood reckoning. _I threw it in the river. It was_ gone. _I watched it drop in, I—_

Rene flitted through her mind. _Give it to the demon._

Lisanna bit her tongue until sharp pain percolated through. Then she stripped her pillow of its case and carefully wrapped it around the box, never touching its edges with her hands. When it was covered, she gathered it up and put the exit in her sights.

* * *

He couldn't see her, but he could feel her agitation and fear. His eyes came open and he was at first disoriented. The girl was no longer at his side, though the bed was still warm where she'd been.

A bad feeling wrung through his guts, something that told him that not everything was as it should have been. Throwing the blankets off, Bickslow snatched up a pair of pants at random, jeans of questionable cleanliness, and a sweater that definitely had more than one coffee stain on it. It didn't matter. Throwing it over his head, he moved towards the door. But then stopped. Lisanna flitted into his field of view, her snowy hair visible from his window. She ran towards the forest at the back of the property, wearing only a sweater, with a sack swinging in her hand. She moved quickly, for a moment looking as though she belonged with nature, more animal than girl. Then the light shifted and she just seemed out of place and frantic.

Laxus' warning beat inside Bickslow's head. _Don't go wandering around on your own._ Empusa was loitering around, and Renatus…

He didn't take the time to take the stairs, just threw his window wide and enticed his spirits from their restless slumber. One by one they inhabited the tiki dolls, for once eerily silent, waiting for Bickslow to speak. Fear made him mute while he stepped out into the air and waited for his spirits to carry him after Lisanna.

The winter dawn was frigid. The only comfort Bickslow allowed himself was to tuck his hands into his hoody pocket.

Lisanna was visible at the very edge of the forest, then she ducked inside and he lost sight of her. He cursed fluently and his spirits were all too happy to trill back. Bickslow tried not to be annoyed. "What the hell is she thinking?" Who knew? He was close now, close enough that the sun's dull rays trickled through the trees and swallowed him in their shadow.

"Lisanna!"

Saying her name so loudly felt like he was breaking some kind of spell. _Empusa is going to hear and come for you. She's going to follow you into the forest, then she's going to tear Lisanna apart while you watch, then you._ His heart tried to explode. _Just calm down._

"Lisanna!"

There was no reply, but he thought he could hear grunting and soft sobs. Both sounds made his heart hiccup. His spirits carried him into the forest until it became impossible, then they dropped close enough to the ground that he could leap off their smooth, teak surfaces. Sending them out ahead, he scouted for the small takeover mage.

He found her in short order, kneeling on the snow-covered ground in only a sweater dress. Her arms were buried in the snow up to her elbows as she dug frantically. Her nails were cracked and bleeding from all the abuse she'd given them, and her skin was chapped.

"Lisanna—" Bickslow rushed to her side. "Lisanna, stop. You're hurting yourself."

Mindlessly, she kept going.

"Lisanna!" Bickslow caught her wrist and pulled her up short. Lisanna jumped and screamed, only then noticing him. The look on her face, that terror, had his mouth filling with the taste of fear. Iron. "What is it?"

Her eyes dropped to the pillow case at her side. Bickslow didn't need to open it to know what waited inside, he could see the outline of the box clearly. "How?" The how wasn't truly the important bit though.

Lisanna tore out of his grasp and started digging again. "Help me."

He was silent for a long second, trying to process everything. Finally, he said, "You won't get through the frozen ground like that." He nodded to his spirits. They hovered around his head in a dense circle. The air filled with magic, then a flashing green light. Dirt and detritus exploded inches from Lisanna's body, a hole burned into the earth. She didn't thank him. or even look at him really, just dropped the box, pillowcase and all, into the hole and started shoveling the frozen dirt back over it. Bickslow crouched down and helped.


	17. Chapter 17

The snow was a mixture of dark soil and white powder when they were done, so it looked dirty and messy and exactly like it housed an ancient, malicious object.

Lisanna stared at the mound numbly. "Now what?"

 _Now what?_ Bickslow dusted his freezing hands on his pants, staining them with mud. "Now…" _Think. We have to destroy it._

 _How?_

He had no idea.

"Bickslow?" Lisanna looked to him for answers that he just didn't have.

"We'll go get Freed," he said finally. "We'll get him to write some script and trap the thing here until we can figure this out."

Lisanna's face broke out into a relieved smile.

 _Good,_ Bickslow thought. Her belief in him fooled him into thinking that it was a good idea.

"Come on, we'll go together." He didn't much like the idea of leaving the box behind unattended, but he couldn't imagine sending Lisanna off on her own to get Freed, either. Standing, he reached down and helped her up. Her legs were unsteady enough that she almost fell over. He caught her around the waist and pulled her in close and didn't let go.

As a last minute decision, he commanded three of his five spirits to stay behind. "Hit anything that moves."

"Anything that moves, anything that moves!" they mimicked.

Satisfied, Bickslow faced the direction of the hotel and began to walk. He could feel the box at his back, buried deep under a mountain of snow and dirt. He didn't let himself look over his shoulder to see if Empusa lurked in the shadows of the trees, watching them; he was afraid of what he'd see.

* * *

It took three knuckle aching pounds on Elfman's door to rouse someone inside the room. When the door pulled back, it was Freed that stood there. His long, bright hair was a mess around his face, unkempt and disorderly. He was in rumpled, black pajama's that were kind of twisted around his hips, like he'd been tossing and turning.

"You know what time it is?" he asked groggily.

"We have the box," Bickslow said by way of greeting.

Some of the lethargy left Freed's eyes. "Empusa's?"

Bickslow nodded. "Come on. You have to trap it so she can't go wandering around. When she's stuck, we'll figure out a way to destroy it. Obviously, dropping it into the river didn't work."

Freed pushed his hair back from his face and gathered it into a high ponytail. "Give me a second."

He disappeared back into the room.

Bickslow tapped his foot anxiously. He didn't look at Lisanna, he didn't want to show her how unnerved he was, but he was sure she could feel it drifting off his skin. For once, he felt entirely incapable of hiding what he was feeling, even if that meant she was at better ease.

Freed emerged again, dressed in a pair of jeans, a plain black, long sleeved shirt, and his red coat. "Let's go."

Happy to be moving again, Bickslow turned on his heel and practically ran out of the hotel. Lisanna scurried at his back, and behind her came Freed.

* * *

The sky was lightening now, the sun peaking over the trees like an orange, heavy-lidded eye. For the first time ever, it looked menacing. No birds chirped and no wind blew through the barren trees, though their steps were covered by freshly blown snow as if something had moved through the area fast enough to stir up the white powder.

Without thinking, Lisanna reached out and grabbed Bickslow's hand. He squeezed her fingers tight, his intention to give comfort but he ended up taking it instead. Around his head, his spirits lingered, ready to do damage if he asked. Again, they were silent. He thought he liked it better when they talked, but he didn't want to open his mouth; breaking the silence felt like cracking some kind of seal, and once they did that, who knew what would happen?

He didn't need his tracks to find his way back, the trees' thinnest branches were bent and broken from where they'd crashed through moments earlier, however, even though the trail told him where to go and everything looked familiar, something about it felt… off.

He tried to figure out what it was. Nothing. He could feel nothing. No ominous pressure, no lurking presence.

Gone.

The box was gone again; he was sure of it.

Still, he pulled up to the spot where the snow was littered with filth. Small splinters caught his attention. Frowning, he came in for a closer look. Sure enough, he recognized the light coloured wood. Pappa, Peppe, and Pippi's containers were reduced to kindling.

"Are those your spirit containers?" Freed asked.

Crouching, Lisanna grabbed up one of the larger pieces of wood. The chunk she picked up was painted red with two inky black eyes.

Bickslow ground his teeth together, annoyed, and probed the area for the spirits. There was a breath where he thought he wasn't going to find them, where he thought that Renatus had somehow destroyed them forever, then he felt their essences lingering in the trees. He called them out. When they stayed where they were, reluctant and terrified, he forced them down using his magic.

"Where is he?" He searched the immediate area.

"Where is he, where is he?" they mimicked in quiet voices. "Gone."

Bickslow clenched his jaw. "Did you attack him?"

The spirits clammed up with something like shame.

"What's going on?" Lisanna asked.

Freed crouched by the dug hole. "This is where it was buried?" It looked untouched, but… "There's nothing here."

"Nothing?" Lisanna asked numbly.

"Did your spirits see anything?" Freed asked.

He didn't need to ask them, he knew through their connection. "No." He appeared and disappeared before they knew what happened. Bickslow sighed. And now he had to replace their containers. He liked those tiki dolls. The more he thought about it, the more his resignation was replaced with anger. "That worm destroyed my babies' containers, took the box and left again."

Lisanna rubbed her hands over her arms; her teeth chattered together. "No—"

Seeing her scared like that had the anger retreating ever so slightly. Bickslow tried to think of something to say to make her feel better. He didn't have anything.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Lisanna looked to be at her wits end.

Bickslow scrubbed his hand through his hair. "We'll keep up with tonight's plan." It came out confidently, but he chewed his cheek. _Can you pull this off?_ He'd really been hoping that this would buy them some time so he could figure out a way to trap Renatus…

But apparently not. He cursed silently, hating the spirit more and more with each passing second.

"If tonight doesn't work out," Freed said, "It seems as though this box wants to be with you, Lisanna. It'll turn up again." What he didn't say was, _don't fucking bury it and_ leave _next time._ Bickslow knew him well enough to read through the politeness. Hindsight was twenty-twenty, right? And there wasn't anything they could do about it now.

Lisanna clutched her elbows and said childishly, "I don't want it coming back." _Not ever._ Just thinking about it made her skin crawl.

Bickslow released a noisy breath and fought to let his anger go. "Tonight will work out." He said it with as much conviction as he could muster.

Lisanna blinked at him almost vapidly. _She's scared._ Again, he wished he knew the right thing to say. "Let's get out of here," seemed as good a thing as any. Before he could move, Lisanna reached out and clutched his hand and held it tight enough that her knuckles went white. Bickslow didn't tell her that it hurt, but he did wince.

* * *

Back in the hotel once more, Bickslow trudged up the stairs and put Lisanna's room in his sights. As soon as Lisanna realized what he was doing, she dragged her feet along. "Why are we going in there?"

"I want to see if he was dumb enough to drop it off again," Bickslow replied.

At his side, Freed furrowed his brow. "I don't sense anything."

No, neither did the seith mage, but he wanted to badly enough that he was willing to check anyway. "Got your key?"

 _I don't want to go back in there._ Instead of saying that, Lisanna sighed and went rooting through her pocket. Finding the hard plastic card, she pulled it out and swiped it over the door. It opened with a click and the three of them funneled inside.

"Where was it last time?" Freed asked.

"Under my pillow," Lisanna admitted.

Bickslow crossed the room and lifted the pillows. The bed was empty. Then he crouched and looked under the mattress. The space below was barren except for a few dust balls. Across the room, Freed opened the closet and checked the high shelf, then stooped and looked amongst the floor grit and shadows. Lisanna watched them work, feeling sort of like her privacy was being stripped away. Especially when Bickslow grabbed up her clothes bag and started rooting through it.

"Hey!" the takeover mage protested. Too late. He had her clothes out and strewn across the bed. Her underwear, her bras, her nighty and all of her dresses. Freed looked over in time to see Bickslow pick up a pair of tiny, pale pink panties in disbelief. Lisanna didn't know which of their cheeks burned more, hers or Freed's.

"Bickslow! You asshole—"

"Sorry, I was just checking—" he said and it was _mostly_ truthful. Finding her panty stash was a bonus.

She stomped over and tore them out of his hands when he just held them high and examined them.

Rolling them into a ball, she stuffed them back into her bag. "I don't think its going to be hiding in there."

"No." She looked cute when she was furious. Reaching out, he pinched her cheek lightly. "Sorry, little Strauss. Guess I just got excited when I found a pair you haven't shown me yet."

Lisanna didn't think she could get more embarrassed.

"Mmmm… I don't think the box is in here," Freed interrupted awkwardly. "So I'm just..." He looked so uncomfortable. "I'm going back to my room. Call me if anything changes." He left before either of them could say a word, the door closing solidly in his wake.

"I can't believe you," Lisanna shook her head in the silence.

Bickslow gave her a half-hearted smirk. "Sure, but did you see his face?" Freed was always so easy.

"Because you showed him my _underwear,_ " Lisanna hissed.

"Sorry," he said more seriously, "It wasn't really intentional." Then he got a mischievous look in his eye. "Are you furious?"

" _Yes_ ," Lisanna said and started grabbing up her clothing so she could toss it back into her bag. "What do you think?"

If she thought he'd apologize again, she was mistaken, he just watched her, his face a mask while he thought about whatever the hell it was he thought about while he was looking immovable and unknown.

Bending, she grabbed up her new red dress; Bickslow caught her arm and pulled her up short.

Lisanna turned her wide blue eyes on him. "What is it?"

"Wear this tonight."

"This one?" It was by far the skimpiest dress she'd purchased, thin fabric, strappy threads and chains, dipping front, short skirt.

He gave her a wicked smirk. "You look your best when you're desperately dressed."

"Desperately…?" Her ears burned. "I don't—"

She looked so miffed and out of sorts that he couldn't help but smile. "Come on. You won't dress up for me?"

Lisanna thought maybe he was trying to distract her from the issues at hand; it was working. "I don't know… I… I guess, if you want."

Reaching into her bag, he snagged up her pink panties again. "You got something to match these?"

Lisanna's cheeks felt hot, but she went rooting through her stuff to pull out the matching bra. Bickslow's responding smile was ear to ear.

"Perfect. You can put them on and show them off to me before we go out—help me pass the day away."

A thrill moved through Lisanna's skin. "I guess."

He frowned. "That doesn't sound very promising. No one's twisting your arm."

She shrugged. "I suppose, if you want to see me—"

"I can't think of a better way to be looking at you. Get what you need and come on." He nodded to the bed.

Butterflies danced in Lisanna's stomach, but she did as he said, grabbing up her panties and her dress, then going to her rented dresser and tucking her makeup kit under her arm. By the door, she snagged a pair of tall, black leather boots with a high heel on them. Bickslow's stretching smile widened further when he saw those; between his legs stiffened.

"Oh yeah."

Lisanna looked over and saw the fevered look in his eye. "W—what?"

His response was grabbing her hand and dragging her from her room.

* * *

As soon as his door closed, Bickslow took from Lisanna's hand her makeup case and her dress and set them on the counter, then he pointed her towards the washroom. "Go on, get dressed. Or… undressed."

"Right now?" she asked.

"You got something better to do while we wait for tonight?" he asked idly.

Lisanna's palms pricked nervously. "I don't know, maybe we should be planning out our attack or something—"

"The correct answer," Bickslow interrupted, "is no." He didn't want to think about any of that stuff, the coming fight, what was going to happen when he finally faced down Renatus… A lot of seith mages died when they tried to bind a hellfire spirit, and he hadn't ever heard of anyone going after Renatus before… he wished he could be cocky like he was when he was younger, but the truth was, he didn't know if he was good enough to take this spirit out. But he was willing to try. _Stupid._ Yeah. Lisanna seemed to have that effect on him.

Lisanna watched Bickslow's features twist through a myriad of emotions. It was then she realized that he wasn't just trying to distract her, he was trying to distract himself too. The knowledge made her all that more nervous for their coming evening. "This is a lot of pressure on you—catching Rene, going after Empusa..."

Bickslow met her eyes reluctantly, not at all liking the perceptive tone of her voice.

Reaching out, Lisanna grabbed Bickslow by the front of his sweater and pulled him in for a light kiss. "Go sit down," she said when she broke away.

Bickslow licked his lips, tasting her there, and fought off an excited shiver. There was a look in Lisanna's eye that he hadn't seen there before. "Yeah?"

Instead of agreeing, she gave him a smile she wished she'd practiced and sauntered into the washroom. As soon as the door closed behind her, she felt like melting. Everything was piling up faster than it had any right to—Empusa was hunting people, her box kept appearing and disappearing, Rene was—well, she didn't know where he was or whathe was doing, which was perhaps even more terrifying than the alternative.

 _Don't think about it._ Not right then.

Stripping down to nothing, she piled her clothes on his bathroom counter, then started dressing herself in her bra and panties. The pink fabric was soft and thin and kissed her skin nicely. When she was done, she turned towards her new boots. They were higher than anything she'd ever worn before, and thinking about walking out there and showing them off to Bickslow like this made her so nervous she almost couldn't do it, but then she recalled the uncertain look in his eye. Anything to help him relax, even for just a little.

Taking hold of the soft leather, she pulled the boots on, one after the other. The heels clacked over the tile floor loudly. Lisanna tried to make them quieter while she leaned in and fluffed her hair messily around her face. With that done, she bit her lips until they were red and puffy, and looked at herself skeptically. She still didn't think she was beautiful like Mira, but maybe she was okay. Bickslow seemed to think so.

She tried a smile. Her eyes looked haunted, but there wasn't anything she could do for that, except follow through with tonight's plan and try to catch this demon.

Not exactly ready, but knowing she'd procrastinated too long already, Lisanna grabbed the bathroom's brass handle and exited.

From his place on the bed, Bickslow watched Lisanna appear. Her hair was a messy fan around her head, kind of spiky and wild, like she'd already had a good tussle, and her cheeks were ruddy. His eyes skimmed down her body. The pink bra and panties were so pale that they seemed almost the same colour as her skin. On top of that, the cup of the bra was low enough he could nearly see the tips of her breasts peeking out. When she stepped, they swayed gently. His eyes dropped lower, to where the panties sat low on her hips. They were tight and revealing. He wished she'd turn around so he could see, but he also didn't want to stop looking at her face. It was a conundrum he was pleased with. She stepped even closer and he made himself keep roving her body before she was too close and he couldn't rightly see her. She had put on those high heels. The boots were tall, kissing her knees, and loud across the floor until she stepped onto the carpet. There, muted, the heel sunk into the floor and left behind little indents in her wake.

Seeing the way Bickslow looked at her gave Lisanna the courage to keep going, even if her stomach roiled with uncertainty. She didn't really know what to do when she got to him, but grabbing his knees and pushing his legs wide seemed to be the ticket. His breath hitched and his throat bobbed. Then he pressed his palms against the bed and leaned back so he could take her in.

"You're beautiful, Lisanna."

Her smile turned genuine. Starting from his knees, she trailed her fingers up his legs, over his hips and his stomach, until she got to his chest. There, she traced the hollows between his muscles and watched his face go through countless expressions, interest, savage want, tenderness. "Yeah?"

"Yes." He wanted to grab her and pull her on to his lap, but he also wanted her to do exactly whatever she wanted.

She stooped and kissed his mouth, then pulled away and hooked her fingers under his sweater. Bickslow lifted himself so he wasn't sitting on the back of the material, then let Lisanna pull it up and over his head. The only assistance he gave her was lifting his arms.

There was nothing beneath his sweater except bare chest. The skin there was smooth and warm when Lisanna laid her hand against it and felt his beating heart. The muscle moved a little too fast, though on the surface he looked calm and ready.

Knowledge was power; knowing he was excited for her made her more confident. It was easier to adjust so she straddled his legs. Once there, she expected him to grab and grope her, but he was still. Lisanna kissed him again, then broke away and pushed him by the shoulders so he lay flat across the bed.

Bickslow locked his hands behind his head and lifted himself just enough so he could watch as she climbed up the length of his body. From this angle, she looked almost like a cat as she moved, eyes nearly predatory and cutting through him, every movement calculated and measured. Her full breasts grazed over his chest, making him want to touch her so bad. He resisted, namely because they'd barely even started.

Even with his face once more, Lisanna kissed him, her tongue soft and warm brushing over his lips. He'd only just opened for her, then she was on the move again, dragging her mouth over his stubbly jaw and finding his neck to lick and suck. Her ministrations were slowly making his worries drop away, and though he knew it was only temporary, he welcomed the reprieve.

Lisanna migrated down over his chest, alternating between kissing, licking, and scraping her teeth teasingly. Every time she nipped him, he sucked in a short, shallow breath and arched his hips a little. When he did that, he rubbed against her backside, making sharp thrills move through her.

Wriggling down a little more, Lisanna flicked her tongue over his nipple, enticing a surprised groan to tumble from his mouth. He expected her to keep going, half hoped, but she moved on, down the centerline of his abs, past his belly button, then to the waistband of his jeans. There, she traced the edge of the material with her mouth, every now and again slipping her tongue inside.

Bickslow finally unlinked his fingers and sat up on his elbows to watch her. Lisanna found him with her hand and rubbed him through his pants. He instantly got harder. She squeezed tightly, then locked her mouth around a slice of skin over his hip and sucked until she left behind a small bruise. More than ever, Bickslow wanted to grab her by the hair and pull her up his body, then do things the way he wanted, but he refrained. And was rewarded when, all on her own with out being coaxed, she wrestled with the button, then his zipper, until she had them both undone. Reaching in, she closed cool fingers around his shaft and pulled him out. Bickslow kept waiting for her to hesitate. Part of him wanted to tell her what to do. It was hard to give up control.

Her eyes met his while she put out her tongue and licked up his length. Bickslow jolted, another hissing breath slipping free, and waited for her to get to the tip. Once there, she laid down a gentle kiss and took him into her mouth. His eyes slipped closed, the sensation at first too intense for him to even consider adding visual stimulus to it. It didn't last long; he was too eager to watch her work. Her mouth was delicate every time she took him in. He couldn't help lifting his hips and pushing himself in deeper. Lisanna's eyes widened, but she didn't pull away.

"Fuck, Lisanna..." Her breasts threatened to fall out. So badly he wanted to see her... _You said you wouldn't touch her_. Yeah. Right. Reaching between them, he grabbed the edge of her bra and bullied just the cups down so she was free. Lisanna tried to take her mouth away, but Bickslow touched the back of her head gently and kept her there. "Keep going." He never ever wanted her to stop, but at this rate, he wasn't going to last long.

She hummed out her agreement and moved her tongue experimentally, watching for his reaction as she did so. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his mouth slacked. Taking his hand away, he flopped back onto the bed and lost himself in the sensation. She was slow and steady, teasing the most unexpected, strangled sounds out of his mouth while she learned how to make him squirm.

Feeling in control and enjoying it, Lisanna wrapped one hand around his shaft and pumped. From her vantage point, she watched his fingers curl into the blankets hard enough that his knuckles turned white. Seeing that reaction enticed her to move faster; immediately, he thickened on her tongue. He released another, strangled moan; bright spots exploded behind his eyes, then he was coming. Lisanna tried to move away again, but he'd found her hair once more and kept her there to keep the sensation going until he was finished. She was hesitant at first, but then she kept on sucking until he stopped throbbing and released her, then she sat up and wiped her mouth.

Bickslow peered at her through his lashes. Her hair was messier than before, wild and fluffed up at odd angles, and her cheeks were even brighter. She tried to back up, readjust her bra, maybe go clean up a little. He didn't want her going anywhere.

"We're not done."

Lisanna paused so she could study him. On his face she expected to see satisfaction, but he just looked at her hungrily. Low in her belly tightened. Looking down, she saw he was still rigid and ready to go.

"Alright."

He tried to sit up and grab her arm, but Lisanna pushed him off and stood. Bickslow sat back and curiously watched her loop her thumb into her panties and inch them down around her hips and over her boots. Once they were on the floor, she stepped out of them gingerly and ducked between his legs so she could lick him once from base to tip. His arching spine told her he enjoyed it. With a smile, she straddled his legs and climbed on top.

Bickslow let out a staggered breath and grabbed her by the thighs, enjoying the interruption of her pale skin by the black leather. One day, he was going to make her dress all in leather; he hadn't decided if he wanted her to be in charge that day or not.

His head emptied of the vague fantasy while Lisanna lifted her hips and reached between her legs so she could grab him and place him at her opening. She was slick and warm; easy to slide into. Bickslow bowed into her and watched her nibble her lip excitedly. Rocking backward, she took him in deep in one smooth motion, then stalled, just to enjoy the feeling of him filling her up. She could feel him pulse excitedly. Through her lashes, she watched his eyes pinch closed, then, as he got used to the intensity and over his sensitivity, he opened them and slowly started sliding into her. Lisanna choked on a low moan.

Bickslow rubbed his hands over her body. First, he grabbed a handful of her breasts, pinching her nipples in tandem, first one, then the other, then released her so he could hook his arm around her neck and pull her down. She felt good pressed against him like that, warm and soft and giving. He found her mouth and kissed her, and kept kissing her, gentler than he thought he knew how. Lisanna arched her hips to make it feel better for herself and tugged his hair, never breaking away. Bickslow held her hips and worked slowly, sliding into her again and again at a crawling speed he wasn't used to, until they were both shaking and sweating and desperate for release. When she could hardly breathe and couldn't think, and was so wrought and fraught and hectic, he positioned himself so he was rubbing over her walls just right, and listened to the way she moaned when she came. He wasn't far behind.

* * *

Lisanna didn't know she'd fallen asleep spread across Bickslow's chest until she was blinking her eyes clear and looking at the late afternoon sun. A hand was in her hair, softly pushing it back from her brow and dropping to tickle her neck while another was wrapped around her shoulders. It was both warm and comfortable.

She stayed that way for as long as she could, afraid to move because once she did, she thought it was going to break the spell. It was strange having Bickslow like this, gentle and... Caring. It made her mouth curl up at the edges. Too late she realized he felt her smile. His hands stilled. She expected him to pull away, but he just left his fingers sewn throughout her hair and tucked his chin to his chest to see her.

Lisanna craned her neck and looked up into his face. He looked stressed.

"We're you awake all that time?"

"Couldn't sleep." His voice was hoarse from disuse.

Lisanna frowned. "You're worried."

Bickslow turned his mouth down and considered lying to make her feel better. His silence stretched on until it felt weird to break it.

Lisanna tried a smile. "It'll be okay. Tonight will go off without a hitch. I know Laxus put a lot of pressure on you, and you think you have to do it alone, but we'll all be with you."

He wanted to tell her to cut the fucking feel-good act. In fact, he had actually opened his mouth to say so, but thought better of it at the last second. Something like that would hurt her feelings, something he didn't care much to do. Besides, she was just trying to make him feel better, regardless of how he felt about her spouting off good-natured fluffy bullshit.

"Thanks."

Lisanna sighed and pressed her cheek into his chest. Through his ribs, she could hear his heart thump, thump, thumping.

"We should get up and get ready," Bickslow said to the top of Lisanna's head.

Lisanna gripped the blanket still trapped beneath Bickslow and wished they didn't have to do this. She wished that she hadn't felt compelled to take that stupid box, she wished that she hadn't hid it. She especially wished that she hadn't opened it.

When she felt tears pressing at her eyes, she smothered them with movement, pushing herself off Bickslow's chest and getting up.

The first order of business was fixing her bra and finding her panties. Then she'd set everything right. _Yeah. Because that's how things go._

Bickslow stayed on the bed and watched Lisanna. Her neck was red and her eyes were shiny, like she was on the verge of tears. He didn't say anything, afraid he'd prod the dam and everything would come flooding out, until Lisanna disappeared into the washroom and re-emerged with the grey dress she'd been wearing earlier.

"Whatcha doing with that?"

Lisanna raised a snowy brow. "Wearing it."

"Thought you were going to wear the red one?"

 _The red one_? "I—you weren't messing around?"

"I never joke about things like that," he said soberly. His severe expression earned him a quarter of a smile.

Lisanna took her grey dress to his dresser and picked up the red instead, then held it out. "You think?"

"Absolutely." That felt like the only thing he could be sure about tonight.

"Alright," she agreed, and started to dress herself. As Bickslow watched her work the dress over her hips, he thought about telling her to stop and come back to the bed so they could pick right back up where they left off, but the sun was truly setting now, and the show was about to start.

Heaving a huge sigh, he got out of bed and ignored the way his guts twisted and tried to climb out his throat. Nerves. Going to his bag, he chose clothing almost at random—dark jeans, a black, collared shirt, then took it all into the bathroom. "I'll just be a few. Don't go anywhere."

Finished with her dress, Lisanna nibbled on her lip and went to the bed. "Alright."

Bickslow gave her another skeptical look, as if challenging her to do otherwise, but Lisanna just crossed her legs, looking as prim and proper in that slutty dress as she could. Which was to say, quite a bit, actually, considering. On another girl, it would have looked almost trashy, but not Lisanna. With a smirk, he ducked into the washroom and closed the door.

Lisanna listened while the water turned on, then tipped her face to the ceiling and waited for him to finish.

The sound of raising voices put a quick halt to that plan.

She'd recognize Mira anywhere.

And, she wasn't at all happy.

Lisanna was off of the bed and into the hallway before she could think twice about it.

Immediately, she saw that the door to her room was open. Lisanna's first thought was that something happened—Empusa had come for her, or the box reappeared or—

Mira heard Bickslow's door close. From the center of the room, she turned and fixed Lisanna with an angry, skin-crawling look. In her hand was Pepper's Magicfire case, looking pink and criminal as Mira held it.

"Get in here, Lisanna."

Lisanna immediately wanted to shrink back and disappear into Bickslow's room again, but she didn't know to what avail. Entering, she took in the scene. Freed was there, going through all of her stuff again. "Sorry, Lisanna," he said apologetically. "I told Mira what happened this morning and she wanted to check again—"

Mira wasn't interested in that. She brandished the case. "You're telling me what's going on right now. Why do you have these drugs, and where did they come from?"

Lisanna's mouth went dry. "What?" What she wanted to ask was, _how do you know they're drugs,_ but she didn't.

When Lisanna didn't answer immediately, Mira pressed again. "Lisanna, tell me. Please." She looked close to tears. Her hands shook badly.

Laxus filled the doorway. "What's going on?"

Mira whirled at him and practically threw the case. "It's Magicfire."

Laxus caught it sloppily. "What?"

She nodded. "Definitely."

Laxus cracked the lid and looked inside for himself.

"Stop." Lisanna tried to snatch it out of his hand, but he held it easily out of her reach.

"Where did it come from?"

Mira pegged Lisanna with another milk-curdling gaze. "Good question."

Lisanna settled down but fidgeted.

"Its _yours_?" Laxus asked incredulously. Then he laughed, a short lived, abrupt thing that died with Mira's next words.

"It's not funny."

"Right."

"What if—"

Laxus cut her off before the thought could be birthed. "It could just be a coincidence, Mira. It doesn't have to mean anything. Someone is obviously trying to pick up on Julian's business—"

Lisanna felt so left behind. "What?"

Neither one acknowledged her.

"It has to be Klaus. He's got to be pissed off about Julian—I would be, if it were me. It has to be," Mira said again. "And now he's trying to come after Lisanna and Elfman for what we did." She had herself convinced in no time.

Lisanna was still whirling. "What's happening?"

Mira spun around. " _Where_ did you get this from?"

Lisanna couldn't ignore the fury in her eyes. "P-Pepper—"

"That waitress?" Mira asked.

Lisanna looked away.

"She's working for him," Mira concluded. "She's—"

"You're jumping the gun." Laxus tried to be reasonable. "Klaus York—he wouldn't be so stupid as to come after you—"

If looks could kill, Laxus would be very much dead. "Then what the hell is this? Why is there some demon spirit chasing my sister around, telling her to give me a goddamn _box_ so some fucking hound can end me, huh?" Mira raged. As she spoke, her power rose; Lisanna's skin crawled.

"Mira—"

"Shut up, Lisanna," Mira barked.

 _And let the grownup's talk._ Just barely Lisanna reined in her mocking words. Given Mira's mood, she'd be waste on the floor if she said something like that now.

Laxus scrubbed his hand through his hair, making it stand on end. " _If_ it is Klaus—and I'm _not_ saying that it is—the fact still remains that we have to deal with this spirit. We'll take care of this fucking Renatus or whatever, and then we'll get to the bottom of it, alright?"

Lisanna interrupted before Mira could respond. " _Who_ is Klaus York?"

Mira's glower was legendary. "A dead man."

In that instant, Lisanna thought Mira was capable of a great many things, even murder. Her hands shook. " _Why_?"

It was Laxus that replied. "Just get ready, Lisanna, and stick with Bickslow out there." He turned to Mira and reached for her hand. Mira was stiff when he grabbed her fingers, but some of the daggers dropped out of her gaze. "It's not what you think it is."

"How do you know?"

The only thing he could say was, "I just know."

Lisanna wanted to ask more questions, but Bickslow chose that moment to fill the doorway. He looked, sensed the tension, and raised a dark brow. "What's going on?"

Mira's glower was back. "Nothing."

Apparently nothing she wanted to talk about, Lisanna mused. For once, she was the sister burning with curiosity. She wanted to prod more, but they were out of time. Elfman and Evergreen filled the doorway.

Elfman's eyes dropped on Lisanna and her tiny dress and his cheeks went red. "You want a coat, Lisanna?"

"I have one, thanks," she replied in a syrupy, sarcastic voice just because she knew he was being facetious.

In seconds, Elfman's expression matched Mira's.

 _Well,_ Lisanna thought, _this sure deteriorated quickly._

"Shall we?" Bickslow asked in a bid to diffuse the tension.

Mira dropped the drugs on Lisanna's dresser, a disgusted look on her face, then thought better of it and snatched them up again. Before she could get too far, Laxus took them from her hands, though she was reluctant to let them go.

"Pink's a good look for you," Bickslow said with a smirk, trying to be funny and mostly failing.

Laxus flipped him off and stuffed it into his pocket. "Are we ready?"

"Let's go catch a demon bitch," Bickslow said with as much bravado as he could muster. His stomach was in so much turmoil, he wanted to puke up everything; it would be nothing but bile—he couldn't even think about eating.

* * *

 **OMG…**

 **I feel like it's been SO LONG! I'm sorry. So sorry! I've just been slammed with life and the like, you know. I'll try to focus on this more.**

 **-Freyja**


	18. Chapter 18

For the night that Empusa was supposed to die and Renatus would fall, it was silent and still. Bickslow encouraged his spirits to swirl around his head seemingly lazily, though all of them were on edge, feeding off his own agitation. In a bind, he went to the toddler's play place in the hotel and shamelessly stole three stuffed bears for his spirits to occupy and a plastic clown doll as an extra, just in case. The latter was stuffed into his back pocket, bouncing with each step. At his side, Lisanna curled into her coat, her teeth chattering away. He kind of felt bad for making her wear that little dress, but it was a sentiment that died whenever he looked at her stretch of pale leg. She did look good. Despite the scathing glare of her brother, or maybe because of it, he looped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, so they were pressed close together.

"How do you want to do this?" Laxus asked from a few steps away.

"We're taking the Phoenix," Bickslow announced.

Lisanna's cheeks quickly became the only thing on her that was actually warm. She wanted to zip her coat all the way up past her nose to avoid the gazes of her siblings, but she thought the motion would draw attention to herself.

Elfman opened his mouth to say something, but Mira grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard she felt his bones creak. His protest came out in a weak gasp, fizzling and dying before it was truly birthed. Lisanna pretended that she didn't notice and kept her eyes fixed ahead.

"I'll make some enchantments around the buildings. If either Empusa or Renatus show, they'll be trapped," Freed said.

"Everyone has their communication lacrimas?" Evergreen asked.

Lisanna fingered the small clear crystal in her pocket. "Yes." The others chorused their agreement.

"Good," Laxus said.

Over the crest of the hill, the Green Phoenix came into view. Its windows were darkened, stained black and opaque, so it looked as though it were closed, but Lisanna could hear the music drifting out from its crumbling brick walls, heavy and dark. Her palms pricked with nerves.

Turning to her sister, she said, "Be careful tonight, Mira."

Mira's smile was gentle—not the smile of the she-devil, but the smile of the girl she'd grown up with and loved for all her life. "I will be—and you too. And, we won't be far. The Midnight Underground is just down the street."

Bickslow looked to Evergreen. "That means you guys are taking Gruff's?"

She nodded.

"After I do my enchantments, I'll come back to the Phoenix." Freed looked almost uncomfortable saying it. "It'll be good to give you guys some backup when things get real." Lisanna's cheeks burned even more when she imagined Freed there with her and Bickslow.

"Hey," Bickslow teased in an effort to lighten the situation. "You can buy us a lap dance to make up for that room you locked me out of."

Freed grumbled incomprehensibly. Lisanna couldn't tell if he agreed or not.

The hill flattened and deposited them out front of the Phoenix. A woman leaned against one of its walls, her long black hair knotted into an elaborate weave. Lisanna assumed she was one of the dancers because she was in thigh-high stiletto boots and an orange, faux-fur collared coat that fell to her upper thighs and just barely covered her rump and whatever she hid beneath that. Lisanna took her in and found herself thinking of Pepper—they were of a similar body type. Where was she now? Did she miss—

That was a dangerous line of thought. She stomped it dead.

"Alright." Mira reached out and gripped Lisanna's hand almost painfully tight. "Be careful, okay?"

Lisanna swallowed a swell of annoyance. "I'm not the one being hunted, am I?" Even now, Mira was trying to protect and baby her.

"Yeah, but he sought you out first, obviously there was a reason—"

"She'll be fine with me," Bickslow said automatically and hoped that he wasn't lying.

Mira sighed, then nodded. "Remember to call me—"

"Yes." Lisanna surged forward and kissed her sister's cheek so quick it was rough. She had a hard time feeling sorry for it.

"I'll set up these enchantments first, then come back," Freed said. He started towards the back of the building. Laxus followed, leaving Mira, Elfman and Evergreen behind.

"Hey, you want to come in with us?" Bickslow badgered Mira on a whim.

Mira glowered at him. "I'm not in the mood, Bickslow."

She looked it too. _Push her and she'll kick your ass._ For sure. It wouldn't even take very much effort. "The more Strauss's the better, as far as I'm concerned." He grinned at Elfman. "Except—I could do without you."

Elfman gritted his teeth. "You're so close to getting your ass kicked."

Lisanna squeezed Bickslow's hand. "Cut it out." She knew he was frustrated and on edge, but he let out his aggravation in the most destructive way possible. Bickslow looked down at her pleading eyes and let it go.

They stood in awkward silence until Freed and Laxus returned a few moments later. As soon as he saw that, Elfman grabbed up Evergreen's hand and pulled her in the direction of Gruff's, obviously eager to be on his way.

"All good?" Mira asked, only shooting a vague glance at her brother.

Laxus nodded. "If that thing shows up here, she'll be stuck in this area."

Lisanna breathed with something like relief.

"Let's get going so we can do the same to the other buildings," Freed said. "I'll be back here in a few."

"Hey," Bickslow said before he could get too far and held out his hand.

Freed pulled up short. "What?"

"You thought I was joking? I want you to buy me that lap dance, man," Bickslow said with another forced grin. _Why are you pretending?_ Because to do anything else was to let onto his mounting fear, and Bickslow just didn't play that way.

Laxus shook his head and said with half a smile, "Say hey to Arabella for me."

"I will, soon as Freed here pays up," Bickslow promised.

Freed scowled and grumbled, but he did go searching through his pocket and pulled out a couple of green notes. Slapping them into Bickslow's hand, he turned away.

Lisanna's neck was burning, but she made herself meet Mira's eyes. "I'll see you in a bit." Without another word or a look over her shoulder, she grabbed Bickslow's hand and pulled him towards the entrance, eager to be out of the line of sight.

No one called her back or tried to question her. Lisanna relaxed slightly and asked Bickslow, "Do you think Mira is going to be okay?"

Bickslow looked down his nose at her. Her eyes were twin pools of worry. "She and Laxus are together. You think they can't handle themselves?"

Lisanna gnawed at her bottom lip. "I—I guess you're right."

He nodded firmly. "Damn right I'm right." His conviction was all an act that he was sure she'd see through if she looked close enough. Determined not to give her that opportunity, he pulled her more quickly towards the club. "Come on." As they walked, he willed two of his five spirits to linger around outside and dismissed the other three. "Make sure you tell me this time if she comes around." He felt their agreement before they disappeared.

At the front entrance, the doors were guarded by a thick set bouncer with a shaved head that gleamed in the pale overhead light. He looked at Bickslow and nodded. "Hey, man."

Bickslow barred his teeth in something that might have been considered a smile. "Hey, Kev. Got room for us in there?"

 _He knows him by name? How often did he come here,_ Lisanna wondered, but she didn't dare ask, afraid of the answer.

The man shrugged and waved them in. "Sure."

Bickslow grabbed one of the double doors and pulled it wide, then, with his hand against Lisanna's back, ushered her inside.

It was different coming in through the front door. Instead of being greeted by booths, Lisanna was met with first the long, stretching bar that was full to the brim with drinkers, and then the tall, round stage. A pole was set up in the center of it and currently, two girls, a blonde and a brunette, shared the limelight. They'd just started their routine—both of them were still fully clothed, but it wouldn't be long—already the brunette had grabbed the blonde's skirt and pulled it up so the crowd could see her plump behind. Lisanna didn't realize she'd slowed to watch the pair effortlessly dance until Bickslow leaned down and pressed his lips against her ear. "You like what you see? We can get one of them when they're done and not Arabella."

Lisanna's stomach twisted. She made herself look away from them and meet his probing green eyes. "Are we _actually_ going to get a lap dance?"

He raised a brow. "You ran out last time, and you seemed so interested earlier."

She couldn't tell if he said it partially to tease her, but there was a note of seriousness to his voice. "What about Empusa—"

"Poppo and Puppu will watch for her," he promised. "And don't forget about Freed's enchantments. If she shows up, we'll know it."

Lisanna wanted to waver, but Bickslow seemed so sure. "F—fine. Just one dance."

He smiled widely, the first genuine one of the night, and, reaching down, squeezed her rump. "Good girl."

Lisanna didn't squeak, though she wanted to. Instead, she took off her jacket as calmly as she could and slung it over her arm. Bickslow dropped his eyes to her body and greedily took her in. "You're hot."

She shrugged shyly and smiled. "I guess, but the other girls—"

He pinched her cheek a little hard. "I don't care about them."

She opened her mouth to say something, but Bickslow cut in. "We're here for you, not me."

An excited thrill moved down Lisanna's spine. Empusa faded a little from her mind. "Yeah?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and started guiding her towards the bar. "Yep. I mean—I'm not going to complain much or anything, I'll watch girls take their clothes off with you any day, but I'm more interested in what you're doing."

Lisanna squeezed his hand. It was a strange way for him to say he cared about her, but then again, he was kind of strange. "What are we doing?"

"Just getting a drink to relax."

"But Empusa—"

Bickslow looked over his shoulder. "One drink isn't going to get you wasted, is it?"

"Well—no."

"What's the issue then?"

It seemed irresponsible, but again, Bickslow looked so sure. Lisanna relented and followed. As she walked, she felt like people were looking at her, but their eyes were glued to the stage where the two girls had stripped off their skirts and had moved now to their shirts. Looking over, she was just in time to catch sight of the creamy undersides of the blonde's breasts. She watched raptly while the tight shirt came off and a yellow bikini top was revealed.

She only looked away when Bickslow pulled her up short and turned to face her. It was then she realized that they made it all the way to the bar. He worked his way between two other men, then leaned against its edge casually, one arm slung back on the stained wood, and pulled her in close. Lisanna lifted her gaze to meet his eyes, half expecting him to look miffed that she was so interested in girls, but he only looked eager and excited.

"You want to stay out here and watch them, or you want to get our own dance?"

Lisanna bit her lip uncertainly and looked back over her shoulder. Both girls were down to their under things now and were helping each other out of what remained. They danced lithely—but they weren't as good as Arabella had been.

"If she's working and free… then Arabella." She was one that they'd both enjoyed.

Bickslow smiled wickedly and pulled her in closer still, so she was flat against his body. Through his clothes, Lisanna could feel how hard he was just thinking about it. Feeling brazen, she reached out and cupped him, despite the surrounding people.

Bickslow's smile widened further, caught somewhere between surprise and pleasure. Leaning down, he kissed her deeply.

"You guys want a drink, or what?" came a voice from his back.

With some effort, Bickslow pulled away from Lisanna and faced the bartender. She was a young woman, with almost white blonde hair, and pretty green eyes that looked slightly glazed.

Lisanna immediately recognized Courtney, Pepper's friend. "Hey, Courtney."

The woman looked at her blandly and Lisanna realized she didn't recognize her. "We met at Gruff's a few days ago. Pepper introduced us."

"Right—Pepper's chick. What do you guys wanna drink?"

 _Pepper's._ "Um—"

"Something with whisky in it," Bickslow said over his shoulder to save Lisanna's floundering.

Courtney nodded and disappeared.

"I'm not—" Lisanna began.

Bickslow went back to kissing her, cutting off her words, and only stopped when their drinks reappeared. Turning, he paid the bartender, then handed a glass to Lisanna. She accepted it and took a sip. It was so strong it burned her tongue, but she didn't want to waste it, so she drank it down anyway. Bickslow waited until she swallowed, then tossed back his own and dropped his glass back to the bar.

"Come on, let's go find our dancer." Taking her by the hand again, he led Lisanna through the club to the corner where Arabella usually hung out. He spotted her immediately, she was straddling some old dude that looked as though he were about to have a heart attack, and was nearing the end of her routine.

She tossed her head of long blonde hair back and caught Bickslow's eyes. Her full mouth peeled back into a smile that only widened when she saw Lisanna by his side. The song ended and she stood, collected her money, and took her clothes. Then she sauntered over on her stiletto heels., clad only in a silver lingerie set.

"Hey Bickslow, sweetie." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, then turned to Lisanna. "And I see you brought back this doll."

Lisanna shamefacedly took Arabella in. Her skin looked soft and creamy, dotted with pale freckles by the stage light.

"And I see she's not so shy this time." Arabella winked. "You guys want a dance?"

"That's the plan," Bickslow agreed. "I told Lisanna we'd come back to you. Got time?"

She grinned. "For you? Sure. Just give me a minute to get changed and freshen up. You can take the first booth in the other room, alright?" She disappeared without waiting for a reply. Lisanna watched her swaying figure retreat.

"Come on, you'll get to see her up close and personal in a minute," Bickslow promised and pulled Lisanna towards a thick dark curtain separating the main room from the back.

Before she exited, Lisanna shot one last look towards the stage. The two girls were down to only their panties, but they were working on that too. The brunette looped her fingers inside the band of the blonde's G-string and pulled it down for the rioting crowd.

For a moment, Bickslow considered just grabbing a seat and watching—Lisanna seemed really enthralled; he hadn't foreseen how excited seeing _her_ excited would make him. I mean… he _knew_ , or at least, he had an _idea_ , but imagining and _seeing_ were different. The only reason he kept walking was because he couldn't wait to have her alone—or as alone in this place as they could get. "If we have time, we'll come back out," he promised.

Lisanna startled, realizing she'd been staring again. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I like it," he said truthfully.

Lisanna flushed. "We're strange, aren't we?"

Bickslow shrugged. "Only if you tell people."

She quirked a smile at him and let him lead her into the room beyond the curtain.

* * *

The booth Arabella told them to wait in was the exact same booth as the first time Lisanna went to the Phoenix. Bickslow took up his old spot and pulled Lisanna down beside him. It didn't take him long to lounge out and pull her close. Lisanna wriggled in and waited for Arabella to show. To pass the time, she tickled the inside of Bickslow's leg and watched his face shift from strained and forced casualness to something like relaxation and intrigue that only heightened while she crept higher and higher.

"Arabella's right," he said after a moment. "You're not so shy anymore."

"Does that bother you?" Maybe he liked his women always mousy and quiet.

Bickslow shrugged. "You'll be harder to tease now, but I think maybe you'll be more fun."

Lisanna smiled despite herself and lifted her face so she could kiss him. He tasted like whisky.

The curtain pulled back and Arabella entered. She'd pulled her hair into a high ponytail and changed into a short black dress that was mostly lace. Her shoes were still the same, high and all black straps. On her ankle was a reaching rosewood tattoo, its thorns pointed and sharp-looking. Seeing her, Lisanna pulled away from Bickslow a little abruptly; for all of his claims and her bravado, she was still at least a little shy.

"I found Freed out there," Arabella said by way of greeting. "I tried to get him to come in, but he said he was good. He's just sitting down, having a drink on me."

Bickslow grunted and rubbed his hand absently down Lisanna's arm. Lisanna wanted to shrink out of sight, but there was nowhere to go.

Arabella stepped closer and leaned in so she was almost face-to-face with Bickslow. "You guys aren't causing trouble in my sleepy little town, are you?"

"Are you actually wondering that? I thought we knew each other," Bickslow said teasingly.

Arabella smiled and leaned back. "You're right. You cause trouble everywhere you go." Outside, the music started up again. "So, which of you is getting the dance?"

Bickslow shrugged and pulled Lisanna closer. "Both, I think."

"That's extra," the woman pointed out.

"Fair is fair. Freed's paying my tab, so we're good."

The woman's teeth were straight and white when she flashed them into a smile. "Good. Not going to run out on me this time, are you, sweet?" She looked at Lisanna.

Lisanna licked her dry lips and shook her head. She wished she was surer of that—her stomach was a mess of nervous butterflies, and her palms tingled and her feet itched to find the floor and start walking, but she also wanted to be there.

"I won't run."

Arabella stepped in so she was straddling Lisanna's legs. "No?"

Lisanna shook her head.

The blonde smiled and grabbed her hand. "Help me out then."

 _Help me out—_ Lisanna let the woman lift her hand high to the hem of her dress. Inside the black lace was a small, delicate zipper. Intuiting what she wanted, Lisanna grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. Her hands shook with excitement. Arabella let her get it down just enough that her breasts almost spilled out, then leaned out of reach and tugged the zipper back up a few inches.

From Lisanna's side, Bickslow rubbed his hand over her ribs, venturing to the edge of her breast and watched her carefully while she watched Arabella. It was just like last time, her eyes were wide, her cheeks were rosy, and her lips were pursed with obvious excitement. Between his legs, stiff since they arrived and he first saw Lisanna tripping over herself to watch the dancers, got harder still.

Arabella left Lisanna to straddle Bickslow's lap. Bickslow let her get settled and wondered if Lisanna would be jealous. A look in her direction revealed a complicated expression. She _almost_ looked envious, but she seemed enamored as well—something that was only exacerbated when Arabella started grinding off his lap. She didn't leave it there; the woman reached out and pulled Lisanna to her feet, then coaxed her near. Bickslow spread his legs so Lisanna could get closer, in turn spreading Arabella further. Her dress rode up, revealing a triangle of red panties that looked a little damp with excitement. Lisanna's breath hiccupped.

"Keep undressing me, Lisanna." Arabella's voice was smoky.

Lisanna shivered and did what she asked. She forgot that Freed was waiting just beyond the room, she forgot that Empusa was prowling around. This was a welcomed distraction. She pulled the zipper down past her breasts and this time, Arabella didn't stop her until her red, onyx-encrusted bra was revealed—then she pushed Lisanna's hands aside and grinded off Bickslow some more. Bickslow couldn't help but reach around and squeeze her breasts together. Seeing that, Lisanna squirmed and pressed her legs together and grasped at the hem of her dress with white-knuckled hands. Bickslow smiled and released the stripper. Arabella stood without having to be told, and pushed Lisanna down. Lisanna tried to sit beside the seith mage, but Bickslow grabbed her by the hip and pulled her abruptly into his lap.

"Bickslow—"

He kissed her neck and she quieted. "Watch."

Arabella worked her dress off her shoulders and down around her hips until it puddled on the floor, then turned and gyrated her hips in a way that didn't look physically possible. Lisanna couldn't take her eyes off her. At least—until Bickslow made her adjust so she was straddling his lap much like Arabella had.

"Hey—" Her panties were showing. Reaching up, she clutched her dress and tried to force it down. Bickslow grabbed her hand and pushed it aside, then went searching up her thighs to the place where her legs met. She was so wet her panties were soaked.

"You love it; you really are a closet pervert."

"Bickslow—" Lisanna started in a scolding tone. She didn't get far. His fingers started massaging her through her panties, thoroughly distracting her. A tiny, pleased sigh bubbled from her lips.

Arabella raised her brow. "This is a little different from how my dances usually go. Maybe I should be paying you."

"Keep going." Bickslow pressed his cheek against Lisanna's and breathed her in. Her skin was so incredibly hot.

Lisanna couldn't stop her limbs from trembling. Bickslow's fingers moved skillfully between her legs, enticing licks of pleasure over her skin. She wanted to close her eyes, but she also wanted to watch Arabella while the woman reached behind herself and unclasped her red and onyx bra. The material fell away, revealing full, pink-tipped breasts. She sashayed closer. Lisanna tried to strum up some sort of shyness—never before did she even _dream_ of letting someone watch her be pleasured—but she was all tapped out.

Arabella's hands alighted upon her legs and lifted the hem of her dress higher. Shamelessly, she watched Bickslow work. Lisanna studied the woman as she ran her hands up her own body and plucked at the peaks of her breasts. She still swayed alluringly, but the song had changed.

Bickslow felt Lisanna quiver even more and knew she was close. With his free hand, he cupped her breast through her dress and pinched the tip. She bucked and moaned, louder than before. He smiled, pleased, and moved his fingers faster.

Arabella leaned down so her face was pressed against Lisanna's free cheek. "Are you brave enough to touch me this time?"

Lisanna's throat felt dry. Faintly, she wondered if Bickslow would mind. Then she thought she might not care all that much. With clumsy fingers, she found the tops of the stripper's hips and dragged her hands high. Between her legs pulsed wildly; it was all she could do to keep breathing—to keep moving. She found the bottoms of the girl's breasts and tickled the space.

"You don't have to be so gentle." Arabella seized her wrists and made her grab a healthy handful. The blonde's skin was warm and damp, her breasts smooth and plump. Experimentally, Lisanna ran both of her thumbs over her hardened nipples and watched the woman's face. Her eyes drooped and her mouth opened in a pleased O. Seeing that sent Lisanna over the edge. The orgasm was unexpected; it hit fast and hard, and brought with it uncontrolled tremors and lewd moans that made Bickslow's head dizzy. He held her tight and waited for it to pass.

When she finished, Lisanna just panted, unable to do much else, and released the blonde. Arabella's smile was genuine and wide. She stood, picked up her clothing, and started to get dressed. "Thanks."

Bickslow found his voice. "What do I owe you?"

She leaned in close, breasts still exposed, and patted his cheek playfully. "Free of charge, I think."

Bickslow knew better than to complain.

Arabella hiked her dress back over her hips and didn't bother with her bra. When she was mostly clothed, she reached out and cupped a handful of Lisanna's breast. "You should come back sometime."

Lisanna trembled one more time; she couldn't find the words to respond.

Arabella winked, then pushed aside the curtain and left. As the fabric fell closed again, Lisanna caught sight of Freed's head of green hair. There was a girl standing in front of him, one with violet hair and a sweet smile and very little clothing. Lisanna turned her eyes away and struggled to stand. Her legs felt like jelly, her heart beat too hard.

Bickslow looked up at her. "Alright?" He always wondered how far was too far—Lisanna was pliable, sure, but everyone had their limits, and though he knew she'd enjoyed herself, he didn't know if he'd pushed her beyond what was acceptable.

Lisanna bit her cheek and rolled over her embarrassment—how likely was it that Freed heard them? "If I wasn't good with it, I would have told you so," she assured him.

Bickslow wondered if that were true. He'd like to think so… "You—" He cut himself off, feeling something tugging on his magic.

At first she thought he was gathering his thoughts, but then Bickslow's face turned white and he clutched at his chest. A stab of panic made her carelessly grab his shoulders and push him back. "What is it?"

Bickslow had a hard time catching his breath. "My spirits—" Something was wrong.

He started to slump. "Bickslow?"

The curtain pushed aside and Freed came in. His cheeks were red enough that Lisanna had to wonder—distantly—if he hadn't heard them after all. _That doesn't matter. Not right now._ "Freed—there's something wrong with Bickslow—"

"She's here," Freed interjected. "She's caught in my enchantment—" What he didn't add was that she was fighting tooth and nail to get out and he didn't think he built his trap strong enough to contain her.

Whatever had been attacking Puppu and Poppo released them so they could abandon their posts—the sick feeling in Bickslow's chest immediately evaporated. An instant later, the spirits appeared at his side, just glowing light, their containers ruined. His other spirits immediately jumped to attention, their ludicrous bear forms floating around the small room.

"Are you alright?" they chattered in unison.

Bickslow swallowed down a rising tide of bile. "Fuck." Predictably, they chirped after him. Normally, he might have laughed, but he felt like garbage.

"Bickslow?" Lisanna was afraid to ask. "Are you okay?"

"We have to do something now, if we're going to do it," Freed said. Already, he had his lacrima out and was contacting Laxus and the others.

Bickslow pushed aside Lisanna's hands. "Come on, we don't have much time."

"But—" _But what?_ His colour was back, but he still looked _off._

"I'm fine, Lisanna," Bickslow barked. _Just tired._ Whatever that demon hound did to his spirits, it had sapped a lot of his energy. "We have to go now."

"We should wait for Laxus and Mira and—"

"We don't have time to wait," Freed interrupted. "Empusa is breaking my enchantment."

"What—" Lisanna's heart crashed hard against her ribs. "No—"

Bickslow stood on shaking legs and locked his knees when they tried to give out. His spirits swirled around his body, pushing him upright when he almost went crashing back. Lisanna cried out and grabbed him around the waist.

"Bickslow—"

He pushed her off again and pulled that clown from his pocket. Poppo occupied it; now only Puppu had nowhere to call home.

Freed tucked his lacrima back into his pocket. Lisanna didn't remember hearing him speak, but he must have.

Bickslow grabbed the curtain and came out into the darkened club, then made a beeline for the exit. The longer he walked, the surer his steps became as his energy returned. _Can you do this_?

 _I have to._

Lisanna was hot on his heels, nattering away. He barely heard her. Something about waiting, it's not safe. Blah, blah, blah.

Freed was silent; he was good like that.

The nighttime air was cold as it wrapped around him. Immediately, he felt her presence. It was like pestilence and sin. Like rot and—

"Bickslow, please—" Lisanna's voice was barely a whisper. It was hard to talk over the increasing presence that filled the air like poison.

He turned away from her and faced the darkened alley. Even though it was pitch-black down there, he didn't have any trouble finding the beast. She was more smoke than flesh and blood, ghost-like and huge. She _smelled_ —like sulfur and rot. Like iron and human waste. Like terror. Currently, she wasn't trying to escape. She leaned over a collapsed figure, one with hair so pale it looked silver, her giant paws on either side of the girl's head and her long wolf's muzzle jammed into the cavity where her heart used to be. Bickslow's bladder contracted.

Lisanna saw the beast and her kill the same time he did. Automatically her mind when to Mira. _She's with Laxus, she's with—_ But what if she wasn't? What if she came back? Again, the youngest Strauss was trapped in a violent hallucination, one in which Empusa held Mira aloft in her knife-like teeth. Her tongue was black lolling out of slack lips and her chest bled so brightly.

Suddenly, she was sure that the girl was her sister, however unlikely it was. "Mira! Mira!" She broke away from Bickslow and Freed and ran thoughtlessly, uncaring of her own safety. Her foot twisted in a pothole and the heel of her shoe broke. The fall to the ground was a hard one.

Empusa lifted her anvil-like head and pierced Lisanna through with ember eyes; she was just as the takeover mage imagined her to be. She opened her dripping mouth in a roar that made Lisanna feel like she wanted to throw up, then leapt away from her kill. It happened so fast. There was a yell, a flash of green, and then Lisanna was being forced to the ground. The air exploded from her lungs. End over end she tumbled, the wet, cold ground digging into her skin while Empusa tried to take chunks out of her. In seconds, her dress soaked, her skin drenched in whatever disgusting filth littered the alley floor, and her limbs burned from holding back the hound.

"Lisanna!" Bickslow sounded so far off.

Lisanna shifted into her cat form and dug her claws in where she could. The beast overtop of her snarled and lunged for her throat. Lisanna barely moved out of the way in time. More green light exploded over her body and she knew Bickslow was trying to attract its attention without hurting her. It wouldn't do any good, Empusa had one goal in mind: rip her throat out. _I don't have any soul strong enough to defeat her._ Hopelessness tried to swoop in on the coattails of panic. Empusa lunged for her again. Lisanna planted her palms against the things throat and held it off as best as she could. Its fur was greasy and cold and putrid. Burning drool dropped out of its mouth and landed against her cheek, searing her flesh. She cried out and turned her head to the right and locked eyes with the dead girl. It was then she realized that it wasn't Mira, but Courtney. Lisanna felt guilty for the relief she felt.

 _You have to do something._ She tried to think of something that would help her, but the only thing she could think to do was ludicrous. If she thought Mira couldn't copy a dead demon's soul, she _certainly_ couldn't copy the animal soul of Rene's dead demon hound. _And it's a_ demon, she thought bitterly— _it's a little out of my repertoire_.

But it _was_ a hound… It had been an animal at least at some point in its life…

 _You won't know until you try_. At this point, she had nothing left to lose.

Bickslow had never been present when Lisanna copied a soul, but he knew exactly what she attempted when he felt her magic balloon out in a wild, haphazard wave. His heart, which already felt like it was just going to wither and die, tried to stop right there. _What will happen if she copies it?_

Nothing good. It would kill her.

Or worse.

It would work.

"Lisanna!" Everything slowed.

As soon as Empusa felt Lisanna's magic reaching inside of it, it paused, confused, and stopped trying to kill her. It stood, head cocked to the side, tattered ear lifted as if listening to the soft call of her magic; then it began to whine.

 _That's not the hound_ , Bickslow realized. _That's Lisanna._ Her hands had still been cat paws up until seconds ago. Now that magic fell away and her skin started to turn dark, as if she were necrotizing from the fingertips up. At first it was a slow creep, but as soon as the skin turned above her elbows, that blackness catapulted and consumed her chest and her neck. Her magic, which had always had a light feel to it, tainted and became… _vicious,_ he thought, for a lack of a better word. And then it felt like it was breaking apart. Lisanna's high-pitched whine turned into a terrified scream when the blackness stretched up her neck and stained her cheeks.

"Lisanna!" Bickslow didn't know what to do. He took a step closer and Empusa snarled. She didn't move though. _Can't she?_ He didn't want to get any closer to find out, but he couldn't leave Lisanna like that.

From his back, Bickslow felt Freed's Dark Écriture come into play. A second later, the man-turned-demon surged ahead and launched an attack. Empusa proved that she could still very much move. Her jaws snapped around Freed's arm, digging and tearing into the skin. She thrashed her head and sent him soaring into the cracked brick wall. He lay there for a beat, stunned.

Lisanna's pained scream helped Bickslow shake himself from his stupor. Obeying his will, his spirits lined up and shot a powerful blast of energy at the demon hound. The magic sloughed off its skin and blasted into the ground instead, leaving behind a deep crater.

Just vaguely, Lisanna felt the heat of Bickslow's magical attack as it slammed into the concrete beside her. Bits of stone, snow and dust rose into the air and showered down upon her. She closed her eyes and tried to _breathe_. Her hands were still wrapped around Empusa's throat, though admittedly, if the hound was actually trying to attack her at the moment, she wouldn't be able to hold it off. No, Empusa was breathing shallowly and listening to something only she could hear while Lisanna tried to steal what she should not be able to. Inside, she could feel her other animal spirits trying to shuffle over to make room for this immigrant, but they didn't know what to do—it needed more space than they could give. It was nothing like any of her other souls. It was dark and hungry and all consuming. It wanted to take her other residence and tear them apart. It wanted to tear _her_ apart. Her brow pricked with sweat and her stomach rioted. _I'm going to throw up._ The copy was almost complete.

 _It's working._

Maybe.

 _I'm going to die._

Empusa snarled viciously, frustrated with Bickslow's constant attacks and Freed's renewed assault. This time, when Freed launched himself at her, he knocked her hard enough that Empusa actually shifted ever so slightly, causing Lisanna to lose her grip around the thing's neck. The second that the contact was lost, the demon hound was freed from the lilting effects of takeover magic and became her own beast once more. Lisanna couldn't tell if the spell was completed or not. She felt so sick, she could only clutch her middle and cry.

Empusa moved so she was no longer pinning Lisanna to the ground. Seeing this, Bickslow gathered up all the strength he could and forced it through his spirits. They translated his magic into firing power. This time, when he hit the beast, his attack actually burned through her fur. It wasn't a lot of damage, but it was _something._

Empusa fixed him with her dark red eyes and snorted. Then she started to fade, smoke in shadow. Bickslow shot at her again while Freed hit her with enhanced speed. Both of their attacks slid right on through her body. A breath later, she disappeared entirely.

Bickslow spun around in a circle, searching the alley, but he couldn't even feel her.

Lisanna groaned and rolled onto her knees. Her dress was a mess, lifted way too high on her body, soaked through with mud and slush and worse things. A rotting cigarette butt clung to her upper thigh and her foot rested in a puddle of brown liquid. One shoe was broken, the other was lost entirely, and her soft, silvery hair was a plaster of dirt.

"Lisanna, are you alright?" He didn't need her to respond to know that the answer was no, but it felt like he should ask anyway.

She was stationary on her hands and knees and whimpered. Her skin was still black-mixed-ivory, the shadows swirling and migrating over her body, as if they couldn't stay still.

"Lisanna?" Bickslow took a step towards her, hand stretching towards her shoulder. He was completely dependent upon Freed to watch the alley—Empusa was the furthest thing from his mind.

"N—no," she gasped out. "D-don't, Bickslow—"

"Lisanna—did she hurt you? Let me see—"

Lisanna lifted her gaze to meet his for only a second. Her eyes were twin embers, otherworldly, unnerving. Just under her skin, a demon hound lurked, and it was slowly, slowly taking over her body. Bickslow's moment of terror was shattered when Lisanna hiccupped and gagged. Her body heaved and she threw up what little was in her stomach. Just whisky, really.

"Lisanna!" Bickslow ignored her warning and touched her shoulder. Her skin was colder than ice.

"Stop it!" Lisanna screeched. "Don't touch me, don't—" It felt like her skin was peeling apart and Bickslow's hand on her body was only exacerbating the sensation. She started to writhe and crawl away from him.

"Lisanna!" Bickslow grabbed her around the middle to hold her there.

From down the alley, Mira's voice rang out, loud and full of worry. "Lisanna?"

Lisanna could barely hear either one of them. Her head felt like it was cracking apart, her body foreign. _I'm dying. Gods._ She wanted to tear her insides out she wanted to—

Again she gagged. Bickslow still held her; he winced when her body rocked back against his and she threw up nothing. He didn't have much time to dwell on the gross sensation though; the air to his left darkened and the hound appeared once more. She only had eyes for Lisanna. Leaping, she opened her large maw, wrapped it around Lisanna's exposed neck, and bullied her to the ground. They didn't stop there. The destroyed concrete gave way and swallowed them whole.

From steps away, Mira stared blankly at the place Bickslow, Lisanna and Empusa had been. Now there was only smouldering industrial waste.

* * *

 **So… Hey! I kind of feel like I've been writing this fic, waiting to get to** ** _this part_** **. This is what I envisioned in my head when I first thought up this idea, and everything else has been a vehicle to get here. I hope it turned into everything I wanted it to be.**

 **Alright. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

Between Bickslow's arms around her waist and Empusa's paws digging into her shoulder, Lisanna couldn't move, so the hit against the ground was a hard one. Grit and gravel dug painfully into her skin, abrading it. The air was forced from her lungs, Empusa lunged for her throat, then the ground… gave away, and she was slipping through space and time. _What the hell is happening?_ Her thoughts were totally scattered, but she knew that something strange was going on. The alley behind the Green Phoenix started to fade into black. _The earth is swallowing you whole_. But that wasn't it. _This is teleportation magic. You're teleporting._

 _And_ she was shifting. Empusa's demon soul was coming on strong—there was no doubt in her mind now that the spell had worked—too well, in fact. The soul was stronger than any she'd ever come into contact with before, and it was heinously vicious. Once the beast decided that it wanted to take over her body, she was no longer able to hold back the coming tide. Nor was she quite able to support that soul and all the other's she'd acquired throughout the years. One by one, she felt them tear apart—her fish, her rabbit, her bird. One after the other, just... gone. Destroyed. Unlearned. She screamed and screamed, but it didn't save them.

Around and around she spun, caught between a terrible transformation, the pain of losing her souls, and a whirling teleportation. It felt like it took forever, but in reality, only seconds had passed. When the spell dropped her someplace new, she was glad that the world had stopped spinning but there was so much going on inside her body, she could focus on nothing other than, _Empusa's soul is coming._

Bickslow's arms were forced from Lisanna's waist as her body began to change, then he was thrown backwards in a powerful blast of magic. He skidded end over end in a new place. So faintly he was aware of his surroundings. The floor was red and polished, squealing when his skin caught and tore on it, the walls were so black they ate the light. The smell in the air was booze, smoke, blood. The stench of a demon hound. Sulfur and iron.

They weren't alone, either, there was another presence that required his attention, though he couldn't take his eyes off Lisanna's shifting form. _This isn't going to be good_. She was still screaming and whimpering—hadn't stopped since she started her takeover. She fell to the floor and gasped for air while she clutched her ribs. _She's dying_. Her skin was roiling, all the black spots sprouting fur one minute, then changing back to pink human's flesh the next, like her body didn't know what to do. The hound was taking over steadily, and it was killing her.

"Stop the transformation, Lisanna!" otherwise, there'd be nothing left.

Lisanna heard Bickslow and wished she could do just that, but her body wasn't her own. All she could do was writhe and scream and wrap her arms around her ribs to herself together. It didn't matter what she did, Empusa's soul was very literally tearing her apart.

Just steps away, the demon hound paced back and forth, back and forth along a night-black wall, mouth dropping blood-tinged drool, burning eyes following Lisanna closely while she rolled on the ground, a feral look in her eye.

 _She's going to attack Lisanna,_ Bickslow thought, _protect her._ Lisanna was helpless, thrashing and screaming and gasping. It hurt, but Bickslow picked himself up off the floor and faced the hound. His spirits' containers had been left behind back at the Phoenix, but the souls themselves were there. They just needed something to call home. Blindly, he dug through his pockets and pulled out everything he could—his wallet, his keys, and his knife. It wasn't enough, two of them were going to have to remain out of the battle, it was better than nothing though.

"Come on, come on, babies..." He forced them into their makeshift homes and drummed up all the magic he could. Whether it was the drain Empusa had put on him earlier when she attacked his souls or the strain of their scuffle, he felt useless, used up and exhausted. His spirits attacked anyway, eager to do as he asked even if his magic wasn't as strong as it could have been.

Green light energy hit the hound in the side of the face. Instead of knocking her off-balance as he'd hoped, it hit her and sloughed off her skin like water over oil. The magic hit the floor and broke it up, tossing red marble into the air. Empusa snarled and finally looked at him.

Bickslow's guts twisted with nerves. He'd been hoping that she'd direct her attention to him, but now that her eyes were burning into his skin, he'd rather be _anywhere_ else. He hadn't ever sensed a soul like hers, it was vicious and savage and hungry. Maybe it was true that Renatus discriminated against demons when he killed, but this beast certainly would not if she weren't controlled by her master. Down her head went, back her lips pulled, revealing two rows of uneven, yellowed teeth. She snarled. _Don't freak out. Don't balk._ That whisky he had was trying to work its way out back out of his mouth. _Keep it together_.

There was barely any sign when Empusa decided to attack. One moment she was tensed, ready to spring, the next she was crashing through the air, there was no in-between, no running step. With a yell, Bickslow attacked with his spirits again. The blast hit her squarely in the chest. It didn't matter, she was magic-resistant and just kept on coming. _You're going to die. You're going to—_

Another shape launched from his right, this one mottled white and black. It hit Empusa so hard that she was plucked out of the air. The two creatures rolled together on the floor, a blur of snapping teeth, ham hawk-sized paws and mangy fur. It took him a moment to line everything up, but when he did… _Lisanna_.

Empusa's double was just a touch smaller, and not quite as fast. She hadn't been a hound for very long, didn't know how her new body worked or what its limitations were, thusly, the real hound had the takeover mage trapped to the floor in seconds.

Helplessly, Bickslow watched while sharp teeth dug into Lisanna's neck and claws tried to punch through her hide. "Lisanna!" _Do something_.

He didn't know _what_. _Your magic is useless against her._ Without any sort of plan, he took a running step forward and wrapped his arms around the hound's neck. If his magic wouldn't work, then he'd choke it to death. It reeked, and its flesh burned his, but he didn't let go. Empusa hardly noticed his weight added to her back, she was so intent on hurting Lisanna. The Lisanna-hound yipped and snarled and thrashed, but the teeth clamped around her throat were unyielding. Black blood that smelled like swamp was leaking out of her skin in no time. Her breath started to wheeze. _She's dying._ First the soul was tearing her apart, and now Empusa—

Bickslow squeezed Empusa's neck tighter and leaned back with all of this weight and pulled with all of his strength. "Lisanna!"

The mage-turned-hound looked at him with red, red eyes. There was nothing of Lisanna left in her expression. _She's gone._ She never really stood a chance—she wasn't made for demon work. A small part of him wondered if he could just let Empusa go and say _fuck it_. _And why not? There's nothing left of her inside, the soul took everything._

It was easy to believe that, the way she gasped and choked and yipped, nothing like herself. _Will you walk away and condemn her?_ What would happen? She'd die or be a demon hound forever, forced to kill and kill and kill because she was mindless to do anything else.

Mira and Elfman would never forgive him and he'd never forgive himself, either.

Empusa shook him off. Bickslow hit the ground hard, landing flat on his back. He didn't stay that way. With a grunt, he scrambled, trying to get upright, and was met with a pair of scuffed and scratched leather boots. They were old and worn, filthy from countless journeys. He looked up, up, up, eyes roving over a weathered and torn coat, to a familiar face. Renatus peered down at him with piercing blue eyes. His copper hair was pulled back into a low horsetail and his septum piercing shone in the dim light. His mouth was turned down into a displeased frown, and his ringed fingers were clenched into tight fists.

"The river was supposed to take you."

Bickslow staggered to his feet. Being vertical meant that he was more aware of the drain to his magic. He was exhausted. _But not so interested in giving up._ Thinking this, he summoned his chattering souls to his side; their words were eaten up by the vicious sounds of Lisanna's fight. _How long until Empusa tears her throat out?_ _Deal with him quick so you can help her._ His souls charged up for an all-out attack. Renatus looked at him with a banal expression, obviously daring him to follow through. Bickslow wasn't ever one for bluffing. Giving it everything he had, he released the spell. It was aimed perfectly at the demon's chest but it never found home. Again, the magic sloughed off and destroyed another section of floor.

"Motherfucker," Bickslow cursed. "Why can't you just—"

Renatus removed a dagger from beneath the folds of his coat and lunged, faster than the seith mage could follow. A sharp pain exploded over his chin and hotness expanded. Bickslow's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he hit the floor hard, unconscious.

Renatus nudged him dispassionately with his toe, then clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. It was a sharp sound, one difficult to mimic. As soon as she heard it, Empusa released her hold on Lisanna and backed up a few feet. In her absence, Lisanna scrambled to her feet. Her neck dropped blood freely and she swayed, but the look in her eye was vicious.

"You were never supposed to suffer this fate, Lisanna Strauss." Renatus spoke to her but looked at Bickslow's crumpled form. "I tried to protect you. But it is too late for that, isn't it?"

Lisanna roared, half-aware of Bickslow's limp form. There was a small amount of blood leaching out of his mouth; the smell was in her nose, making her mindless with a foreign hunger. Renatus turned and faced her, the look in his eye pitying. "Never again will you truly be your own." Fearlessly, he approached, blade clutched tightly in his gnarled hand. He looked otherworldly, the power that emanated from his skin overbearing.

"Maybe one day we'll all be free."

She lunged at him, teeth barred. Renatus didn't flinch. He gripped her tightly by the throat and hauled her into the air, then, mercilessly, plunged the knife into her chest and carved out a piece of her heart.

"Messy," Klaus York said when he was through.

* * *

The first thing Bickslow became aware of was his aching face. It pulsed and pulsed and burned. Groggily, he lifted his hand up and touched his jaw. The skin was split and swollen. "Shit."

"It's not broken." As soon as the words were spoken, Bickslow became aware of the crushing presence in the room.

 _Renatus._ He opened his eyes and stared at a black ceiling for a beat, then rolled his head back and found the demon spirit hunkered down and looking at him with a bored expression on his face. His hands, covered in dark blood, clutched a small, black, wood and metal heart-shaped box. At his side resting against the floor was a black-stained dagger. Renatus folded his legs under his body so he was sitting cross legged and regarded Bickslow carefully. "We should discuss some things, seith mage." His voice was deep and gravelly.

Bickslow's head rang. He wanted to grab his temples and _squeeze_ , but he knew that wouldn't make it any better. "Where is Lisanna?" Just talking hurt. _Did the hound kill her?_

"I think you and I can help each other," Renatus continued. The spirit was careful not to meet Bickslow's eyes so he couldn't be trapped, but he didn't seem intimidated at all.

 _Help…?_ "Lisanna—" The seith mage rolled over and pushed himself to his hands and knees. His stomach wanted to revolt. _I think I have a concussion._ He didn't feel good enough to fight again, but on the plus side, it didn't look like Renatus was getting ready to brawl either.

"There is something I believe you can do for me—"

Bickslow barely listened to him. He searched the room. It was large, with a broken red floor stained in thick, congealed blood, black walls, and very little else. There was only one door for egress, and no windows. There was no Empusa, no Lisanna. "I need to know where Lisanna is—"

Renatus thrust the box at him, annoyed. "Here, here is your heart. Or a piece of it, anyway. Now, focus—"

The world slowed. "What?"

"This is she. Her heart. Now—"

 _Dead. Lisanna is dead. Gods._

"There is a woman here that holds my key—"

It was a difficult concept to wrap his head around, but… "You killed her. You killed Lisanna. She didn't do anything—"

"Seith mage, shut your mouth and _listen_. There is a woman in this infernal place that holds my—"

Bickslow didn't remember standing, but there he was, on his own two feet. His spirits swirled around him in…. tiki containers? "They were destroyed— _you_ and your stupid hound destroyed them—how—?" His head, already a throbbing mass of pain, ached further. " _What the fuck is happening?"_

"What's happening, what's happening?" his spirits chirped.

"If you would be _quiet,_ seith mage, and _listen,_ you will know." Renatus said it like it was so obvious. "Now _sit_."

"Lisanna—"

Then Renatus spoke again. "She is safe. Or safe enough. Sit down and shut up and _listen._ We don't have very much time until my master's master comes looking for you."

* * *

Lisanna's body was a mixture of sensations. Pain and comfort. There was something incredibly soft under her cheek, and yet, her chest ached so badly, she couldn't breathe. And her throat… it felt tight and used. _From screaming._

A rustling noise alerted her to another presence. She forced her eyes open, even though they felt welded shut, and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a richly furnished room with blood-bright walls and black carpets. Attached to the ceiling was gilded mirrors reflecting her. She was naked, but covered with a blanket that reached up just past her breasts. The fact that her clothes were missing didn't concern her as much as it should have, she was more worried about why her chest over her left breast looked as though it'd been cleaved in half by something sharp, then burned back together. Movement reminded her that she wasn't alone and the new additions to her body fell into the background.

Lisanna flicked her eyes away from the mirror and took in her visitor. Dressed in an expensive-looking black suit and red tie, he was close enough that his knee kissed her side. He was handsome in a way that very few were, with a nice, straight nose, a strong jaw brushed by a neatly trimmed beard, and clear hazel eyes framed by thick, black lashes. "Good morning, Miss Strauss, I'm glad to see you're finally awake." His voice was pleasant—kind, even.

"Where am I?" _Is that really my voice?_ It sounded so strange. Hoarse and crackly.

"Welcome to the Rouge."

Lisanna blinked slowly. His words meant nothing to her—nothing made any _sense_. Her chest panged and she had to close her eyes.

"Are you in pain?"

She sucked in a breath. "My—my chest…." Again, her voice cracked.

The man sighed. "You won't be a singer like Mirajane, will you?"

 _Mira…?_

"And that scar… Rene tells me it will fade, but for now, it is _unsightly_ , isn't it?" Reaching out, he touched it. Pain flared, bright and hot. Lisanna hissed and tried to move out of his reach, but her body was sluggish. "Sorry." He dropped his hand away.

The pain eased so she could ask, "What happened?"

"Renatus cut out a piece of your heart." He said it as calmly as you please.

Lisanna's breath stalled. _He's lying._ But if he was, he did it seamlessly. "No—"

"Oh, yes. It was a very messy affair. It will take my staff hours to really clean it up." He looked at the wall, caught in the memory, and smirked.

Lisanna tried to breathe. _You should be dead._ The thought was resounding. _Maybe you are._

"How does it feel, Lisanna Strauss, to be a hound of hell?"

 _A hound of hell._ Her throat closed. "No—" _He's lying._

He crossed his arms over his chest pensively. "Really, I was looking for your sister. I asked Rene to make _sure_ that she was the one that suffered. I wanted her to become part of his little demon family, but you were just _steadfast_ through _all_ of his suggestions and magic and manipulation. You just wouldn't give up that goddamn box. Now you have one of your own, and Renatus holds the key. You're his, which really means that you're _mine._ It wasn't a situation I was _planning_ on, but I am an adaptable man, something that I learned from my late brother. I really think we can make this work, Lisanna." Reaching out, he tapped her nose in an endearing way, but his eyes were cold. "Why don't you get cleaned up and dressed and we'll get to know each other a little better?"

Lisanna tried to push herself up and away from him. Her blanket fell away. His eyes flicked down to her briefly, but didn't linger, for that she was relieved, because she didn't have the dexterity to grab the blanket up and adjust it properly.

"Do you need help getting ready?" Without waiting for an answer, he raised his voice. "Pepper?"

 _Pepper_? Lisanna didn't think she could get more confused, but then Pepper stepped out of an open doorway and came into the room. Her blue eyes met Lisanna's briefly, then she looked away shamefacedly. "Yes, Klaus?"

"Mr. York will do," he told her shortly. "We've had this discussion."

"Pepper—what's going on?" Lisanna asked.

She ignored her. "S-sorry… Mr. York."

Klaus nodded. "Help Lisanna get dressed, Pepper. When she's ready, bring her out into the Cherry Lounge." He rose and adjusted his suit jacket and smoothed a hand through his dark hair. "Dress her in something nice, but cover up that scar."

"Yes, K—Mr. York." Pepper didn't strike Lisanna as the kind of girl that was easily intimidated, but there she was, wringing her hands and staring timidly at the ground.

 _What. The. Fuck._ What the _hell_.

She stayed that way until Klaus crossed the room and exited, the black door closing firmly behind him, then she looked up and met Lisanna's eye.

"Pepper—what's happening?"

The girl licked her lips. "I'm sorry, Lisanna. I didn't—I didn't want for this to happen."

"What? You're involved with him? How?"

Pepper didn't answer her. "Come on, Lisanna." She looked hollowed out. "I'll help you shower." Coming over, she looped her arm around Lisanna's waist and pulled her from the soft, white sheets. Lisanna's legs felt weak and unable to support her.

"Pepper—I don't _want_ to shower, I want to know were Bickslow is, and I want to see Mira and—" _And I don't want to be a demon hound._ The last she couldn't say because it took her breath away. _He's lying. He has to be._ Though, a look inwards told her that Empusa's soul was in residence. In fact, it was the _only_ soul. _Everyone else…_ Was gone. She searched again, sure she was wrong, but the results were the same. _Can I get them back?_ She didn't know. The soul had been sleeping until it felt her prodding. She felt it awaken and push at her skin, powerful and insistent. She expected to feel it wash over her body, but somehow it was trapped inside. Breaking that seal wasn't something she was eager to do. Tears pricked at her eyes.

Pepper brushed a stray tear away. "I miss your blue eyes."

 _My blue…_ Lisanna lifted her gaze to the overhead mirror again. In its reflection, she saw herself naked, supported mostly by Pepper. Her hair was a mess, askew and greasy. She couldn't find it within herself to feel ashamed, she was stuck looking at her burning red eyes. Empusa's eyes.

 _You said you wanted a box of your own._

* * *

 **I was once told 'What's on the Inside?' (One of my NaLu fics) was lacking... conviction. I took that to heart.**


	20. Chapter 20

While Pepper guided her to the washroom, moving over carpet that was soft and giving, blacker than the night sky, Lisanna tried to take in everything. The walls were laced with wrought iron, its metal fingers forged into thorny vines and soft-looking flowers. Its trailing filigree wasn't interrupted by any window, only two doors, one that she assumed led out into whatever lay beyond the room, and one that she thought may be a closet. In the middle of the room was the large bed she'd woken up in, its sides kissed by twin nightstands holding identical lamps, and against the wall was a tall, dark dresser. Everything looked brand new and well-kept. "What is this place?"

Pepper looked over at her. "Casino Rouge."

Lisanna snagged her lip between her teeth. "That doesn't tell me anything."

Pepper sighed. "This is where the Magicfire is made. That man was Klaus York—he owns a few casinos in the area."

"The area? Where are we?"

Pepper's fingers tightened on her naked hip. "Well... Nowhere."

At first, Lisanna thought she was being facetious, but she looked very, very serious. "What do you mean, nowhere?"

Pepper didn't reply.

"Please, Pepper!" Lisanna ground her feet into the carpet, pulling herself to a halt. "I'm scared, tell me what's going on."

The redhead flicked her blue eyes over to meet Lisanna's red ones. It looked like her heart was breaking. "I—I don't know much."

Lisanna lifted her hand and swiped at an errant tear that trekked down her face. "You know more than I do, so just tell me."

Pepper sighed and started pulling her towards the washroom again. Lisanna felt weak, but not inept. Stubbornly, she let her knees give out so her bottom hit the floor. Pepper was jarred to a halt and yanked down with her.

"Lisanna!"

"I'm not moving until you tell me what the _hell_ is happening," Lisanna replied mulishly.

Pepper adjusted so she was on her knees. "It's not very smart to make Klaus angry; just come and have a shower, and I'll tell you everything I know while you're getting ready."

"No, I—"

"Lisanna, _please_." Pepper looked close to tears herself. "I promise I'll tell you everything, just let me—"

" _Why_? Why are you doing what this guy asked?"

 _"Because_ ," Pepper said viciously, "If I don't, he said he'll—" She looked away.

"What?"

Her voice dropped like she was ashamed. Or defeated. "He said he'll kill Ant and make me watch."

Lisanna was silent for a moment. "He has Ant?"

The girl nodded.

"And you really think that he'll kill him?"

"I don't know _what_ to think, Lisanna!" Pepper cried. "None of this makes any sense to me. I was just going to work the other day after you ran off, and this fucking carriage pulls up, and Klaus steps out. I'd never met him before, but as soon as I saw him, I knew who he was. He had all these questions about you and your sister. I told him I didn't know anything, but he didn't believe me. When he pushed, I tried to tell him to fuck off, but he grabbed me up and pulled me inside his carriage." She started to shake. "There were all these people around too, like, people out on the streets. They were just watching. I asked them for help, but they just _stared_ at me, like I was the lunatic one. I tried to get away, and that was when he told me he had Ant and he was going to kill him if I didn't come back and answer his questions."

"And you believed him," Lisanna reasoned.

Pepper shook harder. "Yes. The York's have a reputation, Lisanna. No one crosses them, not ever. A few months ago, the cops hired this mage to get in close and take Julian down, stop his ring, you know? Some of his people got wind of it and thought it was a good time to rebel. It nearly destroyed the whole operation; Julian ended up getting killed, his casino, Noir was destroyed, but Klaus got away and took over the business. Since then, according to the girls that work here, he's been merciless like Julian never was. He said he'd kill Ant, and I believed him, because he's killed people for less than that. I'm sorry—I didn't want to sell you out." She looked heartbroken.

Lisanna didn't give herself the luxury of feeling angry. "Why the hell would he be interested in me?"

Pepper adjusted on her knees and pushed her long hair back from her forehead. "I don't know… he wanted to know a lot about your sister."

"Mira?" Klaus' words came back to haunt her. ' _Really, I was looking for your sister. I asked Rene to make_ sure _that she was the one that suffered.'_

"Yes."

" _Why?_ "

Pepper shrugged. "I don't know, but he was mad when I couldn't answer his questions, so please, just come and shower now. You can ask Klaus all this stuff when you're done."

"Pepper—"

Her face blanched. "He's going to kill Ant if you don't, Lisanna. He's probably watching us right now, thinking of some sick way to do him in or something." Her voice warbled with real fear.

Lisanna looked up to the corners of the room, searching for any video lacrimas. She couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean much. Feeling exposed, she wrapped her arms around her middle and got awkwardly to her feet. Pepper leapt up after her, snaking her arm around her waist and guiding her towards the washroom again. "Thank you."

Lisanna didn't reply.

The room narrowed and the carpet was replaced by scarlet tile. There was only one door on the hallway, a large black glass one that slid back on rollers. Grabbing the handle, Pepper pulled it backwards and revealed a white and red washroom. It was clinically clean, complete with black towels, a tooth brush and a comb. The bathtub was huge, lifted from the ground by giant lion's feet. Lisanna felt a pang deep in her chest seeing that. Holding out her hands she looked at her dirt-encrusted nails. _They'll only ever be hound feet now._ The spirit coiled as if in response and pushed at her skin again. She felt like a sheet of thin plastic stretched over something live and wriggling, struggling to free itself so it could breathe. _It's going to tear me apart._ Maybe not today, maybe not next week or even a year from now, but one day, Empusa's soul was going to burrow through her skin and shred her. _Unless I can learn it…_

On the other hand, it was Mira that did fantastic stuff like that, like take over a Tartarus demon and come out on top. _You are not your sister._ If she were… she'd still have all of her spirits, her eyes would be blue, she wouldn't be worried about being torn apart and she wouldn't be naked, trapped in this damn casino…

Her chest tightened and her throat closed while a strangled sob bubbled out. Though she attempted to smother it, the sound still escaped.

Hearing this, Pepper eased her back against the cold counter and pushed her hair back from her forehead. The look in her eyes was overbearingly sympathetic. "Are you scared?"

Lisanna shuttered and wrapped her arms tight around her body, covering her breasts as well as she could. "I want to see Bickslow."

Pepper let out a sigh through her nose and again brushed away Lisanna's tears. "I hate seeing you like this, and I feel so responsible. I'll—I'll talk to Klaus. I've done everything he's wanted, so maybe… maybe he'll let you see him if I ask."

Lisanna didn't let herself feel too hopeful. "He's okay though?"

Pepper looked away. "I don't really know, Lisanna. I think so, but Klaus wasn't planning on having him come too. He just wanted you."

"What does that mean? Do you think he'll kill him?" Her voice slipped up a few octaves.

The redhead rubbed the takeover mage's arms to work some warmth into her freezing skin. "You're cold."

Lisanna gave her a flat look. "Answer me."

Pepper's hands stilled and she sighed again. " _I don't know_. Maybe. Maybe not."

 _What will happen if he decides that he doesn't need Bickslow?_ Lisanna's stomach fluttered with nerves. "What do you think he wants from me?"

Pepper turned away so she could turn on the showerhead. The water that came out was steaming hot. "I already told you, Lisanna, I don't know much of anything. Maybe he'll answer your questions when you go talk to him." Looking over her shoulder she held out her hand. "Come on."

Lisanna's eyes filled again. "I want to go home." _How did this happen?_

Pepper pivoted and grabbed Lisanna gently. "Come here, I'll help you."

The only reason why Lisanna moved was because she told herself that once she showered, she could meet with Klaus, and when she met with him, she could beg him to let her and Bickslow go. _If he's still alive._ He had to be. Anything else was unacceptable.

Pepper reached behind herself and grabbed the zipper of her ivory dress and pulled it down, then stepped out of the pooled fabric. Lisanna glanced at her only briefly, turning her eyes away again when the girl shucked off her underthings. This wasn't how she imagined seeing her for the first time. And Bickslow was in the back of her head. She couldn't stop wondering where he was, if he was okay. _Just hurry up and shower, then…_

When Pepper tugged her hand, Lisanna went, stepping over the tall edge of the tub and huddling in close while she wrapped the dark curtain around. Trapped in the near dark, it seemed like their own separate world. _Almost like everything else is so far away._ Almost like none of this was happening. The water was achingly, wonderfully hot rolling over her scalp and down her skin. So much so that when it kissed the large, black scar stretching over her chest, it burned. Using the tips of her fingers, she touched the puckered, damaged flesh. It didn't feel like her own skin; all of the nerve endings were damaged, ruined. Parts of the scar was shot through by thin nail markings, as if Empusa's soul had tried to climb out of her body when Rene cut her heart. _My heart…_ _does it beat?_ She wanted to lay her palm over the area and wait to find out, but she was too scared to know the answer.

 _Besides, you already know._

She shuddered.

"It will fade," Pepper said when she saw Lisanna's explorations.

 _How?_ It was so huge and so dark… "It's ugly."

Again, Pepper's eyes filled with sympathy. "You've always been beautiful, Lisanna. A scar won't change that."

The takeover mage wanted to snap at her, wanted to scream and cry and tantrum. She couldn't strum up the energy.

"You don't believe me?" Pepper asked.

Lisanna looked away. The girl reached out and grabbed her chin with hands that shook just slightly. "Hey."

Lisanna reluctantly met Pepper's eyes. "I'm not the same."

"No." She didn't try to sugar-coat anything. "Klaus made sure of that."

"I'm a monster." Empusa's spirit paced and growled inside her body, far too large for her small frame. She wanted out.

"Do you feel like a monster?"

Lisanna thought about her answer. "I feel like I have a monster inside of me."

"We all carry a beast." Pepper bent and grabbed up a small bottle of vanilla shampoo.

"Yeah, but—"

When she came back up, Pepper cut her off with a quick and sure kiss to her lips. "I still want to kiss you," she said when she pulled back. "So you can't be that monstrous."

Lisanna touched her pulsing lip, adrift, forlorn and wanting for comfort. "You said you missed my blue eyes."

Without missing a beat, Pepper said, "I just wasn't used to the new colour."

"And now?" The question was dripping with venom, like she already planned out Pepper's answer and was just waiting for the hurt to come.

Pepper's fingers smoothed over Lisanna's brow then slicked back her damp hair. "They're beautiful."

"They're blood red."

"Blood has a beautiful colour. Rich. I can't think of anything else like it in the world."

"How can you say that?" Lisanna quivered. "It's—"

Holding her steady, Pepper came in for another kiss, this one slow and thorough, as if that one action answered everything. Maybe some things.

For a breath, Lisanna let herself imagine that she could do this, that she could kiss Pepper and pretend that nothing was strange or falling apart around her—except that one action in itself left her reeling. As soon as Pepper pressed her smooth skin against her and wrapped her arms around her back, Lisanna dragged herself back to reality and pulled away. "I—I can't, Pepper. This place, and Bickslow…"

The redhead leaned her forehead against Lisanna's and closed her eyes. She was silent for so long, Lisanna was scrambling for something else to say, for some way to smooth over the situation. Then Pepper drew in a breath and straightened. Her blue eyes were flecked with silver and her freckles stood out against her pale face. "I know. I don't know what I was thinking, just… I'm just messed up right now, I guess."

 _That makes both of us._

Pepper seemed to remember the shampoo bottle she still held. Flicking back the lid, she squeezed out a glob and set about washing Lisanna's hair as if she were a child. Lisanna let her do it because it felt nice to have someone so close to her. While Pepper worked, she thought about Bickslow. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he worried about her? _Soon you'll see Klaus and you'll have your answers and your chance to ask for mercy._ On the other hand, she was scared of what it would mean if she let Klaus know how much Bickslow meant to her. Would he use that against her somehow? _You don't know anything, not yet, so just stop conjecturing._

When Pepper started scrubbing her with a loofa full of lavender soap, she let the girl work, mostly numb to the way her hands lingered where they shouldn't.

* * *

Bickslow stared at the spirit in disbelief. "So what, I break your key and set you free, then you become my spirit and help me get out. After that, we just go our separate ways?"

"That is the idea, yes," Renatus said steadily.

"And you trust me not to double-cross you?" That was the most unbelievable bit of all.

Renatus looked at him blandly. "When was the last time you heard of a seith mage acquiring a hellfire spirit?"

He didn't need much time to think about that one. "A long time ago."

"There is a reason for that, seith mage. We make very bad pets, if we don't want to be kept."

"And I'm assuming you're not liking your current servitude."

"Obviously," the spirit replied drily.

"Heh," Bickslow mused. "You're trapped here. That's shitty, eh? I mean, having your freedom tied to a piece of metal." The spirit's expression only got surlier. "Can't you just kill the hag and be done with it?"

"Would that I could, then I wouldn't be forced to deal with your lot. That's not how it works, though. Our contracts aren't forged like a celestial spirit's. Ours is made in binding blood. My kind is forced into servitude and bound to never do harm to our master, therefore, it is not a deal that I can break."

 _Shitty._ He didn't want to feel badly for Renatus, not after what he did to Lisanna, but there was a tiny, miniscule part of him that maybe felt something. Not that he'd ever admit it. "So how is it that your key came into this woman's hands anyway?"

"All keys are given to the Kalku family."

 _Huh?_ "The what now?"

Renatus heaved a giant sigh. "The Kalku… we were the first to harness hellfire spirits, and thus, any that practice the craft are damned to become them when we die. A key is made and given to the family when that happens." He waved his hand over his body as if to say, _see, that explains everything._

Bickslow crossed his arms. "Huh. So how is it that you became the baddest of the bad?" His tone was light and mocking, but he couldn't deny his interest.

Renatus leaned in close so they were nearly nose-to-nose and met his eye for the first time. His orbs were almost florescent amber, lively with killing magic. "I once commanded a legion of hellfires. This world _trembled_ and _whispered_ my name. Show respect, seith mage. You would be dead if I didn't show you mercy."

Bickslow believed him.

Renatus leaned back. "Complete the task I gave you and don't double cross me and our parting will be amicable."

"How am I supposed to get this key?" Bickslow asked finally.

"You'll have to kill her," Renatus replied.

Bickslow waited for a brush of horror to come. There was nothing. "If it means getting out of here with Lisanna, that I can do. Just point me in her direction."

"Ah… we have to do the dance first. Do as Mr. York asks and win, and you'll get your chance at getting close to her. She enjoys the winners."

The thought left a bad taste in his mouth, but… Anything for Lisanna. He clenched the heart shaped box in his hand. "What happens if I open this thing up?"

"The beast caged inside of her will go screaming through her bones. Unless you plan on killing, do not open that box."

"Forever?"

"I suppose if you need the monster she can be..."

His response was immediate and vehement. "I can't decide that."

Renatus raised a coppery brow. "Is it too much burden? Would you prefer if I had her heart?"

Bickslow's mouth went dry. One slip up… one misuse of power… one lapse in judgement… and she'd be living with the consequences forever. _Who am I to be trusted with this kind of thing?_

Renatus continued. "I take good care of my hounds, certainly, and though Lisanna Strauss doesn't really strike me as a demon hunter, I suppose there is always room for growth…"

The uncertainty died with a scowl. "No. I'll keep her." _Better than I keep myself. I hope._

The door opened in that moment and a tall and wide man with blonde hair and a clean shaven face entered. He was dressed in a sharp-looking black suit and black dress shirt. The ensemble was completed with a black tie. "Get up. Mr. York is ready to see you."

Renatus stood, drawing the man's attention so Bickslow could slip Lisanna's box into his pocket unnoticed.

"And what of me?"

Suit shrugged. "Says you should stick around, just in case. Go see Wynona."

When the box was safely tucked into his pants pocket, Bickslow stood. His new tiki dolls bounced through the air, exact replicas of his old ones, eerily silent. A violent fantasy raced through his head: smashing the man in the suit through the wall using his magic, then taking this weird place by storm until he found Lisanna. The idea almost seemed great, except, according to Renatus, the hotel was a huge maze, and he had no idea where to even begin looking for her. _You'll find her. just meet with this Klaus guy and everything else will fall into place._ He hoped.

Renatus faded from view, leaving Bickslow and the new guy alone.

* * *

Led through a series of hallways, Bickslow tried to remember the route, but they all looked the same. Their shoes drummed steadily over the dark tile floor and echoed off the barren walls. "You'd think this Klaus guy would decorate some," Bickslow joked.

Suit gave him a dry look. "This isn't part of the casino. These are _Mr. York's_ private quarters."

Bickslow made a face and started to mock the man's fervent tone. " _Mr. York's private—"_ His spirits chirruped after him.

Suit reeled around and grabbed him by the collar, forcing him back against the wall so hard that the air was forced from his lungs. "I was told you don't really need to be here, so go ahead, finish mocking. It'll give me more vindication when I put a bullet into your heart."

It was then Bickslow realized there was a smooth gun barrel leaning against his chest. "Hey," he said pacifyingly. "No harm."

"No harm, no harm!" the souls echoed.

Suit lifted his eyes and, in a smooth motion, pointed up at the ceiling and shot Puppu's grinning face.

The spirit reeled drunkenly, a hole clear through both of its wooden surfaces. "Oh, come _on_ ," Bickslow said, suddenly annoyed.

" _Shut up."_

The gun was back pointing at his chest. The seith mage opened his mouth to be snarky again, then remembered Lisanna and choked back on the words. It killed him a little. Above, Puppu's soul kept trying to escape out of the teak container. "Alright—" The hammer clicked down on the gun. _He's going to shoot me._ The seith mage kept talking anyway; it seemed like he was never able to stop. "Point that somewhere else and show me this Klaus guy."

"I kind of want to shoot you anyway."

"You got some anger management issues, buddy," _Shut the fuck up._ "You should see—"

Suit used the butt of the gun to assault Bickslow's temple. His head whipped back against the solid wall, his vision exploded in white light and, when he opened his eyes, the world twirled. Vaguely, he heard his spirits squeal in unison and knew they made to launch an attack all of their own. Reaching with his magic, he stopped their coming assault.

"Keep talking," Suit challenged.

Bickslow blinked the white spots from his eyes. "I think I'm good."

The man kept his gun trained on him for a moment and Bickslow wondered if he was going to get shot anyway, then he tugged his mouth into a disgusted grimace and pulled him away from the wall. Bickslow had to do some quick footwork to catch his balance. His guide wasn't sympathetic of his spinning head or slow steps, he pulled him along mercilessly to a large black door inlaid in the black wall. The only bit of colour on it was the silver handle.

"Little monochromatic, no?" _Can't you just be quiet?_

Suit growled sharply. Bickslow winced and waited for the blow. It never came. The man lifted his fist and knocked brusquely on the door.

"Come."

Grabbing the handle, Suit opened the door wide and pushed Bickslow in first.

Behind the door waited an office filled ceiling to floor with books. Books and books and books all lifted from the ground on white shelves. The floor was black, the desk was Cherrywood, the man sitting behind it neatly trimmed, with dark hair and hazel eyes. In his hand was a short glass of amber liquid he spun thoughtfully until he saw Bickslow, then he stopped and let his mouth pull into a white-toothed grin. Getting up from his desk, he crossed the room and held out his hand. "Bickslow, right? Klaus York."

Bickslow raised a brow. "You fucked or something?"

After a second, Klaus revoked his handshake and crossed his arm over his chest instead. Leaning back against his desk, he casually sipped his drink. "Maybe. Want a bourbon?"

Bickslow looked around. "Is this a joke?"

"A joke, a joke," his choir repeated.

"I don't joke about good liquor." Without waiting for a response, he turned and grabbed Bickslow a glass from a small tower off his desk and set about pouring him a drink from a crystalline bottle. "You can go, Clive. I got this."

"Rene said that he can trap your soul with his eyes," Suit— _Clive_ , spoke up.

"Yes. I know what a seith mage can do," Klaus replied.

"Do you want me to get Eli?"

Klaus looked up from where he poured from his decanter. "Hm… And risk him chirping at Natalie? I could do without the headache."

"Mr. York—"

Klaus's expression darkened. "Get out, Clive. And keep your mouth shut about this. If Natalie finds out we have the Strauss girl and gets fucking psycho bitch on me, I'll gut you."

Bickslow didn't think he was kidding. Neither did Clive. "Yes sir." He slunk out of the room without any further questions.

"Where is she?" Bickslow asked when the door closed.

Klaus finished pouring the drink all the way up to the brim. Only when he was through and handing it over did he answer. "She's on her way here. Pepper was kind enough to help her get ready."

 _Pepper._ That fucking waitress. "She's in on this?"

Klaus considered his answer. "Well… I wouldn't consider her a willing participant, no. She just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time. Take your drink, Bickslow, and let's talk."

Bickslow stared at the offered alcohol.

"I'm trying to be a good host, don't spit in my face."

There was a warning in his voice that Bickslow couldn't quite ignore. With a sigh, he held out his hand and accepted the drink. Klaus wasn't satisfied until he took a swallow of it. It was pungent but smooth sliding down his throat. Bickslow resisted the urge to pound it all back at once. Getting drunk would certainly make him feel better, but it wouldn't help anything. Not even close.

"Good, right?" Klaus asked. "That's expensive shit." He moved back around to the other side of his desk and threw himself back in his high-backed chair. The leather squeaked. "Sit." He pointed to a red armchair in front of the desk.

Bickslow was more than a little off balance, but he tried to roll with it. "So, what the hell am I doing here?"

Klaus leaned back. "Now _that_ is an excellent question. What _are_ you doing here, Bickslow? I got the Strauss girl, thinking to pay her sister back in full for the fucked up shit she left me with, and you show up as a tagalong. You weren't supposed to come through with Empusa, but…" He shrugged. "Like I told Lisanna, I'm an adaptable man. I thought about killing you. I didn't _need_ you, really, but then I thought maybe we could play a game, Bickslow, and you could prove to me your worth."

"A game?" the seith mage asked. It was just as Renatus had said… maybe it was good to have a man on the inside.

"Casino Rouge is an interesting place. One of our most popular attractions are the battle rings on the fourth floor. If you can go against an opponent of my choosing and come out on top, you and pretty Lisanna will live."

Bickslow didn't think he'd actually kill Lisanna, according to Renatus, he wanted her to hold as leverage over Mira, but the threat felt real enough.

"Are you willing to play? Think carefully, because there is a caveat to this offer—if you say no, the other option is you get a bullet through the brain."

Bickslow tossed back the rest of his bourbon. When he swallowed he said, "I'm good at games."


	21. Chapter 21

When Lisanna was clean, Pepper leaned around her and turned off the water, then pushed aside the curtain and grabbed a plush towel from the steel wrack hanging on the wall and started drying the takeover mage. Lisanna thought about taking it from her, but she didn't feel much like doing anything. Pepper was patient, her hands steady and gentle while she patted Lisanna's skin methodically to gather up the beads of water.

"Has he been decent to you at least?" Lisanna filled the silence.

Pepper paused her ministrations and looked into Lisanna's newly red eyes. "Klaus?"

She nodded.

"He's… yes," she agreed. "I suppose he's a gentleman in his own weird way. He always makes sure I have what I need and he's never forced himself on me or anything." She flushed like maybe there was something she wasn't saying. Before Lisanna could ask, she bowled ahead. "Just know… if you're on his bad side, it's not a good place to be. Promise me you'll be polite to him."

Lisanna gave her a deadpan look. "He's kidnapped you, Pepper. _And_ me," she added as an afterthought. "Bickslow and Ant are... who knows where? He's used up all of his courtesies. The only thing I care about is getting out of here, not being polite to a criminal. "

Pepper paled.

"Don't look at me like that," Lisanna said. "Everything is going to be okay. Mira is probably tearing apart Port Gale looking for me—it won't be long until she finds us and then—" She _wanted_ to say ' _and then Klaus will be in trouble_ ,' like she was a kid again and Mira was taking care of bullies for her. _This isn't much of a kid's game. The stakes are realer, and you can't depend on Mira to get you out._ Not like she used to. _You have to do it on your own._ Her first thought was _yeah, like that will ever happen. I'm not like Mira._ Then she hardened her resolve. _You can think about_ how _you're going to do it_ after _it's already done._ And that was final.

Pepper said, "I just want you to be safe. I know he's done a lot of bad things, but just... Confronting him isn't worth him hurting you."

Lisanna didn't know what to say. She wanted to claim that it didn't matter, Klaus couldn't touch her, not really in any way that would make an impact, but her imagination was wild. She kept dreaming up scenarios in which it wasn't her that he hurt, but Bickslow and Pepper, or Mira if she managed to find them. _You're not so untouchable._

Pepper cradled her cheek. "Promise me you'll be good."

Lisanna searched her blue eyes and gave in. "I promise."

Pepper looked like maybe she'd kiss her again. It didn't take Lisanna long to realize that she would let her, if she tried. Instead of acting on that impulse, the redhead shook herself and got back to the matter at hand. Taking the towel, she worked on the takeover mage's hair, rubbing it until it stuck up at odd angles and kissed her cheeks, now only damp, then rubbed the towel down her neck and over the new scar. Lisanna wanted to hiss and look away, the skin there irritated, but she just bit her lip and bared it.

Pepper was perceptive. "Does it hurt?"

"Not as bad as it did when I woke up," Lisanna admitted.

"Klaus said, one day you're going to wake up and it won't hurt at all."

"Do you believe him?"

Pepper shrugged. "I'd like for it to be that way, so yeah, I'll believe him."

Lisanna huffed and clutched her arms around her chest. The scar puckered up and burned. "When I get out of here, I'm going to make sure that I bring you with me. You and Bickslow and Ant and anyone else Klaus has. I'm going to make sure he never hurts anyone else again."

The look Pepper gave her was full of sadness. "I don't know if he'll ever let you go, Lisanna. You'll have to kill him, and don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you're much of a killer."

Lisanna didn't tell her how interested the hound hiding in her body seemed at the mention of death. _Is this really who I am now?_ Aloud, she said, "I'll do what I have to when the time comes. If Klaus York won't listen to reason, I'll speak a language he can understand."

"You're sexy when you're determined." Pepper wrapped her arms around Lisanna's middle and dried her spine. Lisanna did her best to ignore all of the cool, bare skin pressing against hers. Pepper's breasts were full and soft, and her arms felt nice. She flushed, half in pleasure, half in embarrassment, and again waited for the girl to kiss her. Pepper was unwavering. Aside from a brief brush of lips against her shoulder, she kept her mouth to herself. When she was through and Lisanna was mostly dry, she said, "Let's get dressed so we can talk to the king of assholes, eh? Maybe he's not as bad as we think he is."

That wasn't very likely, but a girl could hope.

Pepper wrapped the towel around Lisanna's shoulders, then grabbed one of her own and dried quickly. When she was through, she grabbed Lisanna's hand and led her back into the room. Lisanna felt exposed, especially thinking about spy lacrima's, but Pepper didn't seem concerned. The redhead led her to the closet and threw the doors wide, like she'd done it before, and flicked on the light switch. Illuminated, the room was wide and lined with metal rack after metal rack stuffed with enough dresses to clothe all of Magnolia's women.

"Holy."

"Klaus had them brought in this morning for you," Pepper said.

"What?"

She nodded. "He wanted to make sure you had something nice for tonight."

"This is insane," Lisanna replied after a beat.

Pepper didn't disagree. Entering the walk-in, she started rooting through clothing racks, searching for the perfect dress, one that was revealing enough to satisfy the York taste, but modest enough to cover Lisanna's scar.

Her fingers landed on a short black dress. Pulling it out, she held it aloft and studied its fabric. It was soft and clingy, the neckline high and modest, save for a diamond cut out that exposed a slice of cleavage. The back was crisscrossed with lacy ribbons and open all the way down to her lower back. "I think it's perfect," Pepper said with false cheer.

Lisanna wanted to tell her to stop pretending, but it seemed like a mean thing to say. "Yeah, sure." It was a little too short with a little too much of her breasts showing, but those were her criteria, not Klaus York's.

"I know this isn't what you want to be doing, Lisanna-"

"Understatement," the takeover mage cut in.

Pepper ignored her. "But everything will be okay."

"Do you really believe that?" Lisanna didn't know whether to throttle her for her optimism or to be endeared. _Is this how Bickslow feels about me_ _most days_? She almost laughed hysterically but hid it behind a graceless snort.

Pepper frowned and started unlacing the back of the dress. "I'm going to do my best to make sure nothing happens to you, so yeah."

Lisanna quieted for a beat. "This—it's not your fault, Pepper."

"It feels like it is," she returned. Her voice was thick. She swallowed tightly, then crouched and held out the dress for Lisanna to shimmy into. Lisanna's first thought was, _I need underwear_ , but it wasn't the kind of dress you wore stuff like that under. Blowing out a breath, she stepped into the soft fabric. Pepper worked it up over her hips and middle, then her breasts. She waited for Lisanna to put her arms through the appropriate holes, then moved to the back and started tying the ribbon. Lisanna adjusted her breasts while Pepper worked, and tugged at the hem of the dress.

Finished, Pepper slid her hands down the back of Lisanna's dress, lingering over her hips, then came around to look at her. Despite Lisanna's altered form, the girl still looked at her like she saw something Lisanna just didn't, something spectacular.

"You make that dress look good." Pepper's smile was wan. Without waiting for Lisanna's reply, she went into the closet for her own dress and came out with a long, dark purple one that dipped low enough in the front that it was almost to her belly button. The skirt was slit so high up the side of her leg, it nearly kissed her hip. She dropped her towel, wriggled into it, then started fighting with the zipper. Moving on stiff legs, Lisanna went to help her, brushing aside her long, damp hair and working the zipper up. While she did that, Pepper reached for a tube of bright red lipstick on the dark dresser and rubbed it over her lips.

When Lisanna was done, Pepper turned to face her and gave her mouth the same treatment. The lipstick was moist going on but dried out her lips almost immediately. Lisanna ran her tongue over them and looked into Pepper's eyes. They were damp, like she was trying not to cry. The takeover mage's heartstrings tugged. Gently, she ran her fingers through Pepper's hair, fixing it so it framed her face. Finished, she leaned back and looked at her. Pepper's skin was still pale, her freckles dark and her eyes the brightest blue.

"I don't know if everything will be okay, but we'll get out of this," Lisanna said with more conviction than she really felt.

"Why are you the one cheering me up?" Pepper asked. "Thought it was supposed to be the other way around?"

Lisanna quirked a smile. "Guess it's just my thing." Without warning, she leaned in and brushed her mouth over Pepper's, partially because Pepper looked like she could use it, partially because she wanted it. All she could taste was lipstick and guilt.

* * *

Pepper wasn't really confident in leading her through the casino's hotel. She took two wrong turns and apologized when a burley man blocked her way down a dark hallway and sent them back the way they came. Lisanna thought to keep track of where they were going, but she was even more lost than Pepper. All she could do was look around at the cherry walls and the midnight floors, the abstract paintings and the endless doors.

One such door opened and a man slipped out. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit, had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and ruby lipstick staining his neck. The top two buttons of his shirt hung open, revealing scratch marks down his chest. His dark hair was tousled and his beard needed to be shaved in again. He was handsome in a rough kind of way, a dangerous way. He wasn't the kind of man Lisanna wanted to know. She hoped to slip by unnoticed, but his green eyes fell onto her and stayed there, taking her in while he took a long drag off his smouldering cigarette. There was a complicated look in his eye, surprise, maybe, exasperation, something else she couldn't read.

He inhaled deeply and finally spoke. "You're going the wrong way, Pepper."

Pepper ground to a halt. "I told Klaus again and again, I don't know this fucking hotel. It's a maze. Can you show me, Eli, please?"

He considered her, then shook his head. "Nope."

"Please! Klaus said I wasn't supposed to be in this part of the hotel, like, not ever. On pain of death or some shit."

"He won't kill you for wandering around."

Pepper gave him a flat look.

Eli shrugged. "Heh, maybe he will, I don't know. But he likes you, Pepper, he'd do it quick."

Lisanna's ears roared. _For real?_

"Don't be an asshole, Eli, I have to get her over to Klaus, or else he's going to hurt Ant. Please, just show me the way."

Eli popped his cigarette into the corner of his mouth and buttoned his shirt up properly. "I'm sorta busy, sorry—"

She propped her fists on her hip and glared at him. "You're fucking some girl, that's hardly busy work."

"If you think that, all your guys have been doing it wrong. Wanna see?" He said it smoothly and raised a suggestive brow. Lisanna's neck heated; she was glad to see that even Pepper blushed.

"Just tell me where his office is."

"You were supposed to make a right down that hall." He nodded back over her shoulder.

"Thank you," Pepper said in a flippant sing-song voice. "Now fuck yourself."

Lisanna let out a strangled protest, terrified that Pepper had overstepped her bounds. Pepper was as well. She reeled around, Lisanna's hand clutched in hers, and clopped down the hall as fast as her high-heeled feet would take her.

"Hey." Eli's voice called out, low and rough.

Pepper stiffened. At first Lisanna thought she'd keep going, but then she pulled up short and looked over her shoulder, a flash of fear in her eyes. Lisanna followed her gaze.

Eli let a stream of smoke out of his nose. "Who's your friend?"

Pepper held her head high. "Lisanna."

Eli caught the inside of his cheek between his teeth and bit hard. "Don't come back to this part of the hotel, Pepper. Hey, and don't tell Klaus we ran into each other, eh? I'm supposed to be at the Cardinal."

"Well," Pepper replied, cocksure once more, "Guess you should be off doing that, huh?"

He held their gaze until it was uncomfortable. Pepper broke first. Turning, she tugged Lisanna back to the T-intersection they'd passed a few doors back and curved down the dark hall. "Fucking weirdo," she whispered under her breath.

"Who was he?" Lisanna asked when they were out of earshot.

"Klaus's right hand, apparently. He comes and goes, but spends most of his time at Cardinal Sins, one of the other casino's." She got serious. "I think he was interested in you, Lisanna. You should probably do your best to stay out of his way."

"I don't have any intention of getting in his way," Lisanna returned.

"Yeah," Pepper said. "Famous last words." She stopped in front of a pair of elaborately carved wooden doors and knocked brusquely.

* * *

Bickslow looked up from his refilled drink as soon as he heard the knock.

Klaus nodded. "Why don't you go answer that?"

"Sure." Bogged down with trepidation, Bickslow rose and crossed the room. The heart-shaped box in his pocket felt heavy, its pointed tip digging into his leg with every step. _Her heart. Her heart. Her fucking_ heart. Lisanna Strauss wasn't the same girl anymore; of that he was sure.

Opening the door felt like he was dropping a guillotine on his neck. He didn't want to know what lay beyond, but he couldn't help but look, he had to see her. Grabbing the silver handle, he pulled it wide and looked first into the face of that cute redhead, but his eyes didn't stay on her long, pulled inexorably as they were to Lisanna. Always Lisanna.

She almost looked the same as she ever did, bob cut messy around her soft, heart-shaped face, freckles dusting her nose. The only difference he could see was maybe she looked a little sallow.

Then she stepped into the light and he saw her eyes. They were redder than the reddest sunset, redder than the reddest rose. He'd seen blood that looked duller than that. They tore through him, a beast hiding in sheep's clothes. Instead of balking like he wanted, like she _expected_ , he grinned wide and grabbed her around the waist. "There you are."

"Bickslow—" Lisanna startled.

He kissed her hard, uncaring that they were watched, and poured into that action all the things he wanted to say but didn't know how. Her mouth was stiff and mostly unresponsive, like she was afraid to kiss him back. He didn't read too much into it.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he pulled back.

Lisanna licked her lips, tasting his mouth there, and imagined folding into him and crying. She didn't. Instead, she reached up and touched his bruised temple and lied. "I'm fine, but you're hurt."

Bickslow winced but didn't pull away.

"It's rude to stand in the door, Lisanna, come in," Klaus said from behind his desk.

Lisanna looked around Bickslow's shoulder. "It's rude to kidnap people and maim them, but that's a specialty of yours, isn't it?"

He raised his brows, then laughed. "Yeah. You could say that." Looking at Bickslow's back, he said, "You have an hour, Bickslow, get ready, eh? Everything you need will be in your room, Zana will show you there. Hey, and don't try anything on her either. I'll know if you do one of your eye tricks, yeah? It won't go well for you."

"That was the worst veiled threat I've ever heard," Bickslow said after a moment. He still looked into Lisanna's eyes, filling in the blanks for Klaus. _He's playing you like a fiddle, you_ know _he won't hurt her._ Though, given that part of her heart was now riding around in his pocket, he couldn't rightly say what Klaus would and wouldn't do.

"Where are you going?" There was panic in Lisanna's voice that she just couldn't hide.

"He's going to prove that he should be kept alive," Klaus said when Bickslow was silent.

Lisanna's lungs stalled. "What do you mean?"

Bickslow squeezed her arms tight. "Don't worry, and be safe, okay?" _Don't do anything stupid_. He was afraid to say the last aloud, just in case he put the idea in her head.

"Bickslow—"

A woman with long, curling fuchsia hair and dark-lined eyes filled the doorway behind Lisanna.

"Right on time, Zana," Klaus said. "This is Bickslow. He's staying in 5C. Show him there, please."

"Yes, Mr. York."

Lisanna looked over her shoulder and glared at the woman in question. She was beautiful in the way a twisted china doll was, made up and unrealistic, with wide, onyx eyes, black lipstick and a thorny tattoo that started under her left earlobe and worked its way down around her throat, encircling it like a choker. She was poured into a midnight blue dress that hugged her curves and made her difficult to look away from; Lisanna thought maybe she was hired for just that purpose. "You're not taking him away—"

"Lisanna," Pepper interjected.

"No, Pepper—"

"It's fine," Bickslow inserted before Lisanna could say something they'd all regret. "I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"What if you don't?" She thought she was too scared to let him out of her sight.

"I will. I promise." He stooped and kissed her again, more thoroughly than before, just in case he was wrong and this fight didn't go well for him. Pulling away, he followed the fuchsia haired girl out of the room before Lisanna could say anything else. The door closed in their wake.

"Touching." Klaus kicked his leather shoed feet up onto the corner of his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Come here, Lisanna."

There was a scathing remark on Lisanna's tongue. Pepper elbowed her conspicuously and pushed her forward. Lisanna stumbled on her high heels. She caught herself before she could go sprawling, though it was an ungraceful show. After that, she made an effort to close the distance as elegantly as possible, coming to the edge of Klaus's desk.

"Closer." He beckoned her in. Warily, Lisanna inched to his side. He waved her closer still, but Lisanna didn't want to be any nearer. Seeing this, Klaus grabbed her hand and yanked so her knees were kissing the arm of his chair.

"Don't touch me," Lisanna spat and tried to pull away.

He only held her tighter and searched her eyes. "It's amazing how much you look like her. Do you get told that often?"

Lisanna looked away.

"She doesn't think she's as pretty as her sister," Pepper said.

Lisanna found Pepper and glared at the girl. "Pepper—"

"It's true," Pepper replied.

"Hm…" Klaus lifted his hand and touched the hair around her face gently. "It's sad when beautiful women don't recognize their worth."

"I'm worth more than my looks," Lisanna said after a moment. _I better be, anyway, with this damn scar and these demon eyes._ She almost started to cry again.

"Of course," Klaus agreed. "That doesn't mean that they can't be cherished and celebrated, though."

Lisanna felt Empusa's soul pacing inside her body, her own agitation feeding the hounds. "You ruined me."

His grip tightened on her wrist. "I disagree. Once that scar heals up, you'll be right as rain."

Lisanna felt a growl creep up her throat. "I'm a—a hell hound. That's the only thing I can be now."

"Hell hounds are powerful allies. I'm going to enjoy having you around," he countered. "Rene told me that you wanted to be like your big sister. You wanted to be powerful and you wanted to be feared. I gave you the means to realize that goal. Maybe it won't happen today, or next week, or even next month, Lisanna, but one day, you're going to think back on this and say, 'Klaus York made me better.'"

Lisanna's hands shook while she entertained a bloody fantasy, one in which she used the beast she'd become to end Klaus York. _You're not a killer._ But she could learn to be. With that in mind, she tugged on Empusa's soul with everything she had.

Nothing happened.

Sure, the hound opened its eyes and responded with interest and _tried_ to break out over her skin, always ready to do damage, but that stopper was still firmly in place.

Lisanna tried again.

Nothing.

"Problem?" Klaus asked.

Lisanna swallowed and admitted, "I can't shift."

"Not without Rene's permission, no," he agreed.

Lisanna choked down her cry of frustration. _You're not your own._ She belonged to someone else. It left her feeling helpless in a way she didn't know was possible.

"Don't be afraid, Lisanna," Klaus reached up and stroked her hair gently. "If you're a good girl, I won't be mean."

"Why am I here?"

Klaus sat up and reached for a glass of bourbon. Only after he took a deep swig did he say, "You're here because I just _can't_ let some things go."

"What do you mean?"

He tugged her down so she was forced to sit on the edge of his chair. Immediately, Lisanna tried to stand again, but he dug his fingers into her hip and said, "Entertain me and I'll tell you a story."

She forced herself to relax.

Klaus looked over to Pepper. "Sit down, Red, have a drink."

"Mr. York, I'd like to see Ant now," Pepper tried.

He shook his head. "Sit. I like looking at you."

Lisanna clenched the hem of her dress tightly and watched as Pepper sat in a plush, red chair, grabbed a glass and tried to hide the way her neck and cheeks were bright.

"Pour one for Lisanna, too."

"No, thanks," Lisanna said immediately.

"Yes. Thanks," Klaus returned.

Pepper was already pouring her a glass and sliding it over the table. Lisanna took it in stiff fingers but didn't drink.

Seemingly satisfied, Klaus drew circles over Lisanna's hip with his thumb and looked at an abstract purple and black painting on his wall thoughtfully. "The York's have a long history in the underworld, Lisanna," he started finally. "We've made a lot of money for a lot of years in places like Noir and Rouge. These casinos… they're invite only, you see. The best of the best come here. The richest of the rich. The most elite. Crime lords, sure, but councillors and kings and politicians. People looking for gambling with higher stakes. Their kind… it's not always about the money, it's about the thrill. What we have here… it runs under the table and flourishes for it, you know? We have a lot of high-profile clientele that like a safe place to do all of their illegal gambling. The York's provided that. Add to that a booming Magicfire industry, and hell, we're fucking laughing, right?" He smiled and tipped the rest of his drink into his mouth. "Imagine, magic that _anyone_ can use. And it's not just restricted to one kind, no, it's whatever the fuck we want. You want to feel like an ice mage for an hour? Sure. Fire? Why not? How about earth?" He squeezed her hip tight. "We can do that too. What's better? It makes you feel good. Not just good, but _great._ And once you've had it a few times, the people keep coming back for more."

"You get them addicted," Lisanna interjected.

Klaus shrugged. "It doesn't have to be that way, but my brother was greedy, I guess. He wanted everything, money, fame, women. He was at the top and was in love with being there. He reached out too far and had his kingdom eroded from under him."

"What does this have to do with me?"

Klaus's hazel eyes drilled into her. "A couple of months ago, I got a call from my brother. He thinks the cops are on to him and he's got rats nesting in his hotel. He didn't know who to trust and who to not, so he asked me to come in and try to sort some things out for him. And that's where I met Mirajane Strauss."

Lisanna's grip tightened on her drink. "Mira was there?"

"Sure was, right in the thick of it all. Her and a second gen dragon slayer—"

"Laxus Dreyar," Lisanna supplied.

"You're sharp. Mirajane…" He got a wistful look in his eye. "She is something else. Turned me down right quick, but a guy could dream, right?" He laughed and took a drink. "Anyway. Long story short, she and her dragon slayer got it in their heads that working for the cops was better than working for the kings. They almost destroyed everything for me. They killed my brother and now I'm _stuck_ trying to put everything back together. People are afraid to come back to Casino Rouge, Lisanna. They're afraid that the demon Mirajane and her lightning dragon are going to come back and ruin everything again. _I_ want to have her back and keep her as my pet, that way she'll never be able to cripple me again. Makes sense, right?"

"You're messed."

He shrugged. "I could kill her and put her on display. Maybe that's the merciful thing."

"Mira would never let you get close enough to do something like that," Lisanna maintained when she was able.

He squeezed her hip again. "Now _that_ I disagree with. I think she'll do a great deal for her baby sister, though it would be a shame to put an end to her. I liked her a lot."

Lisanna scowled.

Klaus just smirked. "If I didn't know you couldn't shift, a look like that might actually be intimidating."

Lisanna wanted to prove him wrong, but her magic was just out of reach.

"There is a way where everyone you care about is safe, Lisanna," Klaus concluded. "I'm even giving Bickslow a chance right now to prove that he can be useful to me. All you have to do is be a good girl, all Mira has to do is show up when I tell her to, and all Pepper has to do is exactly as I say, right, Pepper?"

The girl didn't answer, just drank her bourbon like it was water and poured herself another drink.

Lisanna wanted to spit in his face. "Where did you take Bickslow?"

"You want to see?"

"Yes," she said automatically.

He smiled. "I suppose I can take you to watch. I think it will be entertaining, and I'm just dying to show you off to my friends. Promise you'll behave?"

"Promise I can see him?" Lisanna returned.

Klaus's grin was razor sharp. "Of course."

She finally drank her bourbon. It burned all the way down into her empty stomach and coiled there. "Alright," she said when she'd swallowed.

Klaus stood and helped her up. Before she could get too far away, he wrapped his arm tight around her waist and pulled her in close to his side. Lisanna stiffened and tried to squirm away; he only held her tighter. "We can be civil, can't we? Make this like a proper date?"

She glowered at him.

"Smile, you look prettier that way."

That did absolutely nothing but make her glower more.

"Or sulk, that's fine." He held out his other arm and motioned to Pepper. "Come on, Red, let's go have a good time. I'll even get you ladies dinner."

Pepper took down the rest of her second drink then stood. She didn't meet Lisanna's eye as she came and tucked herself under Klaus's arm, but she did brush her fingers over Lisanna's side in what the takeover mage assumed was supposed to be a comforting manner.

It didn't help at all.


	22. Chapter 22

Zana was quiet as she led Bickslow through the halls. Following along, he focused on her narrow shoulders and candy pink hair and thought about what Klaus York had in store for him. "What do you know about these fights?"

Zana looked over her shoulder, dark-rimmed eyes full of mischief. "They're Casino Rouge's biggest attraction, even more popular than the slots or magical games. On different nights there are different rules."

Bickslow's filthy, leather work boots squeaked over the polished floor; he felt so out of place. "And what are tonight's rules?"

"Lucky you, tonight is a no magic night," she said in a sing-song voice. "Fists only. Earlier, Mr. York made sure to request that if you agreed to compete, you'd leave your… dolls in the room."

 _Huh_. "And if I don't?"

Zana stopped in front of a tall, wooden door and leaned back against its solid frame. Crossing her arms made her breasts pile high, creamy and full. Her eyes were large and almost doleful while she looked up at him. "You know the answer to that, don't you?"

"Maybe I just want to hear you say it." Bickslow tore his eyes away from her body.

Zana produced a silver key from the pocket of her midnight blue dress. "Mr. York will kill you."

"I think he bluffs," Bickslow returned.

The girl smiled wanly. "Mr. York never bluffs. You'd do well to remember that." Turning from him, she unlocked the room. "If you choose to adhere to the rules and you win tonight, this is where you'll be staying."

Bickslow stuffed his hands into his pockets and considered her thoughtfully. "And Lisanna? Where is she going to be?"

"If you do well tonight and ask nicely, Mr. York might be kind enough to put you together."

Wouldn't that be nice? "I can put on a good show." What wouldn't he do for Lisanna? That list was getting shorter and shorter.

The door popped open silently, revealing the room beyond. It was large and sparsely furnished with a black couch, dark maple dressers and a bed with sheets bleached-bone white.

"There is gear for the rings in your closet." She nodded to a tall door across the room.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Bickslow asked.

"Mr. York likes his fighters to dress a certain way," she replied simply. Crossing the room, she threw the closet doors wide, flicked on the light, and revealed a space over-stuffed with clothing. Most of it were women's dresses, but in the back was a rack full of black, lightweight material and binding for hands.

"You can leave your dolls here." Zana pointed to a tall shelf. "They'll be safe here."

"You expect me to believe that shit? Already tonight, they've been destroyed, replaced, then fucked up again. That Clive asshole _shot_ Puppu." There was still a hole in his teak face, and for that, as soon as he got the chance, Bickslow was going to pay Clive back with interest.

Zana was resolute. "Mr. York is a man of his word. He told me to tell you that they'd be safe here, so believe him."

Bickslow grumbled under his breath, displeased, but coaxed his spirits to cart their containers one after the other onto the wooden rack. They lined up nice and neat, faces pointed towards the door. When he turned again, Zana held out a pile of folded clothes. Bickslow took them. They were dark and lightweight. Flexible.

"Washroom?" he asked when Zana stared at him, as if he were about to strip down right there.

"I need to make sure you're not taking in any weapons," she explained.

Bickslow gave her a bland look and joked, "If you wanted to see me naked, you didn't have to make up that weak line, all you had to do was ask."

Zana didn't try to hide her amusement. "Please."

He winked. "I hold someone else's heart." Quite literally. "But if things don't work out, I'll let you know. Washroom?"

Zana's smile was wide. "I guess I can check you after. Follow me." Leading him out, she turned right and slipped down a narrow hallway and followed it to a sliding door. Behind it was a large, tiled bathroom complete with plush, black towels. Bickslow entered and made to close the door. He was surprised when Zana caught it and held it open.

"Hey," the seith mage protested mockingly, "Thought we went over this. Some things are private, you know?"

Zana hesitated. "I'm not supposed to leave you alone."

"You know as well as I do what Klaus threatened me with," Bickslow said, suddenly sober. "Turns out, Lisanna's kind of important to me." When the _fuck_ did that happen? But it had. "I'm not going to fuck up."

Zana still wasn't completely sold. "You could just be saying that, when in actuality, you're planning something rash."

"Now that I wouldn't put past me," Bickslow said with a grin. "I've been known to do a crazy thing or two."

She looked at him as if he validated all of her worries.

"But," Bickslow continued, "I assume this Klaus guy isn't an idiot."

" _Mr. York_ is logically inclined."

"Yeah, whatever the fuck you just said. He knows what I can do. I have to assume he wouldn't have left you with me if he didn't think it wasn't anything you couldn't handle."

Zana studied him carefully. "I am very good at what I do."

"And what's that, Zana?" Bickslow whittled, wanting her to confirm his suspicions.

"Killing, Bickslow. I'm very good at killing," she replied after a moment.

He nodded once. "Then we both know our strengths."

Zana held his eye for another heartbeat, then nodded her head. "Very well. Have your moment of privacy. I will wait here."

Bickslow didn't thank her. Stepping inside, he slid the door closed and engaged the lock. Listening, he waited for Zana to dig her heels in and get comfortable. Only when he heard her lean against the outer wall did he bring that heart shaped box out of his pocket. It pulsed in his hand, a heart beating out of synch with its host, kept alive only by magic. _What happens if Renatus decides he's tired of this game?_ _I have Lisanna's heart, she shifts with my permission, but it's_ his _magic that keeps her breathing._ _And when this is done… I'm just supposed to let him walk away? He, with the key to Lisanna's life. A demon spirit with no ties and no compassion._ To say it wasn't a situation he was fond of was an understatement.

 _Then what? Double-cross Renatus and try to make him a spirit that answers to you?_ That was a possibility. One he was very, very seriously considering, even if it made him feel just the (slightest) bit dishonourable. _That's fucking Freed chattering in your head_. Telling him what was good and what was bad. _Look at it this way,_ he rationalized to shut Freed up, _that demon's probably already looking for a way to double-cross you. You kill his master and what, he's free to run amuck anywhere he can? He'll be gutting you and collecting 'his' hound before you can blink. You'll be doing the world a_ service _if you trap him. And Lisanna will be safe._

That was, as long as everything happened as it was supposed to.

"Hurry up," Zana called from the other side of the door. "The first fight goes on in thirty minutes, and you're on after that. We don't have long."

"Yeah." Letting out a nervous-tinged breath, Bickslow opened the drawer under the sink and found a loop in the piping to wedge the heart-shaped box inside. There wasn't any need for Klaus York or anyone else to know that he had it. When it was secure, he willed it to be safe, then quietly closed the cupboards. Finally, he addressed the clothing he was supposed to wear. Shaking it out, he saw that it was a pair of loose fitting pants and a plain, black T-shirt. He suspected that the material was dark so it would be easy to clean; blood didn't show up on black so well. Stripping down, he dressed quickly.

As soon as he was done, he bundled his clothing up and threw it in the corner, then ripped open the door to see an impatient looking Zana. She pushed herself away from the wall and came to stand in front of him. "Lift your arms and spread your legs."

"Not even going to ask me to take you to dinner first?" he taunted.

Zana's responding smile was all teeth. "Just do as you're told, Bickslow. Mr. York doesn't particularly care if you make it to the arena."

"If it comes down to it, between me and you, you're sure you'll win, huh?" Bickslow challenged.

"I'm sure because I'm not the one with everything to lose," Zana replied.

He considered her. "Nah. Everyone's got something to lose, its just a matter of finding out what."

She didn't reply, just pushed him against the wall and started patting him down. Bickslow agreed only because it was a steppingstone to escape.

* * *

Lisanna, herded by Klaus, was corralled down a long, wide hallway to a set of gleaming, silver elevators recessed into a dark, mica-flecked wall. Every surface was lent an illuminated quality by the dim overhead lights.

Without taking his arm from around her waist, Klaus stabbed the button then waited for the elevator to arrive.

"When can I see Ant?" Pepper asked from his other side.

Klaus glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You sure you want to see him, Red? Seemed kind of forgettable to me."

Pepper puffed out her cheeks. "I've been good, Klaus. You promised."

"And what if I were to tell you he's not the kind of man you want him to be?" Klaus returned.

"I know who Ant is."

His laugh was abrupt and depreciative. "You couldn't. No man shows his true nature until he's threatened and betrayed. My late brother taught me that—it was a lesson that stuck."

Pepper was silent for too long, so Lisanna answered for her. "What would you know about Ant, huh? You don't know him like Pepper does."

Klaus didn't get angry, just said matter-of-factly, "I know he's a junkie. Too strung out on Magicfire to notice when his life is burning, going up like tinder. I also know that he doesn't know when he's got a good thing. Told you, Red, there's a place at the Rouge for you."

It was then that Lisanna realized that Klaus was maybe a little sweet on Pepper. And, judging by the way she hesitated and stammered, maybe the feeling was mutual. The betrayal, though unconfirmed, felt bone-deep.

"I just want to see him, Klaus, please," Pepper said when she recovered.

The man sucked on a tooth. "Maybe after. You have been good."

Pepper's relief was evident.

The elevator dinged and the doors slipped open soundlessly. Klaus pulled them into the metal trap. "Fourth floor," he spoke to the blank walls.

"Of course, Mr. York," replied a disembodied voice. The doors whooshed closed, and then the elevator was moving. Lisanna's stomach flopped.

"Are you going to tell me what you're making Bickslow do?"

Klaus's fingers tightened on her hip. "And ruin the surprise? Not a chance."

Lisanna crossed her arms and glared at him. "You're an asshole, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Time and time again. Please, try to surprise me with something new."

Lisanna tried to think of something really hurtful to say, but in the end, she was blank. Either she wasn't mean enough, or she needed to spend more time thinking of insults. Maybe the two were synonymous.

The elevator dinged and the door slid back, revealing a very different world. _This_ was a room worthy of the name casino. From end to end, people filled the place, nearly shoulder-to-shoulder. Men and women in expensive looking outfits, with elaborately styled hair, smoking pipes and cigarettes balanced in long, golden cigarette holders crowded the floor. Above, the ceiling was thick with smoke, the air drenched in sound. Voices and the mechanical clang of machines competed to be heard. Along all the walls were slots, bright and colourful and obnoxious. In the center of the room were card and roulette tables.

A woman passed by, a full tray of drinks held high above her head. Her long, honey-coloured hair was twisted into a braid that hung over her bare shoulder. Lisanna tried not to stare at her exposed breasts, letting her eyes drop instead to the leather short-shorts she passed off as clothing. Finding nowhere safe to look, the takeover mage cast her eyes out into the crowd, and discovered that there were a myriad of servers floating around, every single one of them dressed identically to the blonde.

"Hold on, Paula," Klaus called the server.

Hearing her name, she turned on her heel and came back, a wide grin on her face when she saw him. "Hello, Mr. York."

Releasing Pepper but keeping his hold on Lisanna, Klaus grabbed a fluted glass from the tray and handed it to the redhead. Pepper accepted it in shaking hands and took a deep swallow. Satisfied, Klaus went back for two more, one for Lisanna and one for himself.

"No, thanks," Lisanna said immediately.

Klaus gave her a stern look. "Humor me."

Lisanna glared. She didn't want to humor him, she wanted to say, _I want to go home, right now_ , but knew that he was _waiting_ for her to beg. He seemed like the kind of man that enjoyed that thing. _Just play along, show him that you won't be bullied._ Squaring her shoulders, she took the drink and sipped it. It was so sweet, it made her lips sticky. Immediately, her head, already swirling with bourbon, spun even harder. _I need to eat something._

"Paula, gather Dom and Tisa for me, please? Tell them to meet me in Ursula's."

"Of course," the waitress said. "Will you be taking dinner there?"

"Yes." Klaus tossed back the rest of his champagne and put the glass back on the tray. "Pass the word to the chef, please. Thank you." Stooping, he kissed the woman's cheek. She flushed, then rushed off to do his bidding.

Lisanna swirled her drink and examined Klaus carefully. The people here either respected him, or were scared of him. _Maybe it's both_. "Who are those people we're meeting?"

"Investors and partners," Klaus surprised her by answering. He looped his arm around Pepper's waist and they were moving again. As they walked, Lisanna clutched her drink like it was her lifeline and tried to avoid meeting people's gazes. Every time she forgot and lifted her eyes, someone would see the startling red of her pupils and _stare_.

 _Is this what Bickslow feels like all the time,_ she wondered. _Hell. Maybe I should get a helmet of my own._ She almost laughed imagining herself in one, but she was too distraught to summon anything other than a hysterical giggle that would only end in tears.

"And remember what I said, Miss Strauss. Behave, or the people you care about will suffer," Klaus reminded her. He waited for her to reply; when she only stared straight ahead and tipped her drink into her mouth, he pulled her closer to his side. "Right?"

Seeing no other way, Lisanna agreed. "Yes."

"You're much more accommodating than your sister. I think I'm going to enjoy having you around, Lisanna."

Never had she wished harder that she were more like Mira. _What would she do?_ Have Casino Rouge half torn apart right now, likely. _And here I can't even shift_. Frustrated, she tugged again on her magic. It was still stubbornly bound. _Besides,_ she thought bitterly, _are you even going to like what comes out if you_ do _manage it?_ The only thing she could remember from that first time she'd been Empusa was the pain: her body trying to reject the transformation and the agony that followed after. _Don't forget about the rage._ Her skin prickled hotly just thinking about it.

Though they took up a lot of room walking three abreast, the crowd parted for them. _Like a king in his kingdom,_ Lisanna thought. Klaus acted like one too, showering his guests with smiles that seemed genuine, even when she tried to find a hint of falseness.

At the Roulette table, a tall, dark skinned man wearing an evening tailcoat and tall top hat caught Lisanna's attention. Turning, chips in hand, he met her eye as if he knew she was looking at him. The takeover mage caught her breath and told herself not to stare, but it was hard. His face was covered in thick, white paint, the spaces beneath his white, sightless eyes and his thin lips smeared black. The paint was meant to look like a skull, and the effect was so convincing, she had to do a double take just to make sure it was false. He smiled, though she was sure he couldn't see her through his filmed eyes, flashing knobby, yellow teeth.

She didn't want to go over, but that was the exact way Klaus was leading her.

"Mr. Fental," Klaus said when they were close.

"Mr. York." His voice had an odd but pleasant sounding cadence, his accent thick and almost difficult to understand. He looked at Lisanna with particular interest. She expected him to say something, but he just stared.

"Are you going to come and watch the entertainment this evening?" Klaus asked.

"I've already laid my bet with Paige. All of my money is on the seith mage," Mr. Fental said.

 _On Bickslow?_ For _what_?

"You amaze me, Malik," Klaus said after a pause. "I thought his presence here was a secret. Maybe my people aren't as silent as I would like."

Mr. Fental chuckled. "Many spirits speak to me, Mr. York. Men like me, we have no need for loose-tongued employees. If you listen, the walls are loud enough." He finally addressed Lisanna. "Animal heart, what is your price?"

"M-my price?" Lisanna stammered.

"This one isn't for sale, Malik. And you know better than to do your business at the Rouge," Klaus scolded.

"Just as well," Mr. Fental said after a moment. "The last time I tried to tame a beast, it ended poorly." He turned back to the Roulette table and moved all of his chips onto number 39. The dealer sent the wheel spinning and dropped the metal ball into the mix. Klaus started walking again before they could see where it landed, but by the pleased, deep-throated chuckle, Lisanna knew that Mr. Fental won.

"Who was he?"

Klaus raised a brow. "A valued customer. A priest. He makes his money from suffering, and between you and me, Miss Strauss, there certainly is an abundance of it in this shitty country. Malik likes to spend whatever he makes here, and most of the time, when he's not cheating me out of my money, I like to have him. His kind can be useful."

"His kind?"

"Full of questions, huh? He's a healer, among other things." That was all he would say on the matter.

Lisanna looked back over her shoulder; the man was out of sight. "What did he mean, what was my price?"

"He's always looking for new pets," Klaus replied. "People to collect for him."

"Collect what?"

He tipped his head so he could whisper in her ear. "What would you pay to have what you want most in this world?"

Klaus was right; she didn't want to know the answer.

Taking a right, they came to a large, metal door. Pepper pushed it open as if she'd been there before. Behind it was a large open room top to bottom in jade green tile. Its center was dotted with a few tables covered with crisp, white cloths. It was so different from everything else in the casino that it took Lisanna a moment to process that it was a restaurant. And it was completely empty, save for one table set with five spots. Klaus led them towards it.

At the table's edge, he broke contact with Lisanna. Glad to be out of his grasp, she tried to go to the opposite end, but before she could get too far, he caught her arm and held her steady. "By my side, Lisanna."

She let out a breath and dropped herself unceremoniously into the chair next to his. Pepper took the one across from her. As soon as she was able, the redhead bumped her feet with her high heeled ones in what Lisanna thought was supposed to be a supportive manner. Her warning rang in the takeover mage's ear. _Promise me you'll be good._

 _Yeah._

A server with short black hair wearing a tight, golden dress shimmied over to their table, a bottle of red wine in hand. "Good evening, Mr. York."

"Hello, Kara." Klaus leaned back so she could pour his wine. Without asking, Kara filled Lisanna's and Pepper's glasses as well, then moved on to the other two at the end of the table.

Wanting something to do with her hands, Lisanna plucked her glass up and smelled the dark red liquid. It was acrid and strong, but when she swirled it around and tasted it, it was smooth all the way down.

"Nice, right?" Klaus asked.

Lisanna didn't want to admit she enjoyed it, so she said nothing at all.

"This is going to be an awfully boring date if you're silent, Lisanna," Klaus said.

"I think it's nice," Lisanna said glibly.

"The only time I like silence is when your mouth is busy doing other things."

Lisanna didn't miss the suggestiveness in his tone. Her cheeks reddened.

"Pepper says you and she are close."

Lisanna flicked her eyes over to Pepper and wondered what that had _ever_ meant.

"Maybe…" Klaus reached out and ran his thumb over her knuckles, his fingers dry and warm. "If you're not going to be a conversationalist, you can entertain me in other ways."

Lisanna, who had been tipping her wine into her mouth again in a ploy to act like she was calm and unaffected, almost spat it across the room. "What?"

He shrugged and looked to Pepper. "Come on, Red."

Pepper looked intrigued and slightly horrified to be that way. "K—Klaus—"

He gave her a warning look, then tugged her up by her elbow and ushered her over to Lisanna's side of the table.

Pepper almost tripped but corrected herself before she could fall. Upright again, she came to Lisanna's side. There, she stopped and stared at the takeover mage for a second.

Lisanna lifted her eyes and looked into Pepper's blue orbs, stomach bouncing with nerves. "This is a joke, right?"

Pepper looked over her shoulder at a smiling Klaus, then back at Lisanna. She licked her ruby bright lips and shook her head while she reached out and brushed Lisanna's hair behind her ear.

Lisanna could practically hear the girl's heart pounding away; Pepper was nervous but excited, just as she thought. "Pepper, don't give this creep what he wants." Someone had to put their foot down and say enough is enough, right? _Just not you, with Bickslow's life hanging in the balance?_ She hated herself for her immobility.

It wasn't going to be Pepper, either.

Ignoring Lisanna's words, Pepper leaned down and kissed her. Though her mouth was soft and warm and felt nice, Lisanna didn't kiss her back. Pepper didn't seem to much care, she cupped Lisanna's cheek and did all the work for her, smooth tongue flicking out and caressing her lips. Lisanna waited for it to go further, telling herself she was looking for the point where she was willing to disregard her fear and put an end to it, but Pepper just kissed her and Lisanna stayed placid.

The redhead shifted and her long, red hair slipped from behind her ear, acting like a curtain between them and Klaus.

Klaus only let it stay that way for a split second, then reached out and moved Pepper's hair back over her shoulder. "Now that's a nice sight." His voice was husky and close; Lisanna's skin crawled.

"Couldn't agree more, Klaus, my love, but if you brought us here to watch a sex show, I have to tell you, I prefer brunettes," chimed a clear, high voice.

Pepper broke away, cheeks high with colour, lipstick slightly smeared. Lisanna glared at her before she examined the new arrivals. Desperately, she wanted to be furious, but a look into Pepper's melancholy blue eyes told her that the girl was feeling just as lost and just as trapped as she. Using her finger, Pepper fixed Lisanna's lipstick, then her own. When she was finished, Lisanna was hardly brave enough to lift her eyes and look at the new arrivals, but she made herself. There was a man and a woman. The man was older, dark skinned, with salt and pepper hair and solemn sand-brown eyes. His mouth was full, his face creaseless from a lifetime without smiles. The woman was more lively, with a smiling mouth, blonde hair so bright it was almost white, and clear, aquamarine eyes.

"Tisa, Dom," Klaus said, "Thank you for coming." He sat back in his chair once more, slumped and completely relaxed. "Sit, please."

"Not until you tell us why we're here," Dom said.

Klaus smiled slyly and sipped his wine. When he swallowed he asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Our business is built on secrets," Dom replied.

"Mm," Klaus grunted. "Yours certainly is, Dom. But my lady Tisa Welsh?"

" _All_ of our businesses are built on secrets," Tisa replied. She looked at Lisanna and held her eye. "If it involves her, I think this is a secret I want to hear. I swear to be silent."

Klaus waved them in closer; they came, Tisa's ivory dress rushing quietly, Dom's expensive grey suit silent. Tisa was the first to sit, choosing the seat beside Lisanna, and sipped her wine. Dom chose the remaining seat beside Pepper. The waitress chose that moment to appear with a plate of steaming herb bread drizzled with olive oil. Lisanna's stomach grumbled loudly. She didn't want to eat the food, but she was starting to feel drunk and it had been hours since her last meal. Still, she waited for Pepper to take a slice first before she joined her.

The waitress filled up their wines again then disappeared.

"Well?" Tisa asked.

Klaus was all but glowing. "This, my friends, is Miss Strauss."

"The she-devil?" Dom leaned on his elbows and examined Lisanna carefully. "Rather unimpressive little runt, isn't she? You let her nearly tear you down to the ground?"

Lisanna's throat closed, whether with helplessness or anger, she couldn't tell.

"Apologies, the _younger_ Miss Strauss," Klaus explained through a tight smile. "And yes, she looks docile now… but Rene has turned her into a beast." He smoothed the bitterness from his features, though Lisanna could tell he was still annoyed. "I almost wish you wore something a little more revealing, Lisanna, that way we could show off your scar."

 _Like I'm some kind of prop._

He got a wicked gleam in his eye. "You could…"

Lisanna waited for him to finish his sentence, ready to be outraged.

"Well… that would be cruel," Klaus said after a moment's consideration. "Perhaps not. Let her keep her dignity and take my word for it, friends, she has the soul of a hellhound and belongs to the hellfire spirit, Renatus. Which means, she belongs to Wynona, and thusly to me."

Tisa didn't look too impressed. "Let's see her shift."

"Unnecessary," Klaus said.

"Because you lie?" Dom asked. "I don't think I believe she's the she-devil's sister, nor do I believe that she's a hellhound."

Lisanna chewed her bread; it was like cotton in her mouth, but she made herself swallow it down while she watched. Any information she could gain on these people was a bonus.

Klaus was back to tight-lipped smiles. "Dom, you've been an integral cog in distribution for many years, don't fuck that up by being your old, ignorant self."

"I'm just saying, I've never believed in anything without some proof, _Klaus_ , so make her shift like Tisa asked, or get the fuck out and quit wasting our time."

Klaus laughed. "She can't shift without Renatus' permission. You know that."

"Then call the demon in here."

Klaus' jaw bounced with annoyance. "She was difficult to subdue last time."

"You're afraid," Dom challenged.

"You'd be a fool not to be," Klaus returned. He didn't sound ashamed, just matter-of-fact.

 _He's afraid of you, of what you'll do when you're a hound._ The realization was surreal. Lisanna tried to make eye contact with Pepper to see if maybe she was afraid too; the girl wouldn't look her way. She glanced at Tisa instead. She, at least, met and held her eye steadily.

"This is a ridiculous waste of my time," Dom said. "Let me do you a favour."

Lisanna watched him slip his hand into the coat of his suit, all of her senses, and some of Empusa's too, suddenly on alert. Dom's body temperature spiked, his heartbeat increased, and there was sweat on his palms; she could smell it all with a nose that wasn't quite her own. In slow motion, she watched as he withdrew something black and gleaming from his pocket. It scraped against the metal of his suspenders and squealed in her over-sensitive ears. The scent of oil came at her next, pungent and rich. And gunpowder.

Lisanna's breath halted while Dom pulled out his gun, pointed it at her face, and dropped the hammer. The click it made was small but endless in its finality.

She didn't even have a chance to suck in another breath to scream before he squeezed the trigger, but she did manage to close her eyes. The report was deafeningly loud, echoing off the restaurant's marble floors, stabbing through her ears and making them ring. Something wet and sloppy hit the floor.

She waited for the pain to come.

Nothing was there. _It's because you're dead. You died without saving anyone, not even yourself, and now Bickslow is trapped in the Rouge and you're going to be fed to the worms._

Perfect.

"That was messy," Tisa's bell-like voice drifted through Lisanna's head like a ship slipping through fog, slow and steady; blurred.

"Are you alright, Lisanna?" Klaus' voice sounded strained.

Another sound met her ears; hyperventilation.

Lisanna cracked an eye. _I'm alive._ But how? She heard the gun go off.

Looking around, it didn't take her long to find exactly what was messy. Dom was half the man he used to be, the rest of him sprayed out across the restaurant while his legs and the bottom half of his torso sat upright in his chair. There was so much blood. Her bread tried to crawl out of her stomach. Just barely, she choked it back. The smell of copper wasn't so easy to ignore.

At the head of the table, Klaus, as calm as you please, stood and produced his handkerchief. Dipping it in his glass of water, he turned and faced Pepper. The girl blinked and wheezed, at a loss of what to do. While the rest of her had remained clean, one droplet of blood landed on her cheek, bright against her pale skin. Tenderly, Klaus leaned in and wiped it away. Pepper jumped as soon as he touched her and started to cry.

"Sh, sh," Klaus consoled. "I'm sorry, Pepper, but I had to do it. He was going to hurt Lisanna. You saw it as well as I did, right?"

Pepper still just blinked and cried. Lisanna wanted to join her. _That man is dead for me._ She was having a hard time looking at anything other than his half body and the red spray that had once been skin and bone and organs. _On the other hand, he tried to kill you_ , she thought in an attempt to make herself feel better. She couldn't be as apathetic as she wanted, tears still pressed at her eyes. Impatiently, she blinked them away.

"Maybe you should kill her while you're at it, stop the waterworks," Tisa nodded coldly to Pepper. Lisanna turned her burning eyes on the woman, violent thoughts spinning in her mind, pushing out shock and tears. Satisfyingly, Tisa flinched under her gaze.

Klaus just rolled his eyes and ignored her, focusing instead on Pepper. "Look at me, Red." Pepper's blue eyes met his hazel ones. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He sounded like he meant it, too.

"You—he—" Pepper looked down at what was left of Dom.

"Oh, for fuck sakes," Klaus cussed loudly. "Can we get a goddamn maid in here or something?" Pepper winced at the volume of his voice.

A door at the back of the restaurant swung open and the waitress came back out.

"Thank fucking god, what the hell do I pay you people for? Clean this shit up," Klaus said. "We have guests, Kara."

It only took the server a second to assess the situation. She was pale when she said, "Of course, sorry, Mr. York." She disappeared again.

Klaus looked away from her and focused on Tisa. "This is what happens when you double-cross me. I'm not my brother, Tisa, I won't let anyone disloyal get a foothold."

Tisa pressed her lips together. "Yes, I see that."

Three people entered through the door Kara had come out of. Seeing them, Klaus grabbed Pepper by the elbow and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, Red."

Pepper stumbled into his chest, arms and legs shaking so badly she could barely support herself, but it was obvious she didn't want to be touching him.

Lisanna made herself stand and went to Pepper's other side. Grabbing her around the waist, she pulled the redhead in close and said, "I have her." It frightened her how calm she felt now; her breathing had slowed; the tears had retreated. Now she could just stare at the red mess that was Dom. Every demon wanted its pound of flesh; the one living inside of her was no exception.

Klaus hesitated, then, seeing the way the girl leaned away from him, released Pepper. "This way."

Lisanna, Pepper and Tisa followed him from the table to another wide door recessed into the wall. Beyond it was a room that was all black and red, the colours swirled together along the walls and the floor. Above, pot lights illuminated the space. In the center of the room was two large arm chairs, a couch, and a wrought iron and glass coffee table. Sitting on its top was a huge hookah. Scattered around its wide base was small, white pills Lisanna immediately recognized as Magicfire. Some had been crushed up, but most were whole. She eyed them warily, remembering her Empusa hallucination. Now that she knew it wasn't nearly as terrifying as the real thing, she felt silly for her earlier fear.

"Sit," Klaus motioned to the chairs. Tisa flopped down onto the couch, ivory dress billowing around her thighs. Lisanna led a shaking Pepper to one of the arm chairs and dropped into its plush folds with the girl. There wasn't much room, Pepper was nearly draped over her, but having her so close was comforting. The redhead clutched her hand so tight it almost hurt and, impossibly, curled in closer.

Klaus came around to stand behind Lisanna and Pepper's chair. There, he dropped his hand to Lisanna's shoulder and squeezed it tight. Lisanna's skin crawled; she didn't know _how_ Klaus killed Dom, but she didn't want him touching her. When she tried to pull away, he tightened his grip until it hurt, keeping her in place, and explained, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, this is Lisanna Strauss, the she-devil's sister. The _reason_ she is here is because I believe she will be the one to lure Mirajane back. Once here, we'll be able to prove to everyone that we don't just take a hit sitting down. We fight back." He smiled at some private joke. "Now, if you're going to betray me, please, just hurry up and do it so I can kill you too. Otherwise, I'm going to assume that our agreement still stands."

"You're cold, Klaus," Tisa replied.

He grinned widely. "It's a tough business."

Tisa raised one thin, blonde brow. "Though, I don't know if you're as cold as Julian was. Maybe you will be, with experience and guidance. For the record, he would have made Dom suffer for rashness like that, but your magic is as impressive as ever." She focused on Lisanna. "Our Klaus here, he can absorb the force of any attack, magical or otherwise, and turn it back on the attacker. Fascinating, no?"

"You're telling my secrets, Tisa," Klaus said. He didn't sound particularly worried, more pleased that she was talking about him with such high regard. _Like maybe he's not a hundred percent confident in his abilities._ He liked to be praised. Lisanna tucked that information away.

"Apologies." Tisa inclined her head.

"You are forgiven. All I ask is that you keep Lisanna's presence here silent until everything is in place."

Tisa crossed her arms. "Natalie still isn't receptive to the idea, huh?"

Lisanna's ears perked up. "Who is Natalie?"

"If everything goes well, Lisanna, you'll meet her when I'm ready. Otherwise, don't worry about her," Klaus said.

Seeing that he had no intentions of elaborating, she asked, "When do I get to see Bickslow?"

Klaus lifted his arm and pushed up his sleeve, revealing an expensive gold watch. "Hm," he sounded surprised. "Now, actually. We'll have to hurry, before we miss the show."

Again, Lisanna got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Untangling herself from Pepper, she stood on her narrow heels and waited for her friend to rise.

Klaus fixed his sleeve. "Are you joining us, Tisa?"

The blonde considered them. "It sounds entertaining. It's no magic night, right?"

Klaus nodded. "Should be a good show."

"Sounds it." She pouted. "Unfortunately, I'm supposed to meet Leigh at eight. As it is, I'm going to be late."

"Very well. Send him my regards."

Tisa tipped her head then exited the room back the way they came, so now it was just Klaus, Pepper and Lisanna standing in a loose circle. Pepper reached for Lisanna's hand and held it again; her fingers were cold.

"Pepper," Klaus broke the silence. "I do apologize. I didn't have time to think." He stepped closer and even brushed back a few strands of Pepper's fine, red hair. "Because of that, I did go a little overboard. Kneejerk reaction, yeah?"

Pepper swallowed and looked away.

"Next time, I'll be more aware of my surroundings." He said it like he expected Pepper to be there for a very, very long time. Red flag after red flag went off in Lisanna's mind.

"Forgive me?"

Pepper didn't reply, however, she didn't stop him either when he wrapped his arm around her waist and started leading her and Lisanna out.

"Do I get to see Ant after?"

"I'll send him to you tonight," Klaus promised while he grabbed a silver handled door and opened it wide. The space beyond was a dark hallway, completely featureless except for a red door at its end.

The smile Pepper gave him was thin and watery; seeing it almost broke Lisanna's heart. She glared at Klaus and thought of new and inventive ways to make him suffer. She didn't _think_ she'd follow through with them, but it was nice to fantasize.

Pepper squeezed her hand, drawing her out of her reverie. "Lisanna…?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Lisanna glanced over at her pale face. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad—I'm glad you're not dead. I'm glad he's gone." Though it looked as if it cost her something to say, her words were sincere.

Lisanna opted not to reply, partially because she was uncomfortable with the whole thing—it wasn't every day someone _actually_ tried to kill you—partially because she was glad, too. _Maybe you're headsick._ Maybe. But the loss of one man willing to kill meant that Bickslow, Pepper and Mira, if she ever found her way there, were going to be that much safer. _There will be someone else to take his place._

 _And when that time comes, you'll deal with them_. She just hoped she was strong enough to pull the trigger.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mmm… Couldn't resist throwing the Bokor in there. For anyone who isn't aware, or is confused by Mr. Fental's significance, he's the baddy from The Abolition of Elfman Strauss. Not super significant. If I use him again, I promise I'll throw a little more background in, but yeah.

Have some (hopefully) exciting stuff lined up for next chapter! I was going to add it to this one, but I grossly underestimated how long it would take me to get there. No sense rushing :)

As ever, thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

At the end of the hall, Klaus stopped in front of the red door and unlocked it with a key from his pocket. It swung in, moving effortlessly on well-greased hinges.

Peering around his wide shoulders, Lisanna looked into a room stuffed full of theater-style chairs filled with richly dressed men and women. They talked and drank and smoked something that didn't smell much like cigarettes. As soon as she breathed the air, her vision swam. _Holy_. Clouds filled her head, making her body feel like it did when she took Magicfire: slow and detached. Vaguely, she felt Klaus' hand on her back, guiding her deeper into the room, exposing her to even more smells.

Blood.

It was thick on the air, heady, intoxicating for the spirit living inside of her, and thusly, intoxicating for her as well. Unconsciously, she lifted her nose and snuffed like a dog. Sweat and testosterone hit her sinus's next, both pungent and strangely alluring. Lastly, she smelled money. The place was overburdened with it. Even though it was intriguing, all the different hands that had gripped the paper, the places it had been, strange and exotic, seedy and ritzy, the hound wasn't truly interested in human things like that. She sniffed harder, looking for the blood again.

"Smell something you like?" Klaus' breath was hot against her ear.

Lisanna startled, then realized she wasn't acting much like a human. Hoping to shrug off her strange behaviour, she asked, "What's that smoke?" Even speaking felt strange.

Klaus led her onto a carpeted walkway. The door at their back snicked closed. "Silver, a drug like Magicfire that only works on mages. The stronger your magical ability, the more you feel it. It's expensive stuff now, a commodity. This is the last of my brother's supply."

"It only works on mages?"

Klaus looked to Pepper. "How you feeling, Red?"

Pepper grabbed Lisanna's wrist, keeping her upright. "Fine."

"See? That's 'cause she's not a mage."

Lisanna breathed shallowly. "I don't want to be high."

Klaus stroked her back. "Just relax."

It was hard not to listen. Readjusting her grip on the redhead's hand, she looked around. Dark marble polished into a shine. Row after row of comfortable seats filled with men and women in fine clothes. A large ring in the center of the room fenced in with barbed wire. Its mat was stained red.

Her head cleared of some of the drug. ... _A ring?_

As soon as Klaus saw the realization flit across Lisanna's face, he pulled up short behind the farthest row of seats and looked out at the large room, a king taking in his kingdom. "Welcome to the room for which Casino Rouge was named."

Lisanna's mouth was dry, partially because of the Silver, partially because she was afraid of what that ring meant. "Why?"

He released Pepper and leaned against the theater chairs so his back was to the ring, crossing his arms over his chest. "Rouge, for the blood. This is our famous fight ring."

If Lisanna's heart still beat like a regular girl's, it would have been fluttery and erratic. Now her chest just felt hollow. "Bickslow is here?"

Klaus checked his watch. "Yep. The first fight starts in ten, then he's out. You excited?"

The takeover mage grabbed the hem of her dress and wrung it in her free hand, the other limp in Pepper's. "He's fighting?"

"You're quick as molasses, aren't you? Good thing you're cute."

Feeling brave or stupid or just high, Lisanna told him, "Fuck off."

He reached out and pinched her cheek hard, keeping his hand there. "I wasn't really sure at first, but turns out, I like you, Lisanna."

His palm was warm; Lisanna didn't move away from his touch, too numb. "The feeling isn't mutual."

Pepper squeezed her hand, willing her to be silent.

Klaus frowned. "Here I was thinking about letting you see Bickslow after all of this is done, but if you're going to be rude…"

Lisanna's tongue felt wooden. "Don't."

"Don't?"

"Don't pretend like you're being generous or compassionate. We're only here because of _you_."

"Lisanna," Pepper's voice was low and full of warning.

Klaus' face when through a myriad of expressions, amusement, anger, landing lastly on impressed. "Maybe you're more like your sister than I thought. You're right, I am the instigator, but, considering the circumstances, I've been polite to you thus far, Lisanna. You could be rotting in a cell, dressed in the bloody and vomit-filled clothes Empusa hauled you here in. Is that nicer?"

When she was silent, he said, "That's what I thought. Remember, Bickslow is going to be the one to pay for your brash words, so maybe temper them a bit."

Despite her best intentions, her annoyance came through again, pushed on by Empusa's spirit. "He's already paying!"

People in the rows behind Klaus' back turned to look at them. Noticing, Klaus' expression slipped into displeasure and stayed that way. "Have you ever killed a man, Lisanna?" His words were ground out in a whisper, sandpaper grating over his silky voice.

She thought her mouth was dry before, but she was wrong. "What?"

"Have you ever killed a man?" His face was so blank, Lisanna's skin crawled.

"Of course not."

"Good." He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "That's good. Something like that... It can be traumatizing."

"...So?" she asked, not following.

"So... Off the top of my head, I can think of two men in my employ that can make you do what I say should you continue to misbehave. If I choose Rene to carry out my bidding, you'll be a beast and won't remember the taste of Bickslow's blood when you rip out his heart. Eli, however, can make you do things you couldn't ever imagine yourself doing, Lisanna, like slitting Bickslow's throat and drinking down his blood. While you're doing it, he can make you feel happy. Or terrified, depending on how he wants you to remember that moment. I guess that _really_ means how _I_ want you to remember it. Whatever I decide. The point is, you'll still do it, and you'll do it without question right up until the moment he releases you, and then..." He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, smearing the lipstick, "Then comes the regret."

"You're going to make me kill him?" She felt removed and foggy asking it.

Across from her, Pepper worried at her lip, biting it hard enough that it turned white. "Klaus—"

He spoke over her. "I don't want to, Lisanna, no, but if I need to, I will. Be a good girl." He kissed the corner of her mouth lightly, his lips tasting like alcohol. "Just do as I ask, don't cause trouble, and smile."

She hated it, but she was shaking, truly scared. "You're horrible."

He was unmoved. "It's better if you know that. That way, you'll be less inclined to fuck around. Right?"

Lisanna took in a breath.

"Right?" He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Please say yes, Lisanna, as I said, I like you. It'd be a shame to have to do something we'd both regret."

"I'm going to make sure you suffer," she replied.

He tapped her cheek lightly. "Say yes."

She hated herself. "Yes."

"And…"

She had to hold back from slapping him. "And?"

"Smile."

Feeling like she was betraying herself, Lisanna did as he asked, pulling her mouth into something that _may_ have been considered a smile.

Klaus frowned. "We can work on that."

Down below, a stout man with a balding head of dark hair waddled out onto the mat, a black microphone in hand. "Ten minutes, everyone!"

"Come on, ladies. I'll get you set up in out seats, then I have some business I have to attend to." Smiling like he hadn't just threatened to make Lisanna kill Bickslow, he wrapped his arm around first the takeover mage's waist, then Pepper's and turned them down the walkway again. "I should be back before the first fight."

Lisanna moved woodenly, but she moved.

* * *

At the end of a long, dark hallway, Zana, candy-pink hair shining by a dark blue overhead light, wrestled a key on a silver necklace from between her breasts and opened an oak wood door.

Bickslow leaned against the wall while she worked, close enough that he could smell her hairspray, chemically and sharp, and her body lotion, sweet and heady. "If I fight and win, is Klaus really going to keep his word, or is he going to kill me the first chance he gets?"

Zana lifted her eyes and peered at him through a fringe of bangs. "Mr. York will keep his word."

Bickslow supposed that would have to be good enough.

The door opened and a locker room of sorts came into view. It was probably the plainest part of the casino, functional and not fashionable, really, though from what Bickslow could see, everything looked brand new and well cared for. Clean, despite the smell of sweat. It was humid and hot from the showers that lined the far wall. Skin already pricking with moisture, Bickslow turned his nose up and stepped inside. The warm air wrapped around him like a blanket. Zana followed.

Over his shoulder, Bickslow asked, "Isn't there a 'no girls' rule here or something?"

She didn't reply, eyes fixed on a long wooden bench. Bickslow followed her line of sight and studied the men milling about. There were seven in all, and only one of them remotely remarkable. Klaus York, designer suit, styled hair, sharp jaw and all, sat upon the bench and lounged.

"Hey, how long does it take you to get ready in the morning?" Bickslow couldn't help but ask.

Klaus lifted himself up from the bench and straightened his jacket. "Are you looking to copy the look?"

Bickslow scoffed. "Not likely."

Klaus' grin was all teeth. "That's probably best. Your kind aren't really well suited for this lifestyle. Ready to go on?"

He didn't know whether or not to be insulted, so he skipped right over it. "Yeah. It's been awhile since I've had a good brawl." It wasn't a lie, though he wished that maybe the circumstances were different.

Klaus clapped him on the back and pulled him in close. "Put on a good show for your girl, eh?"

Bickslow's gaze sharpened. "Lisanna? She's out there?" He didn't know what else he expected.

"Front and center. Just begged to see you go on, so how could I say no? She's cute when she pouts." He tightened his hold on Bickslow's shoulder. "As sweet as sugar, too." He winked. "Speaking of sweet…" Turning his head, he found a blonde man leaning against the tiled wall. His eyes were deeply bruised and his lip had been recently split. "Pepper asked me to tell you I was taking good care of her, Anthony."

The blonde lifted hollow eyes. Until then, the expression he'd wore was distant and vague, but at the mention of Pepper, it sharpened. "Taking care?"

Klaus took his arm away from Bickslow's shoulder and faced Anthony more squarely. "You know what I think is really precious? Right before she comes, she does this thing, all of her toes curl, her whole neck flushes, and the way she moans—"

Anthony raised himself from the wall. "Shut the fuck up."

"She hasn't really asked for you, I've been keeping her nice and busy. She likes it here," Klaus continued.

"I said be quiet."

Bickslow counted the seconds until the shit hit the fan.

Klaus' eyes gleamed. Clearly, he was enjoying himself. "She told me, as long as she has a dick to suck and some titties every now and again, she doesn't really care what happened to you. Of course, with a mouth like that, I was happy to oblige. She's really great with her tongue—"

And that was the breaking point. With an enraged snarl, Anthony came away from the wall, fists raised. Klaus didn't try to move—he didn't have to. Zana was there faster than Bickslow could follow. He didn't know she'd throat-punched the man until he was down on the ground, choking and writhing in agony.

"Here." Klaus went rooting through his pocket and pulled out a baggy of what Bickslow could only assume was crushed up Magicfire. Throwing it down beside his head, he said, "Snort some of this and find a toilet to drown yourself in, Anthony. Fertilizer is the only thing you're good for." Straightening, he found Bickslow again. "Good luck tonight, Bickslow. Like I said, Lisanna and I will be watching." Then he turned on his heel and left through a door on the opposite side of the room.

It was silent save for Anthony's strangled gasps. He was still sort of breathing, so Bickslow turned to Zana and said, "Nice moves," to try to dispel any tension. It worked not at all.

She smiled all the same, a deadly doll. "I told you, I'm very good at what I do." Twiddling her fingers, she winked. "I gotta go, Bickslow, but maybe we'll see each other again."

"Wish I could say it's been a pleasure."

"Well," Zana replied with a shrug. "I had fun anyway." She stepped on Anthony on her way out. Anthony didn't even flinch. In seconds, he traded choking for panting, the pain subsiding; the sound of his laboured breathing ruled the locker room, that, and the crinkle of the baggy he clutched. Lifting his hand, he studied the drugs. Bickslow expected him to rage some more, but the blonde tucked the bag against his chest like it was a valued treasure and closed his eyes.

The door Klaus left through opened and a pudgy man entered. "Yurix, Vale, you're on." Two men exited. "Bickslow, Emmerson, get ready." He disappeared just as a large man with a tall forehead and plastered down hair came away from the wall. He fixed Bickslow with beady eyes and nodded.

"You ever done this before?" His voice was unexpectedly high.

"Not like this," Bickslow admitted.

Emmerson shrugged. "York pays well for a win, so I won't go easy on you, but good luck all the same."

Bickslow laughed humorlessly. "Yeah." Were that he was doing it for money.

* * *

The first fight was over before it ever really began. Bickslow was just starting to stretch when the door flew open again, allowing for both the deafening roar of cheers and the two men to stumble back through, bloody and bruised and semi-conscious the both of them. On their heels was the pudgy man. He nodded to Emerson and Bickslow. "Come on, boys."

Bickslow breathed out a gust of air and started walking; Emmerson fell into step beside him, so when they came out of the locker room and into a barren, barely lit tunnel, it was side-by-side. Pudgy walked in front, waddling kind of like a duck. Ahead, the tunnel opened into a brightly lit room from which many different voices competed for dominance.

"You use magic?" Bickslow asked Emmerson. He felt bare without his babies, even if he could still feel them. Their spirits were always lingering, tied inexorably to him as they were, but it just wasn't the same being restricted by these rules. No magic night. What horseshit.

"No," Emmerson replied shortly.

"What's the matter," Bickslow prodded with a laugh. "You were so talkative before."

"Now we fight," he replied. "Tongues never won a battle waged with fists."

 _Heh._ That was up for debate. It seemed Klaus York knew how to fight fine enough without his fists—just ask Anthony.

The tunnel opened. Stepping into the light, Bickslow squinted, eyes burning after all the dimness. For several long seconds, he still couldn't see a thing. Then his eyes cleared and everything came into focus. The room they were in was of moderate size and filled to capacity. Seeing all those faces, his stomach flopped with nerves, though he'd never let on that he was anything other than cocksure. As soon as people realized that he and Emmerson had emerged, they rioted, voices lifted into a loud cheer. The seith mage grinned despite himself; being worshipped was a guilty pleasure.

Turning his eyes out to study the room, he looked for Lisanna. If he thought finding her amongst all those people would be a difficult thing, he was glad he was incorrect. She sat front and center before a large, caged-in ring, an all but panicked look on her face when she found first him and then his opponent. He wanted to tell her not to worry, but besides the fact that he was too far away to be heard, he didn't feel nearly confident enough to make it sound convincing. Maybe it was the fact that he felt like he _had_ to win that had him questioning himself.

 _Stop worrying. Just do it._

Pudge led them up an aisle that ran through the seats to the ring and pulled open a door made from rusted chain-link. First he ushered them inside, then followed. The mat under Bickslow's booted feet was red and brown with new and old blood, a well-worn hide stretched over a steel grate. That was going to hurt if he met the floor. _Then don't._ He turned his eyes away from the few yellow teeth dotting the ground.

Pudge waved them in close so he could be heard over the noise. "Listen up. Rules are: no magic, no weapons, and fight until knockout. If your opponent wants to tap out, it's up to you if you want to let them do that."

Bickslow frowned. "So say mammoth here decides he's done and taps out, but I want to keep going, that's cool?"

Pudge clapped him on the back. "Got that right. Either show mercy, or beat him until he's unconscious—Mr. York pays better for a longer show—just something to keep in mind."

 _Perfect._

"I never tap out," Emmerson said over the crowd.

Looked like it too. A glance to his knuckles told Bickslow that it certainly wasn't his first rodeo. "Good stuff." Sort of. _Just win, meet Renatus' master, get the key and trap the demon, and get the fuck out of here._

Easy peasy.

"Let's have a bloody fight, boys." Reaching up, Pudge plucked an overhead microphone out of the air and spoke into it. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience. Our second fight is about to begin—a long time champion and favorite, Emmerson Glen versus newcomer Bickslow. At the sound of the bell, begin." Releasing the mic, he let it rise into the air, then hurried out of the ring.

Bickslow waited for the gate to close before he faced Emmerson. The man was already dropping into a low crouch, both meaty hands raised in front of his face. His eyes turned dull, the expression he wore serious.

Bickslow cracked his knuckles and prepared himself for some pain.

* * *

Watching from the sidelines was torturous. The man Bickslow faced was giant, almost as big as Elfman, and looked twice as mean. Lisanna's cheek was feeling abused from all the chomping she'd done and the fists hadn't even started to fly yet. Clenching a glass of wine in her hand, she waited and waited for the dreaded bell to go off. The fat man left the ring, the door slammed closed, making her wince. Then Bickslow and Emmerson just stared at each other, waiting for the signal.

Below the table they sat at, Klaus inched his hand over and caressed her leg, fingers moving up the inside of her thigh. Lisanna let it go, drugged and slow and afraid after he'd threatened her.

"Come sit with me," he coaxed.

It was hard to look away from Bickslow, but Lisanna turned and met his eyes squarely. "What?"

He leaned back in his high-backed armchair and patted his knee.

Lisanna looked away from him, annoyed.

"You really are a hard nut to crack, huh?"

From his other side, Pepper rose. "I'll sit with you, Klaus." She folded herself into his lap, looking as if she thought she was doing Lisanna a favor.

The bell rang. Bickslow threw the first punch. Lisanna stood to better see and Klaus grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap so she was sitting knee-to-knee with Pepper.

"Hey," she protested and tried to rise.

He leaned in and said in her ear, "I can make this fight go badly for him."

Lisanna relaxed.

* * *

Emmerson wasn't very fast, or particularly nimble. Bickslow landed the first punch with ease, catching the man in the side of the face. Thinking that set the tone for the rest of the fight, he snuck in fast and low and tried to get him in the gut, hoping to incapacitate him long enough to land a few solid blows and call it done right quick. Emmerson folded around the sensitive area, easily stopping the punch with his shoulder and throwing an uppercut of his own. Bickslow stepped back at just the right time; any slower and he'd be the one on the mat. Recovering, he used his speed to his advantage and came around with a roundhouse and kicked the man in the ribs. Emmerson barely flinched. What he lacked in speed and agility, he made up for by being able to take a hit. And he was strong. Too late, Bickslow realized that he let himself get too close. Emmerson grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, holding him in place, and swung. The seith mage didn't have very many places to go, but he reeled back as much as he could and managed to take the hit to the tip of his chin and not squarely in the jaw. It hurt like a sonofabitch; his lip still split and his mouth filled with blood, black spots danced in front of his eyes. Just barely, he felt Emmerson wind up for another punch. _Move_. He was still trapped by the shirt. Seeing no other choice, he dropped low and backed up, tearing it from his body and coming out unscathed. The crowd cheered loudly. Bickslow couldn't focus on them, Emmerson demanded all of his attention.

Throwing the shirt with disgust, the man came at him again, swinging fists and sneers. Bickslow dodged a right hook and threw his own that got the man in the nose. Cartilage crumpled under his knuckles, blood flew. Emmerson slowed enough to wipe his nose. The seith mage took the opportunity to spit out a glob of blood, stringy and thick.

Seeing what he thought was an opening, Emmerson surged forward, bulk and muscle and silence as he concentrated. He feinted right. Bickslow lifted his arm to catch the punch to his face that never came and ended up getting hit solidly in the ribs. The air exploded from his lungs, his bones protested. Twice more he was hit before he finally managed to lift his elbow and smash Emmerson in the cheek. The man recoiled and Bickslow dance out of the way, getting some much needed space between them.

Emmerson shook off the hit and charged. Sliding under a right hook, Bickslow stuck out his foot and watched Emmerson fall half against the fence. The whole ring shook. The man attempted to rise, using the chain link to pull himself up, but Bickslow wasn't interested in that. With no qualms about dirty fighting, he stalked to Emmerson's side and kicked him hard, rocking him against the barrier. The chains rang together, but the sound was drowned out under the roar of the crowd. Bickslow dug his steeled toes first in Emmerson's ribs until he dropped his arms and protected them, then moved up and abused his face until it was nothing but red and blue with blood and bruise. He kept going, caught in some kind of trance.

The next thing he was aware of was a rioting crowd and the pudgy announcer waddling into the ring. There was a wide and slightly surprised smile on his face. "The winner is Bickslow!"

Bickslow's chest rose and fell too fast, his knuckles hurt and he was sweaty as all hell. The man beneath him was mostly red meat. _Maybe you went too far._ He had a hard time feeling sorry. _I won._

Two men entered and hauled Emmerson up from beneath the armpits, dragging him out. Pudge grabbed Bickslow by the elbow and led him from the ring.

Outside of the gate, Zana waited, a smile on her face. "Good fight."

Bickslow didn't respond because he was looking for Lisanna. He found her again, but this time she was perched on Klaus York's lap, her expression a mixture of pleasure (he assumed it was because she was glad that he'd won, not because she was sitting on douchebag) and distaste. Was she disappointed with his methods? It was a distinct possibility—it wasn't a very clean fight. He tried to diverge from Zana and go to her. Zana grabbed his arm right quick and pulled him back on course. "This way."

"Lisanna—you said I could see her." And that woman, Renatus' master… according to the spirit, she liked to see the victors, but where was she? _Who_ was she? She could be anyone in the crowd.

"Klaus will bring her to you when he's ready." Zana dragged him through a thick cloud of light smoke. "Come on. Beating you up now for not doing what I ask seems a little unfair."

Bickslow laughed despite himself, feeling lightheaded and odder than usual. The pain in his face and ribs dulled. "I'm not like that Anthony kid."

"No, you're even more fucked because you actually have someone you care about, not just an obsession and drug addiction." Her voice dropped low so Bickslow could barely hear her over the crowd. "Don't give me a reason to give him what he wants, Bickslow." She picked up the pace before he could ask her what that meant, leading him through the tunnel and into the locker room. It was emptier than before, absent of Anthony and the first fighters, only the last pair waited inside. Their conversation died when they saw Zana.

Overlooking them, Zana nodded to the showers. "Get cleaned up. I'm sure Mr. York is going to be here soon. I'll grab some clothes for you." She turned and disappeared out the door they'd first entered through.

Bickslow stared after her for a beat, then shook himself and went to the showers. Turning the water on as hot as it would go, he stripped off his clothes, throwing them into a heap in the corner, and stood numbly under the spray. His head, spinning moments ago, was really tumbling along now. The floor distorted, the walls bowed. Pudgy announcer came in and collected the last two men before Bickslow realized that he was supposed to clean himself. Rolling his head on his shoulders, he found the soap dispenser on the wall and pumped out a large palm-full. Slowly, he started washing his hair and his face, scrubbing the blood away. His lip hurt, and his chin, the pressure he exerted cutting through his hazy mind. He was more careful around those areas.

The door opened again and Zana came back through. She smirked when she saw him. "Still there?"

Bickslow was too slow and too uncaring to try to hide himself. Let her look. "I feel all fucked up." _Maybe I have a concussion._

He didn't recall saying that aloud, but Zana responded. "I don't think so. You walked through some Silver on the way back. Messes mages up really good."

"Silver?"

"Drugs," she replied.

 _Perfect._ Just what he wanted, to be messed up and slow when he thought he needed to be at his sharpest.

Zana crossed the room and turned off the tap for him.

Cold air hit his skin. "Hey."

"You're done, and you have been for a few minutes, Bickslow. Get dried, get dressed. Mr. York is coming."

"With Lisanna." All he could see was Lisanna perched on Klaus' lap, his hand wrapped casually around her waist like he _owned_ her. _I'm going to break every one of his fingers before this is through._ And enjoy it too.

"Yeah, with Lisanna." Zana shoved a black towel into his hands—where it came from, he had no idea. "There are fresh clothes on the bench."

Bickslow followed her line of sight to the dark mound. "Thanks."

"Mmmhmm. Hurry."

 _Come on._ His body felt heavy, but his feet moved when he asked them to, carrying him to the bench so he could grab up the clothes she left and examine them. Dark slacks and a plain, black dress shirt. "There's a problem."

"Wrong size?" Zana asked.

Bickslow turned to look at her. She'd found a place against the wall and leaned against the moist concrete so she could watch him.

"No. I don't know. They're just not the right clothes. Monkey suits."

"Not a monkey suit," Zana said with an amused smirk. "They're a little less formal than that."

 _Maybe._

"Just dress yourself or I'll do it for you." She looked like she meant it too. Bickslow tried to think of some joke to make her uncomfortable. Nothing particularly witty came to him so he did what she said, unabashedly dropping the towel away and pulling the pants on first. His legs were still damp enough that the fabric stuck to his skin. He didn't stop to dry himself better, only worked harder to get them on.

The dress shirt was barely over his shoulders when the door opened again. Turning, he half-hoped to see a woman he didn't recognize, though he was mostly rooting for Lisanna. His wish was granted, the takeover mage, Klaus York and Pepper all filing in, one after the other. Lisanna's snowy hair and copper coloured eyes both looked heinously bright in the men's locker room. She looked like salvation there, even shivering as she was.

"Bickslow!" Her eyes, though red, were still Lisanna's, filled with concern and sweetness. Shoving away from Klaus, she scurried across the room and threw her arms around his waist tightly, unmindful of any wounds he might have acquired. Bickslow winced while he hugged her back, uncomfortable but unwilling to let that slow him down.

"Good fight, Bickslow. It's been awhile since Emmerson's gone down quite like that," Klaus praised.

"So what's that mean?" Bickslow asked over Lisanna's head. "You decide that I'm alright to keep around?"

"Men like you have their uses," Klaus agreed. "Maybe you'll become a fan favorite."

Lisanna's shoulders tensed. Turning so her cheek was pressed against his chest she said, "You're not making him fight anymore." She didn't think she could watch that again.

Klaus laughed. "That's where you're wrong. This is within our agreement, isn't it, Bickslow? I said you could live as long as you proved yourself useful. Well, this is how you're of the most use to me. Otherwise, I'll ask Zana to find a nice deep bog to drop your body in. Maybe I'll feel generous and tell Laxus Dreyar where to find it. On second thought, maybe not. You can spend your death in an unmarked grave, mourned by no one. Nice, right?"

Lisanna opened her mouth, a scathing reply on her tongue. Bickslow talked over her. "I can fight, if you let Lisanna and I stay together here. I won't complain."

"No, Bickslow!" Lisanna clutched his shirt tightly and tried to meet his eyes. Bickslow was very careful to avoid looking at her.

For an instant, Klaus looked as though he might refuse. Then his expression cleared. "Very well." Turning to Zana he said, "Take them back to their room, Zana, and come see me after."

"Yes sir," she replied immediately.

"Klaus— _Mr. York_ ," Pepper spoke for the first time in several long minutes. "You said I could see Ant now."

Klaus raised a brow. "Right. Precious Anthony. Come." He held out his arm for her to tuck under. "I'll find someone to take you to him, Pepper. I would, but... Business." When Pepper was at his side, he waved to Bickslow and Lisanna. "Don't forget what I said about behaving, Lisanna."

He exited the room before Lisanna had a chance to reply.

"Let's go," Zana said.

Bickslow wanted to protest and delay some more. Where was Renatus' master come to see the winners? _Maybe Renatus played you._

Or maybe not.

 _Sounds like you're going to get another chance to find out._

Fighting again.

His ribs ached.

* * *

 **You should be excited for the next chapter ;) I am.**


	24. Chapter 24

Lisanna silently walked at Bickslow's side, the only sound her heels rapping on the marble floor. He held her hand but barely looked at her, trying to memorize the hotel. Out of the locker room they turned left, wandered down a narrow hallway, went through a small door that was barely big enough for a regular sized man, ducked in through a bustling kitchen where no one looked at them twice, then out the other side to a service elevator and then... Up to the ninth floor.

Could he remember how to get back without a guide? Absolutely not.

The elevator's metal door slipped open and Zana led them out, stopping just two doors later at 39. From between her breasts she produced the key and unlocked their door, then, turning so she faced Bickslow, looked up at him with dark eyes. "I'm going to give you your room key, Bickslow, but don't think that means you can wander around on your own—and I'll know if you do. You want anything, just call—there's a communication lacrima beside the bed."

"Sure." He didn't have anywhere to go anyway, not just yet. Though, finding Renatus to ask _what the fuck_ would sure be nice.

Zana pressed the skin-warmed metal into his outstretched palm. "Don't forget what I said-don't fuck up. Just do what he asks and everything will go smoothly." She turned her attention to Lisanna. "There're clothes in there for you, I don't know if Pepper showed you or not."

"Yes." The word was hushed.

"Things to sleep in, too," Zana said. "In the closet on the right."

Lisanna didn't respond.

"Well," Zana said brightly. "I'll see you all tomorrow then." Pivoting, she sashayed down the hall, disappearing into a room just a few doors down.

Bickslow waited until he heard her door close before he pushed open their own and ushered Lisanna inside. "Come on."

Lisanna felt like a ghost, moving along on legs that weren't really her own. Behind her, Bickslow closed and locked the door, engaging the deadbolt and the chain and yet, that still wasn't enough. The closet rattled and then burst open, his spirit's filling their containers and whirling around him. "Search the room, babies."

 _"_ _Search the room, search the room. For intruders."_ They did his bidding silently after that, buzzing around while he and Lisanna waited by the door. Only Puppu moved sluggishly, still with that bullet wound in his face. _Gonna have to fix that soon_ , Bickslow thought. Just as soon as they got out of here. Or maybe Renatus would have another trick up his sleeve and could score another. Or maybe not.

" _All clear!"_ the spirit chirruped a moment later.

Bickslow's shoulders fell a quarter of an inch, just slightly more relaxed. "Good." Moving stiffly, he grabbed Lisanna by the elbow and led her to the bed, pushing her down so she was sitting on the mattress. "Just wait here for a second, alright?"

Lisanna looked distraught. "Where are you going? That girl said not to go anywhere—"

"Zana. Her name is Zana. I'm just going to the washroom. I'll be back in a second."

"Bickslow—" Lisanna shook like a leaf.

Bickslow's chest went tight. "It's okay, Lisanna. It's just us in here." She didn't look like she believed him and he wished he could say it with more conviction. Alas, reassuring just wasn't his shtick. Sighing, he pushed his spirits so they circled her body. "You'll be safe in there."

She nibbled on her lip and pulled at the short hem of her dress, obviously uncomfortable, but she didn't try to stop him when he walked down the hallway.

In the bathroom, the first thing he did was open the cupboard and look under the sink. The heart-shaped box was still there, exactly as it was before. Now he just had to wonder how to tell Lisanna that he had all the power to make her a beast; it wasn't an easy subject to broach. Closing the door firmly, he filled up a cup of water and gulped it back. Twice more he did that, though it helped not at all. His mouth was still drier than cotton. The last time he filled it, he took it out for Lisanna. She sat exactly as he left her, worrying at her dress. She looked so despondent and at a loss, it almost broke his heart.

"Here." He passed her the cup. Taking it, she swallowed it back, slow at first until she realized how thirsty she was, then she gulped greedily. While she did that, Bickslow went to the closet and searched for something for her to wear to bed. There were a lot of clothes in there, most of them small and revealing. He chose the lesser of the evils not because he wanted to—he'd look at Lisanna in a skimpy outfit any day and be more than happy about it—but because he thought that's what she would want. Even still, the 'lesser of the evils' was a cotton sky blue babydoll nightgown that swooped low in the front and would kiss her upper thighs. "Heh, I tried," he muttered with a smile and looked for a pair of shorts for himself, coming out with a pair of plain black ones.

In the main room once more, he dismissed his spirits so they lined up one after the other on the dark dresser, then handed the nightgown to Lisanna. She took it in numb fingers and held it up. "I can't wear this."

"Hey, if you want to go to bed naked, I'm all for it," Bickslow joked.

She threw the gown to the mattress; her eyes filled with tears. "No."

"Hey," Bickslow said worriedly. "What is it?"

Lisanna looked away from him.

"Lisanna," he said her name firmly, all mirth dropping away. "Tell me."

It was easier to show. Standing, she grabbed the button at her throat and unclasped it, then rolled the fabric of her dress down halfway over her breasts, showing Bickslow her scar. Her cheeks flamed while she did it, ashamed and embarrassed, but it was better he knew what she looked like now instead of being surprised later. "Look at it."

Though he made a good play at not looking shocked or disgusted, he couldn't stop staring. The skin over her chest was blacker than night, a long, jagged scar bisecting her ribs where her heart used to be. Seeing it was like ice in his veins. _Renatus did this_. If the spirit was there…

"See?" Lisanna tugged at the material jerkily, pulling it up while tears fell over her cheeks. "It's ugly."

Bickslow caught her wrist and held her still. "Look at me." She didn't, so he grabbed her chin and forced her face up so her blood red eyes were boring mercilessly into his own. _Don't we make quite the pair_? People would be tripping over themselves to get away from them on the streets.

"Stop it, Bickslow, just leave me alone." She tried to pull out of his grasp. He only tightened his hold.

"Even at your ugliest, you're beautiful."

Lisanna stilled; her chin quivered. "You don't mean that."

"You know me to be a liar?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Sometimes."

"Well…" She had him there. "You know I don't say things for the sake of saying them."

"Yeah, but this is different."

"Why?"

"You're just different with me." Sort of.

"What, you think because we're having sex I'm going to be extra nice?" he asked harshly. "Not hardly."

Lisanna wanted to recoil but stuck to her guns. "You don't want to hurt my feelings."

"I've never cared much about that." The look she gave him assured him she knew he was a little bit of a liar; he wouldn't ever hurt her on purpose, not now. Swallowing, Bickslow said, "Show me again and I'll prove that scar doesn't bother me."

"No." She wrapped her arms firmly around her chest, hiding her breasts from him.

Seeing he wasn't going to get to her that way, Bickslow leaned in and kissed her lightly, trying to tease a reaction from her. The motion made his jaw hurt—that punch was going to leave one hell of a bruise tomorrow—and for what? Her lips just quivered under his, unresponsive. Annoyed, he broke away and grabbed her dress and tugged.

"Bickslow!" Lisanna fought hard to keep the dress up and Bickslow fought just as hard to get it down; it ripped, surprising Lisanna so much that her hands went slack. Shamelessly, the seith mage took advantage of her shock and pulled at it until it was down over her rump and pooled on the floor. Lisanna was bare, pale skin luminous and kissed by goose bumps, the tips of her breasts pink and raised into hard buds. He couldn't tell if she was cold or excited—perhaps both.

She was definitely angry.

Swearing at him, she wrapped her arms around her chest, trying in vain to both cover her breasts and conceal the scar. "You're an asshole."

Mostly shrugging off her insult, he came in again and kissed her more thoroughly, cupping her cheek with one hand, grabbing her cool skinned waist with the other. She was both smooth and unpliable under his hands. He almost stopped, thinking maybe this wouldn't help at all. In a last ditched effort to get her to respond, he teased her lip with his tongue. After a beat, it seemed she couldn't quite help herself and opened for him, though her returning kiss was hesitant.

No matter how tepid her response was, Bickslow was encouraged. Nipping her lip worked an almost pained but mostly ardent sigh from her; the sound was music to his ears. Finding her elbows, he forced her arms up around his neck. Lisanna grasped her wrists loosely, only sort of obliging. That was fine. Methodically, he ran his hands over her body, starting between her shoulder blades and moving south to the swell of her behind. Grabbing a handful earned him a muffled moan, the first of what was soon to be many. Excitement rolled through him. Pressing through his shirt, he could feel her bare breasts against his chest, full and plump; he was dying to give them some attention, but her mouth felt good. Torn, he reluctantly broke their kiss and pushed her down on the bed. Lisanna immediately closed up, crossing her legs and her arms over her chest, trying to hide herself.

Bickslow pretended like he didn't notice. "Lie down."

"Bickslow, I don't want to—"

Stooping, he grabbed up her discarded dress then went to her side. She was so light, it didn't take much effort to grab her up around the legs and the shoulders and adjust her so she was in the center of the bed, her head parallel with the headboard.

"You don't listen much, do you?" Lisanna complained.

"I could say the same to you," he replied and only felt a little bit like a bully.

When she scowled, Bickslow just smiled and knotted one end of the fabric around one of her wrists then used the tie to pull her arm above her head.

"What are you doing?" the takeover mage asked suspiciously, though she didn't fight him, not yet.

"What I want," he responded glibly.

"You want to tie me up?" she asked.

"Yeah." Between his legs throbbed. "Something like that. Do you trust me?"

Lisanna licked her lips, tasting the residual kiss there. "Bickslow…"

"Yes or no." He searched her eyes.

Looking into his face, she could only say, "Yes," and was surprised that she meant it.

"Good." He yanked the dress's fabric tighter, pulling her one arm almost straight while he threaded the fabric through the headboard, then grabbed the other and started an almost too-tight knot. While he worked, Lisanna looked to the bulge in his pants and felt some of her resistance fade away, though she felt more exposed and vulnerable than ever before.

Finished, Bickslow pulled back and studied her, wearing his usual grin as if everything weren't falling apart, as if she weren't a demon hound, as if she weren't missing part of her heart, as if they weren't trapped in a hotel, as if he didn't have to fight again.

Lisanna wished her hands were free. She flexed her fingers again and crossed her legs. "Maybe… maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"I think that the only thing you shouldn't be doing is telling me what we shouldn't be doing," Bickslow said easily.

Lisanna frowned, still red-stained lip popping out.

"I wasn't lying," Bickslow said, suddenly sober. "You're still beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her again, mouth exploring not just her lips but her chin and her neck. Head still whirling with residual Silver and body buzzing, she turned her chin and tipped her head back to give him better access. He trailed his tongue all the way down her throat and past her collar bone, over her chest.

She stiffened when he came near the scar. "Bickslow, don't."

"Sh." He kept moving, kissing its edge. The skin there was cold and uneven, but it still _tasted_ like Lisanna.

"Bickslow—" But he was already over the scar's hump, moseying his way slowly to her pert nipple. Pausing, he blew first on the sensitive skin, then flicked out his tongue. Her protest died in a weak moan. Her legs relaxed. Confidently, Bickslow reached down and traced her body, starting at her ankle and working up over her calf, her knee, her thigh—lingering there to slip between her legs and tease another feverish sigh from her—then he was on the move again, over her belly to her other breast where he plucked her nipple gently. Lisanna closed her eyes and bowed, trying to get closer to him. With a smile, Bickslow locked his mouth around her and listened to her gasp. Slowly swirling his tongue, he flicked his eyes up and looked at her; her mouth was slightly parted, fingers clenched. She panted, chest rising and falling in short, sharp breaths.

Feeling his eyes on her, Lisanna found his gaze and held it, half wondering what he saw, half not much caring. She was sensitive and overwrought. His hands felt good, his mouth great.

Releasing her nipple in a small, wet pop, Bickslow started southward again, never breaking eye contact with her for more than a second. Each time he dropped a kiss to her body, Lisanna flinched and gasped, writhing and looking for something to grasp. Nothing but the bedpost was within her reach, so she settled for that, fingernails digging into the solid wood. Deep in her bones Empusa paced, aggravated by the stimulus. Lisanna pushed her down and spread her legs in invitation, wanting the attention more than she'd realized.

Accepting the offer, Bickslow got between her legs and grabbed her by the thighs, spreading her wide. The breath puffed out of her hurriedly while he kissed first the inside of her knee then worked upwards, pausing just at the place where her leg met her hip. With her hands restrained, Lisanna lifted her hips to meet his mouth. Bickslow licked her once, then stopped.

"Bickslow," Lisanna complained.

"Yesss?"

"Don't tease me."

He flashed her straight, white teeth, then, using his thumb, he found her clit and rubbed it slowly. Lisanna closed her eyes and bowed her spine. Her skin was flushed already, the redness creeping up her chest and into her neck. Wanting her to writhe some more, he inserted two fingers. She moaned, long and low and squeezed him between her thighs. He worked her slowly until she was shaking, then took his hand away and sat back.

Lisanna's ruby eyes popped open. "Don't stop."

He didn't pay her any mind. Standing from the large queen sized bed, he grabbed his shirt and started undoing it. Lisanna followed his movements carefully as he removed his clothing. His ribs were bruised, the purple there slowly matching the colour of his jaw. Tomorrow it would be bad, but for now, he still had most of his movement. He worked on his pants next, unbuttoning the too-expensive fabric and dropping it to the floor in a heap.

It was with great satisfaction that Bickslow watched Lisanna's eyes go wide. Grabbing himself, he rubbed his length leisurely while he looked at the girl. Lisanna, tied up and so obviously wanting pleasure; Lisanna, tied up and completely at his mercy. Going to her, he knelt beside her head and placed himself against her lips. Immediately she opened and took him in to her moist mouth. He told himself to be careful and gentle, but her tongue was soft and her lips wrapped around him nicely. Before he knew it, he was grabbing her hair and holding her in place while he shoved himself inside. Every time he went too deep, she made a noise of protest. Dazedly, he looked down at her through his lashes; her cheeks were apple red and her hair was a mess, her eyes shiny while she looked up at him. _You're being too rough._ Bickslow took in a sharp breath and made himself move back. Free, Lisanna gulped air greedily then tried to take him back into her mouth. She fell just short of reaching so she flicked out her tongue and licked the sensitive tip. Bickslow arched into her without meaning to, giving her what she wanted, though this time he was gentler, moving in and out slowly while he grabbed first her breasts, one after the other and rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, then moved back between her legs, finding her swollen bud. As soon as he touched her, she moaned loudly and began to shake; it wouldn't take much effort—she was really excited.

Hand back in her hair, Bickslow used her mouth while he pleasured her. Lisanna did what she could to help, rolling on her side as much as possible so he could go deeper and spreading her legs so he could touch more of her. Heat started spreading throughout her body, expanding slowly at first. Bickslow's movements between her legs were sure and steady, finding all the right spots and touching her in all the right ways, until Lisanna couldn't take it anymore. As she came, she took him into her mouth as far as she could and moaned, the sound muffled around his body.

Bickslow closed his eyes and had to hold back on coming himself. Lisanna's tongue kept rubbing him just right, and he was so far in her mouth he could feel the back of her throat. He kept himself there for another second, drawing it out for as long as he could, then eased back. Lisanna sputtered and gasped; both turned into another moan when he rubbed her again.

"How as that?"

The look on Lisanna's face said it all—fevered, frantic, eager. "Come here." She pulled on her bonds, wanting to touch him but unable.

Bickslow left her hands exactly as they were, though he did oblige and climbed between her legs. As soon as he pressed against her opening, she tilted her hips and easily took him inside. She was silky smooth and warm. Bickslow groaned and panted, hypersensitive. "Fuck."

Lisanna smiled, suddenly not feeling so helpless, even tied up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Yes?" Turning his favorite line back around on him was glorious.

The look Bickslow gave her was hot. Grabbing her hips in tight fingers, he lifted her bottom from the bed and worked on wiping that smug look off her face.

* * *

Even in this strange place, Lisanna managed to find something like relaxation. It helped that every single muscle was loose, her mind foggy with pleasure and the tail end of the Silver she'd accidently inhaled. Encircled in Bickslow's arms, she closed her eyes; it didn't matter that the bedside lamp was still on; it didn't matter that Bickslow snored lightly; it didn't matter that there was a tiny, cold pang in her chest reminding her she wasn't as she used to be. Sleep came.

Mostly.

It wasn't long after that pounding on the door roused her. First she just opened her eyes and stared at Bickslow's bare chest, not comprehending. Somewhere in her mind, she thought it was Mira come to get her up, then she remembered that they weren't in Port Gale anymore and she hadn't seen her sister in days.

The pounding continued. Bickslow stopped snoring.

"Lisanna?" There was a wet sniffle that came from behind the door. "Lisanna, Gods. Please…"

Recognizing Pepper's voice, Lisanna came fully awake. Her blood was cold; the girl sounded scared.

"Lisanna?"

Untangling herself from Bickslow, the takeover mage practically fell out of bed. Still naked, she grabbed the first thing she saw—the shirt Bickslow had been wearing earlier—and threw it over her shoulders, leaving it unbuttoned but pinching the fabric together just below her breasts. It fell to her upper thighs, covering just enough.

"Lisanna, are you in there?"

"Yes, I'm coming."

"Hey. Wait." Bickslow dragged his sore body out of bed and grabbed the shorts he'd intended upon wearing but didn't get around to.

Lisanna waited until he had them to his knees, then went to the door, figuring he'd either pull them up or show Pepper what he had, either way, she wasn't waiting anymore. Tearing open the door, she faced her friend.

To say the redhead was frazzled was an understatement. Her usually soft red hair was mussed, her dress—the same one she'd been wearing earlier that night—was stained and smelled like alcohol.

Before she said anything, Lisanna grabbed her and pulled her into the room. Pepper almost fell, one of the heels of her shoes broken. Lisanna stabilized her then closed and locked the door. "What the hell happened?"

Pepper shot a look at Bickslow; he adjusted his shorts on his hips then crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked on, face carefully blank.

"Its… Ant. He just lost his shit," Pepper said after a moment.

"What?" Lisanna asked.

"Klaus let me see him," Pepper said, "At first we were good. He—" She hiccoughed. "He wanted to do some Magicfire, so I said sure, we're stuck here and we're not doing much else, right? Things were great. We were having fun—just—just messing around and stuff, you know? And then he just went off on me."

"Went off?" Lisanna asked when she paused.

Reluctantly Pepper said, "He called me a whore and threw his drink on me. So I got out of there. I don't know if he was following or not, but he was pretty messed up—he wasn't moving real fast." Standing on tiptoe, she looked out the peephole; the hallway was empty as of yet. Turning back around she met Lisanna's eyes. "I'm sorry—I remembered Zana saying that you were staying in 39, and I didn't know where else to go. I guess I could have gone to Klaus, but if I told him what happened… I think he might have just killed Ant."

Lisanna squeezed Pepper's hand. "What have you got yourself into?"

Pepper pushed her hair back from her rosy face. "I don't know. He was just nice, and I was afraid for Ant, and he wanted to—I thought maybe it'd make Ant safer so I did, and now—"

"What?" Lisanna asked, not following.

"She's fucking York Jr.," Bickslow said, as tactful as ever.

Lisanna already had suspicions of her own, but she waited vainly for Pepper to deny it. She didn't. " _Gods_ , Pepper."

The redhead's eyes brimmed with tears, especially emotional after all the Magicfire. "I'm sorry. I won't get you involved. I'll just—I'll find somewhere else. Zana will probably let me stay with her."

Lisanna caught her wrist before she could get too far. "No, stay here. Please, Pepper," she added when the girl looked like she'd leave anyway. "I want you to." Pepper hesitated—not because Lisanna thought she believed her, but because she didn't feel like she had anywhere else to go. Encouraged, Lisanna said, "Come on, you can shower and change—there's a lot of clothes here, you'll find something to wear—and then you can go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day."

"Are you sure?" She looked to Bickslow for confirmation.

The seith mage debated on telling her to find somewhere else to crash, but Lisanna looked at him so pleadingly he buckled. "Yeah, whatever. But if you snore, you're sleeping in the bathroom."

Pepper gave him a watery smile.

* * *

On the bed, Bickslow waited with his hands laced together under his head for Pepper and Lisanna to re-emerge from the washroom. The shower had stopped some time ago and now he could only imagine what they were doing, and his imagination was a wonderful thing. It filled in all kinds of blanks that started with hair brushing and ended with kissing and heavy petting. Not that he _really_ thought that's what was going on—but dream was always more exciting than reality—well, maybe not _always_ , but a lot of the time.

The door opened and Lisanna exited first. She'd decided to keep Bickslow's shirt on as a nightgown; despite his assurances, she was still self-conscious about the scar. She still looked hot as hell, hips filling out the hem of the shirt while it slipped open at her breasts, not quite wide enough in that area to fully contain her. He did his best to calm his rising erection.

Pepper trailed out after Lisanna wearing a black silk shift that was just a little too tight in the hips. Her red hair looked dark, damp as it was, and thoroughly brushed. Bickslow raised a brow; maybe his fantasy wasn't as far off as he thought. "Good now?"

Lisanna threw herself down on the mattress. "Yes, I think so."

"Thanks again," Pepper said while she eyed the armchair—the only other thing remotely good for sleeping on. "You think Klaus has got some blankets in this place or something? Maybe even a sweater or…"

Lisanna looked over her shoulder at Bickslow; the seith mage didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she asked. His immediate response was, ' _For fuck sakes_ ' followed shortly by, ' _Seriously?'_ He said neither. With a sigh, he scooted over to the farthest corner of the bed. Lisanna moved into the middle and patted the side she'd occupied. "We can fit."

"Lisanna…" Pepper trailed off. "You know, I'm so tired, I don't even care." Padding over, she fluffed the pillow then, the last into bed, flicked off the light, throwing the room into darkness.

Bickslow hardly felt her crawl in, but he knew she was there because Lisanna bowed her head towards the girl. "Things with Ant will work out. If he cares for you, he won't stay mad forever."

Bickslow wasn't so sure about that—this felt like the calm before the storm.

* * *

 **I'm a liar. Next chapter is the exciting one.**


	25. Chapter 25

Standing in front of the mirror that hung over the dresser in their hotel room, Laxus scrubbed his hands over his scruffy cheeks in an attempt to work some life back into his body. It had been a long two days searching for Lisanna and Bickslow with very little success. Aside from Arabella's recount of her lap dance and the evidence of the scuffle behind the Green Phoenix, there was nothing. Not just nothing. Zilch. Mira was at first mindless, now she was toeing the edge of depression. Which was worse by a long shot.

The sound of the shower turning on drifted out from inside the bathroom. Then Mira pulling back the plastic curtain. Laxus was just about to push away from the dresser and join her when a sharp noise from the direction of the porch caught his attention. Turning his ear, he listened intently.

No other sound came. _Forget about it. Mira's waiting for you,_ he thought with a tug of interest, but there was a heavy weight resting against his chest that told him he should check on that sound. He couldn't say for certain what irked him about it, but...

Sighing, he pushed away from the dresser and walked to the balcony. In the glass he could see his reflection: messy, mostly flat hair, tired eyes, pale skin. His pants rode too low on his hips; he hiked them up on his naked waist and thought about grabbing a coat or something—winter was fading, but the air still had a bite to it.

Another noise had him saying _fuck it_ and going out barefoot and bare chested. The door slid open almost soundlessly. Stepping out, the bare concrete bit into his feet, chilling them. Coldness and the smell of cigarette smoke and cologne wrapped tightly around him, throwing him back in time. Waiting until the door was firmly closed meant that it was several long seconds before he found the man he once considered an ally. It also meant that he had a moment to mentally prepare. The door snicked and he turned.

Eli Tase lounged in one of the hotel's foldout chairs, cigarette in hand while he looked out to Port Gale in all her off-season glory. Only part of the city was illuminated, the other half either suffocating under the winter's crippling hand, or asleep.

"A little different than Noir, huh?"

"You practice that pose or something?" Laxus asked and congratulated himself when his voice sounded nonchalant, like finding Eli on his porch in a different town, months later when the man was supposed to be working the mines and dying just wasn't that big of a deal.

"I had a lot of time to think about it, yeah," Eli replied. "I look cool as fuck, right? Keep at it, Laxus, you might get an epic entry of your own one day."

"Is Griswold dead?" Laxus asked after the old, grizzled cop he'd worked for at Noir.

"That old fuck? Nah, he'll be kicking even long after you and I find our dirt beds." Eli took a long haul of his smoke and blew it out.

It didn't take Laxus long to get fed up with the dance. "Why are you here, Eli?"

"See my old pal?" He laughed depreciatively. "Or... Did we not part on good terms? That's right... You left me to rot in a jail cell while you walked away for the same fucking crimes." His foot tapped in annoyance.

"Would it make you happy if I apologize?" Laxus asked facetiously. Eli laughed. "You know what would make me really fucking happy? If you just walk right on up to that ledge there and throw yourself down to the street."

Laxus tensed and waited for the mental attack that he knew could make him do just that. It never came, so he asked, "Klaus has Lisanna?"

Eli blew out a stream of smoke viciously, as if disgusted with himself. "Yeah, he's got her. And your buddy, if you care."

Laxus chewed on his cheek. "Bickslow can handle himself, but Lisanna—"

"Don't sell her short, she's making herself at home. Got a new set of peepers, had her heart cut out, and now she sits on the bosses lap and watches Bickslow kick ass in the fight rings. His good luck won't last long though; Klaus is searching for someone to really tune him up."

Laxus only heard the first part. "Back up. What?"

"Oh yeah, he laid into Emmerson—"

"About Lisanna, asshole."

Eli snorted. "I know; I was just fucking with you."

Lightning bounced between Laxus' fingers. "Well, don't."

"Bringing out the big threats?" Eli didn't look particularly perturbed.

"Just talk. Is she dead?" What would he tell Mira?

"Dead? Mm... Not quite. She copied Rene's hound, then Rene made it official. Sliced up her heart, bound them together. She's his, her heart beats through him."

"What does that mean?" Laxus' fingers ached from clenching his hand so hard.

"That means, genius, that she's a demon. She's a hellhound. She's a fucking walking, talking beast. Well... Not most of the time, but when Rene decides that she is, she is. Or, I guess really when Klaus decides."

Laxus' mouth was dry. "You better be lying."

"Else what? What are you going to do, Laxus? Shock me to death? Beat me up? Go ahead. Try me."

Try as he might, he just couldn't strum up the energy. "Why? Why Lisanna?"

Eli shrugged. "Klaus is pissed. He's pissed at Mira and wants to hurt her any way he can. He's looking for her, eh? Wants to tie her down, show her what it's like to lose. Sent out a couple of his guys to bring her into the Rouge."

Laxus' heart beat faster. "When?"

"Tonight, actually."

The adrenaline spiked. "They're coming here?"

Eli shook his head and said, "I shot them."

"…Why?"

"'Cause I'm a nice guy?"

Laxus laughed lowly. "No, you're not."

"No, I'm not. Natalie wanted to make a trip here." He ended there and let Laxus think that over.

Finally, the dragon slayer said, "I see."

"This doesn't have to end like Noir did. Everyone except Klaus is playing by all the rules. Things aren't like they were, but they're steady, you know? I don't want it fucked up, so I'm doing what I can to get Mira's sister out. I'm trying to keep Natalie out of it, but... You know Natalie. She's extra fucking erratic when Mira's involved."

 _Yeah._ Laxus rubbed his hands over his face and held in a groan. "You fuck up my life."

"The feeling's mutual."

"Laxus?" Mira's voice drifted out from inside. Looking through the drapes, Laxus saw she was clad only in a towel, silver hair wet and draped over her shoulder.

Eli whistled lowly. "She hasn't changed much, huh? You think she'd be down to fuck?"

"Shut up."

He laughed. "You're just as tetchy as ever, huh?"

"Laxus?"

Laxus watched Mira pull open the front door and check down the hall.

Eli took another haul of his cigarette. "Tell Mira not to do anything dumb. Let us handle this."

"That's really not going to fly," Laxus said heatedly. "It's her sister."

Eli shrugged. "You can let her find her way to Casino Rouge, but she won't be leaving—there are a lot of people looking for her pretty head."

Laxus chewed his cheek until it hurt. Inside, Mira closed the door and spun around.

"I think I saw some ass there." Eli crushed his cigarette out under his boot and stood. He didn't wear a suit tonight—just plain dark clothes and a dark jacket.

Laxus fought the urge to punch him, knowing he was being goaded.

"Just chill here for a bit. If anything changes, I'll be in touch. Otherwise, it wasn't good seeing you." He clapped Laxus on the back hard, then leapt over the edge of the balcony.

Laxus leaned over the side to watch him fall. He didn't hit the ground with a splat, he walked down on a staircase made of ice. At the ground, the ice melted away and a woman took his arm.

An ice mage.

Together, they disappeared into the shadow.

The balcony door opened. "There you are." Mira sniffed the air and looked to the crushed cigarette. "Were you smoking?" He hadn't smoked since Noir.

Laxus turned and met her eyes. "We need to talk."

* * *

Lisanna was pulled again out of a fitful slumber well before she was ready. Lying there, she was aware of Bickslow's arms wrapped around her. One was tucked under her head, the other around her waist, curved up so he held one of her breasts loosely. On her other side, Pepper's long, copper toned hair was cushioning her cheek, the smell of lavender and vanilla invading her senses. Pepper faced her, her arm slung over her waist and resting loosely on her behind. It was the best possible sandwich Lisanna had ever been in the middle of. She closed her eyes again.

"Pepper!"

Her eyes opened. They felt sticky and tired; she blinked them clear and listened.

"Pepper!" A man's voice drifted in from the hallway. "Come on, Pepper. I know you're—you're in there." He muttered something about room numbers.

"I've been trying to ignore him," Pepper whispered lowly in Lisanna's ear. The takeover mage startled, she hadn't realized Pepper was awake. "He's been out there for like, ten minutes just wandering around and mumbling. I think I should… I don't know. Tell him to go away or something."

"Ant?" Lisanna questioned.

"Yea." Pepper took in a deep breath and started pulling the thick blankets away.

There was a moment of silence, then Lisanna said, "I don't think that's a good idea. Last time you said he was kind of violent."

"He was high then," Pepper replied as if that explained everything.

Not even close. "He could be high right now, you don't know," Lisanna reasoned.

Squeezing her hip, Pepper darted in and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. I'll just tell him to get lost—he'll listen. Sometimes he just needs to be told he's being an asshole."

Lisanna didn't get a chance to complain again before Pepper was standing and crossing the room, bare feet padding softly over the cold floor, short nightdress bouncing with every step. Stopping in front of the door, she pulled it back quietly. Dull light leaked into the room.

"Ant," Pepper hissed his name.

Lisanna propped herself up on her elbow to better monitor the exchange.

"There you are, Pepper." Ant wasn't so quiet. And he was definitely high or drunk or _something._ All of his words slurred together.

"Ant, you gotta go back to your room, you're waking everyone up," Pepper said.

His response was immediate. "Come with me."

Lisanna watched him grab Pepper's arm. Her stomach sank, a bad feeling coiling inside. "Leave him alone, Pepper, come back."

Bickslow stirred. "Wasss going on?"

"Who was that?" Anthony pushed the door wide.

Pepper pulled out of his grasp and grabbed the door before it could hit the wall, edging it closed again. "Just mind your own business and go back to your room, Ant. I'm pissed at you for throwing that whisky at me, remember? So get out of here."

It was like a switch was flicked; Ant went from longing to suddenly irate. "What was I supposed to do, Pepper? You're _fucking_ him!"

"I fuck a lot of people," Pepper snapped. "You never wanted to do the real deal, so guess what? That's what happens."

Bickslow burrowed his head in Lisanna's shoulders and sighed. "I fucking _knew_ something like this was going to happen." Should have turned her away.

Ant looked over Pepper's head into the room. "You got two people in there, Pepper? What, fucking around on me with one suddenly isn't enough anymore?" His voice shook with anger.

"Fucking around? We'd have to have something real first—"

Lisanna squeezed her fingers tight in the blankets and pushed herself up from the bed. "Pepper—"

Bickslow tightened his hold on her and pulled her back. "Stay here."

"A guy _and_ a chick?" Ant fumed. "What the _fuck,_ Pepper?"

Just to irritate him, Pepper—perhaps unwisely—said, "Macon never had any issues with it."

That did the trick. With a growl, Ant went digging through his pocket. Bickslow stood, every one of his instincts telling him some serious shit was about to go down, and crossed the room in three long steps. "Hey, pal, back off, she doesn't want you—"

From his pocket, Anthony produced a smooth barreled gun. There was a moment where time stood still for everyone but Anthony. He knew exactly what he wanted to do and he knew exactly how to do it. In a smooth motion, he raised the pistol and pointed it at Pepper, cocking the hammer back. It clicked menacingly.

Then his eyes went dull and he pointed the gun back at himself.

Lisanna couldn't hear the trigger engage over the sound of the shot ringing out.

A second later, Ant fell to the floor, head leaking red, Pepper screamed and Bickslow stared numbly at the mess he made. It didn't take long for Casino Rouge to make him a killer.

Down the hall Zana's door tore open and the pink haired woman stumbled out, clad only in matching shorts and a sports bra. Her long, pink hair was curled messily around her face and there was toothpaste in the corner of her mouth.

"What the _fuck_ is happening out here?"

Pepper dissolved into messy tears, unable to formulate a sentence, so Zana looked to Bickslow instead.

The seith mage had a hard time finding his tongue and when he did, his mouth felt too dry to speak. Finally, he managed, "He… he just freaked out. Came to the door and shot himself." He didn't dare look at Lisanna just in case she knew he was lying. It wasn't really a planned thing, making Anthony kill himself, more of a 'in the heat of the moment' thing for sure. Not that he thought the guy didn't deserve it—he was definitely going to walk in there and start shooting. _Maybe he would have killed Pepper, then you and saved Lisanna for last._

That's what he told himself to justify his actions.

He still felt nervy and sick.

A tall figure filled up the end of the hallway. Squinting, Bickslow recognized Klaus York. He moved down the hall with authority, four men trailing behind him, none of them with guns in their hands but every single one of them packing—Bickslow could see the flash of their weapons from the inside of their expensive suit jackets with every calculated step they took. Heart hammering, he watched their approach, half expecting a fight, half praying for it.

Klaus didn't look at Zana, his eyes were trained on Ant and the mess of fluids he was making. "Goddamn. The hell happened?" Blood and bits of brain were sprayed all over the wall and the door across the hall. He fixed his eyes on Bickslow. "Did you shoot him?"

Bickslow's tongue felt useless.

Zana recovered. "I'm sorry, Mr. York…. I didn't… I didn't realize that Ant—I mean, I knew he was wandering around, looking for Pepper, but—I didn't know he had a gun. He killed himself."

"You didn't realize that he was being an asshole, or you didn't realize that he'd somehow gotten a gun? What the fuck do I pay you for?" Klaus walked over, unperturbed by the man with half of his skull missing, and plucked the gun from Ant's fingers. Holding it aloft, he examined the curling roses emblazoned on its hand grip. "This is Yarrow's gun." He nodded to one of the men at his back. "Go check on her, make sure she's alive, will you? Bring her to me if she is."

That didn't sound good.

The man nodded and disappeared back the way they came.

Bickslow didn't know Lisanna was behind him until he felt her shoulder pressing into his arm. He wanted to grab her and bring her back so she couldn't see Ant's bleeding and damaged body, but it was too late. A look into her green expression told him that she was disgusted, but her eyes… they were shiny and bright, fixated as they were on the blood. _Empusa._ He felt all too aware of the heart throbbing away under the sink in the washroom.

Klaus straightened his charcoal grey suit jacket. "I apologize, Pepper, Lisanna. This never should have happened."

Pepper still cried, eyes trained on Ant's lifeless body.

Klaus looked at Bickslow. "Do you want a new room?"

Lisanna shook herself from her stupor enough to open her mouth to say _yes_ , _thank you very much,_ but Bickslow beat her to it. "Just get this cleaned up and we'll stay here, that's fine." That would save him from having to make an excuse to get Lisanna's heart from the washroom. The only price was every day he'd open the door and be forced to see where he'd made Ant shoot himself.

 _Not every day. We're not going to be here for that long._

"Bickslow," Lisanna protested.

He squeezed her hand, hoping against hope that she'd read his silent plea and just keep quiet. Seeing the intensity in his eye, Lisanna sucked in a deep lungful of the blood-soaked air and squared her shoulders. "This… is fine."

Klaus gave them a suspicious look. "I'll send the cleaners up right away." To Pepper, he said, "Come on, Red, come back to my room with me for a few."

Pepper sniffled wiped the back of her hand over hr cheek like a child. "I want to stay here."

Irritation crossed over his face then smoothed away. "You can come back. if it's alright with Lisanna and Bickslow."

"Yes," Lisanna said immediately just as Bickslow was about to say no.

"Alright. I'll send her back in a few. Come on." Klaus grabbed Pepper's hand and tugged her gently. Pepper had to step over Ant's body, bare toes slipping in his fast cooling blood. She sobbed again. Her foot prints were bloody.

* * *

As soon as the door was closed, Lisanna turned to Bickslow. "Why did you want to stay here? I don't want to—to wake up and see where he—"

She shook violently; Bickslow knew how she felt. His palms were prickly and his heart beat too fast, adrenaline spiking and mind racing. _I killed him_. But it wasn't like Anthony planned on playing a fun game with that gun. He had it coming. Definitely.

He realized that Lisanna still stared at him, expecting an answer. "There's… something in this room that I need to keep safe and I didn't want to be running into the bathroom looking suspicious, Lisanna. I'm sorry."

"What in good hell are you talking about?"

"That's… complicated."

"What do you mean, _complicated?"_

Bickslow looked towards the closed door, then around the room. Though he was fairly certain that they were alone, he didn't think Klaus York's hotel was the safest place to talk about these things. A look at Lisanna told him that she wasn't going to let it drop. At least, not easily. "Alright. Sit down." He waved towards the bed.

Feeling like a guillotine was hanging over her head, Lisanna walked stiffly to the bed and sat on the soft mattress, then grabbed the blankets and pulled them into her lap, needing something warm and comforting to carry her through. Strange hotel sheets didn't really fit the bill, but it was going to have to do. "What's going on?"

"So…" Bickslow looked around the room again and dropped his voice. "Remember when Renatus carved you up?" _Really? Asshole, like she'd forget._ He almost laughed manically. That would earn him a one-way ticket to hell, he was sure. He just barely kept it together, feeling ludicrous and brain damaged.

The look Lisanna gave him could have melted ice. "Really? You think I'd forget something like that?"

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he apologized. "Sorry. So… So… ah, yeah. Renatus cut out your heart, then put it in this box. A real nice thing—shaped like a heart—not a human one, of course, but like a valentine's one—you know, that you'd give to someone you love. Guess he was having a laugh." _Fucking demon spirits._ "It's wood and metal, like Empusa's—"

"I don't _care_ , Bickslow. I don't give a _fuck_ what it looks like," Lisanna fumed, suddenly furious.

"Hey," Bickslow said sharply. "Just _let me get to it._ Don't get squirrely on me."

She clutched the blankets so tightly she thought she'd tear the fabric.

Bickslow made a play at looking unaffected, but Lisanna's ruby eyes were luminescent, her new soul enraged and slipping through. _She can't shift, not unless you tell her to._ He didn't know how much confidence he had in that—what was the word of a lying demon spirit? He tried not to think of that and to just give her the answers that she wanted. _And if she's pissed that you have the box?_ Well… he could give it to Mira or something later. She'd know what to do with it, right? _Can you just give it away?_ Who knew? But his guts told him no. "Anyway... so after that happened, Klaus came to take you away and Renatus and I had some time to chat."

"How nice, did you have tea and trade notes on spirit manipulation?" she asked flippantly.

"Actually… something like that," Bickslow said.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Whatever you're trying to say, Bickslow, say it."

Right. His stomach clenched with nerves. "Sure. So… in short, I have the box."

Lisanna stilled. "You took it?"

"He gave it to me," Bickslow said lowly.

Lisanna was quiet, then, "Why would he do that?"

"And that's where it gets complicated."

"Because it wasn't before?"

" _More_ complicated," Bickslow said with exasperation. "His master is here at Casino Rouge working for Klaus York. I haven't seen her, but according to Renatus, she likes to hang around the fights and has a thing for the winners." He wished the spirit was there to give more answers, they'd been interrupted before Renatus could give him all of the details.

"A thing?"

"Yeah. She likes to…"

Lisanna looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know, it doesn't matter." Bickslow rolled ahead. "The point is, he doesn't want to be her slave anymore, but he's bound to her. Hellfire spirits' contracts are forged in blood, so the only way it can be broken is if his master is dead."

Lisanna's hands tingled. "He wants you to kill his master?"

She looked so horrified. _Lisanna isn't made for this kind of thing._ Again, he thought of the box. His and Renatus' conversation came back to haunt him.

' _What will happen if I open it?'_

 _'The monster caged inside of her will go screaming through her bones.'_

He said as stoically as possible, "Yeah. He wants me to kill her. In exchange, he said he'd help us escape."

"And you're going to?"

He wanted to say no, pretend he had stiffer morals than that. No such luck. "I have the box, don't I?"

He waited for her to be horrified. It was there, but buried. She tugged at the hem of her shirt nervously. "Do you trust him?"

"Fuck no, but it's the only thing I got, Lisanna. I don't think we're going to take this place by storm."

She caught her lip between her teeth and gnawed on it, wanting to ask so many other things, though there was one important question that wouldn't get out of her head. "So what does it mean, you having that box?"

He scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead. "What does it mean? It means that… I'm the one that makes you shift, Lisanna. If I wanted… I could open that box and you'd be a hellhound until I called you back to it. It means that if I wanted, I could just let you loose." He met her eyes. "What does it mean to you?" Did she know what she would do to people if left to her own devices? Did she know she had the potential to be a vicious killer?

To avoid answering the question just because she didn't want to think about it, she asked, "And if someone else takes it? Do they automatically have control over me then?"

"I don't know." That was a question for Renatus, but he thought not. "That doesn't really matter though, because no one is going to take it. Unless you want them to," he added quickly. "I know—I'm not really cut out for that kind of thing. It's a lot of responsibility and a lot of trust you gotta have in me. I understand if you want to give it to Mira or Elfman or—" _Or anyone else in this world because not only do I not trust myself to keep you_ safe, _I don't much trust myself to make the right decisions._ It would be so easy to make her a killer. _Just like you_. Then they really could belong together.

To Lisanna, it looked like Bickslow was cracking under the pressure. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and pulled him close so his knees were touching the mattress in front of her, then she leaned her cheek against his waist. "I trust you."

He released the breath he didn't know he was holding and brushed her hair back from her face, wishing all the while he was brave enough to tell her that she shouldn't. Just look at what he made Ant do.

Maybe he was a coward.

"Come on, lie down and we'll wait for Pepper to come back." Lisanna tugged him onto the mattress. Bickslow sat down and willingly stretched out beside her, one arm under her head, the other slung across her waist, and pulled her in so she was all he could smell. Vanilla shampoo. And Lisanna.

Lisanna burrowed in close, pulling the blankets up over them both. "Thanks for letting her stay here."

"…Yeah." He felt especially guilty now. "He was going to shoot her, Lisanna."

"…I know."

"And maybe you."

"Maybe."

"I wouldn't have that play out another way. I'm glad—"

She cut him off. "Me too."

He wondered if she knew what he did. He wondered if it mattered. Maybe it changed nothing. Or maybe everything was already changed.

He closed his eyes, cheek resting against hers.

* * *

A pressure landing on the bed partially roused Lisanna from a deep slumber. The person wriggled in under the blankets and snuggled in close. At first she thought it was Bickslow, but she could feel him pressing into her back, so that wasn't right. _You're dreaming_ , she told herself and relaxed again. Then delicate fingers tipped with long nails brushed her brow and pushed her bangs back from her forehead, dragging her a little closer to wakefulness _._ It felt too real to be a dream. Those fingers didn't stop at her cheek like she thought they would; they trailed down over her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Her breast; her nipple was plucked and pinched and twisted gently.

"Mm… Pepper…" Lisanna said sleepily and grabbed for the girl. There was a lot of smooth, bare skin under her hand; she kept her touch to her waist and wondered who let her in, Klaus? The fingers kept moving; shocks of pleasure moved through Lisanna. Unconsciously she bowed into the touch. Opening her eyes she said, "You shouldn't..." She trailed off as the woman came into focus: almond shaped hazel eyes, high cheekbones, a straight nose and olive skin.

Not Pepper.

Her hair was dark and spread out like a fan on the pillow and her lips were full and red and pulled into a sultry smile.

"Good morning." Her voice was husky and lovely, the kind that was nice for singing, the kind that seeped into your veins like honey, then stole all of your oxygen away and killed you nice and slow like. "You look just like your sister."


	26. Chapter 26

Lisanna did her best to appear unshaken, but waking up to a strange woman (naked? She didn't think she was wearing any clothes under the blankets, her shoulders were startlingly bare) left her rattled. Lungs fluttering, she removed her hand from the girl's waist and tucked it up under her chin. Behind her, Bickslow stirred, coming awake in increments.

"You don't have to pull away," the brunette said with a pout of her blood red lips. "I thought it felt kind of nice." Her own hand inched down Lisanna's waist. At least she'd stopped grabbing her breast, but she was making her way to Lisanna's behind. Along the way, she tugged at the band of her underwear.

An unwelcomed but excited thrill moved through Lisanna. Shaking herself, she plucked the woman's arm up by her wrist and pushed it away. "Who are you?"

The brunette propped herself up on her elbow, blankets falling down a little to prove to Lisanna once and for all that she was at least naked from the waist up. "Hm... Mirajane didn't mention me? Now that is a shame. Though..." Her fingers were back on Lisanna, tickling her arm through the dress shirt she wore. "You're the little sister... Maybe she thought you'd think badly of her if you knew how naughty she was." She leaned in nice and close so Lisanna could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Naughty?" She didn't know why she entertained her.

"Down right filthy." The woman flicked out her tongue and brushed it across Lisanna's lips.

Lisanna leaned back, jarring Bickslow well and truly awake. The seith mage sat up and squinted at their intruder, eyes first falling to the woman's full and exposed breasts then lifting up to take in her face. "You are definitely not the redhead."

She smiled, the light from the bedside lamp making her lips gleam. "You must be Bickslow."

"Guilty." He had to consciously keep his eyes up around her face and the woman knew it. Her grin only widened when she caught him staring.

"You look like you could be fun."

Bickslow, unwilling to be pushed off balance—that was his role, damnit—draped his arm around Lisanna's middle and said as calmly as possible, "That goes without saying. Hey, I'm not usually one to complain when I've got two smoking hot chicks in my bed, but before we get nasty, a name would be nice."

"Bickslow," Lisanna hissed, unsure if he was joking or not.

In reaching over Lisanna, the brunette pressed her body shamelessly against the takeover mage's, making her blush, all so she could pinch Bickslow's cheek hard. "I like you, Bickslow. My name is Natalie."

Lisanna wriggled closer to Bickslow, trying to make room between them; there was none to be had. Her whole body was hot, her breath was short; her heart throbbed once to prove she was still in some way alive, then it was still.

"And what are you doing here, Natalie?" Bickslow asked, aware of Lisanna's squirming but unwilling to move back an inch and help her out with it. Maybe it was because he was an asshole; she looked cute when her cheeks were red like that.

Natalie smiled, red mouth pulling back to reveal her white teeth. "Maybe while Klaus slept, Pepper told me about all the dirty things she did with Lisanna _in detail_ and I wanted a chance to play, too."

"What?" Lisanna asked.

Natalie pushed the blankets back a little further, until her hip was exposed. There she wore a scrap of midnight blue fabric that couldn't really be considered underwear. While Lisanna tried not to look at her body, Natalie played with the panties, pulling them down a few inches then back up again while she peered at Lisanna through dark lashes. "Yeah. In a public washroom on the counter, in your bed while you took Magicfire, even here—"

The last was news to Bickslow. "You always leave me out of all the fun, Lisanna."

"That's not very nice. Your sister was always trying to cheat Laxus out too, until I convinced her otherwise. We had a lot of fun, us three. I'm just dying to see if you go nice and pink the way she does." She pulled back the blanket from Lisanna's waist and eyed her hungrily. "What do you say, Lisanna?"

Lisanna's ears roared; she could feel Bickslow pressing hard into her behind and wasn't sure if she should be furious or not. "I don't know what you're trying to do—"

"Just have a little bit of fun," Natalie said with a pout. "There's something about you Strausses that I just love. Are you _sure_ your sister didn't mention me?"

"You must not have made a very big impression." Lisanna said the words to wound but she didn't expect the very real hurt that crossed Natalie's face. She was just about to apologize when the girl spoke up again.

"I guess you can think what you want, but I know differently." She gathered her hair over her shoulder, collecting herself. "If you're not willing to play then I _suppose_ I should get to why I'm here."

"What do you want?" Lisanna asked again.

"To apologize for Klaus' behaviour. He hasn't been very nice to you, has he? Julian was more of a gentleman, though he wasn't without his flaws," Natalie mused. "I do miss him. Not his controlling nature, but definitely the way he tasted."

"Apology not accepted," Lisanna replied shortly.

"Come on now, Lisanna—"

Lisanna yanked at her shirt in frustration until her scar was exposed. "This isn't the kind of thing you can apologize for."

Natalie's smile completely fell away. "I heard about that. I'm sorry. May I?" Without waiting for permission, she touched the area. Her fingers were smooth and gentle.

Lisanna was completely still, frozen in place for two whole breaths, until Natalie reached the end of the scar; her fingers hesitated, on the precipice of exploring further, then she reeled back on the urge and let her hand fall away.

"I want to help you get out of here, Lisanna, Bickslow."

Bickslow shook the image of Lisanna getting pawed at by another woman from his head and asked, "Why? Aren't you one of Klaus' lackeys?"

Natalie laughed at that. "Lackey? I've been called a _lot_ of things over the years, but never, ever that. No. Klaus and I… we're partners, of sorts."

"What does that mean?" Lisanna wondered.

"It means, when Noir crumbled, he lived because I saved his life. Now we help each other. He provides the business and the cash flow because he feels indebted to me. Isn't that nice? I have my own casino now." She grinned. "It's called Cardinal Sins. Your sister helped me with that one."

"Mira did?"

"Like I said, we were close," she beamed.

Lisanna had a hard time wrapping her head around that.

Bickslow spoke in Lisanna's silence. "So you're going to tell Klaus to let us go, and that's that?"

Natalie flopped back on the bed, breasts bouncing, and laughed. "That would _never_ work," she said when she sobered. "Never, ever, though I wish it would. He's really mad at Mira. I told him to leave it alone, you know? He's stubborn though, just like Julian was." She got kind of a wistful look in her eye. "And then there's Eli. He always complicates things—most of times in the most wonderful way. Not this time though. He thinks if I get involved, Klaus will try to kill me. He's so in love with me, he's extra protective."

"You're here though, so you must not think that Klaus will do you in," Bickslow said.

"Quite the contrary, actually," Natalie said. "I think Klaus wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in my heart." The way she spoke of it so matter-of-factly was unnerving, as if that kind of thing was just _normal._ "He doesn't love me the way Julian did, he just likes to fuck me. He's been looking for a way to kill me quietly for months now. It's hard though; he wants to keep Eli around for his magic and knows that if I'm dead, Eli will either destroy him from the inside out or simply just walk away."

"Klaus threatened me with Eli," Lisanna finally interjected. "He said he could—" She looked over her shoulder at Bickslow; he only met her eyes for a moment, then went right back to eying their visitor. "He said he could make me kill, even if I didn't want to."

"He wasn't lying." Natalie's expression turned adoring as she thought of him. "I like dangerous men, don't you, Lisanna?" She was back up on her elbow again, reaching over Lisanna for Bickslow, her hands flitting under the blankets and between their bodies before either could form a protest. She cupped Bickslow firmly and squeezed. "The ones that can make you feel helpless. The ones that will flirt with danger to make you feel good. Do you ever trap her with your eyes, Bickslow? Make her stay exactly where you want, helpless, while you do filthy things to her?"

His body hardened painfully and pulsed without his permission. Swallowing tightly and grabbing her wrist, he pulled her hand away. "You're kind of fucked, eh?"

She raised her brows. "Felt like you are too."

She had him there. He said nothing.

Natalie tucked her arm around her middle and looked at Lisanna squarely. "I owe it to Mira to do what I can to get you out of here. There is a shipment of Magicfire going out tomorrow night. I'll try to make sure that people that are loyal to me are taking care of it. We can smuggle you two out with the cargo. But you can't say a thing to anyone about this. Not one word."

Lisanna's stomach turned nervously; freedom felt possible. "What about Pepper?"

Natalie shook her head. "Klaus likes Pepper, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she likes him plenty well too."

"If you think I'm leaving Pepper here, you're wrong."

Natalie frowned. "You and your sister are just so alike. Loyal. I admire that, but I want you to know, even if you could convince Pepper to go, I'd be worried about Klaus hunting her down."

"Then we'll kill him," Lisanna said. Then she was horrified with herself. It didn't last long; the horror was eaten up by self-righteousness. Klaus could go fuck himself.

Natalie shook her head. "I'd rather not kill him if it could be helped."

" _Why?_ You saw what he did to me," Lisanna said vehemently.

"He thinks he's getting back at Mirajane for wrecking things for him," Natalie replied.

She tried to say it coolly, but Lisanna could tell that the idea rattled her. She latched onto that like a dog with a bone, hoping that a woman like Natalie cared about herself above all else. "Who knows, maybe he'll find out that you're helping us and he'll try to kill you too. We—" She felt sick saying it but forced it out anyway. "We should just kill him." _Who are you anymore?_ Someone that wanted to protect her family and everyone she cared about.

Instead of being flustered like Lisanna hoped, Natalie asked calmly, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Anyone can, but anything could go wrong—"

Natalie pressed a cool finger to Lisanna's lips, silencing her. "I'm not asking about anyone. Can _you_ keep a secret?"

"Yes," Lisanna said after a moment, speaking around Natalie's finger.

"If you can keep one, and I can keep one, and Bickslow here looks like he has a few of his own," Natalie looked squarely into his iridescent eyes like very few ever had. Brazenly, fearlessly. "Then no one can whisper a word. It'll be between us. Everyone will be safe."

"But Pepper—"

"Shush. Trust me. Leave Pepper, she'll do well in a place like this. I'll take care of her." Natalie looked at Bickslow. "Klaus wants you to fight again tonight, Bickslow. Try not to die." She took her finger away from Lisanna's lips, then swooped in faster than lightning and stole the kiss Lisanna hadn't offered. Her lips were smooth and moist with lipstick.

"Where's mine?" Bickslow joked when Natalie pulled back.

"I knew I liked you." Natalie raised herself up and kissed Bickslow square on the mouth, her tongue sliding between his lips. She tasted like alcohol (wasn't it early for that kind of thing?) and bitter, like drugs.

Lisanna couldn't form a protest. Not only was she being squished, but she was forced into a front row view. There was a flash of tongue and teeth, then Natalie's weight was gone.

"I'll see you soon, hopefully," Natalie said. Slipping from the sheets, she bent at the waist and grabbed her discarded dress from the floor. It was all silver chains and see-through, except around her breasts. Then she pulled on a pair of black high heels and sashayed out of the room. When she moved, Lisanna saw through the chains the flash of pale.

"That woman is trouble," Bickslow said as soon as the door was closed.

Lisanna turned furious eyes on him. "' _Where's mine_?'"

"I was jealous," he said sheepishly. "It looked nice."

"You're an asshole."

"Really, Miss 'I-fuck-around-with-Pepper-in-this-hotel-room-and-don't-include-Bickslow.' At least you were _here._ So really, who's the asshole?"

Lisanna harrumphed.

Bickslow told himself to drop it but couldn't quite. "Was it last night?"

"Nothing happened." Nothing much, anyway.

"Nah uh. I saw your face when Natalie called you out; she wasn't lying. Just tell me, I won't be mad." Mad was the last thing on his mind.

"Gods, Bickslow. Leave it alone."

"Come on, Lisanna." He finger-walked up her arm to her shoulder and tickled her collarbone.

She turned and looked at him full on. "Seriously?"

"Yesss. Tell me." He wasn't above begging.

"Fine." She smiled widely, viciously, in a way she'd never smiled before. "You want to know what happened?"

Bickslow's eyes lit up; he hadn't been expecting her to play along. "Definitely."

"Well..." Lisanna propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him head on and watch his expression as she spoke. "I brought her into the washroom and she started telling me what happened. She was really upset, so to make her feel better, I hugged her."

"Boring," Bickslow said dramatically.

Lisanna shrugged. "Maybe it started out that way, but then she turned and kissed me, right here." She found Bickslow's mouth. She could still taste Natalie's lipstick on his lips.

"Just like that?" he asked when she only brushed his lips.

"Hm… no… I guess it was more like this." She flicked her tongue against his and kissed him deeply.

Breaking apart, it took Bickslow a moment to open his eyes again and meet hers. "Then?"

"Then…" Lisanna said teasingly, feeling mean and in control. "I offered to undress her."

"And she said yes."

"Of course. Her dress was a zipper back, so I did it nice and slow. Pepper helped some, pulling down the material when I hesitated."

"Was she wearing anything underneath?"

Lisanna gave him her best sultry gaze. She had no idea what it looked like, but from Bickslow's expression, she did alright. "What do you think?"

"No."

Lisanna shook her head.

Bickslow breathed out slowly and grinded against her. "And then?"

Lisanna didn't expect to feel turned on, but she was surprisingly wet, lulled in by Bickslow's eagerness. "And then..."

"Yeah?"

"Then she got into the shower and washed the alcohol from herself and cried, you ass."

Bickslow blinked at her for a moment, then scowled. Mood killer. "Seriously?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Lisanna snapped. "Ant is dead, Pepper is off with Klaus, and you're here trying to knock one off. Don't know if you noticed or not, but this is serious." She tried to rise. Bickslow grabbed her arm and brought her back down.

"Of course it is."

"Really?" Her red eyes flashed dangerously. "Because you're all jokes and having fun."

"It's either that or die miserable."

Lisanna sobered. "Do you think we're going to die?"

Bickslow took advantage of her stupefied state and tugged her back down so she was laying beneath him. "Maybe." He kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I don't want to die here."

"I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen," he said. "But in the meantime, are you really going to be so cruel as to deny me some fantasies?"

Lisanna only scowled at him and he knew he'd won. He kissed her again, this time on the lips, and squeezed her body tightly to his. She felt nice, soft and warm.

Lisanna broke the kiss and asked, "Do you think we can trust Natalie?"

"No, but..." Between the smoking hot chick and a demon spirit? He knew which he wanted to put his money on. "I think after what he did to you, Renatus can fuck himself."

Lisanna bit her cheek. "He was under orders. Klaus said he made him—"

"I don't _care_ , Lisanna. Stop being a charity case."

"I'm _not,_ " Lisanna insisted. "I'm worried this is going to go sideways on us. Rene... He's..."

Bickslow scrubbed his hand through his hair, frustrated. "A powerful enemy to make?"

Lisanna nodded.

"I know that. Everything will be okay—I got this," he lied. "Like Natalie said, I just have to win this next fight, you and I stay out of trouble until tomorrow night, and then we're in the clear. _Out of here._ We'll come back with the cavalry and fry this fucking place and all the rats inside."

Lisanna pushed a stray lock of blue hair back from his forehead. "I want Pepper to come with us. I can't leave her here. I _promised_ her."

Bickslow resisted the urge to shake her. "You heard Natalie—Pepper and Klaus—"

"They're not as good as she thinks they are," Lisanna insisted. "Pepper—she only slept with him because she thought it would make things go smoother." And look at how that turned out? Ant has a hole in his head and Pepper was… where? Hopefully somewhere safe. Her stomach churned just thinking about it.

"What is it with you and this chick?" Bickslow demanded.

"I made a promise, it should mean something," Lisanna insisted. "I would never break a promise I made to you, would you break one made to me?"

"That's different."

"How?" Lisanna pressed.

"Because." Bickslow met her scarlet gaze for only an instant.

Lisanna found his hand and weaved their fingers together. She filled in what he wouldn't say. "You wouldn't break a promise to me because you care about me. It's not at all different."

There was a stretch of silence in which Lisanna thought maybe she'd been presumptuous, or maybe he was mad, then Bickslow said, "Natalie said to keep quiet."

"Pepper will keep our secret," Lisanna said. "Trust me."

When she looked at him like that, how could he do anything but agree? "Fine, I'm onboard, but that redhead better have the tightest pair of lips I've ever seen. And then you have to convince Natalie that getting Pepper out is a good idea."

"…I'll think of something." What did girls like Natalie want?

Too much.

He grunted and added, "And no more scolding me. It's no fun when you tell me to behave."

"Stop acting like a savage and I won't have to," Lisanna said.

"See, there you go again." He kissed her neck. Lisanna stretched out for him; his chin was rough, dark stubble growing in and scratching her. She didn't mind all that much.

"…You don't actually want to use your magic on me when were… you know… do you?" Lisanna asked suddenly.

Bickslow paused mid-lick. "Do _you_ want me to?"

"That's not what I asked," Lisanna said.

"Hm." He kissed her neck while he thought of an answer. "I think if I wanted a mindless puppet, it wouldn't be for that kind of thing. Tying you up is about as far as I want to go." He winked to lighten the mood.

Lisanna let out a relieved breath. "Good."

Bickslow dragged his fingers up Lisanna's arm and said seriously, "I told you, I won't make you do anything you don't want, Lisanna." That wasn't a line he was willing to flirt with, not anymore—not when he knew exactly how she looked, wide eyed and fearful when he grabbed her with his magic and tried to make her do what he wanted. "Not with my magic and not with that box, either." He wished he could add, _'I promise'_ to that. His lips felt glued shut.

"I know." Lisanna wriggled beneath him a little more, her borrowed dress shirt pulling wide to expose the swell of her breasts. It was one of the greatest things Bickslow had ever seen. Bending his head, he kissed the soft, rounded curve. She only flinched a little when his lips met the edge of her scar.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's cold," Lisanna responded.

It was cold under his lips, too, though he'd never complain, not when it seemed like she was slowly coming to terms with it. He kissed her again and started fighting with the buttons of her shirt, more than ready to see what was underneath. Her skin was luminous when the material fell away, ivory and rose pink. He kissed the tip of first one breast and then the other. Lisanna's breath hitched in just the way he liked. Pushing her legs wide, he went exploring and discovered that she was damp.

"That brunette made you hot."

"Shut up," Lisanna said.

"What did I say about scolding me?" he asked with mock outrage.

Lisanna spread her legs wider for him by way of answer. He took the invitation and gently rubbed the warm area through the fabric of her panties.

"You're a bad influence on me, I think," Lisanna said. She stretched her arms over her head and laced her fingers through her own hair. She looked like a snowy goddess like that, marked only by one smudge of black. Sometimes a smear was all it took to make a work of art perfect.

Bickslow, still massaging her slowly, pulled his shorts down and clumsily kicked them off. Lisanna cracked one ruby red eye and peered at him with something like mischief. The look faded when he took his hand away from her and pulled her up. "What are you doing?"

"It's what you're doing, actually," Bickslow responded. Laying flat on his back, he tugged her so she was straddling his legs. Lisanna smirked. She was more confident than she was before, even with the recent changes to her body. Using her mouth, she dropped a line of kisses between his pectorals and enjoyed the way his skin quivered. At his hip, she flicked her tongue out and drew a zigzagging line to the base of his shaft. He sucked in a deep breath and held it when she licked up the hard line to the head and took it into her mouth.

Bickslow fought a vicious battle with himself—the want to close his eyes and the need to watch her work. She didn't give him a chance to decide. Taking her mouth away, she climbed up his body and positioned him at her opening.

"Hey—" His protest withered when she slid down on top of him, silky and warm and wet enough that it was easy. Lisanna closed her eyes and tilted her face to the ceiling, enjoying the sensation of him filling her up completely. She only opened her eyes again when Bickslow grabbed the shirt from her shoulders and pulled it all of the way off.

"That's better."

Lisanna smiled and leaned forward, pressing her palms into his shoulders. Bickslow grabbed her hips but only held her loosely, eager for her to do the work for him while he watched her rock and bounce in all of the right places.

"You know," the seith mage mused, "That was one of the worst night's sleep I've had in awhile, but this morning has been pretty fucking awesome."

Lisanna's red eyes flashed and her nails dug into his shoulders. "Shut up, Bickslow." She arched her hips in a way that made his next words falter. She did it again and they were forgotten entirely. He shut his mouth and let her work, enjoying the way her neck and chest pinked, the way her breath made her chest heave, the way her breasts bounced, full and plump. His resolve to let her lead only faltered when she got tired and she slowed some. Then he held her aloft and arched into her until she sobbed and moaned. He could tell she was trying to be quiet; that only made him want her to be louder. He moved faster still, until his own chest felt tight, his heart felt like it would explode, and his vision wavered. Lisanna tightened around him, her body quivering; her fingernails dug into his shoulder and broke the skin. It hurt like hell, but it was a pain he could get behind if she would only…

Throwing her head back and gasping, she came loudly, nails raking into his chest. Bickslow followed right behind her.

* * *

The only reason Lisanna untangled herself from Bickslow was because the door sounded. As soon as she started moving, Bickslow grunted and locked his arms around her waist, trying to pull her back on top of him.

"We have to answer."

"No, we don't," Bickslow informed her.

"Yeah, we do. What if it's Pepper?" Lisanna wriggled like a fish. When it became obvious that she wasn't going to let up until she was out of bed, Bickslow sighed and unlocked his arms from her waist. She was up with his shirt pulled back over her shoulders in seconds. Bickslow did the same, rising and grabbing his shorts from where he left them, kicked off and pushed between the sheets.

Lisanna made for the door while he stuffed his legs into the appropriate holes.

"Hang on," Bickslow said. This felt suspiciously familiar. Last night came flitting through his mind again.

Lisanna kept going.

"Lisanna," Bickslow snapped. "Wait for me."

The girl stopped, fingers on the doorknob, and relived seeing Ant shooting himself in the head again. _What's going to be behind here this time?_ Maybe Pepper would come to throw her dead self at her feet. She shuddered.

Bickslow appeared and took the doorknob out of her hands, pushing her back a few inches so she was mostly behind him. Then he opened the door. He'd been expecting Klaus or men with guns, or the candy pink haired Zana. He got a glossy eyed and scantily clad Pepper. In a tight white dress, she looked loose, like she'd been doing drugs and getting well and truly fucked. Too high to care that she watched Ant kill himself. She smiled at Bickslow in a way that was supposed to be sexy but just made him feel guilty.

"Hey." Pepper looked past Bickslow to Lisanna.

"Hey, Pepper. I was worried—you didn't come back last night."

"I'm sorry, Lisanna. Klaus said I could sleep here tonight—if that's still okay," Pepper said slowly.

"Of course it is," Lisanna answered for them both and ignored Bickslow's pinched eyes. She knew he'd never tell her no. Maybe she took advantage of that.

Pepper moved past Bickslow and came into the room, taking the door from his hands and closing it firmly. "I came to help you get ready."

"Ready?" Lisanna asked.

Pepper nodded. "Klaus wants to see you."

Bickslow's heart slowed. "I'll get some clothes on and we'll all go—"

"He wants you to get ready for your fight. He said Zana will be over soon to escort you."

"Can't we go together?" Lisanna asked.

Pepper pushed her red, curling locks away from her face. "I'm sorry, Lisanna. I just volunteered for this job because he was going to send some guy over to help you get ready, and I didn't think you'd want that."

No. Not really.

"What does he want her for?" Bickslow asked. His guts were twisting, a bad feeling in his stomach.

Pepper shrugged. "I don't know."

"Guess."

She shook her head. "I don't know."

Bickslow gave her a withering look and wondered how furious Lisanna would be if he _made_ Pepper tell him the truth.

Then Pepper said, "I… might have heard him say he wanted to show her off tonight."

He didn't like the sound of that either. "What does that mean?"

"Probably that he wants her to come sit on his lap again and smile pretty like a fucking dog," Pepper said, finally fed up. "I _don't know_."

Lisanna squeezed Bickslow's hand. "It's okay. Everything will be fine."

Wasn't that just like Lisanna. The grand optimist.

"Come on. Shower first, then we'll choose a nice dress." Pepper started tugging Lisanna away.

Bickslow took a step to follow them, partially eager (what were the chances Lisanna would let him take a seat and watch?), partially apprehensive (her going to see Klaus just didn't sit well with him), but a suffocating presence made him stop. The girls didn't seem to notice; he watched them slink out of sight. The bathroom door closed.

Then he turned and faced Renatus. The demon spirit was looking just as prickly as ever. "Hey, Sunshine. Long time no see."

Renatus glowered. "You plan on betraying me."

Bickslow blinked at him for a moment. Then he laughed. "Yeah, where did you hear that—"

Renatus grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall hard enough that he was sure Lisanna was going to come out of the washroom. But the water was on; they didn't hear.

"I only have _moments_ away from my master's watchful eye, so listen closely, seith mage. There is a girl in there that belongs to me. Her heart is in your hands, but it is _my magic_ that keeps her alive. If I should choose…." He lifted his hand and slowly squeezed it into a fist. From the bathroom Bickslow heard the squeal of feet on the bathtub and Pepper's startled cry. Renatus loosened his grip. A second later, Bickslow heard Lisanna try to laugh off whatever the _fuck_ just happened to her. Her voice was tinged with fear, but she masked it well.

"…Her heart stops and her breath dies in her lungs."

"If you threaten her, it'll be the last thing—"

"I ever do? You will end an immortal spirit?" His hands tightened on Bickslow's throat. "Do you know what I did to the last seith mage that crossed my path?" His voice was low and dangerous.

Bickslow swallowed tightly; he wanted to close his eyes and look away from Renatus' burning amber orbs, but wouldn't allow himself that luxury. He _also_ wanted to shut up his smart mouth, but it had a mind of it's own. "Let me guess, you told them to wine and dine you first? I get that. I don't usually swing that way, but maybe with enough alcohol, a bag to go over your face and a picture of a hot chick—"

Renatus wasn't in the mood for jokes. "I burned his eyes from his head."

Bickslow tried to laugh him off. It came out sounding nervous and not at all glib like he wanted. "Guess you don't really fuck around, huh?"

"No. I guess not. Keep your word and Lisanna will be safe. If you don't, I won't relish hurting her, but it is a price I'm willing to pay."

Bickslow believe him. "I waited for your master last night. She didn't show like you said she would. How am I supposed to—you know—if she doesn't fucking show up?"

"She was occupied last night," Renatus said.

"Occupied—whatever the fuck that means. Listen, I'll cooperate with you, but you gotta give me something more solid than that."

"She will be there tonight; you have my word. She goes by the name of Wynona in this decade. You'll know her to see her; her aura is unmistakable."

He faded then, called back to whatever hell he crawled from.

Bickslow scowled in his wake and contemplated the dangers of being the pessimist to Lisanna's optimist.

At least he'd be expecting the kick to the balls.

* * *

 **It has been so, so long. I'm horrible. I'm sorry.**

 **Hunter is done! Which means I'll have** ** _more time_** **to spend on this! Yay! Thanks for putting up with my tardy update.**


	27. Chapter 27

Lisanna's chest ached overtop of her split in two heart. The scar that bisected her chest burned cold, making her lungs feel short on air.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Pepper asked one final time. The door was open between them; the redhead half in and half out of the shower, the hem of her white dress getting wet and going see through. She didn't much care.

Lisanna smoothed her wet hair back from her face and tried a smile. "I'm alright, I promise." She felt a lot better now, anyway. The coldness that had made her stumble and her vision go black was gradually retreating, her breathing was slowing. She nearly felt like her old self again.

Pepper sighed and released the shower door. She didn't close it, she was too nervous for that, worried that Lisanna's knees were just going to give out on her again, but she did back up and hop up onto the marble vanity. There she smacked on her lime green bubble gum and blew bubbles while she watched Lisanna wash. They fell into silence, the only sound the water drilling against the bathtub's floor and Pepper's heels clacking together every few seconds while she swung her feet.

Finally, when Lisanna's totally lungs stopped aching, she gathered up the courage to break the silence and ask, "What did Klaus do with you last night?"

Pepper turned glossy eyes her way. "I don't really want to talk about last night, okay?"

 _Right._ "Pepper…" Natalie's warning was ringing in her head. She wondered if she should talk to the other girl first before she made Pepper any promises she might not be able to keep, then she determined that she would do anything to make it so they all got out alive, with or without Natalie's help. "I might be able to get us out of here."

Pepper's feet stilled. "Out?"

"Out of Casino Rouge. Away from Klaus and this… this weird shit."

Pepper moistened her lips with her cough drop coloured tongue. "How?"

It felt strange speaking loudly. "Come here."

The redhead climbed from the counter and came near, her heels snapping quietly on the floor. Instead of lingering outside of the shower door like Lisanna thought, she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it high over her head. Beneath, her skin was pale and smooth, kissed with freckles and bruises in the shapes of mouths. There were two on one breast, one on her ribs, and one on the outside of her hip. Natalie's words came rushing back to Lisanna. _Pepper and Klaus_.

Stooping, Pepper undid her heels and stepped out of them, then came into the shower and closed the door softly. The expression she wore was full of concern.

Lisanna tried to keep from staring at her; she was difficult to look away from, beautiful, captivating. Her fingers itched so she twisted them together. "A woman named Natalie showed up here this morning."

"Yeah…" Pepper wrapped her arms around her middle. "She told me she was coming to see you after..." She trailed off, a faraway look on her face. Lisanna touched her arm to bring her back. Pepper swallowed and regrouped. "I'm sorry, Lisanna. I didn't mean to tell her everything about us, but she's… she's just got this way about her, you know? She started asking questions and I just answered them."

Lisanna didn't like it, but she understood. There was something about Natalie.

"Was Bickslow mad at you?"

Lisanna shook her head, remembering Bickslow trying to tease the details from her. "He wasn't mad." Then she corrected herself. "Well, I guess I shouldn't say that, he was ticked that he didn't get to watch." She said the last with a roll of her eyes.

Pepper snorted, for a moment her old self. "Pervert."

Lisanna smiled wanly. Maybe he was a pervert, but he was hers. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. What's important is that Natalie says she thinks she can get us out with a shipment of drugs going out tomorrow night."

"Lisanna..." Pepper hesitated. "Even if she can, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why would you say that?" Lisanna hissed. "I thought you didn't want to be here?"

"Of course I don't," Pepper agreed in a voice just above a whisper. " _Especially_ after Ant, but I don't want you to get hurt. What if Klaus finds out you're trying to get away and he kills you, Lisanna? Or even worse, what if he makes you kill Bickslow like he said?" Her eyes filled with tears. "You'd have to live with that forever."

While Lisanna didn't want to give them sustenance, Pepper had no problem addressing the very real fears that had been kicking around in her head since Natalie left. Her words made her stomach churn. Then she hardened her resolve. "We can't stay here wondering 'what if'. We have to try to get away, Pepper. _We have to_. Once we're out of here, we can come back with more people, arrest Klaus or whatever. But we have to go."

Pepper gnawed on her lip so hard that it turned white. "...I don't want to be stuck here alone."

Lisanna resisted the urge to grab her and shake her. "And I don't want to leave you, so come with us."

"I don't want to die."

"I know." Lisanna rubbed her thumb over Pepper's knuckles. "It's risky, but I think staying here will be worse."

Pepper pushed her hair back from her face, full of nervous energy. "How aren't you scared?"

"I'm terrified," Lisanna admitted. "But I'm more scared of what will happen if we do nothing. Come with us. I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe."

Pepper swiped away a stray tear with irritation. "I'm a fucking mess."

They all were. Lisanna gathered her in for a tight hug, mostly ignoring her body and her hot breath kissing her neck. "All the more reason to say yes."

"Lisanna—"

" _Please,_ Pepper. Say yes."

The girl sniffed. "...Okay." It sounded like the price of that one word was steep.

Lisanna tucked her face into the crook of Pepper's neck and smiled, relieved. "It'll be okay."

"I hope so." Pepper finally wrapped her arms around Lisanna's middle. Her lips landed on her neck in a gentle peck.

"You can't say anything to anyone, alright?" Lisanna added as a caveat.

"I promise," Pepper agreed.

"Not even Natalie, not yet."

"She doesn't want me to go?" Pepper asked, perceptively reading through what Lisanna didn't want to say.

"I just need to talk to her," Lisanna refuted. "Everything will be fine. And if she doesn't agree… we'll find some other way, I swear. I won't leave you behind, Pepper, I promised I'd get you out, and I will."

"I know you'll do what you can," the redhead said. She didn't sound like she was brimming with confidence, but Lisanna would take it. Pulling back, she stole a wet kiss, thinking of Bickslow all the while. He'd be pissed that she was off kissing Pepper again, but he was fully capable of coming into the washroom if he wanted. The thought made her surprisingly excited.

Pepper reached between them and brushed her thumbs over the tips of Lisanna's breasts, then pinched. Lisanna squirmed and tried to kiss her deeper. Pepper pulled back and stepped away. "You should hurry up, Lisanna."

Hurt shot through Lisanna. Though she tried to mask it, she failed miserably.

"I don't want to stop," Pepper said in a voice that was still heavy with drugs. "Believe me, but Klaus is waiting for us." She kissed Lisanna one more time on the mouth, a thorough thing that left the takeover mage feeling dizzy, then stepped out of the shower and wrapped a plush black towel around her body. Lisanna finished up.

* * *

Coming out of the washroom, Lisanna found Bickslow sitting on the bed, hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees. He lifted his head when he heard her exit and looked at her with his eerie gaze. His eyes lingered on her curves and all the things that the towel couldn't hide, and on Pepper's damp hair and semi-see through dress. His eyes flashed with interest. Lisanna waited for him to make a joke, or to say something that would make her neck heat, but he didn't, his usual zeal shockingly absent. Something was wrong.

"What is it?"

Bickslow flicked his eyes over to Pepper. "Nothing." Maybe Lisanna trusted her, but he wasn't quite ready to lay down the welcome mat.

"Something is," Lisanna insisted.

"It's _nothing_ ," Bickslow said.

"It's nothing he wants to tell me," said Pepper.

"That's not true," Lisanna insisted. "Bickslow—"

"Nah, Red's right," Bickslow said, adopting Klaus' nickname for her. Pepper didn't flinch. Apparently it wasn't the first time someone had dubbed her that. Maybe family, maybe friends. Maybe it mattered not at all. "But," he added before Lisanna could use her tongue to cut him down, "It doesn't matter. Everything is fine." He just had to win his fight, kill Renatus' master, hide her body so no one could find her until after tomorrow night, and then have everything else go off without a hitch. Because he didn't have enough stuff to worry about. _Fucking demon spirits._ He should have known that a treaty with Renatus was going to be _way_ more trouble than it was worth. But, the spirit made it quite clear that there was no going back.

Lisanna scowled at him; it was unsettling. Bickslow toughened his skin. "You sure are a lot spunkier than you used to be. The old Lisanna didn't give me as many dirty looks."

Lisanna huffed and twitched into the walk-in closet without saying another word. She and Pepper left the door open. Bickslow turned his head and watched. Talking quietly, Pepper pulled out a tight midnight blue dress that dipped so low in the front that it would reach nearly to Lisanna's bellybutton. Seeing what she intended, Lisanna shook her head.

"I can't wear that, Pepper, everyone will see my scar." She spoke quietly, but Bickslow heard everything clearly, listening despite himself.

"So what? It's a nice dress. It'll look good on you."

"Klaus said he didn't want to see it."

"Fuck Klaus." Pepper said it vehemently, as if she were putting all of her rebellion into this one action. "I'll tell him it was my idea if he has a problem with it."

Bickslow had a hard time disagreeing with her—maybe the asshole _should_ get a look at what he did—not that he thought a guy like Klaus would memorize the scar like Lisanna would, and think about it when he was feeling particularly shitty about himself, but if he thought about it at _all_ , maybe that was something.

Pepper was still coaxing her. "Come on, I want to see you in it."

"I think you should wear it, too," Bickslow added.

Lisanna turned to look at him. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were uncertain. She was still so ashamed, so self-conscious. It killed him to see her like that. Standing, he went to her side and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Remember what I said."

"Remember?"

Stooping and kissing her was easy. Getting himself to linger for just a second was the hard bit. Her lips were warm and a little moist, her response immediate. Before he couldn't, Bickslow leaned away. "Remember you're beautiful, Lisanna. Put on the fucking dress."

Lisanna looked pleased at first, then when that faded, she looked like she was gearing up for another protest. To stop her in her tracks, and to serve his own purposes, of course, Bickslow grabbed her towel and pulled it away. Though she made a startled noise, she didn't balk or squeal like he expected. She didn't cover herself in front of Pepper, either, just blinked at Bickslow with wide scarlet eyes, all creamy smooth skin, exaggerated curves and damp silver hair long enough now that it brushed her shoulders.

Unable to help himself, Bickslow cupped her breast and tipped her head back by grabbing a handful of her spider-silk hair and kissed her methodically. She bowed into him, responding by meeting his tongue with hers.

It would be so easy to keep going. Flicking his eyes up, he saw Pepper stood and watched them raptly, an intrigued expression on her face. It was muted by a touch of unease. She glanced down at her silver watch. Bickslow read her well enough. They were running out of time; Klaus would be looking for them soon. Frustrated for _so_ many reasons, he broke away and turned Lisanna around so she was pressed flat against him and facing Pepper. "Get dressed."

"It'll show off too much," Lisanna said one more time.

Bickslow smacked her bare ass hard. _That_ made her squeal. "That just means that it'll be easier for me to get it off you when you get back here tonight."

She looked back over her shoulder, her gaze going from apprehensive to smoky hot in seconds. Bickslow smiled slowly, decidedly enjoying when she looked at him in that particular way. "Come on, little Strauss."

Her smile withered just a touch. He didn't have time to relish teasing her because the door sounded.

"That'll be Zana," Pepper said. "Which means we _really_ have to get moving. Come on, Lisanna."

Bickslow didn't stick around to watch her pull the dress over Lisanna's head. Crossing the room, he yanked back the door. Sure enough, Zana stood there in black, shiny leather. Her outfit was so tight that when she came into the room, he could see that she wasn't wearing a bra and _definitely_ no underwear.

"These guys have a dress code here or something?" Bickslow teased. "The less clothes you wear, the better?"

Zana's dark eyes flashed mischievously. "Something like that, Bicksy." She shot a look Lisanna's way. Bickslow followed her eyes. The dress was down around Lisanna's hips now. She was facing away from Zana still. Even when Pepper started pulling her towards the washroom, she was careful to keep her back facing the woman. She was still ashamed. Given that, it didn't stop her from looking over her shoulder and stealing a look at them.

Zana waggled her fingers before turning back to Bickslow. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Ready? Nervous, more like. "Yeah," he lied. It sounded true enough coming out of his mouth.

Zana nodded. "Good. Just so you know… Klaus made it a no rules night."

"No rules?"

She nodded. "Anything goes. Magic, weapons. Both."

The bathroom door closed, blocking Lisanna and Pepper from view.

"You're going to want to be careful tonight. On no rules night, the death count seems to skyrocket."

"Oh yeah?" Bickslow asked quietly. He'd be an idiot if he wasn't a little concerned, but if no rules applied, that meant he could use his magic all he liked.

"Yeah. Prize money doubles for blood spilt." She said it rather dispassionately, indicating that maybe she didn't approve all that much. That surprised Bickslow.

"Lucky me, I don't think I'm getting paid."

"Don't kid yourself," Zana replied. "Your reward is your life. Come on, let's get you dressed." She led him into the closet. Lisanna's damp towel was still crumpled on the floor. She kicked it aside so it was tucked up under one of the over-full racks and started gathering clothes and thrusting them at Bickslow. When he had everything he needed, she said, "Get dressed."

"No peaking," he teased.

"I've already seen everything you have to offer, Bickslow. I think I can contain myself." She smirked haughtily.

"Ouch. That hurts," he returned. "Would you believe me if I said it was a grower, not a shower?"

She only laughed and shook her head. "Maybe I'd be a little sad if you died tonight."

"Just a little. I can get behind that." He started pulling on his pants. Zana watched him carefully.

"Thought you said you weren't impressed?" Bickslow asked when he was bare and her eyes lingered.

Zana shrugged, her cheeks just slightly pink. "Maybe I downplayed a little."

Smiling savagely, he pulled on his pants and tugged the plain black T-shirt over his head.

Zana finally looked away from him and found the tiki dolls lined up on the dresser. "I assume you're going to want to bring your spirits?"

Bickslow followed her gaze. Puppu's face was still messed up. It would take some concentration to keep the spirit in its container. What would be worse, going in one spirit short, or going in and fucking up because he was focusing on keeping the spirit confined to its container? He didn't like to be without him though, so he was coming. "Yeah."

Zana nodded and moved around him, coming out of the closet. Bickslow followed.

Lisanna exited the bathroom in that moment, the redhead hot on her heels. Pepper had done her hair so it was fluffed up and mostly dry now, with enough product in it to make it stick up wildly. She'd also done her makeup. Her eyes were rimmed with black, black liner, and her lashes looked longer and thicker than ever. She looked exotic and sultry and exactly like the kind of girl Bickslow had always dreamed of. Seeing her full on, her dress was as tight and low cut as he thought it would be, and slit up the sides from her hip to the top of her ribs. When she swung her arms, the sides of her breasts peaked out. Just looking at her, his heart beat faster.

When she got near enough, Bickslow grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. Clamped against his chest, he bent and kissed her more softly than what he wanted, just brushing his mouth against hers and finding her tongue once, afraid he'd never be able to stop if he kissed her exactly how he wanted. Against her mouth, he asked, "What are the chances Klaus can wait to see you?"

It was Zana that answered. "Not good."

Bickslow frowned. "It's not fair that he gets your time when you're looking so fucking hot."

Lisanna flushed, pleased. "You think I look good?"

He squeezed her waist too tight, fingers playing against the exposed skin there. "Mmhmm."

"Come on, Bickslow, put it away," Zana said. "We gotta get downstairs."

Bickslow blew out a frustrated breath.

"Good luck," Lisanna said lowly. "And be careful." Letting him go to fight made her stomach ache.

"Are you going to be in the crowd again?" He didn't know which answer he'd prefer.

"I don't know."

Bickslow looked to Zana.

"I don't know what Klaus has planned," Zana said.

"I want to know where she's going to be. I'm playing along, but if he thinks he can just fuck off with her and not tell me—"

"I'll be with her," Pepper said. "She'll be okay."

"No offense, Pepper, but after all the shitty decisions you seem to be making, you don't exactly fill me with confidence," Bickslow retorted.

Lisanna dug her fingers into his waist, pleading with him silently to be quiet.

Pepper's cheeks were red. "I won't let her get hurt."

Zana brushed her bright locks back from her shoulders. "Listen, it's sweet that you're worried, but try to relax. Nothing bad will happen to Lisanna as long as she behaves and does as she's told."

Bickslow opened his mouth to demand what the fuck that meant, then decided that he didn't actually want to know. To Lisanna, he said, "If he tries to do anything you don't like, be sure to tell him it won't matter what he thinks he has on us, I will tear this place apart."

It seemed an impossible feat, but given the intense and feral look in Bickslow's eyes, Lisanna didn't question him. "I'll be alright." She tried to say it confidently and was impressed on how certain she sounded.

"Come on, ease up on the, "I love you's," and let's get the hell out of here," Zana interrupted.

"Shut up." But Bickslow leaned in and kissed Lisanna one more time, willing her to be safe. "I'll see you after."

Lisanna nodded, too worried to do much else. Pepper came and sewed their fingers together and led her out. Bickslow turned to watch Lisanna's swaying figure disappear.

"Looks like you have plenty reason not to die tonight, huh?" Zana mused.

It seemed like that list was getting longer and longer each day. Bickslow only grunted, not sure what that meant and not sure he wanted to analyze it, either.

* * *

Pepper led Lisanna down the hall more confidently than she had days before. She took a left at a T intersection, then a right, and tromped down a narrow set of stairs in a dark hallway that Lisanna had never seen before.

"Where are we going?" Though Pepper's hand was warm and smooth in hers, comforting, she didn't much like the familiarity the redhead had with the casino's hotel.

Pepper squeezed her fingers. "To Klaus' room."

Lisanna's stomach twisted with nerves. "His room?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"That's just where he said to go, Lisanna." It seemed like Pepper was coming off her high. The longer she walked, the more downtrodden she seemed to become, as if the weight of the world was literally too much. "I think I lost my job at the restaurant," she said suddenly.

It took Lisanna a moment, but she realized that regular life was still happening outside of Casino Rouge. "And Mira's probably going out of her mind."

"But we'll be able to make things better soon," Pepper said. It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah," Lisanna said quietly. Soon.

Pepper made a sharp right and took Lisanna down a hall that didn't look like the others. The walls here were white instead and shot through with onyx stone. Lisanna knew it was stone and not paint because she touched the wall—it was cold and felt almost... alive beneath her fingers, like there was a heartbeat all on its own.

Pepper caught her looking at it. "Klaus says that it feels weird because it's full of body link magic. He can monitor who comes through these halls through the lacrima."

It was then Lisanna realized that those weren't onyx stones she touched. "Oh." That was convenient for a paranoid man.

Pepper stopped at a red door and knocked.

"Come in," Klaus called, voice sounding strangled.

Pepper pushed open the door and entered a large white and black and red room: red walls, black floor, bleached white furniture. A large king sized bed sat in the center of the room. Klaus stood in front of it, his back to the door. From between his spread legs were a pair of crossed ones, bare right down to the blue painted toe nails.

Klaus didn't bother looking over his shoulder, he was too involved. He breathed heavy and grunted. The girl in front of him made a noise of protest. As soon as Lisanna realized what was happening, she wanted to look away, but couldn't quite, surprised into staring while Klaus thrust into her mouth.

Long seconds passed an awkward silence that was filled only with grunts and moans and wet slurping. Pepper held Lisanna's hand tight and watched right along with her, her lip caught between her teeth, a difficult to read expression on her face.

Maybe it was the company, maybe it was that the girl had been working on him for some time. Whatever it was, it didn't take long for Klaus' breathing to change. Adjusting so he held the girl close, he came noisily, shoving himself as far into her mouth as he could. Lisanna watched her grab Klaus' black belt, silver painted nails working beneath the material. He kept himself there for another beat, shoved far into her throat, then sighed contentedly and pulled away. Lisanna found somewhere else to look, terrified that he was just going to turn around and show her everything. Thankfully, he tucked himself back into his pants before turning and addressing her.

"Hello, Lisanna." The smile on his face was huge, like he knew he made her uncomfortable and he was happy about it.

Lisanna was determined to be nonchalant. "Hey." Her eyes drifted to the woman on the bed: a blonde with small, perky breasts that she was currently trying to cover with her purple silken dress. Under her eyes, her makeup had been running. She rubbed it mostly off, though there were still a few dark streaks. Wiping her mouth next, she stood.

"Thank you, Ola."

She smiled and was actually rather pretty, even with her smeared makeup. Rising on tiptoe, she kissed Klaus then sauntered out, bare feet and all.

"She's very good," Klaus said. "Not like you are, Pepper, of course, don't worry."

Pepper's cheeks were red with shame.

Klaus turned to Lisanna, eyes snagging on her scar. "See? I'm getting used to it already. I knew sending you was a good idea, Pepper. We just click, eh? You know what I want without me ever having to tell you." Directing his attention back to Lisanna, he said, "You look rather nice."

"…Thanks." Lisanna sent a furtive look Pepper's way. The girl looked stricken; Klaus' approval wasn't her goal.

"I guess you're wondering why you're here in my room and not off watching Bickslow fight, right?" Klaus adjusted his belt tighter and moved closer. "It seems the men I send to your sister went missing, Lisanna. Which is frustrating, to say the least."

Lisanna bit her lip, not quite sure what to feel. A wave of hopelessness because she wanted this to be easy, and Mira and Laxus would be a big help. Then stubborn pride came along—she'd get out of this on her own, right?—she didn't need her big sister to bail her out of everything.

Klaus continued. "I was pretty furious, I admit. I have to assume those men are dead, which is a shame—they were good men. Then I thought: you know, I could go in there, guns blazing. People would die. Maybe that brother of yours, hell... Maybe even Mira. I want her alive, but after all, accidents happen, right? What do you think of that, Lisanna?" He prowled over so he was standing within inches of her. Lisanna stood her ground, mostly because she couldn't even dream of wandering away.

"You want to see how many bullets it takes to get Mira in here?"

Too clearly she could imagine Mira's body broken, Elfman's riddled with holes because he'd never stop, not for anything, not after Mira was gunned down. Lisanna found her tongue. "Don't."

"...Don't...?"

She didn't need it spelled out for her. "Please, don't hurt them."

Klaus nodded. "I guessed you'd want it that way." He pinched her chin. "So, because I'm such a nice guy, while Ola was taking care of me there, I was mulling over a way to get my message sent to Mirajane in the most nonviolent way possible, just for you." He looked to Pepper. "And, of course for you too, Red. I know how much you like Lisanna."

Pepper gripped Lisanna's fingers tighter. "That's nice of you, Klaus." Apparently they were past the 'Mr. York' business.

Lisanna wasn't sold. "What did you come up with?"

"Eh?" His smile was all teeth. Digging through his pocket, he pulled out a purple lacrima. "I thought maybe you and I could make a video, Lisanna."

"A video?"

"Mmhmm…" He grabbed the straps of her dress and tugged them down over her shoulders a few inches.

Lisanna automatically twitched out of his hold and pulled the straps back up. "What _kind_ of video?"

His grin widened. "The kind you'd be ashamed to show a priest, of course."

Lisanna's mouth went dry. "What?"

"You know what I'm saying." Reaching behind her, he grabbed a handful and squeezed her hard.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Lisanna demanded when she fully grasped what he meant.

Klaus didn't look ashamed. "You know, I used to be a better person." His words were whispered in her ear, his hand still cupping her behind. "There was a time—even just _months_ ago, where my brother was keeping girls against their will, harvesting them for Magicfire, you know? And it _actually_ made me sick. That kind of thing is still run a little differently here at the Rouge, but I've found that my morals are a lot more flexible, now that I'm in his position. I realize how much he was protecting me from the really fucked up shit—the nitty gritty that keeps you on top, Lisanna. I used to like the man that I was. Julian and I... We did some shifty shit to stay on top, you know? But all in all... We were alright. When we killed a man, we sent his widow flowers, but now..." He caressed her chin with cool fingers. "Now it seems like I have to kill her too. How about you and I break that routine, eh? Entertain me."

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know why I'm so weird. Thanks for reading the strange.

I (rant time) had someone message me awhile ago (like… back in August) asking that I not write NaLu anymore because they don't like how I portray Natsu and Lucy. They said I just didn't get them. So me, being me, let it go at first. Then I finished Hunter and they messaged me AGAIN. Me, being me once more, decided that I was going to write the rankest, most debaucherous NaLu this site has ever seen. Now I just have to think of a story. Haha.

Anyway—who knows if that will come into fruition? My point is, I used to be different (I'm sure my old fans have seen this rave from me before). I used to write what I thought people wanted to read, not what I _wanted_ to write. I still struggle with it. Before I do something drastic I have to ask myself, a) how will this effect my story, and b) how will this effect my readership. It used to be the _other_ way around. In reality, B probably shouldn't even come into play, but we're all humans and of course it does. Grah. I'm digressing. My point is, I know its hard, especially when you first start writing, but NEVER edit what you want to write because some people don't like it. As I said to my faithful troll, writing is an expression, writing is therapeutic, writing is a way to face down your demons in an environment in which you (sort of?) control. Don't make the same mistakes I did and let people inhibit you from making that confrontation. Not ever.

-Freyja


	28. Chapter 28

_Entertain me._

Lisanna's skin prickled.

 _Entertain me._

She sputtered, trying to think of a good response, feeling her skin heat all over, her head whirl, her stomach twist with nervousness. _You can't just let him…_

But what was there to do?

She tried to call on her magic, the beast lingering inside, or _any_ of her other spirits that might help her do some damage. She was alone with Empusa. The hellhound was agitated right along with her, feeding off her shock, but that plug was so firmly in place, preventing her from shifting. _Bickslow…_ He was the one that held the key. It wasn't any use—he couldn't hear her, of course.

Just when she was really starting to feel helpless, Klaus started to laugh. And not the kind that made you want to join him. It was hearty, the kind that brought tears to his eyes, the kind that made Lisanna feel like she was missing out on some joke. The kind that made her flush with embarrassment.

"You're too much." Coming close, he slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tight. His body was warm against hers. She tensed, drumming up the courage and strength to beat him off with her bare hands if she had to.

Klaus pinched her cheek. "That was a good one, right? Julian always said I had a gift for drama. When I was a kid, I wanted to be an actor."

"What?"

He wiped under his eyes with his free hand. "I was kidding, Lisanna. I don't want to fuck you. Not with that, anyway." He looked so disparagingly at her scar, she wanted to cover herself; she didn't.

"But I wasn't lying about the video."

 _Seriously?_ Lisanna didn't know whether to laugh or punch him. She went for the punch. Balling her hand into a tight fist, she aimed for his ribs. Klaus caught her wrist before she could get any force behind the swing and held her firmly. "Be nice, Lisanna, and I'll be nice to you, remember?"

She twitched out of his hold. "You have a funny idea of _nice._ "

"You think? I guarantee you won't be laughing at my idea of mean." Smiling toothily, he pushed her back so her knees hit the bed. "Sit down."

Lisanna didn't have much choice in the matter. Thrown off balance, she fell back.

While Pepper looked at her with concern and twisted her fingers together nervously, she asked, "Klaus, what kind of video are you going to make her do?"

"Relax, Red." He smoothed his hands over his hair, flattening it again. "I just want to show Mirajane the girl Lisanna has become. Why don't you sit down with her, eh? I bet you'll look good on the big screen."

Pepper reached for Lisanna nervously. The takeover mage avoided her hold, shamed for an entirely new reason. ' _I don't want to fuck you. Not with that.'_ Not that it _should_ matter—who the hell was Klaus? But his words cut her deeper than she liked. To save some face she said, "You're making a mistake."

Klaus raised a dark brow. "You _do_ want to make the sex tape? I guess if we do enough Magicfire and I get you on your knees, that way I don't have to look at that thing…"

"About sending the video to Mira, asshole," Lisanna bit out. "If she sees that, she's going to tear this place apart. You won't be able to capture her and keep her hostage or—or kill her or whatever the _hell_ it is you plan on doing. She'll go crazy and she won't stop until you're dead."

He didn't look worried. "That's good, Lisanna, that's good. If she came in here and just laid everything down, it wouldn't be much fun, would it? I'm hoping for a fight from her." Between his fingers the lacrima began to glow. "Let's stop wasting time, we still have a fight to watch, right? Why don't we start off by chatting about what it felt like to copy Empusa? Don't spare any details—tell her how much it hurt, how it felt like she was tearing you apart."

Lisanna gave him the flattest look she could manage. "How about instead we talk about how you're going to fuck yourself?"

"What did I say about being nice?" Klaus asked, voice edged with exasperation.

Lisanna opened her mouth to say something equally as infuriating when a sharp knock sounded on the door. She clammed up tight.

Klaus looked over his shoulder, teeth grinding together. "Not now."

"It's important, Mr. York," came the voice from the other side.

"I guarantee it can wait."

The doorknob turned and the door swung inwards, revealing a tall man with a scruff of a beard and light blonde hair.

" _Get out, Clive_ ," Klaus hissed. "I said I was _busy_."

Clive didn't move. "I'm sorry, but it can't wait. That kid that was shot last night is wandering around the lobby, Sir. No bullets are bringing him down. He's not doing nothing, but he's scaring the guests."

Klaus' fingers tightened on the lacrima. "What?"

"Ant?" Pepper paled. "He's alive?"

Clive shook his head. "This one's not alive."

"That fucking _bitch_ ," Klaus swore. "Where is she?"

"She?"

"Natalie, where the _fuck_ is she?"

"I haven't seen her. Just the—that kid."

"She's around." Klaus glanced at Lisanna. "Stay here. I mean it; otherwise Bickslow's going to find out what a bullet tastes like." Lisanna didn't get a chance to reply. Taking long steps, Klaus exited the room in a swirl of cologne and agitation, taking Clive with him. A second passed, and then Pepper was hot on his heels, a sob on her lips.

"Pepper!" Lisanna called. But the girl was gone. Standing, she thought to go after her. Klaus' warning tripped her up. Would he really shoot Bickslow? Yes, she believed he would.

The door slammed closed. Quiet reigned. Lisanna worried at her nail, wondering if Ant was really walking around and what Natalie had to do with it. If it _was_ her fault, she wondered if Natalie was signing her death warrant. If that were the case, how could she get them out of there?

Frustrated tears pressed at her eyes. She began pacing.

The door opened again. Lisanna, back still to the entrance, brushed the tears away, not wanting Klaus to see her cry. Sort of composed, Lisanna turned and peered not at Klaus but Natalie.

"Hey, love." Natalie was calm and collected, brunette hair plaited over her left shoulder, mouth redder than ever, eyes darkly lined.

"Natalie!" Lisanna wiped her face again. "Klaus is looking for you. This guy showed up and said Ant was wandering around downstairs and it was your fault and—"

Natalie smiled. "Did he find Ant already? I thought maybe it'd take a little longer than that."

Lisanna's mouth was dry. "He's really out there?"

"Sure is. Though he doesn't look very pretty. I couldn't do anything about that."

"What do you mean?" Though she thought she knew.

Natalie, looking like she was preparing for the worst, said, "I'm a necromancer, Lisanna."

Lisanna tucked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and tried to calm her frantic breathing. "A necromancer?"

Natalie came closer. "Don't be afraid, I don't want to hurt anyone. He was already dead."

"You're a _necromancer._ "

She bit her tongue. "It's not a very beautiful power, I know. Not like your magic, but... We have to work with what we're given, right?"

Lisanna breathed deeply, remembering Keyes. Natalie didn't look like he did. _Does that mean she's not rotten like he was?_ And… Mira trusted her... Maybe. And even if she didn't, Natalie was kind of all they had… "I turn into a demon hound, my magic isn't beautiful," she said finally. _And not even when I want to._

Natalie considered her. "I've heard Empusa is beautiful, in her own right. In a terrible sort of way. Frightening. But beautiful."

This time Lisanna _did_ wrap her arms around her chest, covering her scar. "Because everyone wants to be terrifying."

"Don't be ashamed, Lisanna. Demons have worked for Mirajane, haven't they?" Natalie asked, a wistful look in her eye.

"It's different for Mira. Her demons are beautiful."

Natalie threw herself down on the bed and crossed her legs. "Well, I can't deny that, but they _are_ demons."

Lisanna forced herself to drop her arms away and changed the subject. "Why did you make Ant walk around?" Poor Pepper…

"Because I wanted Klaus to know that I know you're here," Natalie said. "Eli's going to be mad, but I got tired of waiting around. I'm not a very patient girl."

Girls like Natalie never were. "You could have just told him."

Natalie shook her head. "That's not how we play the game. Now he knows that I know and he's going to expect me to be angry. If I just take this sitting in stride, he's going to get suspicious—like I'm up to something, yeah?"

She saw what she was saying, but... "He was really angry." Like, maybe the killing kind of angry. "If he's pissed at you, how are you supposed to help us—"

Natalie reached between her breasts and pulled out an onyx pipe then a baggy of something silver. "Calm down. Klaus won't do anything. He talks a big game, but he's not like his brother. Julian… he did this thing. He could look at you and make your blood boil, explode it out of your body with a thought. Just one." She held up her finger. "I watched him do it a few times. Compared to that, Klaus doesn't scare me."

"Well, maybe he doesn't scare you, but—"

"You're worried about Bickslow?" she asked plaintively.

"Yes, and Pepper, and Mira, and—"

Natalie patted the bed beside her. "Come sit with me."

"No. I don't want to sit. I want to get out of here and I want you to help me get Pepper out, too." She said it with a surprising amount of conviction, like she'd spent her whole life making impossible demands.

Natalie raised a brow. "I told you I'd get you out, but Pepper… that's too much of a risk. Klaus is sweet on her, I told you that. He's not just going to let her disappear, Lisanna."

"I don't care what you think," Lisanna hissed. "She's running around right now trying to find Ant because you have him wandering about this fucking hotel. Klaus is using her, and I _promised_ that I'd get her out. The way I see it, either you help me, or I'll tell Klaus everything you said to us and while he's focused on punishing you, we'll make it out on our own." Apparently she talked a big game too. None of those things she could see herself doing, but if Natalie believed her…

Natalie smiled, cherry red lips tilting up almost adoringly. "You're a lot feistier than your sister, you know? She'd never threaten me like that."

Lisanna was almost ashamed. No matter what she did, it seemed like every move was the wrong one.

"I'll tell you what, Lisanna, come sit with me." Natalie patted the bed again. "Smoke some Silver. We'll talk some more. Prove to me that you're worth the risk."

Lisanna eyed the drugs in Natalie's hand warily. "I don't want to be high."

She rolled the pipe between her thumb and forefinger invitingly. "It'll be fun."

"No."

Natalie shrugged. "Then I guess I don't much feel like helping."

Lisanna bit her cheek. "Is this all you do? Play games?"

"What else is there to do?"

"What about Klaus? He'll be back here soon."

She shrugged. "We all have a part to play. Let me do what I'm best at. Trust me."

That was asking a lot.

Natalie started packing the bowl of her pipe with the Silver leaves. "Come on, Lisanna. My offer is going to very quickly dry up."

Lisanna sighed. For Pepper? She'd do this one thing. "Fine." She lowered herself down onto the bed; it was soft and made not a sound. Natalie inched closer so they were sitting hip to hip, then put her pipe in her mouth and struck her lighter. In seconds the room filled with thick, sweet smelling smoke. The brunette took a deep haul, then, holding the smoke in her lungs, came in for Lisanna's mouth.

Lisanna leaned away from her. "What are you doing?"

"Kiss me."

* * *

Standing in the locker room again, palms sweaty, skin itching, Bickslow listened to the crowd cheer.

"You're going against Brigs tonight," Zana said lowly. "He uses speed magic."

"Speed, huh?"

"Yeah, if you let him get into you, you're done. You gotta hit first and hit hard. Don't let up. Not until he stops moving."

"Is that professional advice, or personal?"

She smiled with a mouth painted indigo. "Can't it be both?"

"You keep doing shit like this, I'm going to think you're sweet on me, Zana."

"Yeah. I like it when my teeth ache." She said it with a snarling twist to her lips, but her eyes were playful. "Like I said, I'd be a little sad if you died, so try not to."

"Yeah, I'll keep my head up," Bickslow agreed.

Zana considered him for a long moment, then grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down. At first he thought she was going for his mouth, but instead she pressed her lips against his ear and whispered in a mouse quiet voice, "A couple of weeks ago, Brigs had some broken ribs. I know for a fact that the healer he used was shoddy. If you can, hit him there."

Bickslow tucked the information away, not sure when he'd gotten Zana as a pseudo ally, but he wasn't in a position to be burning bridges. "Thanks."

"And if you have a chance to kill him, do it. He won't hesitate for you. Show Klaus that you're capable."

Kill again. He waited to feel disgusted with himself. It was a long, long way off. _it's just another step to get out of here._

 _Maybe you should at least_ pretend _to be ashamed._ He made himself ask, "Why?"

"So Klaus doesn't think you're a weak target," she said simply. "He'll eat you alive if he can. Show him you're worth more than just ring fodder." She smiled then, a strange blue and pink and ivory doll. "Maybe he'll even find something here for you at the Rouge. He's always looking for useful people."

"Ha. You think he'd let me work for him?"

She shrugged.

"Nah," Bickslow said. "Not even he's that stupid."

"What's that saying?" Zana wondered. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? If you're right under foot, you're not stabbing him in the back, are you?"

Yeah. Bickslow didn't respond because the announcer pushed open the door. "Bickslow, Brigs. You're up."

* * *

Silver bled through her lungs, into her blood and seeped into her bones. Or at least, that's how she imagined it. Natalie's lips stopped feeling like lips and started feeling like…

Well, she didn't know what. Velvet, maybe. Hell, probably. "Did you love my sister?" She didn't know where the question came from.

Natalie paused where she kissed Lisanna's jaw. "Did I love Mirajane? Almost more than I loved myself. More than I loved Julian. Maybe more than I love Eli."

It was strange imagining Mira with another girl. And then there was her relationship with Laxus. Her very befuddled mind had a hard time plugging the puzzle piece that was Natalie in place. "Why aren't you together, then?"

Natalie nipped her chin. "I don't want to talk about what could have been, Lisanna. I want to close my eyes and pretend…"

"Pretend?"

"Would you be mad if I said, 'pretend you're Mira'?"

Lisanna thought she _should_ be. "Are you going to help us get Pepper out?"

"Are you going to let me pretend?"

Lisanna flopped back on the bed. Natalie took one more hit then dropped her pipe to the floor. When she found her mouth again, Lisanna breathed deeply.

"Are we going to be safe?" she asked when Natalie leaned away to let her exhale.

"As safe as I can make you," the brunette promised.

Lisanna let her come back for her mouth.

* * *

Brigs wasn't giant like the last one had been. He was short, thin as a rake, and faster than one of Laxus' lightning bolts.

Right off the bat, Bickslow didn't do as Zana said, missing that first hit because he was too busy looking for Lisanna's head of snowy hair and wondering what it meant when he didn't see her in the crowd. Brigs' fist found his ribs. The punch itself wasn't particularly hard, but the man moved with an unparalleled speed, and the inertia exuded… it left him breathless.

Bickslow was just getting his balance again when Brigs came back and jammed an elbow into his spine. Bickslow spun around, punching.

And missing.

Brigs kicked him in the chest hard enough to temporarily leave him breathless.

"Fuck," he swore when he could. _Get your shit together._ His spirits whirled around him in their containers, mimicking his curse. Distantly, he heard the crowd laugh.

He was hit again, this time in the jaw, the smaller man flitting in like a ghost. He tasted blood. _Come on, come on._ He was so hard to follow. By the time he saw Brigs, it was too late.

A flash of silver was all the warning he had before he felt something hot slide through his arm. The blade was so sharp and the cut came so fast, Bickslow almost didn't realize what had happened. A second flash. His chest opened up, the shirt there peeling back like the skin of a rotten piece of fruit. Blood began to flow.

 _Do something._ Anything, by this point. _Or else you're going to get gutted like a fish._ Growling like a bear, Bickslow encouraging his spirits to attack. Broad scale was best. He couldn't see Brigs, so…

The whole bottom of the arena exploded in a blast of green. The floor charred. When the dust and the smoke lifted, a hole in the floor was revealed. It was large enough to swallow a man though it was relatively shallow, the bottom of the cement floor visible even in the dim light. Still, the fall down would be painful.

Steps away, Brigs clutched onto one of the metal joists for dear life, a panicked look in his eye while he looked down the hole that had almost taken him. As he scrambled, trying to pull himself back onto solid ground, Bickslow easily tiptoed out on one of the metal beams, a wide grin on his face. Around his head, his babies twirled, chanting some nonsense the seith mage didn't quite hear.

"Help me!" Brigs said as he fought to get himself up.

"What's wrong? Your faster than hell but you don't have much else going for you?" Bickslow asked teasingly.

"I'm afraid of heights. Pull me up, please!" The man sweated profusely, looking greyer than dusty concrete.

"Why would I ever do that?" Bickslow asked and stepped on his fingers.

"Please—"

"I guess it wouldn't be much of a win if you just fell, right?" Bending, the seith mage grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up. He was lighter than he should have been. Skinny, with almost no muscle. His eyes were glazed with drugs. "Is everyone in this fucking place a junkie?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're stupid?" Brigs sneered then attacked, even with his feet still lifted from the ground. He aimed for Bickslow's chest. The seith mage held him out far enough that the damn knife cut into his bicep, slicing a long gash, and not his chest.

"Motherfucker," Bickslow swore and dropped Brigs. The man landed nimbly on the balls of his feet, no longer a crippled, snivelling child on the brink of panic when looking at a five-foot drop.

"Afraid of heights, huh?" Bickslow asked, feeling like a tool.

"Worked, didn't it?" Brigs bragged. He tried to rush in again, but Bickslow had already begun to employ his best weapon. Feeling like the villain he was, he watched Brigs blank, then find a sheath for his knife in his own heart.

He coughed up blood, his shirt suddenly glossy with wetness as he bled to death.

The fight was over.

The crowd started screaming. Looking out into the throng of jostling people, Bickslow didn't see the girl he wanted to see… well, not entirely.

He saw Zana. And beside her was a petit girl with short, dark hair and peach pink lips.

 _The Kalku._ Renatus' master. He knew her by the suffocating aura surrounding her, just as Renatus said.

* * *

Between her legs, Natalie's fingers moved skillfully. Lisanna stretched despite herself, reaching up under Klaus' down-filled pillow as pleasure echoed throughout her body. Her orgasm was dulled when her fingers brushed against something heavy. Something cold.

Natalie, looking up from where she nibbled at Lisanna's bare breast, saw her face change and slowed. Taking her mouth away she asked, "What is it?"

Lisanna didn't know why she touched it, nor why she wrapped her fingers around the smooth metal and pulled it out; it was like she couldn't help it, the drugs numbing her, curiosity taking over.

Seeing the smooth, grey metal, Natalie's ministrations completely stopped; her face paled. "What are you doing?"

"I found it…"

Natalie was completely still. "That's Klaus'. Put it back, Lisanna."

Lisanna looked at the girl and realized that she was scared. _Of the gun, or me holding it?_ Maybe both. Not really knowing why, she let her fingers brush over the hammer. The brunette flinched, like she really expected to be shot. Lisanna played with the trigger just to be sure; panic moved through Natalie. _Of me, then_. "Don't you think he should die? I could." _Could you?_ Yes. "When he walks through the door…

 _Bam._

He's dead."

Natalie licked her red lips. "I believe you could pull that trigger, but he'd never just let himself get shot. I know I said I wasn't afraid of him, but… you'd be dead, Lisanna. He'd turn that bullet's force right back around on you and you'd just be another one of Casino Rouge's corpses. There's no shortage here… And Mira… she'd never want to see me again if I let it happen."

"You really do love her?"

"Really, really. Put the gun down."

Lisanna believed her. She took her fingers away from the trigger and carefully put the potentially dangerous hunk of metal back where it came from. Natalie looked instantly relieved.

"Why is there a gun under his pillow?"

The brunette took her fingers away from between Lisanna's legs and climbed up her body, looking more like a cat than a girl. "I suppose its so people can't come into his room and…" She took her finger and drew it across Lisanna's neck. "While he's sleeping. If you didn't notice, there are a lot of people here that don't like him very much." She finger-walked up Lisanna's throat and brushed her lips with her red painted nails. Lisanna opened her mouth to speak and Natalie snuck her finger inside, forcing her to suck and taste herself. She was still trying to decide if she liked it or hated it when the door opened and Klaus came in.

* * *

 ** _"I am the worst at what I do best, and for this gift I feel blessed."_**

 **Cliff-hangers, cliff-hangers, cliff-hangers.**

 **Eep!**


	29. Chapter 29

With the crowd roaring loudly in his ear, Bickslow stooped and grabbed the knife out of Brigs' chest and held it high over his head in victory. The blood dribbled down the blade and painted his hand red. His spirits whirled around him, happy that he was seemingly happy; they chattered.

The cage door opened and the rotund announcer waddled in, Zana trailing behind him. Looking at Bickslow, the pink haired girl grinned ear-to-ear and grabbed his free hand while the announcer said something he missed. She started dragging him away. On the move, Bickslow dropped his free hand and flicked the blade in on itself, sneaking it into his pocket while hoping that she didn't notice.

"Thought you were done for," she said in his ear.

Bickslow laughed without humor, eyes trained on the short haired woman waiting beyond the ring. She looked exactly like Zana. Like, identical. Only the hair was different. Twins? Maybe. Whatever it was, it was freaky looking at them side-by-side. Between her breasts hung a long chain upon which an ancient looking iron key sat. On its end was a piece of onyx that was cracked through the middle. What had that key seen? Too much. _Renatus'?_ He thought so.

"Who's this?" Bickslow asked over the screams and yells of Casino Rouge's guests.

Waving to the woman, Zana said, "This is my better half, Wynona."

"Huh?"

Zana only smiled and started leading him through the crowd. Wynona stepped into place at his side. People reached out and clapped him hard on the back. It hurt—there were tiny cuts all over his body and some larger ones, too. His chest and arms ached most of all. Some pain killers, some sleep. Maybe stitches. He'd be right as rain. In like, a month.

 _Deal with that later._ As long as he wasn't bleeding to death, it was good enough.

* * *

In the locker room, Bickslow tried to go for the shower but Zana caught his wrist. "Leave the blood. That's what we're interested in."

"We?" he wondered.

Eyes flashing, Zana said, "Come on." She started walking again.

"Where are we going?" He tried to sound flippant and relaxed. It didn't come out quite as smoothly as he would have liked.

"Don't worry, Bickslow. Klaus doesn't want to kill you yet," Zana returned. "This is just our price for working for him."

"Shush, Zana. You talk too much," Wynona said.

Zana fell quiet. Mind churning, Bickslow did his best to keep pace with the two women, though he was tired. Wynona opened the locker room and ushered them out. Zana took the lead, weaving in and out of dark, gold leaf hallways like she'd done it all her life. Maybe she had. At his side, Wynona kept stealing glances at him, eyes lingering on his blood, then shooting up to his face, to the stylized man tattooed between his eyes, to his partially shaved hair, to his spirits tagging along behind him like some kind of deadly train.

"Why didn't you kill him yourself, with your own hands? Brigs, I mean," Wynona asked.

Bickslow frowned at her. "Why would I get my hands dirty?"

"You certainly are a seith mage, aren't you?" Wynona asked. "You'd rather people bring their own destruction."

"There's a sweet justice to it, isn't there? In the end, we're our own worst enemies," Bickslow said.

"How poetic."

He snorted. "It's not the sweet kind of poetry."

"Rarely have I read any sweet poetry worth reading." Wynona stopped in front of a door that was unlike the rest, gold where the others were red, and unlocked it with an iron key. "Come, Zana, Bickslow."

"What are we doing in here?" Bickslow asked.

"These are my private quarters."

"That's not what I asked," Bickslow said. "Listen, I'm all cut up and shit, tired. Klaus told me to win, and so I did. I want to go back to Lisanna." Had to make it believable, right? She wouldn't be expecting him to be eager.

Wynona didn't reply. The door popped open almost soundlessly and she sashayed in, dress kissing her hips. With Zana pushing between his shoulder blades, Bickslow came in next. The room was nearly the same as his and Lisanna's, the only difference the giant gilded mirror along the wall beside the bed and the silver sheets that looked like water under the overhead light.

Zana closed the door and came to stand beside Wynona. The dark haired woman grabbed her hand then said, "Dismiss your spirits, Bickslow. You won't need them."

"I won't need them for what, exactly?" Bickslow asked.

Wynona smiled and closed her eyes. The air got heavy with magic. Bickslow tensed, expecting an attack. None came. Zana started to disappear, her body turning to shadow and being absorbed by Wynona's. The woman's skin turned black. It only took seconds and when she opened her eyes, they were darker than pitch.

"What the _fuck_ was that _?"_

Wynona smiled as soon as the magic faded. "I'm a Kalku, Bickslow, and a traveller. I command hellfire spirits. Demon spirits. Zana is one such spirit."

"Zana is?" He didn't even sense it from her, but maybe that made sense, her strange speed, her strength. His thoughts churned.

"Absolutely. I picked her up from the same place I found Renatus, actually. All my life I heard tales of a place called the City of Dust. Once it was a holy place, but now it belongs to ghosts and demons. It is also the place where my great granny fell to the dark lord Zeref. That was a demon king she could not tame. When she died, she dropped her most powerful key, the demon eater, Renatus, and there he stayed, locked in the City of Dust for decades.

"When I arrived on Wynmet mountain to collect him, I thought I'd have to fight to get into the City of Dust, but I could feel Renatus. Even though he didn't want to be found, his kind and mine are meant to be together. When I found his key, he was on the outside world for nearly a year, freed by a demon and a celestial mage."

Wasn't that a little sad? Renatus had only been truly free for less than a year before he was found again. _Don't feel sorry for him._ Demons reaped what they sowed.

"The rest was easy. I demanded a blood pact, and Renatus had to obey, as is the Kalku way."

"And Zana? How did you coerce her into doing your dirty work?"

Wynona laughed. "Coerce? No… I didn't have to do anything like that. She was happy to help. She was once a demon trapped in the City of Dust and was freed when the celestial mage broke free. Though she was happy to be out of the city's grasp, she didn't have a purpose or a master. I gave her both. She became a part of me, her appearance and personality a copy. The only thing now is, her kind demands blood, and the blood of the strongest. Nothing else will do. And that brings us to why _you're_ here, Bickslow. Klaus agreed to give me his winners in exchange for my services. How could I say no? I get paid well _and_ a steady stream of healthy, powerful humans."

"Wait." Bickslow held up his hands. "You want my blood?"

"Yes."

"To do _what_ with, exactly?"

"I will feed it to Zana, of course."

"Like some kind of freaky vampire?"

She raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "I suppose, if you would like to make the comparison, then yes."

He shook his head. "You know I'm never going to let you just bleed me dry, right?"

"I don't know that you'll have much of a choice," she said and approached.

Bickslow tried to catch her eyes. She met his gaze steadily, unafraid. He felt his magic grasping at her, but she was as slippery as a snake; he couldn't get a hold.

"That trick won't work on the Kalku." She reached out a long fingered hand, stretching for him. "You don't have to be afraid. You won't be dying, not yet. We'll keep you around until we cannot any longer."

"Like a pet," Bickslow said.

"Yes," Wynona agreed.

"Well, that's a little unfair, isn't it?" Bickslow asked facetiously. "What if I got things I wanna do, too?" Renatus had a funny idea of Wynona 'enjoying' the winners. The demon spirit led him on to believe that she was into fucking them. Why did he _always_ get shafted?

"Once you realize what it's like to feed her, you'll see." She swiped, black-stained fingers brushing Bickslow's arm. He skated out of her range but not before his skin went cold and numb.

"What the hell was that?"

"Zana in her truest form," Wynona replied. "Just let it happen, Bickslow."

"Not on your life." His spirits charged up beside him and fired without having to be told. Wynona lifted her hand and the blast was absorbed.

"If you attack me, men are going to rush into this room and kill you where you stand," she promised. "They're on standby."

Wasn't that perfect? He didn't see anyone coming in, but that didn't mean much, did it? "Listen, I think we can talk about this. I'm not that great. There are other guys here that would be glad to be your blood bag. Serving two hot chicks? Why the hell not, right?"

Wynona's smile was Zana's. " _Right._ Exactly. Glad you understand." She reached for him again.

"Hang on, I didn't mean _me,_ " Bickslow said and ducked out of her hold again.

"Maybe you're right and there are other, more willing people, but Zana likes you," Wynona said.

Bickslow held up his hand and his spirits charged again. When the fired, they same thing happened, the magic was swallowed up and taken away, like it never existed at all. _Fuck._ Magic wasn't going to work. His pocket felt heavy, the knife in there weighing against his leg. He got an idea, though it wasn't one that he was particularly fond of.

"You're going to make me angry if you keep doing stuff like that," Wynona said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I'm not asking you to die—"

"Yet," Bickslow said.

"Yes, not yet," Wynona agreed. "So just stand still. It will feel good while its happening."

"And after?"

She shrugged. "Why don't we worry about that afterwards?" She came in close. "Please don't fight, Bickslow. If you do, you really will know what it is to die prematurely. Klaus will sanction your death, to be certain, and your sweet hellhound will be without you. This is the better option."

When she put it like that, he almost believed her. She reached for him. Bickslow let her and tried not to look too eager.

"That's good." Her fingers wrapped around his wrist. The place went numb.

As stealthily as possible, Bickslow snuck his fingers into his pocket and grasped the blood soaked knife. The steel was skin warmed. Soon, it would be blood warmed again. "Wynona?"

"Yes?"

Bickslow's spirits circled around her. "When you die and become a hellfire spirit like Renatus, do you think you'll be as powerful as he is?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously, full of pride. "It is peculiar you seem to know so much about the Kalku. I have to assume Renatus has a loose tongue. Let me tell you, he's nothing but a slave, not so powerful when all of his power belongs to me. And, with Zana strengthening me, death isn't likely something I'll have to worry about for a long, long time."

Bickslow grinned lopsidedly. In a smooth motion, he took his hand out of his pocket and swung. The blade bit through clothing but not skin, half of Wynona's body turning black so she was like shadow. The blade passed right through.

"I didn't know you had that, tricky." She didn't break a sweat.

Bickslow glowered. "Neat trick."

"Right?" Wynona lifted her hand. Shadow bled from her fingers and slapped against him, cold and cutting. Bickslow lurched out of the way before he could be gutted like a fish, and swung at her again, the blade aimed at her throat this time. Wynona accepted the slice, body turning black once more. As soon as he'd completed the swing, she launched herself at him, cold, blackened hands pressing into his shoulders and pushing him down. She was overly strong for a woman of her size, empowered by Zana. Bickslow hit the ground hard enough that the air was forced from his lungs. He didn't let that stop him, slicing her again. His spirits attacked from overhead, the pure energy coming from their containers burning his skin. He was too close, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Body mostly shadow, the girl over top of him recoiled, her concentration split too many ways, and Bickslow had an idea.

Wriggling to get his arm free, he wrapped his hand around her thin neck and gained purchase while his knife sought her ribs. With a thought, his spirits charged enough that the air was dense, difficult to breathe. And then he found her eyes. She looked away from him, swearing colourfully and grasping for the key at her throat. Renatus.

 _It's over if he's summoned._

Even if he wanted Wynona dead, if given a direct order…

"Open, Gate of the—"

The spirits fired. Wynona rocked forward. Bickslow's skin ached and burned, his hands especially. The knife he clutched so tightly heated up almost unbearably so. The whole room turned florescent green. Wynona suddenly became more solid under his hands. Choking her hard, Bickslow shoved the knife blade in beneath her armpit and felt her convulse. The summoning spell she'd been drumming up died, Renatus only half formed. He disappeared as soon as the magic did.

The light faded. Wynona gurgled. Bickslow held her up by the throat when she went limp. Blood leaked out of her body and made his fingers slippery. She twitched. The black receded from her skin, leaching out of her fingers and into the floor boards. The ground beneath his back got cold and quivered; the lights flicked.

From out in the hallway, Bickslow heard the pounding of feet and loud voices. _Fuck_. Because those people were coming for him, he was sure of it. So much for being stealthy. _Just get Renatus. You'll fight your way out of here. Find Lisanna and you're_ gone _, just like the demon spirit said._

"Renatus!"

He was nowhere.

Bickslow pushed Wynona's limp form up off his body and clambered to his feet. "Come on, come on. Renatus?" He did another quick survey of the room. The spirit definitely wasn't there. _Seriously?_ So much for 'You help me, I'll help you.' "You liar! Get out here! I killed her, so hold up your end of the bargain!"

No response.

"And you were worried about _me_ betraying _you_? Fucking demons." Someone grabbed the door handle and jiggled it. A glance that way told him that the deadbolt was engaged. For how long? Magic hit the door and split the wood. Not long at all. With a glower, Bickslow bent and tore the key off Wynona's neck. It was hotter then hell on his already blistered hands.

"Get over here, Puppu." The shot spirit twirled drunkenly. Grabbing the soft wood, Bickslow shoved the key unceremoniously into his opened face and coaxed the tiki doll under the bed, thinking that if he lived, he didn't want Klaus getting Renatus' key. No, that demon was all his.

More magic hit the door. The wood groaned, then exploded inwards in huge splinters. Bickslow, heart beating so fast it hurt, schooled his features into a casual, fake smile. Might as well go out with a bang.

Literally.

Men filled the doorway. Guns lifted. He didn't get a chance to get a word in edgewise when the shots went off.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Klaus' expression was darker than Lisanna had ever seen it before. Lungs working sluggishly with all the drugs in her veins, she propped herself up slowly on her elbows and peered at the irate man.

Before addressing Klaus, Natalie squeezed Lisanna's ribs tight and whispered against her ear, "Trust me. Follow my lead."

"Natalie," Klaus said, voice full of annoyance. "I'm talking to you. What the _fuck_ was that?" From where Lisanna lay, she watched his fingers twitch around his suit jacket pocket. It was heavy with something. A gun, she bet. Her heart beat once, hard, and ached. Some of the Silver retreated so she could think a little clearer. Her breasts were still out. Her dress was still up, her panties not quite sitting squarely. She felt disheveled and probably looked it, too. When she tried to cover herself, Natalie pushed her fingers away and shook her head minutely.

The brunette propped herself up on her palms, long braid falling over her shoulder, and gave Klaus a sultry pout. "Are you furious?"

His fingers closed into a fist. "I could tear your throat out."

She smiled slowly. "Now you know how I feel about you keeping secrets."

Klaus shot a withering glare Lisanna's way. "Yeah, I was keeping secrets, and this is why. Do you know the damage you've done?"

Under his hate-filled gaze, the takeover mage might have shrunk back, if she had anywhere to go. As it was, the soft mattress was at her back and Natalie was still mostly between her legs. Her fingers itched to grab the gun she knew to be beneath Klaus' pillow, but she refrained, remembering Natalie's words.

"I should be asking _you_ that. You knew that I missed her," Natalie retorted. "I would have liked to know that she was here."

"Missed her? You were interested in Mirajane." Klaus dropped his voice and pointed at Lisanna disparagingly. "Does _this_ look like her?"

"Well, actually," Natalie turned back around, seemingly unconcerned with Klaus' fury, and gathered Lisanna's breasts in her hands. "Yea, a little. If only her eyes were blue and her hair was long. It'd be perfect. Her mouth feels the same, though. I can close my eyes." She looked over her shoulder at Klaus again. "You want to taste? I know Mira was an itch you never got to scratch."

Before Lisanna could disagree, Klaus did. "No. I want you to get your silver clad ass off my bed, go stand in the bathtub so you don't make a mess, and I want to put a bullet through those pretty eyes of yours."

"Awe, come on now. Don't be like that," Natalie said teasingly. "You'll scare Lisanna."

Klaus snorted. "I'm not kidding around. You know how much money we just had walk out of here because of that shit you just pulled? People don't want to see a dead kid stumbling around with half of his face missing."

"You know, Klaus, I think my actions were justified. We're supposed to be _partners,_ " Natalie said. "If we're going to play by your rules, maybe _you_ should be the one to step into the bathtub, huh?"

"Sure. Who's gonna pull the trigger, Natalie? You?" Klaus challenged. "You don't have the guts."

"No…" Natalie agreed. "But I know lots that do." That actually gave Klaus pause. Natalie continued. "You shouldn't keep secrets like this from me."

Klaus recovered. "I didn't want to keep it from you, but I knew you'd do something fucking stupid if you heard I had her here."

Lisanna felt like a piece of meat two wolves fought over. It wasn't a great feeling. She tried again to cover her breasts and again Natalie pushed her hands away while she said, "If you had have just _told_ me—"

"Then what? You'd cry and scream and beg me to let her go? When that didn't work, you'd try to get her out yourself? That's _just_ the kind of thing you'd do, Natalie." Klaus' mouth was a hard line.

Natalie shook her head. "I don't want to let Lisanna go. I want to keep her."

Lisanna met Natalie's hazel eyes and tried to find her tell. She was either _very_ good at lying, or she wasn't.

"You want to what?" Klaus asked.

"I want to keep her, Klaus. I've been lonely without Mira, and Eli and I have been looking for a new girl." Natalie squeezed Lisanna's breasts just a touch hard, then backed up on all fours, dropping a kiss to each of Lisanna's breasts before she sat on the edge of the bed.

Free, Lisanna took the opportunity to stand, feeling vulnerable and out of place on Klaus' bed. Dress around her hips once more, she went to lift the hemline but was stopped when Natalie caught her hand and pulled her down on her lap so she was sitting mostly between her legs.

"Don't you think she's cute?"

Klaus' expression was still skeptical. "Are you fucking with me?"

"Absolutely not. She's adorable. You know I love Mira, Klaus. I'd like to have her back, but I know you want to kill her. But if I can have Lisanna…" Natalie nipped Lisanna's shoulder and grabbed her breasts again, squishing them together. "Maybe we can both be happy. Isn't she beautiful? Just like Mira was."

Klaus snorted. "Not like Mira. Mira wasn't all scarred up like that."

Natalie's smile was slow and catlike. "I know you don't mean that, I see how hard you are."

Lisanna followed Natalie's line of sight to the bulge in Klaus' pants. Her stomach flopped nervously. She was willing to play along because Natalie asked, but anything beyond this was much too far. She squirmed, trying to stand. Natalie released one of her breasts so she could reach between her legs and push her dress high once more. Klaus' eyes tracked her movements.

"Natalie," Lisanna said in a warning voice when Klaus didn't tell her to stop. "He doesn't want to see me—"

"Shut up, Lisanna," Klaus said. To Natalie he asked, "This is all you want? A silver haired lookalike to take Mira's place?"

"That's it," Natalie replied. "I can be happy with this, and Eli's happy if I'm happy, right?" Her fingers brushed over Lisanna through her panties. She felt a thrill despite herself.

Reaching between his legs, Klaus grabbed himself. "Right."

"Though, I do think you should just forget about Mira," Natalie said. "I would be less inclined to be agreeable if you kept up your hunt after you already promised me you wouldn't."

"Natalie—"

"No, Klaus. I don't want her hurt," Natalie said. Lisanna squeezed the hem of her dress, feeling her neck get hot while Klaus massaged himself. _What the hell am I doing here?_ The gun was so far away.

"Maybe we can both come to an agreement," Klaus said.

Natalie's fingers slowed, allowing Lisanna to breathe a little easier. "Oh?"

"Maybe we can kill Laxus and keep Mira. If you can convince her this is a good place to be and you stay at the Rouge with us instead of the Cardinal, I'll let you have them both," Klaus said.

"We're people, not objects," Lisanna spoke up finally.

"You are what I say you are, Lisanna, until I decide you're not."

"Mira would never agree to this, especially if you somehow managed to kill Laxus," Lisanna returned.

"She wouldn't forgive Natalie for pulling the trigger, but if a certain hellhound lookalike I know were to say… 'lose control'… I think she might be forgiving," Klaus said. To Natalie he asked, "So, what do you think?"

Natalie's hand was completely still on Lisanna. A glance over her shoulder told the takeover mage that the girl was actually considering it. _For fuck sakes._ Was nobody trustworthy here?

A knock sounded on the door. "Mr. York!"

It was Clive again, Lisanna recognized his voice.

Klaus sucked in a deep breath and turned slowly. "What is it now?"

The door opened. Clive was covered in blood, his eye missing and his mouth bleeding. "Mr. York, Wynona's dead."

"What?" Klaus demanded. "How?"

"Bickslow killed her when he went to see her this evening." The man quivered and wavered on his feet, like he was only standing upright to provide this information.

Lisanna caught her lip and bit it hard. "Bickslow?" _Whose blood is that_? Clive's, definitely. But all of it? She couldn't say for certain. "Where is he?" No one paid her any mind, except maybe Natalie.

Klaus massaged his temples. "He's alive?"

"Yes, sir."

Lisanna thought her lungs would give out on her. she clutched Natalie's wrist hard enough that she left crescent moons with her nails. Natalie didn't complain. "Where is he?"

"Good. Keep him that way. We're going to have a chat." Klaus' expression was murderous while he stalked to the door.

Lisanna stood up so fast she almost fell. "Wait!"

"Shut up, Lisanna." Klaus' voice shook. He kept his back to her and kept walking while he spoke. "You two have been more than enough trouble already. You were both told what would happen if you fucked up."

"Wait!" Full of terror, Lisanna surged after him. Natalie caught her wrist and held her back even when Lisanna yanked hard. "Wait!"

Klaus didn't. Clive stood by the door, waiting for him to exit. Seeing no other way, Lisanna lunged the opposite direction, searching for the pistol under the pillow. Natalie tugged her so hard that she went off balance and fell to the floor hard.

"Don't."

Ignoring Natalie, Lisanna scrambled up again. "Wait!"

Klaus was gone. Lisanna writhed, desperate to go after him.

"Stop it," Natalie hissed.

"Let go of me!" Lisanna lunged for the pillow again.

"Just listen! That's not the way to make sure he lives," Natalie said.

"He's going to kill him right now!" Lisanna's voice rose. "I don't have time for—"

Natalie shook her head. "No. He won't kill him right away. Maybe Bickslow will wish he did, but he won't."

Which was worse? She knew already. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Just trust me. I know Klaus York better than he knows himself. Go back to your room, Lisanna. Relax for a bit, let me take care of this," Natalie assured.

"I don't trust you."

"You don't have to trust me explicitly, just enough."


	30. Chapter 30

A place like this didn't seem real in an illustrious casino. Staring at the writhing floor, though, Bickslow couldn't deny what he was seeing. Beetles. And not just any kind. Predacious ones, identifiable by the smattering of black dots stenciled into their hard, bright yellow eyltra. Their tarsal claws clicked and ticked over the tile while they swarmed. It was a good thing they didn't have voices, because that, added to the skin-crawling _clicks_ , would just be too much.

 _Sit up,_ he coaxed himself when one such beetle came close and dragged its foretarsi across his cheek. It didn't hurt, it hadn't employed its mandibles just yet, but that time was coming. Soon after, the others would realize that there was a feast here for them as well...

He struggled to move his body. It felt heavy. Looking down his chest, he saw thick, coiling chains. Every time he breathed they tightened. Soon he'd suffocate. Before or after he was eaten? A particularly large beetle sunk its mandibles through his cheek. The pain was sharp and immediate.

"That's enough, Livia. Let me see him."

That was a familiar voice, wasn't it? Bickslow found the will to lift his head from the floor. The beetle dropped away. Then it faded, as did all the others, and the chains… gone like ash in water. _What...?_ Then the pieces snapped together and it made sense: illusion magic. He'd been had.

Vision clearing, he was able to focus on Klaus York crouching in front of him. The man's mouth was a hard line. "You know, Bickslow, today hasn't really seemed like it's been my lucky day. Looks like it hasn't been yours either." There was a woman over his shoulder, an older one with long, blonde hair and almond shaped brown eyes. The illusion mage. Where had she come from?

Bickslow looked away from her and licked his cracked lip, tasting blood. "Doesn't seem like, does it?"

Klaus laughed. "No." His breath smelled like expensive bourbon.

Bickslow spat a lob of blood at his feet. A stringer stuck to his opened lip. "Are you going to try to kill me?"

"Try?" He laughed. It petered away into something contemplative. "You know… When you and Lisanna first came to the Rouge, I was told that I was a little too merciful, offering people death when I should be going for pain. I killed Tisa for that, but not before I thought about what she said long and hard. And you know, I decided that maybe she was right."

Perfect.

"Why don't you get up?"

"Give me a sec." Wincing, Bickslow swiped his hand over his mouth and looked around the room, sizing up his situation. There were six men on the floor, all of them bleeding from one place or another. Most of them were dead, if not all, some from holes in their heads, others from gashes through their chests, all of which was the result of his magic. Yet, for all the carnage, there were still more of Klaus' lackeys with their guns trained on him. He was very careful not to make any sudden moves, afraid for Lisanna. Dying and leaving her behind in this place was worse than anything Klaus could do to him.

From under the bed, Bickslow could feel Puppu's container wavering. It was hard work keeping the spirit levitated from the floor, but he was doing it. Around his body, his other spirits floated, their voices silent. In the back of his mind, he kept trying to figure out a way to get out of there and get to Lisanna's heart. It seemed like every gun in this place was trained on him, he could hear the clicking of safeties being turned off, he could _smell_ the gun oil heady in the air.

 _Now would be a good time to show, Renatus._

Apparently not.

Klaus, growling with frustration, reached down and grabbed Bickslow by the collar, hauling him up. "That's enough of a breather, I think. Come on, asshole."

Bickslow staggered after the man, trying in vain to retain his balance, keep his spirits at his back, and keep Puppu concealed.

Klaus saved him from himself, raising his hand. Gunshots filled the air again. One by one, Bickslow's spirit containers filled with holes. Fleeing their destroyed homes, the spirits returned to him, ethereal once more.

"Fuck _off_ ," Bickslow cursed. There wasn't much in here by way of dolls.

"That could have been you, Bickslow," Klaus returned. "Like I said, I've been known to be trigger happy and I'm plenty pissed. Hey, and some advice, yeah? Keep your eyes to yourself. Else you'll be missing them."

Bickslow found somewhere else to glare. Three men and Livia flanked him, their guns trained on his back.

* * *

Casino Rouge had a basement. Not the kind where men went to escape their nagging wives, but the kind that was industrious, filled with the scent of chemicals and cleaner. This was where the drug production happened.

Down two flights of stairs and through a dark, granite-lined room, Klaus opened a thick metal door and stepped into a wide hallway that sort of looked like a hospital's corridor. Overhead, the lights were florescent and flickering, the air humming with enough magic that it was interrupting the electricity. Bickslow took in everything he could, trying to find a way to turn this around for himself. He knew he wasn't in a _great_ position. To comfort himself, he tried to think of a time when things were worse.

Nothing really came.

Coming to a stop in front of a large, metallic door, Klaus produced an iron key and opened the lock. The door was silent on its hinges. Inside was a room that was all tile. The floors, the ceilings, the walls. It was shockingly clean. In the corner of the room, on high, was a hose used for washing the place down. In the center of the floor was a drain. Who knew how many different people's blood lined the piping down there? Too many, he'd bet. Klaus pushed him into the centre of the room so hard that Bickslow, tired as he was, almost fell. The wall on the opposite side was the only thing that caught him.

"Let's get some chairs in here for me and Livvy, Row, Banks. We're going to have some fun, I think," Klaus said to two of the men at his back. They disappeared without a word. The third man played with his gun's safety, flicking it on and off, a nervous twitch if Bickslow had ever seen one. He was new to the job. Maybe he hadn't killed a man before. A look into his eyes told Bickslow that while he might not have been experienced, the kid didn't seem to have any qualms about it, either. He was eager, only waiting for the command.

The men appeared again, two metal chairs between them. Klaus took one, Livia took the other, crossing her long legs in her short skirt.

"Give me your gun and leave us," Klaus waved the men off.

"All of us, sir?" the newest one asked. There was disappointment in his voice.

"Did I stutter? Give me that." He snatched the gun from his hands, then snapped, "Get the fuck out."

The men disappeared.

Bickslow faced Klaus and Livia squarely, gathering blood on his tongue once more and spitting it on the ground. "Maybe that wasn't a great idea."

Klaus raised a dark brow and scratched his beard, considering. "You don't think? You're half-dead with those knife wounds, Bickslow, your magic is all but exhausted, and you're worried about your girl. Who, by the way, is nice and cozy on my bed right now."

A stone dropped in Bickslow's stomach. _Don't let him get to you_. "Yeah? Now I know you're lying. Lisanna wouldn't—"

"That's a cute birthmark she's got right here." He tapped the left side of his chest. "If you look at it just right, kinda looks like a bunny, huh?"

Bickslow didn't have to try very hard to remember what Klaus was talking about; he'd memorized her body well. "So you've seen her tits, so what?" _So what?_ He was such a fucking pretender. His palms itched with irritation. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was _anyone_ but Klaus York.

"Not just her tits, her pussy is pretty cute, too," Klaus said with an irksome smile.

Bickslow laughed falsely, though it came out sounding genuine. "I'm not like Ant was. If you're trying to fuck with me, you're going to have to do _a lot_ better than that."

Klaus smiled. "I do like a challenge. Livvy?"

"Yes, Mr. York." Livia looked at Bickslow, her magic sloughing off her skin in a cool wave.

The world disintegrated into an illusion of her making and Bickslow suddenly wished he'd kept his big fucking mouth _shut_.

 _When will you learn_? It seemed like never.

* * *

Lisanna lay beneath him. Her skin was luminous, her cheeks were rosy, tiny beads of sweat touching her brow.

"I—I think I love you." Her voice slipped out from pink, unpainted lips.

"Love me?" Bickslow smirked, mouth crooking in a way that felt right.

"Too much."

He realized she was serious. His heart lurched. "Yeah?"

Lisanna nodded, her now-ruby eyes picking him apart piece by piece. "Don't you love me, Bickslow?"

His mouth was dry. He hadn't ever told anyone he loved them before. Didn't even know where to start. "Lisanna…"

She pushed herself up on her elbows, looking uncertain. "Yeah?"

"Too much." He kissed her.

The scene changed.

There was soft hair beneath his hand. He gripped it hard and pulled while he rammed his hips against her backside. The girl screamed. It was a familiar voice, but it wasn't Lisanna's. Opening his eyes, he looked at silver hair. That was right, but… it was long. _Mirajane?_ She looked over her shoulder with cutting blue eyes. "Fuck me harder."

He closed his eyes again and obliged.

The world dissipated. When it reformed, he was in his room at the Rouge. Mira sat over top of him, fingers mostly demon claws, gnawing into his chest while she rode him hard. "Tell me you love me. Tell me you love me more than her."

 _More than Lisanna._ "I—"

The door burst open and Lisanna came through. She looked happy until she made sense of what she was seeing. Then her expression melted into something hurt. Then angry. "I thought you said you wanted me, not Mira?"

Bickslow found his tongue. "Lisanna—"

"How could you do this to me? You told me you loved me."

"I—I do." The words _felt_ true, but if that were the case, then why was Mira there? And where was Laxus? He was going to be fucking _pissed_.

Or… not. Lisanna started to change. "You're a liar." Empusa was coming.

"No, Lisanna. I don't know what's—"

"Don't play games with her, Bickslow," Mira purred in a voice that belonged more to Seilah. "Tell her we've been together since the beginning. Tell her you just felt bad for her."

"That's not—"

"How could you? My _sister_ , Bickslow. It's because of this fucking hound, isn't it?" She covered up her chest as best she could.

"No, Lisanna," Bickslow said. "No—" _What the fuck?_

Lisanna's skin shivered. Her eyes turned bright. "Don't _lie_."

" _Don't lie, Bickslow,_ " Mira whispered.

Lisanna's skin started to change, softness melding into fur. Her teeth got sharp. Bones popping and snapping, she screamed and fell to the ground. Empusa was tearing out of her.

"Stop it, Lisanna." _She can't change. She can't. I have the box. I tell her when to shift._ But if that was the case, then why was she shifting? _Where is it? Where is it? Where is the box?_ He patted the rumpled sheets at his side, brushing Mira's bare legs in the process. Her skin was colder than it had any right to be.

 _Where is that goddamn box?_

Gone.

"Lisanna—"

Lisanna screamed one final time with her human voice, a sound full of rage and fear and betrayal, then she was a snarling, salivating demon beast with patchy black and white fur, torn ears, and eyes brighter than the brightest blood.

When she turned those eyes upon him, his stomach lurched, his balls shrank, and his hands prickled with fear. "Lisanna, wait—"

She didn't.

Going after Mira first, she tore her from Bickslow's body. It was the impact that broke her sister's neck, Bickslow heard it. A broken neck didn't kill her, though, she was alive and screaming when Lisanna started tearing out her throat.

The ordeal didn't last long; Mira didn't even try to defend herself.

Lisanna lifted her blood-covered snout, a blood-chilling growl on her lips, and focused on Bickslow. Heart beating hard, the seith mage struggled to make a decision: attack the woman he loved, or let himself get killed?

Lisanna decided for him.

Faster than light, she lunged. Teeth dug into his belly. Hot blood leaked over his skin.

Bickslow saw black.

* * *

"That's good, Livvy. Keep it up," Klaus said. "I want to hear him screaming."

* * *

In her room once more, deposited there by Natalie herself, Lisanna paced agitatedly, churning over the brunette's final parting words.

 _"I'll take care of it."_

 _Right._

She wished she'd ignored the girl's warning and just taken that pistol and shot Klaus right in his stupid face when he opened that door. _He would have killed you_. Maybe. Maybe not.

The door opened. Lisanna whirled around, thinking it was Natalie again. Pepper staggered through. Her eyes were red, right along with her nose. When she saw Lisanna, she didn't bother speaking, just rushed to her and threw her arms around her waist. Lisanna swayed back under the girl's assault, though she didn't reprimand her, deciding to adjust and hold her tightly. She took as much comfort as she gave.

* * *

The scene was replaying again, except this time, instead of letting himself get killed, Bickslow wrapped his arm around Lisanna's changed throat and jabbed a sharp blade into her neck. She screamed and screamed and screamed, dying but not yet dead. To make it extra torturous, as she bled out, she changed into a girl once more, so as she suffered and choked well past any _reasonable_ amount of time, he could look into her face.

Sharp knocking cut through the violent illusion.

Free, Bickslow blinked his eyes clear. Livia was sitting forward on her chair, a hungry look in her eye, while Klaus stood to see who called.

In the moment of reprieve, Bickslow sucked in a deep breath to compose himself. At Klaus' back he demanded, "Is that all you got? Cheap mind fucks to try to break me down?" His voice crackled. He hated that he'd been screaming.

"No, Bickslow, we're just getting started," Klaus said and tore open the door. Natalie was there. "What do you want?"

Natalie stood on tiptoe and looked into the room. "You're making a mess, aren't you?"

Klaus moved to block her view. "Get out, Natalie."

"No. Lisanna is worried. She thinks you're going to kill him."

From where he sat, Bickslow could hear Klaus' teeth grinding together. "That's because I _am._ "

"He looks plenty alive to me," Natalie returned. "Stop messing with him."

"He killed Wynona, and where the fuck did Zana go, huh?"

Natalie frowned. "Can you blame him? Listen, you said that I could have Lisanna, right? If you kill him, she's not going to want to stick around here."

"Is that supposed to make me change my mind? Because from where I'm standing, that sounds pretty fucking fantastic," Klaus said. "She's miserable, Bickslow is dead. I win, win, win."

"Klaus—"

"I'm not my brother. You don't shake your ass and get me to bend to your whim. Get the fuck out, Natalie. Mind your own." Klaus took the door then and slammed it in her face. The sound echoed throughout the room.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bickslow asked with a smirk.

"Let's see how much pressure it takes to make him shut up, Livvy," Klaus said. "Maybe this time you can gut Lisanna nice and slow?"

"I'm… getting kind of tired, Mr. York," Livia said.

At first he looked annoyed then he shrugged. "Go until you can't. Tomorrow is another day."

This time when the illusion took him, Lisanna was a hound by Renatus' side. Her box was in his hand.

" _You were supposed to keep me safe."_ She didn't speak with her snout, but directly into his head.

 _I failed._

* * *

Lisanna's fingers were tired from clenching and unclenching them so much. Pepper had changed and even calmed down some. Now she sat on the bed in a pair of tights and a tank top, her knees lifted to her chest. There was a lock of copper hair in her mouth; she chewed it nervously and stared at the shiny floor.

The door opened again and _this_ time Natalie came through. Her hazel eyes were pinched with worry.

"Did you find him?" Lisanna asked immediately.

"Yes," Natalie confirmed.

"And?" Though she already knew the answer.

"Klaus doesn't want to stop."

Crossing the room, Lisanna came within inches of Natalie and squinted up into her dark skinned face. "What's happening?"

Natalie looked away. "He's got an illusion mage down there, a girl named Livia. She's making him see stuff."

Lisanna's palms tingled. "What kind of stuff?"

Natalie skipped over her question and said, "I think we should try to get out tonight."

Lisanna's concern was overshadowed by hope. "You can get him out of there?"

Natalie shook her head and looked at her sadly. "Klaus isn't going to let him go, Lisanna."

Lisanna's fingers twitched, her heart thumped loudly in her chest, a beat every few seconds. Uneven. "I'm not leav—"

"You _have_ to," Natalie returned, a fierce look in her eye. "If you don't, you'll never get another opportunity. You'll be stuck here, Lisanna."

That was better than leaving Bickslow behind. "I don't care."

She expected Natalie to say, ' _You don't mean that_ ,' or something else equally frustrating, but she didn't. _She doesn't really want you to go_. Lisanna could see it in her face. The brunette did what she did because she thought it was the right thing to do, not because she actually _wanted_ to do it. The truth left her feeling astounded.

"You really do want me to stay."

Natalie's expression got sad. "I wasn't lying. I miss Mira. You'll bring her here, and if you don't…."

 _I'm good enough._ Lisanna bit her lip hard and looked away. _Mira._

Natalie turned towards the door, as if she couldn't meet Lisanna's eye any longer. "I'll try again tomorrow. Klaus will be done with him soon enough—Livia's magic was getting low when I left."

And then she was gone. Lisanna thought about calling her back. She thought about yelling. She thought about demanding more than just, ' _I'll try to help you, just not that hard._ '

 _Help yourself._ The door closed and she turned to Pepper. "I'm going to kill Klaus York." She knew just how to do it, too.

Pepper sat up straighter and rubbed under her blue eyes.

"Will you help me?" Lisanna asked.

Pepper hesitated for only a breath. "Yes."

* * *

In his mind, he wrapped his hands around Lisanna's throat. Logically, he knew this scene wasn't real. _It wasn't real_.

But fuck.

It sure felt that way.

Her face turned red. Her lips turned blue. Her hands, fingernails painted baby pink, clawed at his hands. She'd been crying. Her eyes were wet; the tears still leaked down and dampened his hands, making her throat just a little slippery so choking her became more of a task than it should have. She was so small. Her neck so delicate; his hands encircled it enough that he could lace his fingers together. Her eyes, blue instead of red, were wide. Scared.

Somehow, that cornflower colour that made it all the more tragic.

Her lips parted in a choked gurgle. Her lungs fluttered.

 _This is it_.

The illusion faded before Bickslow could finish the task. In front of him, his hands were laced together. His own cheeks were wet.

 _It's not real_.

His heart beat like it was, though.

"I'm sorry, Mr. York."

Peering through bleary eyes, Bickslow watched Livia wipe a hand over her brow.

"I used all my magic."

Klaus rubbed her leg, hand sliding up too high. "That's alright. Good work. Take the rest of the night off and meet me back here tomorrow."

"Thank you." She rose and went for the door. It clicked closed after her.

Alone now, Bickslow breathed as calmly as he could. His connection with Puppu was lost during Livia's spell, but now that she was gone, he could feel the spirit faintly. It was still tucked under Wynona's bed. When he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel through their connection that people were moving around the room. Cleaners. Redoubling his efforts, he coaxed the spirit up so it remained hidden. _Please don't look under the mattress. Please._ If they did, he didn't know what he'd do.

"What did you think of that, Bickslow?" Klaus asked, cutting into his concentration. "Livvy is pretty talented, huh? I found her after seeing how useful an illusion mage could be."

So far away, Bickslow felt Puppu fall and clack against the ground. While he caught his breath and lifted it once more he said, "I've had worse." It was a goddamn lie. And a bad one at that.

"You don't think I can tell you're trying to put on a good face?" Klaus asked. "I've seen a lot of shit, Bickslow. I know what it looks like when a guy's pushed to his breaking point. Julian was good at that. When he was alive, I never really had a taste for it. Always thought I was the better brother, eh? Now look at me." He _did_ actually look like this kind of work left a sour taste in his mouth. Bickslow had a hard time feeling sorry for him.

"You can stay here tonight. Tomorrow we'll pick up where we left off."

"Just going to fuck off?" Bickslow challenged. "Here you said we were just getting started. What a fucking disappointment."

Klaus smirked. "Yeah, I know, but I think maybe I'll go find Lisanna and see what she has to say about all this."

Bickslow clenched his fists, frustrated. "Don't touch her." Far away, Puppu wavered again. This time, when he clacked against the floor, it was hard. Bickslow didn't lift him back up, too focused.

Klaus paused and Bickslow realized his mistake. "You almost had me believing you were indifferent—you know, when I was talking about her earlier? You put on a pretty good face. But look at this, you actually _do_ care. Maybe I will fuck her after all. I bet with your life on the line, I can get her to do all kinds of kinky shit."

"You're plucking the wrong strings, asshole." Bickslow picked himself up from the ground. His limbs felt heavy.

"Looks like the right ones to me," Klaus said and stood as well. "Tell me, when you're fucking her, does she scream? I hope so."

Bickslow forgot about Puppu and the key. Straightening, he caught Klaus' eyes and tried to make him mindless.

The man looked back at him evenly, unafraid. "Your magic won't work on me."

Bickslow tried again. His figure eyes worked on _everybody_. No one was immune to it.

Except Klaus York. "Sonofabitch."

Klaus' smile was wide, smarmy. "Anti-magic lacrimas, Bickslow. Fuck you're slow, eh?"

"That's the lamest shit ever."

"But it works," Klaus said. "Saves me from magical attacks. It's helped me out a few times."

Grinding his teeth, Bickslow switched tactics. Fists swinging, he came at Klaus, even though he told himself it was a dumb idea.

He didn't get too far, punch shoved aside by an invisible barrier. Retaliating, Klaus' fist found his chest where he'd been cut. It hurt so much that sweat pricked his brow. Not to be deterred, Bickslow took a pained breath and attacked again, feinting left and coming around with a sharp uppercut. Just like he hoped, the attack slipped through the barrier. Klaus grunted, taking the hit to the solar plexus. He didn't go down. Mouth tugging down in rage, he hit Bickslow with enough magic to send him flying backwards. When he hit the wall, the air was forced from his lungs and the tiles cracked and broke apart.

"That was a big fucking mistake." Klaus' face was enshrouded in rage. From his pocket he pulled out a gun so black it ate the light. In a smooth motion he flicked back the hammer and pointed it at Bickslow. The seith mage looked at the weapon, heart pounding, yet for all the danger it posed, it wasn't his primary focus. Distantly, he could feel something happening to Puppu. _What?_ He couldn't tell. Couldn't _focus._

Klaus' finger tightened on the trigger, but he didn't squeeze, not yet. A storm passed over his face. "I want to shoot you, Bickslow."

Bickslow clamped his lips together so he couldn't say anything epically stupid.

"I think making Lisanna suffer will do you more damage though, what do you think?" He tried to sound aloof; his voice shook with rage.

"I think you're a cock, and when I get a chance, I'm going to cut your fucking head off." So much for keeping his mouth shut.

Klaus smiled and squeezed the trigger for real.

* * *

The dress Lisanna now wore was soft and white, low cut and short. She wore it with pride, pushing her breasts high so they almost spilled out. At her side, Pepper was in something similar, though hers was back.

"Do you think it'll work?" Lisanna whispered as they moved through the halls.

Pepper squeezed her fingers. "I hope so." She sounded fierce, like her old self again. Lisanna, despite her anxiety, smiled. It was good to have a plan.

At the T-intersection, Pepper led the way to Klaus' room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she tried the handle. It was locked.

"He's not here…" Pepper bit her lip.

Klaus' voice filled the halls then, though he was nowhere in sight. "Go in, Pepper. I'll be there soon."

Both girls jumped.

"Klaus…" Pepper looked around. "I have Lisanna with me."

"There's wine in the cooler." He didn't sound at all surprised. "Help yourselves and get comfortable."

This time when Pepper tried the handle, the door swung open.

* * *

His lungs ached from holding his breath for so long. On his shoulder, bits of disintegrated tile lay. A glance out of the corner of his eye revealed the hole in the wall beside his head. Klaus York either had very good or very bad aim. When the man turned his back and exited, he decided that it was good.

The door closed.

Then the air got heavy.

His boots appeared first, cracked leather, crusty with blood and thicker things. Everything else came after, his legs, his ratty coat. The scuffed and marked box. That fucking piece of wood and metal that had cause _so much trouble_.

"I could kill you," Bickslow said to Renatus when he fully formed.

"The feeling is mutual," the demon spirit said.

"I did everything you asked. Where the fuck have you been?"

"Cleaning up your messes," Renatus replied.

"Really? Because I could have used you," Bickslow said sharply. His head pounded, a migraine forming. "You were supposed to be there when I killed Wynona."

The demon held up two keys. His and… and a new one. This one was made from iron as well, but the onyx stone at the top was completely intact, not cracked like the other. "I had to retrieve this. I couldn't let my old master wander free, could I?"

Bickslow snorted.

"And this." Opening his hand, Renatus released a spirit. Puppu, missing his container, came to Bickslow and wrapped around his wrist tightly. The seith mage cooed to the spirit, praising him.

"And," Renatus said finally. "I had to retrieve a heart." In his hand appeared another box. This one heart shaped.

Bickslow laughed, feeling like things were finally looking up. "Good work. I thought you were going to flake out on me." He held out his hand. "Give it to me."

"You've been careless with her," Renatus said. "I think I'll be holding on to it."

"It's mine," Bickslow said with a tongue that was dryer than the desert.

"It's obvious you don't know what to do with a hound. Right now, Lisanna needs a more experienced master."

Bickslow forced himself to stand. "What?"

Renatus' smile was small and sad. "To escape this false hell, we're going to need beasts."

* * *

This scene felt familiar, only this time it was staged. Lying on her back and kissing Pepper was better than kissing Natalie, and with most of the drugs out of her system, she could even think a little straight. Her breasts were out again along with Pepper's; she wasn't so shy this time, with herself or with the other girl. After all, this was all about making it believable. That was plenty easy. Being with Pepper was always that way.

She braved sliding her hands up Peppers skirt and finding her backside just as the door opened and Klaus entered. Gazing over the redhead's shoulder, Lisanna took him in. He looked impatient, aggravated, on the cusp of snapping. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, his tie was loose, his suit jacket open and looking sloppy. She hadn't ever seen him anything but put together. There was a loud, malicious part of herself that was glad to see him like that.

Focusing on them, some of Klaus' irritation melted away. "Heh. Isn't that nice to walk in on?"

Pepper played her part perfectly, looking over her shoulder and giving him a sultry smile. "I poured some wine for you." She nodded to the bedside table where three full glasses sat.

He came further into the room, shucking off his jacket as he did so, dropping it to the ground in a heap. At the table he picked up a glass at random and handed it to Pepper. She sat up from Lisanna and took his offering, swallowing a large mouthful. Only when it slipped down her throat did he take the glass from her and drink.

"Thanks, Red."

"You don't trust me or something?" she asked.

Klaus flicked his eyes over to Lisanna. "Not a chance."

She popped out her bottom lip. "Why not?"

"Because I've got that thing's boy-toy tied up downstairs, Red, and here you both are, two fucking presents unwrapping each other. What's a guy to think?"

Pepper gathered her hair to her left shoulder and wiped some of the lipstick from the corner of her mouth. "We're here because of me."

"Yeah?" Klaus took another gulp of wine. He'd already been drinking, Lisanna could see it in his glossy eyes. "Why's that?"

Pepper brushed a stray lock of hair from Lisanna's forehead. "I told her that if she was good to you, you might be good to her, too."

Klaus fixed Lisanna with his hazel eyes. "Yeah?"

Lisanna nodded. Her tongue felt heavy when she said, "I'll do anything, as long as Bickslow is okay." It was even mostly true.

Klaus believed her. He sat heavily on the bed, propping his leg on his knee and facing her squarely. "Now _that_ is an interesting proposition."

Lisanna's palms tingled. She could feel his eyes upon her body; for a man that said he wasn't very interested in her, he watched her carefully, eyes clinging to her exposed breasts and waist. She resisted the urge to close her legs and cover herself, putting on a sultry smile instead.

"Natalie said you liked my sister." She felt filthy.

Klaus took another long drink of his wine, then leaned down so he was blocking Pepper from her. "Yeah, I guess she did."

Lisanna swallowed. "Y—you can do what Natalie did."

Klaus touched between her breasts, careful to avoid her scar. "And what's that, Lisanna?"

Lisanna's skin crawled. Her heart beat erratically. "You can pretend that I'm her, if you want." _Gods_. She wanted the game to be over. _Soon. Soon._

"Is that a fact?" Dragging his finger over the swell of her breast, he flicked her hard nipple.

Lisanna bit her lip to squash the way her body responded and focused on being repulsed. It was easy enough. With more confidence than she felt, she propped herself up on her elbows and grabbed the wine from his hand. Klaus hesitated, then let her take it, a look of interest in his eye.

Lisanna tipped the glass into her mouth. The wine was dry. When she swallowed, she gave Klaus the smokiest look she could manage. "So, what do you think?"

"I think…" his fingers dragged over to her other breast. "I might be more understanding if you show me what you can do."

Lisanna's stomach pinched. _This is it._ With a smile, she sat up fully and found his mouth. There was still wine on his tongue. Kissing him was strange. Uncomfortable. Full of hate. There was also some interest, though, if only because she knew he was soon to be dead. _It's Empusa_. She was hungry. Sliding her tongue into his, she pulled him back onto the bed. His hands were hot and uncomfortable on her skin while he groped.

His fingers brushed over her scar and his mouth stilled. "Turn over."

Lisanna caught her breath and tried to think of a way to distract him from that. Pepper saved her the trouble, coming over and slowly unbuttoning Klaus' shirt, reaching over his shoulders to do so. Her mouth found his neck and he forgot about getting Lisanna to turn around, deciding to kiss her again; apparently he could deal with her scar just a little while longer.

Peaking through her lashes, Lisanna met Pepper's eye. Leaned over Klaus as she was, her breasts pressed into his shoulders while she fought to get his shirt off his body. He helped her when the last button came free, breaking his kiss with Lisanna and releasing his hold on her so Pepper could get the cuffs of his shirt over his wrists. With him further away, Lisanna could see the scars marring his chest, tiny incisions where something had been inserted under his skin. She didn't ask what it was because he came back to her, hands searching again, mouth closing around her throat then moving downwards. It didn't escape her notice that he was always careful to stay to the right of her scar, so unlike Bickslow. She missed her seith mage; he wasn't afraid of her.

His mouth closed around her nipple; Lisanna bowed. At his back, Pepper fought with his pants, reaching around his waist to pluck at the button; every so often, her hand would brush over Lisanna's center. She blocked out the sensation, focusing on stretching. On reaching up under the pillow. On moaning lowly, darkly. On closing her fingers around his gun. On puffing out a gasping breath when his teeth scraped her. She used the sound to mask the safety clicking back.

So close, Lisanna could feel the way Pepper's hands shook when she freed Klaus of his pants. _Please don't notice. Please._ Klaus only panted, his breath breaking over Lisanna's body.

 _This is the last breath you'll draw._

Carefully, she worked the gun from its home and pressed it against his temple. Klaus' eyes flicked up to meet hers so they were looking at each other when she pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry, totally nerded out on you with my beetle description. If anyone cares, that beetle (as far as I know) doesn't really exist, it was a meld between a Dytiscidae and a Haliplidae, both of which are aquatic. Ah, it's a beautiful thing when my real-life job helps my creative tendencies.

In other news, you may have noticed that we're approaching the end. Given my wretched track record, I won't even pretend to give you an estimation of chapters yet to be written. If I say ten, it will turn into one, and if I say one, well, it'll be a hundred.


	31. Chapter 31

Mirajane Strauss stared at the crooked and sun-worn sign that said, _The Roadhouse,_ incredulously. It was certainly more low-key than Casino Gomorrah. As a restaurant and bar, it was… unremarkable. The best thing about it was the wraparound porch and the as-of-now empty patio, though it was a weekend and slated to get busier later on. From where she stood with Laxus at her side, she could hear music chiming out of the building's sagging log facade.

"It doesn't look like much."

No. It didn't. Mira, actually feeling like a demon, squeezed the stranger's wrists she held. "Are you certain this is the place?"

He griped and groaned, turning white. "Y—yes."

"And the password for the teleportation room again is?"

"I told you—copper pot."

Mira scowled and let her takeover change her right hand. Seilah's claws were sharp digging into the man's throat. "And now?"

Laxus bit his cheek, impressed by Mira's mercilessness where Lisanna was involved. The smell of blood tanged in the air.

The man gasped. "A—alright! Alright! It's Fiddich!"

She squeezed tighter. "Are you _certain_?"

He wheezed. "Y—y—y—"

"Come on, Mira. He's going to piss himself," Laxus said.

Mira released him, a disgusted snarl on her lips, and started walking towards the Roadhouse. Laxus stalled, considering the man Klaus York had sent to bring them in. He had been one of four. The others were dead, lying unceremoniously in the alley behind the Green Phoenix.

"An old friend of mine said he didn't like loose ends," Laxus said, thinking of Eli.

The man seemed to realize what he was getting at. "Please—"

Mira gritted her teeth and winced when the gunshot went off, yet she didn't feel terrible like she thought she would. Not when Lisanna's life was on the line.

* * *

The gun recoiled harder than Lisanna thought it would. It was also louder. Louder than anything she'd ever heard before. She closed her eyes at the last second, deciding that while she may have been brave enough to pull the trigger, she wasn't brave enough to see the red mess Klaus York would be when it was all said and done.

A second passed in white noise. She waited and waited. Waited to feel blood. Waited to feel the weight of his body when it went limp. Waited for _something._

Finally, she got her wish. The gun was ripped from her fingers. Eyes flying open, she looked into Klaus' very intact and _very_ furious face.

He didn't say a word while he grabbed her roughly by the throat and turned, angling himself back towards Pepper so they were sort of face-to-face. The other girl was just as shocked as Lisanna when the barrel of the gun rested between her eyes and he pulled the trigger.

* * *

 _We're going to need beasts._ "I'm not letting you make Lisanna change," Bickslow said sharply. Every nerve in his body twitched; suddenly he was full of energy again.

"I didn't ask," Renatus said. He started moving, putting the exit in his sights. Bickslow, panicked, launched to his feet and grabbed the demon spirit's shoulder, tearing him around. Beneath his coat his skin was cold.

Renatus' eyes flashed. "Do _not_ touch me, seith—"

"Give me the fucking box." He didn't feel scared now, just irate.

"She's my creation—"

"I promised her I wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to," Bickslow ground out. "Lisanna isn't a killer."

"You don't know your hound."

"Better than you." He swiped for the box, fingers brushing over its surface. Renatus, a dangerous look in his eye, thrust his palm against Bickslow's chest. The seith mage felt a familiar rising power and was reminded of standing on the bridge all those days ago. Now there was no water to catch his fall, no Lisanna to temper the magic.

"We have no _time_ for this," Renatus hissed. "Your heart is pulling the trigger _as we speak_. Klaus York will do everything he can to kill her."

Bickslow's mouth was dry. "What?"

Renatus let the magic fizzle and started walking again, eating up the ground with uncanny speed. Bickslow rushed to follow.

* * *

Lisanna stared. Pepper rocked backwards, soundless, a neat hole appearing between her pretty blue eyes. She hit the mattress first, then kind of rolled off, sliding to the ground, boneless. A runner of blood leaked down the bridge of her nose, over her cheek, and puddled in the hollow of her ear.

 _So easy._

It was so easy to die.

"What did you do?" The words were quiet at first, Lisanna unable to find breath.

Klaus clicked back the hammer again and faced her, hand squeezing tighter on her throat. "That's a real fucking shame. I liked Pepper."

"She's dead." She just kept staring at the girl, waiting for her to get up and say, _'surprise!_ ' Pepper wasn't meant for lying motionless on a hotel floor. She wasn't meant for blood and gore. She was meant for kissing and laughing and doing reckless things. She was…

 _Dead._

Lisanna didn't remember okaying her body to move, but suddenly she was tearing Klaus' hand away and wrapping her own around his throat. Furious, she squeezed with everything she had, and with Empusa's strength struggling to get out of her body, it was that much _more._ He choked and wheezed, then placed the pistol over her heart and shot. Lisanna recoiled, feeling the bullet piercing her skin, piercing her already torn heart. There was pain. She waited to feel bleary. There was none of that. Only rage.

Screaming like an animal, she scrabbled to her knees, then forced him to the floor, fingers tearing at his throat. His neck turned red, then his cheeks. His eyes bugged out. Beneath her skin she could feel his heart thumping erratically.

"Lisanna!"

Someone new had arrived. Lisanna lifted her gaze and looked upon Natalie. The girl paled when Lisanna's luminescent eyes landed on her skin. Her breath came unevenly and she adjusted her grip on the revolver she held; it was much like Klaus', large and black.

"Don't kill him, please!"

In that moment, Lisanna saw Natalie for what she was: a girl desperately holding on to threads that were fraying away. Maybe she didn't love Klaus like she loved Julian. But he was the last remaining piece of the man, and she was heinously reluctant to let him go. So much so that she even entertained the idea of pulling the trigger. It didn't look like she could stomach it, though.

Lisanna turned back to Klaus and redoubled her efforts. The man beneath her took his gun and pushed it into her solar plexus. It went off again, making her body twitch. Cold blood leaked out of her skin. She didn't fall. _Is this what I am now?_

Klaus shot again and the world got fuzzy. Steps away, Pepper's body stirred.

* * *

The sounds of gunshots and screaming would haunt Bickslow for a very, very long time. Rounding the corner, hot on Renatus' heels, he tried to empty his head, tried not to put into place all the things that _could_ be happening in that room down the hall _right that second._

 _She's dead, she's dead,_ he thought every time a gun went off and he heard her scream.

 _She's fighting and dying,_ he thought instead when he heard Klaus' strangled gargle.

Then Natalie's voice joined the chorus, and Lisanna really started to yell.

 _What. The. Fuck is happening?_

Something not good.

Renatus stopped short in front of the open door. Bickslow jammed on the breaks but still managed to bash into the solid creature. He stumbled forward, wanting his momentum to take him closer to Lisanna, not further away, and tumbled into the room.

Chaos didn't even begin to describe it.

Natalie keened, a gun pointed at Lisanna but held loosely, Lisanna straddled Klaus' body, legs digging into his ribs, hands wrapped tightly around his throat, breasts shockingly exposed. There were two neat holes in her body, one over her heart, one over her ribs. Behind her shoulder, Pepper stood, hands closing around Lisanna's throat. Bickslow didn't pretend to imagine that she was alive. Her face looked well enough, minus that perfect penny-sized hole between her eyes, but when she turned, the back of her head was a wet mess, and it was leaking down her arms with every movement. The smell of copper was thick in the air. Choking. Lisanna's scarlet eyes were wide with fear. Wide with rage.

Pepper squeezed harder; Lisanna's throat made a wet gurgle. Beneath her, Klaus lifted his gun, deciding that shooting her in the body wasn't enough, and went for her head.

Renatus grabbed the box's lid, fingers sliding beneath its wooden frame. Bickslow's heart thundered. Lisanna looked up and locked eyes with the demon spirit. With the box in his hand. She looked hungry. And eager.

Natalie sobbed again; Pepper's fingers dug in harder than ever. Klaus placed the gun against Lisanna's forehead. _She won't survive that._ Nothing would.

It took a lot of effort, but Bickslow tore his eyes away from the scene and grabbed the box from Renatus' hand. If Lisanna was going to be a beast, he might as well be the one to welcome her into this world.

The lid peeling back was like cracking into Pandora's box.

Blackness _whooshed_ out, bringing with it a chill that numbed absolutely _everything_. Bickslow's nose got cold, his hands like ice, until it was too much to hold and he was forced to drop it to the ground.

It didn't matter if he held it or not; the beast tore out of the its confinement until there was nothing left, and jammed into Lisanna's gaping mouth like that's where it belonged. She gasped and shivered, then convulsed. Klaus pulled the trigger. A hole opened in her head.

Then closed.

He pulled it again. Her eye disappeared. Then reformed.

Lisanna's skin shifted. Turned dark. Then mottled. She got bigger. She got meaner. Her eyes glowed bright, two bloody stars. The scent of sulfur and rot clung to the room. Natalie gagged. Klaus shot the gun again to no avail.

It clicked empty.

Then he started to panic. Cursing and swearing and fumbling across the ground, he turned his eyes to Natalie. "Kill her!"

The room got dusty with sand. _Sand,_ Bickslow wondered, then realized Natalie was a sand mage. A pillar hit Lisanna square in the chest, tearing back fur and skin with the force of it. She roared, spittle flying, filthy claws chewing through the hotel's floors as she struggled to stay exactly where she was. Bickslow shivered involuntarily at that sound.

When the sand magic failed, Natalie sent Pepper back in, the dead girl searching for Lisanna's neck. Mercilessly, Lisanna's giant, sword-like teeth bit into her arm and tore it off. Pepper fell to the ground, absolutely still.

Bickslow stared blankly. _What have I done?_

She was a tempest.

She was retribution. And fury. And domineering terror.

She went after Klaus next, teeth snapping, looking to wound, looking to kill.

Absolutely ruthless.

His magic went up, a force field around his body to block her out.

It worked, and for a second he scrambled freely towards the door, disregarding both Bickslow and Renatus as he went. Then Lisanna launched again and burst through it, teeth closing around his knee. There was a snap and a tear that was mostly drowned out by Klaus' and Natalie's screaming. The brunette seemed to decide she knew what to do with a gun. Lifting it, she aimed for Lisanna's anvil like head.

And missed.

The shot exploded into the wall inches from her mark. The girl-turned-demon-hound continued on unhindered, tearing at Klaus again, lifting him clear off the ground and shaking him violently. That one motion killed him, snapping his neck just like a wild dog might, but she wasn't done. Dropping him abruptly to the ground, she went for his throat next.

She was going to tear him apart. Just like a real beast. "Lisanna!" Bickslow's voice was drowned out. Feet thundered up behind him; he could hardly summon the courage to look away from her to see what new threat arrived.

Men with guns, readying their weapons swarmed in like flies. Renatus, a scowl on his face, finally proved he was worth his weight in blood. Itching power filled the room. One after the other, their enemies fell to the ground, some clutching their chests where their hearts used to be but were now only exploded messes of red on their shirts, teased into oblivion by whatever strange magic he wielded, while some were bleeding freely from their eyes and nose, a blank look on their faces.

Just like that, seven of them fell, their guns unfired. _Holy fuck._ Bickslow struggled to breathe.

Turning back to him, Renatus screamed, "Command her!"

Bickslow followed his gaze to where Lisanna— _Empusa_ —had forgotten about Klaus and was now setting her sights on _them._

 _Empusa only goes after the most wicked._ And he had done wicked, wicked things indeed.

"Command her, seith mage!" Renatus hollered, "or she will tear everything apart!"

He didn't even know _where_ to begin.

Renatus saw the blank look on his face and went for the box that housed the real Empusa. "If you will not command her, then she is a danger."

Bickslow saw his intent. "No!" One hellhound was _more_ than enough, and Lisanna _was_ still in there. Klaus' bullets hadn't hurt her, but what about another hellhound? Surely they could die, it was just a matter of finding their weaknesses.

He pushed Renatus back and faced Lisanna. She was between him and the box now, so calling her back that way was going to be rather difficult, but… "Lisanna!"

She slowed.

Encouraged, he reached for her through the connection he hadn't known existed until he needed it. "Lisanna, _stop_." He nearly laughed when she slowed and cocked her murderous looking head, listening to his command. _Good._ "We're not your enemy. Klaus is dead, so—"

Movement caught Lisanna's eye. Natalie. The girl still held her gun. Her cheeks were wet, her eyes red-rimmed. She didn't look like she wanted to fight anymore, she looked like she wanted to leave. Her shoulders were wracking with sobs and she kept looking towards where Klaus was bent at an odd angle. On her lips was, ' _Julian.'_ Maybe she was looking at Klaus, but she wasn't seeing him.

Lisanna only saw the gun and attacked.

* * *

Casino Rouge wasn't like Casino Noir. Where Noir's halls had been eerily silent, the Rouge's bounced with activity, full of people with loud voices and stomping feet.

Everyone was leaving. Rushing out in droves. Mira fought through the crowd of richly dressed men and women, her heart in her throat as she imagined all of the things they could be running from.

A roar tore through the casino, one that made all of the hairs stand up on her arm.

"The fuck was that?" Laxus swore.

Mira didn't answer; a demon knew a demon. She started to run, following the sickly aura through the main casino, through a set of wide, double doors, up two flights of stairs. Laxus ran at her side, wondering how she knew where she was going but not willing to spare the breath to ask.

It was the right direction; he knew by all the people racing _away_ from that area. He knew by the dense air. He knew by the smell of blood. He knew by the thundering bellows that made his stomach curdle like it was full of bad milk.

* * *

Natalie hit the ground hard, head cracking against the floor, eyes glazing, hands limp for a moment; then Lisanna-as-a-hound lunged and she remembered that she didn't want to die. Twisting her head to the right earned her a long scrape against her cheek and not a missing face. It wasn't enough. Lisanna darted in again, putrid drool hitting her skin and burning.

There was a lot of noise happening around her, but she couldn't even _think_ about focusing on that. All of her attention was snagged on fisting her long-fingered hands in Lisanna's matted fur and keeping her back. It was impossible. Even using her magic to aid her wasn't enough. The sand just pattered down around her, hellhounds notoriously immune to such simple spells, and the dead didn't faze her.

That was all she had. _This is it,_ she thought, _this is where I die._ Which wasn't exactly how she envisioned it happening: maybe in her elaborate eighteen jet bathtub at Cardinal Sins, sad, strung out on Silver and dreaming about what she had and what she lost. In that dark fantasy, Eli would find her. Maybe he'd tell Mira, she hadn't decided that part yet. Maybe they'd reconcile for a day to put her in Scarlet Lake with all the rest of the dead and she'd be forgotten.

But _this?_

Teeth snapped again, scraping her chin deep enough that it would scar.

And then the demon hound's weight disappeared off the brunette so she could draw in a haggard breath and turn on her belly. Her eyes were glued to the door, so she saw a small pair of booted feet, pale, bare legs that were rather familiar, a trim waist, and then a wild wash of silver hair.

 _Mirajane._

* * *

Beside Bickslow, Renatus stiffened and faced the door again. There was killing magic in his hands once more. Bickslow almost didn't bother looking, thinking to let the spirit did what he did best, then he heard a familiar, "What the _fuck_ ," and his heart almost stopped. Breaking his visual with Lisanna, he whipped around just in time to jar Renatus before he could kill Laxus. His magic went wild, tearing apart the wall beside the dragon slayer's head. Laxus had a blank and kind of dazed look on his face that might have been comical in any other situation.

Renatus hissed and turned on Bickslow.

Bickslow didn't take a second to explain, Lisanna was set upon tearing apart the brunette and he was set upon stopping her. Between her giant, sharp-nailed feet he could see the heart shaped box. Maybe it was in his head, but lying unceremoniously against the floor like that, it just looked like _less._ Inadequate to hold such a furious beast.

He took a step towards her just as Lisanna broke through Natalie's guard. Her mouth darted in faster than he could follow. He expected to hear crunching, see blood, but a blast of sickening, black magic roared by his head, slamming into Lisanna and taking her off her feet before that could happen. Mira's magic.

Lisanna crashed into the wall, bowing the stone and wood and drywall that made up Casino Rouge's interior. She was silent and stunned. Bickslow took the second of reprieve to dart in, feet moving so fast they almost deposited him on the ground, and grabbed the box from the floor. It was still cold; it felt lighter than before without Empusa's double residing inside.

Lisanna got up and shook herself, her large ears flopping loudly, a growl low in her chest, and decided to come after Natalie again. _At least she's focused,_ Bickslow thought with a manic laugh. _Not now. Not now._

Another heady blob of magic hit Lisanna squarely. Fur singed back, her skin crisped.

"Get away from her!" Mira's voice shook with fear and rage. The air got dense again.

 _She doesn't recognize her._ "It's Lisanna, Mira!" Bickslow shouted. "Don't!" He looked around and found her standing mostly over Natalie, a fierce look on her face. She wasn't listening—maybe she couldn't, or maybe she just couldn't hear. Darkness gathered in her hands again. She was wearing Seilah's skin today, and hell, she looked fucking frightening, her face a scowling and enraged mask, her body sparking with power.

 _A demon to kill a demon._

 _Do something._

The box felt heavy in his hands. Renatus' words came back to abut him. _Command her._

 _How?_

He looked to Renatus.

The demon spirit seemed to know what he asked. "Call her home. Close the box."

 _Before Mira can kill her little sister._

Or before Lisanna could kill her. The girl-turned-hound had a new target in sight. Hunkering low, she growled at the demon separating her from her prey.

Renatus barred his teeth and whistled sharply. Lisanna lifted her head, her eyes clearing a little— _focusing_.

"Now," the spirit said.

 _Please work._ Bickslow reached for her with that connection they shared and prayed she'd come back while he closed the box. The hound snorted once, hard, then abandoned Lisanna's body, changing to a shadowy wisp and becoming ethereal once more. Like a snake, it writhed over the ground and came at Bickslow so fast it was hard to see. Then it arched up and slammed into the box's keyhole. The box got heavy, and it got cold. Cold enough it was hard to hold. Bickslow held it anyway and watched Lisanna fall. She didn't have very far to go, she was already on her hands and knees, but it was hard, her limbs escaping her like she'd been splatted like a spider. She sobbed, her lungs rising jaggedly once, and then she exhaled everything she had and lay still.

"Lisanna!" Mira's magic fizzled and horror took place of her rage. She took a step towards her; Bickslow jammed the box into his pocket and crossed the room, beating Mira. Taking Lisanna by the shoulders, he turned her over too roughly. She went as limp as a rag doll, her dress even more askew than before, her skin even paler.

Her gunshot wounds were now just white scars, except the one in her forehead. It had healed, yet it looked darker than the others. A closer look told him something ludicrous: the bullet was still inside and her body was in the process of rejecting it. It was near the surface of her skin, forcing it all apart once more. The bullet popped out, then tinkered to the ground and rolled across the floor, full of blood and thicker things. He was perturbed, but Bickslow didn't loosen his hold on her; her body was cold and shivered. That was alright, that's how he knew she was alive.

Mira tried to push Bickslow aside. "Let me—"

He shoved her off, unwilling to give up his hold on her.

"Take better care of her heart this time," Renatus said, appearing at Bickslow's side.

"She's going to be okay?"

"She'll survive," Renatus said. "It takes more than that to kill a hound of my making."

He wanted to ask what, exactly, because she'd been shot in the fucking head, for god sake, but he was shamelessly afraid of the answer, or what anyone would do with that kind of information. Best it remained secret.

"I kept up my part of our bargain, so I'll take my leave. If you search for me, seith mage, I will burn your eyes from your face. I will haunt you until your misery drives you to death. I will tear. You. Apart. And no amount of begging from a girl-hound or a pathetic human will sway my resolve."

Bickslow believed him.

Renatus hesitated, then held out his key. "Break this."

The seith mage lifted his gaze to look at Renatus squarely.

The demon read his wordless question. "I won't be a slave any longer. I am Renatus the demon hunter, not Renatus the pet. Destroy the key; with some luck, it will be centuries before the world will be cursed with another."

Bickslow took the key in numb fingers.

"Don't think about double-crossing me," Renatus added. "You'll know what a lifetime of regret feels like if you do." And then he started to fade. "Trust in Lisanna and she'll be easy to control, otherwise she'll destroy everything in her path."

 _Never again,_ Bickslow thought, though he did at least admit to himself that the power she offered was an incredible thing, a force to be reckoned with. No one would ever think to challenge—

She shifted under his hands, brows pulling down in concern, though her eyes remained closed, and the thought went up in smoke. Lisanna was a real girl, not a weapon. A girl he cared about.

 _Too much._

The demon spirit faded from view. In Bickslow's hand, his key burned hot and he was faced with his second moral dilemma: he held a key belonging to a demon spirit whose name was whispered alongside _fear._

 _If you just keep it…_

Bind him…

Renatus may say that he'd burn out his eyes, but if he could make the bond and trap him, he wouldn't be doing any such thing.

The key burned hotter still, the warning clear enough. _Forget it._ Taking the two ends, he snapped it. It broke easier than what he thought, the metal puckered and ancient. It disintegrated to ash in his hand and fluttered to the floor.

"Alright," Laxus interjected into the silence. "Tell me what the _fuck_ just happened."

From the ground, Natalie straightened her dress back down around her hips then stood, careful to keep her eyes away from Klaus' broken body, and faced Mira. Mira let Seilah slide away and let out an exhausted breath. Laxus went digging through his pocket and pulled out a crumpled napkin and handed it to Natalie.

She took it in hands that shook. "Thanks, love."

He grunted, deigning not to reply, and faced Bickslow. "She's alive?"

"She's…" _Sort of?_

"She's _what?_ " Mira's voice rose several octaves.

"Fine," Bickslow said. And in time, it might actually be true. "She needs to sleep it off." He hoped.

Natalie wiped her cheeks then dabbed her chin with the napkin. It was soaked through in no time. "Was there anyone left in here?"

Mira shook her head. "We passed a lot of people on the way here, and then…" She looked over her shoulder at all the carnage.

"Everyone is dead," Natalie said numbly and wiped her eyes again. "Eli?"

"I haven't seen him," Laxus said.

The brunette nodded and laughed manically; it was one that reminded Bickslow of his own. "Fuck." She rubbed her cheeks again, looking sort of like a child. "He was supposed to be at the Cardinal tonight."

Bickslow turned away from her and tore his shirt off his body, draping it over Lisanna's. Then he lifted her up from under her knees. She was absolutely limp. "I want to get her out of here."

"And I want to know what happened," Laxus said.

Natalie bit her lip hard, wavering. "You… you can come to Cardinal Sins. Just for a bit, until she's okay again."

Bickslow gave her a hard look. "When she wakes up, she's going to remember what you did to Pepper, and if she wants to tear you apart, I don't know if I'll feel so inclined to stop her."

Natalie paled. "I had to. She was—"

"Just shut up and point me towards the exit."

* * *

Lisanna's mouth felt like cotton. Like cotton soaked in ass and left to rot in the sun for a fortnight.

 _Bad._ Her mouth tasted _bad._ Like fermented blood. And her head hurt. Lifting her hand, she rubbed the area gently; there was an indent in her skin.

"It'll fade."

She turned her head and found Bickslow bathed in the light of a bedside lamp. Over his shoulders was a T-shirt with a large grinning skull with ruby eyes, and on his waist was a pair of loose fitting pants. He wasn't wearing his helmet, a sight which had become more and more common as of late. She liked it, that way she got to see his funny little stencilled man and his luminous green eyes. Eyes she'd come to love.

There wasn't a warmness that spread through her, though, there was anxiety. Because…

Because…

"Where are we?"

"Back at our hotel," Bickslow said.

"Our…?"

"Hotel. In Port Gale."

A memory clicked into place. "Casino Rouge—"

He rubbed his hands through his hair. "Natalie showed us the way. There wasn't anyone there to stop us, so we just walked out." Neat as you fucking please. Who knew that to get out, all he had to do was open up Lisanna's heart shaped box so she could terrorize some? People were frightened of demons and terrified of demon hounds.

"I don't… I don't remember. Why don't I remember?" But that wasn't true. Bits and pieces came to her. Deciding with Pepper to kill Klaus. Taking the gun out of the pillow. Shooting him. And…

She saw red. _Pepper_.

"Pepper—"

Bickslow gave her a pitying look. "Sorry, Lisanna."

She looked towards the bed and asked numbly, "And Klaus?"

"He's dead."

"How?"

He didn't hesitate. "I killed him."

The blood taste lingered in her mouth. She licked her teeth before she asked, "You did?"

He nodded, the lie coming easy. "I shot him."

She rubbed her damp cheeks. "Why don't I remember?"

"I can fill in the blanks. When I showed up he had a gun against your head. I was afraid he was going to kill you, so I made you shift. While you were doing that, he was distracted, so I shot him" The wall over her shoulder looked particularly interesting; he couldn't bring himself to look at her, feeling more shamed for that than for the lie meant to protect her. "I'm sorry, Lisanna. I didn't want to make you into a hound."

She grabbed her elbows and held them tight. "I forgive you."

He accepted her forgiveness and the weight it wrought. "Here." Rooting through his pocket, he pulled out the box. "You should keep it."

Lisanna shook her head. "I can't." She didn't know how she knew it, she just _did._ "You have to keep it."

"Lisanna—" He hadn't ever felt _less qualified_ for this job.

"I trust you." Even though she knew he lied. "Where is Mira and Elfman?"

"Elfman's downstairs and Mira… She and Laxus took off with that chick."

"Natalie?" Lisanna's curiosity burned. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Didn't really say." Actually, they were both downright rude about it, and secretive. It only made him want to know more, but he had more important things to take care of. "Are you hungry or thirsty or something?"

"I could take some water, maybe." She couldn't shake the taste of blood from her mouth.

* * *

She went to sleep again after that. The next time she woke, she felt well enough and filthy enough to shower. Her foot just hit the ground when Bickslow appeared. "You have to pee?"

Yeah. There was that. "I wanted to shower."

He frowned; she looked pale. "You still tired?" It seemed like Empusa took a lot out of her. _No more._ Not if he could help it. That box was finding a home, sure, maybe on a belt around his waist, then under his pillow at night, but come hell or high water, he would do everything in his power to keep that goddamn lid _closed._

"I'm okay," Lisanna said.

He knew a lie when he saw one. "Come on, maybe I could use one too." Even though he'd already had one. Lisanna didn't correct him, just took his offered hand and was grateful for the support.

She did her business first, Bickslow waiting patiently outside the bathroom until he heard the toilet flush and the shower come on, then he entered. Lisanna was already out of her tattered and bloody dress and under the hot spray, the material a ratty puddle on the floor. He shucked off his clothes and stepped in behind her. Back here, he could see where the bullet had shot clear through her chest. He touched it and watched her flinch.

"It hurts?"

"Yeah."

"It'll fade."

She turned to look at him. "I should be dead. Like Pepper."

He didn't know what to say. Lisanna took his silence as disbelief and touched her forehead. "This was a bullet, too, Bickslow. I should be _dead._ And I'm not."

Bickslow grabbed her hands; they shook. "You shouldn't be dead."

She adopted a frustrated and infuriated look. "Yes—"

He kissed her, a quick thing meant to cut her off, and said, "I don't care how or why you're alive, just that you are."

"What if I can't die?" Wouldn't that be a terrible fate?

"You can," Bickslow told her. "Renatus said as much."

"How?"

He was too truthful. "I never want to know."

Lisanna frowned.

"Stop wondering how easy it is to die." He touched that long scar over her chest, then the smaller ones, a few between her breasts, fingers lingering before he found the one between her eyes. "You're different, but you're alive, and it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

Of course not. Bickslow never cared. _Maybe you shouldn't either._ Still, she needed to know if what he said was true. Coming on tiptoe, she found his mouth and kissed him. His response was immediate and genuine and everything she wanted it to be. His hands found her waist, her hair, his tongue found hers. She locked her arms around his neck. "You're really not afraid of me?"

"I'm not scared of anything," Bickslow lied. "Least of all you, little Strauss." That was the biggest fucking lie of all, but he'd be damned if he didn't admit the danger kind of appealed to him, too. Maybe he really was crazy.

Lisanna found his neck and kissed it.

Bickslow turned his head for her slightly, exploring on his own while she did her thing, finding her rump and squeezing a healthy handful, then sliding around to her front so he could brush his fingers over her slit. She sighed happily and Bickslow drummed up some courage. "Do you think you love me?"

Lisanna stilled. "What?"

His tongue felt stapled to the roof of his mouth. "Do you love me?"

She relaxed. "Too much."

Bickslow nodded, his chin brushing over her damp hair. "Too much." Bending, he grabbed her by the legs and lifted her high. She fit perfectly just as she was, legs wrapped around his middle, arms locked behind his head, mouth sewed into place over his.

* * *

On the outside porch looking in, Bickslow studied Lisanna sleeping on the bed, tired again after all the action. She looked so small. Not a girl capable of killing, but one that had. The whisky he tipped into his mouth spilled over the edges of his lips when he tried to take down too much. He swallowed, then wiped it away sloppily. It was his fifth such drink as he tried to forget the feeling of calling Lisanna out. Tried to forget lying to her about Klaus York. Tried to forget the rage she was capable of. She was a perfect killing machine. And she was all his to take care of.

Zana appeared, forming out of thick shadow. Bickslow regarded her, surprised at his own calmness, and swirled his drink.

"You shouldn't torment yourself," Zana said softly, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Sometimes, the only way out is through. Renatus understood that, and so do I. You should, too."

There was some wisdom to her words. "What are you doing here?"

Her hair was still pink, though now it was a little darker, as if she'd stolen some of her vibrancy from Wynona, but now that the girl was dead, she was starting to turn dark once more. "I don't know how to be outside of the City of Dust. It's been my home… forever. I was born there. I always thought I'd die there, too."

"Good for you," he replied. "I don't know who told you otherwise, but this isn't a demon therapy group."

"I thought… maybe I could serve you."

He paused, drink halfway to his mouth. "Me?"

She nodded vigorously, pink curls bobbing. "Yes."

"First off, you tried to _eat_ me the last time we saw each other," he told her.

She looked abashed. "I was hungry."

"Yeah, see?"

"I won't try to eat you."

Reassuring. "I'm not Wynona. I'm _not_ feeding you humans."

She opened her mouth to complain, her brow furrowed, then she shrugged. "I don't actually _have_ to eat humans. They're just tasty."

He snorted a laugh and shook his head, tossing back his whisky. It burned all the way down, coiling in his belly. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"You're a fucking piece of work."

"And a powerful ally," she said. "I like you, Bickslow, I told you that, and if you'll let me, I can serve you well."

 _Heh,_ he thought, _why the fuck not?_ Turning, he faced her head on and grabbed her eyes with his.

* * *

It was a mouth she never thought she'd feel again, one she felt guilty for kissing, but she did it anyway.

"When this is all done," Natalie whispered around the kiss. "Come to Cardinal Sins, Mira. Please."

Mira broke away so she could lean her forehead against Natalie's and look into her hazel eyes. "I can't." For So. Many. Reasons.

It wasn't the first time she asked. Natalie looked over her shoulder to where Laxus yanked his shirt up and over his head. "I don't suppose I can convince you to convince her?"

Laxus dropped his shirt to the ground and shook his head. "You're looking in the wrong place. You've only ever been one thing to me, Natalie."

"That hurts," she griped.

"Shut up and kiss her."

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone!


End file.
